Through My Blood
by ThatFenrisWolf
Summary: Racked with guilt from a dark past and the weight of recognition he had for slaying Alduin, the Dragonborn Remus exiled himself from Skyrim. He emerged two years later because of the rising vampire threat. He joined the Dawnguard, and was on his first mission to Dimhollow Crypt. He unveiled its secrets, only to awaken an ancient vampire by the name of Serana. [Early chaps on edit]
1. Prologue: The Dawnguard

_A/N_

 _Hello guys! This is my first fanfic so first things first: I do not write good. Second, for Dovahkiin/Serana pairing lovers, I'm going for a slow burn because it wouldn't feel too real if I rushed things._

 _Third, the Dawnguard storyline may or may not be the only focus of this story. I'm thinking about incorporating the other story lines from Skyrim. I still don't know so, if you keep on reading, you'll see soon enough. Lastly, Remus's background will progress along with the story._

 _I hope you guys enjoy my work! Please do leave some reviews so I could see how I'm doing._

* * *

 _Southern mountains of the Pale._

 _Shearpoint._

 _Sigh._

 _It's been a while since I was last in Skyrim, and I'm sent to one of the coldest and farthest areas in the province. Home sweet home._

 _But, no matter. I've already been here a few years back. When I fought with the dragon priest Krosis._

 _A dragon has been attacking villages and areas within Whiterun hold. So, thanks to Hulda, the innkeep of the Bannered Mare, I had a deal with Proventus Avenicci, Steward of the Jarl of Whiterun._

 _I stay hidden, and the dragon gets killed. Of course, I'd also get paid._

 _A dragon attack in Skyrim… first I've heard about one in a while._

 _Afterall, Alduin… is dead._

 _Slowly but surely, I made my way to a nearby rock. This was hard to do, considering the level of the snow. Once I was in position, I scouted the area._

 _And there it was. Perched up at the top of the dragon wall was the target. Its body was colored bronze and spots of black dotted its skin. An elder. It's sleeping._

 _Carefully, I reached for an arrow from my quiver and notching it on my bow. I steadily aimed at the dragon's eye. With a deep breath, I let go._

 _The arrow pierced its target. The dragon howled in pain and its wings started to spread, ready to take flight._

 _Quickly, I notched another arrow and aimed for its other eye. Another hit._

 _Confused and blinded, the dragon flapped its wings taking flight. I unleashed several more arrows on one of its wings._

 _Rendering its flight useless, the dragon started to plummet to the ground. I strung my bow to my back and drew one of my swords and started running towards where it fell._

 _Before the beast could recover, I plunged my sword deep in its neck before cutting through it with another swing. With one final roar, the dragon breathed its last._

 _Putting a dragon down usually takes at least a dozen men. Maybe more. But… slaying dragons has been a part of my life for the last few years. I'd have to say that I'd do a better job of slaying dragons than a large party._

 _I glanced at the dragon. Its skin and flesh started to glow and crackle as if turning into ashes. These in turn spread into glowing streams of light before it flowed into my being. I took a breath and started walking away._

 _Another dragon soul claimed._

 _My name is Remus. I was initially known as a bounty hunter from the village of Riverwood. Then, I became known as the Dragonborn._

 _After killing the World Eater, Alduin, I was branded a hero. I was revered._

 _But deep inside, I knew I'm no hero. I'm far from it. Before I was a bounty hunter… before I was Dragonborn… I wasn't exactly good._

 _Then, I committed an… atrocity. Two years ago._

 _That's why I decided to live in isolation. A self-exile of some sort. I did keep in contact with selected people, but other than that… I was gone._

 _But, two years was a surprisingly long time. During this time, I roamed other places… and realized a lot of things._

 _I am no hero. But… this shouldn't stop me from helping in any way I can. Still, the people don't have to know._

 _I'm back to Skyrim. Alduin may be gone, but there's still a lot of work that needs doing._

* * *

 **[Remus's POV]**

It was already late in the evening when I reached the city of Whiterun. I didn't want to disturb the Proventus from his sleep just to claim the bounty so I decided to drop by the Bannered Mare Inn to spend the night before claiming my reward tomorrow.

I went inside and walked directly towards the bar.

"May I help you?" Hulda asked. It was strange, she was already cleaning and putting things into order. That's when I realized, the inn was... empty. Huh.

I removed my mask and undonned my hood. The innkeep's eyes widened in surprise before softening up.

"... And so he returns." Hulda grinned ear to ear. "How did it go?"

"It wasn't much. I had worse." I replied with a smirk on my face. Hulda just laughed in response.

I sat near the fire at the center of the room to warm myself. That was the moment I really felt I was alone in what once was a very lively inn. Just what happened? The inn used to be full of people.

I approached the bar and asked Hulda for a drink. The innkeep just gave me a nod and handed me a bottle of Nord mead.

Even Hulda seemed strange.

"So Hulda... uh... any rumors?" I inquired just to break the ice. I liked to drink in silence, but in the Bannered Mare… it's just deafening.

"Not so much no. That dragon was the biggest word around here… but you've already dealt with it."

Suddenly, Hulda's face lit up as if struck with an idea. "Wait… actually there is something…" she started rummaging from behind the counter until she pulled out a small piece of paper. A notice.

"An Orc wearing strange armor just left this." Hulda said as she handed the notice over to me. "Never seen that kind of armor before."

 _The Dawnguard are recruiting. Professional Vampire Hunters needed._

 _Look for the old Dawnguard Castle at Dayspring Canyon, East of Riften._

Dawnguard? Dayspring Canyon? None of those rings a bell.

"Knowing what you can do, I suggest you consider on joining them." Hulda's eyes suddenly fell grim. "I didn't believe vampires existed but… Whiterun experienced two attacks just this week. Two guards on different days. Drained of blood."

"Really? How come I never knew of this?" I placed the piece of paper on the bar. I knew about vampires as I've encountered a number back then. But they're mostly alone… or in a small group. The largest I've encountered was in Morthal. But I never knew about vampires deliberately attacking cities… especially Whiterun. It's an open city, but it's well-guarded.

"You just came back. And you're no 'one city' man." Hulda sighed while fetching me another bottle of mead.

Point taken. Ever since I came back to Skyrim, I haven't been staying in the major cities too much. I was accustomed to living in the wilds or in seclusion. I was constantly moving.

"Besides, I knew you noticed." Hulda added. "People are too afraid to come out of their homes at this hour. I was even about to close when you arrived."

"Huh. That must be why when I arrived at the gates, the guards were pretty jumpy." I recounted as I remembered an incident earlier. The Whiterun guards refused to let me in. Although it might be because of my get up. I wore a dark-colored chainmail and a dark red cuirass to cover it. A also had a black hood and mask up to conceal my identity. I also had a dark red scarf tied around my neck. I wouldn't really blame them if they thought I'm not up to something good.

"I had to bribe them just to let me in." I sighed. That was when I noticed Hulda looking at me intently.

"What?"

"Why didn't you just show yourself to them? They would've easily let you in."

I stared at Hulda, darkly before drinking more mead. "You know why."

She gave out a big sigh. "I do understand, Remus. But, eventually... you're going to have to find a purpose."

"I do have a purpose. I'm helping you guys, remember? Dragon?"

"Well, you just can't keep on popping in for bounties, hoping to help."

That one stung. As expected of Hulda.

"Maybe you need to be a part of something bigger than yourself. I don't even know how long it has been since you associated yourself with..."

"... Two years." I interrupted. I've built relationships across Skyrim over the years. Been part of a handful of groups. Still, I haven't really thought about going back to any of them. As of now, I work alone.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?!" Hulda cried as she slammed her hand on the counter which caught me by surprise.

"Uh, yeah? Sure, I was."

"So... you're going to join the Dawnguard?" she asked excitingly.

"What?"

"The Dawnguard! It might be a good place for you to start!" she gushed. "Besides, you aren't even doing anything right now, aren't you?"

"I told you, I'm just helping through accepting bounties. I kind of have a solo thing going on. Besides… I just got here. I'm tired you know?" I replied weakly.

Hulda gave me one last glare. She raised an eyebrow before she settled down. "I'll let it go. Still, just think about it."

"Fine." I finished my drink and placed it down the bar.

"Good! Those vampires are bad for my business!" she exclaimed as she grabbed the empty bottle.

I ignored her and started walking towards the stairs to go up and find myself a good bed. I paused.

"By the way, just tell Proventus that the dragon has been dealt with. Just claim the bounty in my stead."

"Wow. Awfully kind of you." Hulda teased.

"Please, you're barely going under. I'm just doing this because I haven't been around… for a while." I paused for a bit. "I just might pay this… _Dawnguard_ a visit for you."

"You will?!" the innkeep cried excitedly. "That's great!"

"Aish. Just…" I gestured my hand over my lip like zipping it close.

Hulda just gave me a blank stare before shooing me away.

I stopped in the middle of the staircase and turned back to the innkeep.

"Oh-" I muttered as I remembered something. "- and Hulda?"

"Yeah?"

"I was never here." I said darkly. I stared at her intently to imply that I'm being serious. She gave me one look before letting out a sigh.

"Alright, fine. An agreement is agreement. I'll honor it."

"Thank you."

"Still, how long are you going to keep this up?"

I turned my back on her and proceeded towards the empty bedrooms before I replied,

"As long as the people of Skyrim are still clamoring about the Dragonborn."

* * *

 _Just what am I doing here?_

Hulda actually managed to have me do it. I found myself standing at the entrance of Dayspring Canyon after travelling for around four or three days. Everything looked so... peaceful. After walking through the gorge, I came upon a small stream beneath a waterfall. The trees have quite the color, unique to the flora in the Rift. I've always known that the wilderness of Skyrim was beautiful in its own right, but this... this is something else.

It's nighttime… torch bugs were everywhere, like little lights in the darkness. As I walked on, I noticed more of the canyon's beauty: the pine trees bathing in moonlight, elk running through the woods with no worry. How can something be so beautiful be a home base for something called the Dawnguard?

After a minute of walking, a towering fortress came to sight. That must be the Dawnguard's headquarters.

I picked up my pace and ascended the stairs leading to the building. Carefully, I pushed the fort's doors open.

At the center of the room, I saw a Redguard donned in heavy armor I've never seen before. A huge war hammer was strapped on his back. He was talking to another man, a Nord, equipped with the same weapon. Only difference was the latter's wearing familiar robes. A vigilant of Stendarr. They were in a heated argument.

I decided to lean against the wall and wait until their argument was over. And maybe, eavesdrop a bit.

"... And now you come running to me because the vampires ransacked the Hall of the Vigilants? I told everyone what's coming for us... and no one believed." The Redguard said in an angry tone.

"Isran, everyone's dead. The Hall of the Vigilants... everyone...! They're all dead! You were right, and we were wrong. Isn't that enough for you?!" the vigilant lashed out.

The Redguard called Isran went silent. His angry disposition changed after the vigilant's words.

"Yes... well, Tolan... I never wanted any of this to happen... I am sorry..."

Taking notice of my presence, Isran's eyes shifted towards me.

"The man in the shadows. Who are you? And what do you want?" the Redguard asked in suspicion.

Same question. What do I want? Am I really doing this? I slowly moved from my corner and started walking towards them. I could see their faces and their hands were starting to get cautious.

"I'm not exactly sure. I guess, I'd want to help." I answered half-heartedly.

"You don't look like you've really come to help." Again, the fact that a mask and a hood is obscuring my identity really gets to some people. "I'm going to need a name." Isran stated as his eyes narrowed with distrust.

I just shook my head in response, causing the Redguard to furrow his brows.

"You wouldn't even give me your name? As far as I remember my ma' told me that it is very rude not to lower your hood and remove your mask when you're going to introduce yourself." Isran glared.

"Do I really have to?" I looked at the two. Both were eager to know what's underneath all… this.

I let out a sigh. I've decided.

 _I do want to help_. But if I do, they'd have to trust me first.

"I never said anything about introducing myself. But, fine. I should observe my manners."

I slowly lowered my hood and removed my mask. I let out another sigh of relief. Wearing a hood and a mask doesn't exactly feel good.

Once I did so, I stared at Isran and Tolan.

They just stood there in shock. They looked at each other before turning their heads towards me in unison.

"I- I've heard the stories..." Tolan said, as he stared at me steadily. "... I heard he vanished for a long time now..."

"A scar beneath the left eye... and that red hair... could you possibly be the Dr..."

Before Isran could finish, I cut him off.

"Yeah, it's me." I finally confirmed. It's surprising enough they knew me based on how I look. Just… what happened while I was gone?

"Just what is the famed Dragonborn doing here in the Dawnguard? And you chose to show yourself here in all the places here in Skyrim..." Isran asked. He eyes were still wide in surprise.

I do not like the way he talks. But I also kind of like that he isn't too delighted like an idiot when I revealed myself. Unlike Hulda when she first saw me in a while.

" Just like I told you, I'm here to help."

Isran's face lit up and his voice boomed across the room. "Shor's bones! The Dragonbornhimself...!"

The way he keeps saying the word _Dragonborn_ struck a nerve.

"Stop saying that. I'm not here for what I am and what I did before. I'm here for what needs doing." I said in a calm yet strict tone.

After hearing this, Isran snapped back to his former stoic self. Tolan was still silent and I'm guessing that he's still trying to comprehend what's going on.

"You said you're going to help... so, I must ask. Are you certain that you want to be a part of the _Dawnguard?_ " he asked determinedly.

I asked myself the same question. Then, Hulda's words echoed in my head.

 _Maybe, you need to be a part of something bigger than yourself._

She was right. I think it's been too long since I affiliated myself with anyone. If hunting vampires is the the Dawguard's main objective, then I assume it's for a good cause.

I took a deep breath before I gave my answer. "Alright. I'm in."

A smile curved on Isran's lips. "I'm glad that the word has been going around. That even _you_ had come to help us. This is the headquarters of the Dawnguard. Well, it used to be, a long time ago. As you can see, we have some work to do to restore it to its former glory. But maybe you want to help me with that?"

"Sure." I briefly replied.

"Then I welcome you to the Dawnguard." he stated as he indicated for me to follow him next to Tolan. "To be honest, I need someone out there in the field... Someone to take the fight to those cursed vampires while we're getting the fort back to shape... Tolan, tell him about, what was it? Dimhollow?"

So, what, I barely just arrived and I'm already going out on a mission?

"Yes. Brother Adalvald said something about it holding a long-lost vampire artifact of some kind..." the Vigilant chimed in. Seems like he already had a hold of the situation.

"That's enough for me." Isran turned to face me. "Dragonborn, find out what the vampires are looking for at Dimhollow Crypt. Whatever it is, it shouldn't fall on their hands." Isran commanded. I pursed my lips in annoyance after hearing the word Dragonborn.

Tolan gripped my shoulder.

"I'll meet you at Dimhollow. It's the least I could do to avenge my fallen comrades."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Tolan." Isran interrupted. "You vigilants were never trained for-" But before he could finish, Vigilant Tolan was already walking towards the fort's exit.

"I know what you think of us, Isran. You think we are weak and that we are cowards. You think our deaths proved our weakness. Stendarr grant that you do not have to face the same test and be found wanting. I'm going to Dimhollow Crypt. I'll be waiting." He said without looking at Isran. With that he shut the door behind him.

Isran sighed. "I suppose we couldn't really stop him from doing what he wants. Go. Bring the fight to those filth."

"All right. But before I go, I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?"

"If I'm going to join the Dawnguard, I'd like my identity to remain... hidden. Would be nice if you quit calling me Dragonborn."

The Dawnguard leader scratched his head.

I added, "I'd prefer it if it doesn't become a big talk talk around here." I paused as I put my thoughts on process. "But if worse comes to worse, should people around here recognize me, then let it be."

Isran looked at me intently, before responding with a subtle smile.

"Understood. But if that's the case, I really am going to need a name."

I paused for a moment. But, I understood.

"Remus. My name's Remus."


	2. Chapter I: The Awakening

**[Remus's POV]**

After traveling for about three days, I stood at the entrance of Dimhollow Cave. I traveled alone, Tolan already made his way here when I got out of the fort. He may've also had a good head start since he already knew where the place is. The location was settled uphill. I checked the surroundings for signs of camp, but I found none.

I proceeded to the entrance of the cave once again. I'm not sure if it's just me but the place reeked of death and it gave me really bad feeling. I hope Tolan didn't go inside without me. Two heads are better than one, and it will be suicide taking on a coven of vampires.

I felt the wind howling so I fixed up my scarf, put on my mask and donned my hood. I also checked my daggers attached to my belt and the swords strapped on my back. Threading lightly, I went on inside.

The cave began as a narrow tunnel which lead to a lower level. I sneaked thoroughly, who knows what I'd find further inside. After a while, the tunnel opened up into a medium-sized cavern with an underground river running through it. It was beautiful if it wasn't for...

"Ah... Vigilants, their kind are particularly delicious." A female voice chortled.

 _Vampires._ I sneaked in closer and looked over the cave's crevices where the voices were coming from.

There I saw it. Tolan's lifeless body lying on the ground. I felt my stomach twist. I… I was too late. If only I arrived sooner…

"He was tough though. Managed to kill three of ours." Her male companion responded while looking over Tolan's body.

"Three less idiots."

 _No… no. It wasn't entirely my fault. Tolan went inside of his own free will… I couldn't possibly save him._

I stood up and walked towards the vampires. "You guys done?" I was only supposed to scout ahead in case Tolan hasn't arrived… but that's already out the window.

 _They must pay._

Upon seeing me, the vampires snarled and hissed. The vampiress charged towards me first and pounced hastily.

With ease, I caught her by the neck. She kept on struggling, scratching and clawing at my face but she couldn't reach me from the position I'm holding her. I was starting to have a hard time keeping her at arm's reach. Vampires really do have superior strength over the common mortals.

But, I've been through worse.

Discovering that she was helpless, her eyes were slowly filled with fear before I gripped my dagger with another hand and drove it through her throat.

Her male companion gawked when he saw her partner's body go limp. He started running towards an iron door, but I managed to catch him first. He knelt and started to pathetically beg for mercy. Vampires may be immortal, but ironically, they were also vulnerable to fear of death.

"Please, just... just let me go...!"

I sheath my dagger and placed a strong grip on the vampire's shoulder as he gasped out in pain.

"So here's how it's going to go..." I put an even stronger grip on his shoulder. This time he screamed in pain. He placed his hand over mine in an attempt to remove it. His fangs were starting to bare. I quickly drew my dagger, and removed my gripping hand. In an instant, I used my dagger to bury his hand unto his shoulder.

The vampire howled in pain. He tried to get a good kick on my shin but I quickly pulled back.

I gave him a powerful kick to the side and I was pretty sure I heard a loud crunch. Before he toppled over, I retrieved my dagger and slit his throat.

I looked around to see if anyone has been alerted by the commotion that's been going on. Luckily, the room was empty, besides the corpses of five vampires and that of the vigilant. The vampires were guarding that iron door and I reckon that it's impossible to hear all that noise behind the thick metal. I scavenged the dead vampires' bodies for a key. Luckily one of them has it.

Before proceeding to the iron door, I lifted Tolan's body to a corner and covered it with cloth. After a short moment of silence, I torched the cloth along with Tolan's body.

"Stendarr take you."

I walked towards the iron door and fitted the key inside the keyhole. Well, this is it. Let's hope there's no mob of vampires on the other side. I slowly turned the key and pushed the heavy iron door.

Apparently, the door led to a huge hall which seemed like the ruins of an ancient structure. A fort perhaps? I don't know. It may be compared to other Nordic ruins in Skyrim, but this place is a little different. I must be extra careful and avoid going to close combat should there be any more vampires.

With that, I clutched my bow.

As I delved in deeper, I discovered that the place was heavily guarded by vampires. I shot guards one by one from a safe distance. There were occasional skirmishes between the draugrs who were woken from their slumber and the vampires, making it easier to sneak further inside.

After a few scores of hunting vampires, skeletons, and draugrs alike, I came towards a big wooden door.

 _This must be it._ I gently opened the door which led to a huge large-sized cavern. I was once again at an upper floor. At the center of the cavern was a stone structure, a design I've never seen before.

"How are you holding up? Perhaps, it would be of best interest to both of us if you started talking?"

 _Vampires. Again._ I crept closer to see clearly. I was in the upper level, looking over the balcony. As I looked downward, I saw two vampires and a thrall. One vampire was wearing a royal garb of some sort.

They were interrogating a Nord in rags. He had plenty of cuts, his body red with dry blood. He must've been tortured, yet, he seemed rather unfazed.

"I'll never tell you anything, vampire. My oath to Stendarr is stronger than any suffering you can inflict on me." The prisoner said with conviction. He looked straight into the vampire's eyes.

The vampire in royal garb just smiled.

"I believe you, Vigilant... what was it? Adalvald? I don't think you even know what you found here... That is why..." The vampire drew his sword.

"... go and meet your beloved, Stendarr."

 _Crap._ I drew my bow in response and prepared to aim.

But I was too late. Again. The master vampire cut the Vigilant across his chest.

Damn it. He's dead.

I started to have a hard time breathing and my stomach started to feel twisted. Another life I failed to save… gods… damn it…

I lowered my bow and tried to collect myself. Sadness… anger… helplessness… a lot of feelings were starting to harbor.

Still, I should calm down. I mustn't act hastily, might learn something. The master vampire sheathed his sword and walked towards the huge stone structure in the middle of the room.

"Are you sure that was wise, Lokil? He might've told us something..." the master vampire's companion inquired with worry.

"He knew nothing. He served his purpose by leading us to this place. Now it is up to us to bring Harkon the prize, we will not return without it." The master vampire, Lokil, responded.

"As you wish."

The vampires circled what seemed like an altar at the center of the stone structure. It was surrounded by a couple of braziers.

"Once we get it, we will be a step closer to ending the tyranny of the sun. Skyrim will be ours!"

That can't be good. I think I've heard enough.

I prepared my quiver and drew my bow. I shot Lokil's vampire companion with two arrows, one hitting him between the eyes and the other piercing his heart.

"What...!" before the thrall could react, an arrow pierced his neck.

"Who goes there?! Show yourself, cowa...!" Lokil snarled as his chest was pierced by an arrow.

He's tough. I released a few more arrows at his knees and feet, planting the master vampire to the ground.

I strung my bow over my body and walked slowly towards Lokil.

".. Just who... are you?!"

"It doesn't matter."

I quickly drew my sword and cut his head clean from his body before he could finish his sentence.

I surveyed the area. Besides the corpses, it was relatively empty. Looks like all possible threats are gone. I observed the altar-looking small structure at the center of the braziers.

Huh. Strange. I touched the top of the altar.

"Agh!" I screamed in pain as a blade suddenly protruded from a small slit at the top of the altar and pierced my hand through. My blood quickly ran and covered the altar, while the blade withdrew back inside altar-like structure.

The floor below me lighted up, purple flame-like lights in concentric circles, with me and the altar at the middle. I was so puzzled that for a moment, I completely forgot the pain from the wound inflicted by the blade from earlier. I proceeded to cast the _Close Wounds_ healing spell to patch it up. As I did, the braziers also started to light up, purple flames roaring.

The altar started to rise and the floor slowly sank beneath me at the same time, revealing a monolith beneath. I was walking closer to the said 'monolith' when it revealed itself to be a sarcophagus as its lid slid open.

Before me... was a woman. Possibly the most beautiful I've ever seen. Her hair was short and raven-black. But most importantly, she was wearing some kind of royal garb. Similar to that of vampire armor.

* * *

 **[Serana's POV]**

 _Serana. Serana._

A distant voice was calling me by name. Am I really hearing this? Or it's just inside my head?

 _Serana... You have to protect it... you must..._

Mother...?

I opened my eyes. Have I... been awakened?

My head was spinning, and I felt my consciousness returning. Suddenly, I felt the lid of my sarcophagus open, without it to hold my body inside, I would've planted face first the ground because I felt too weak from just waking up... if there hadn't been a pair of arms to catch me during my fall.

"Unh... where is... who sent you here?" I managed to say, my voice was hoarse because of the thirst. Everything was still spinning and I'm still not sure who this person was.

"Uhhh... a man named Isran." The voice responded. A man.

Isran? Who's that? And... due to proximity I can sense my rescuer's blood. It smells... delicious. Definitely a mortal. My stomach started to churn from hunger, my throat felt like something was clawing at it. But to the bigger issue, he spoke about an unfamiliar name and he's an unfamiliar man. This isn't good. I gently pushed the him away. A fraction of my strength was returning, enough that I'm able to stand up on my own.

I looked up to my 'savior'. He was tall, and broad-shouldered. His face is obscured with a hood and mask, but I could figure that he has dark blue eyes. He was wearing a short sleeved black chainmail cuirass, with two swords hanging on his back and a bow strung on his body. A box shaped quiver was attached to his leg.

He's… heavily armed.

"I... I don't know who that is... is he like me?" I asked. Despite his face being hidden, the shock on his eyes were evident.

"Are you... a vampire?" the man asked without answering my question.

I didn't respond. The shock in his eyes waned and turned... ice cold.

After a moment, I now know where I stand in this situation. I didn't notice it at first, but another scent still hung up in the air. Vampire blood. Would have been normal but, the scent was strong... too much for the blood's owner to still be walking Nirn. Some of that scent is coming from the man in front of me which is a bad omen.

"The Dawnguard would want me to kill you..." The man said as he hung his head.

"The... Dawnguard?" Just what is this guy talking about? Certainly, this isn't exactly a good situation for me.

"Vampire Hunters."

He proceeded to draw a sword from his back.

Just my luck. My savior turned out be a vampire hunter.

Sure, some of my strength has returned but I know my chances. If this vampire hunter wanted to kill me, he actually can... with ease in fact. But, I refuse to make my death easy.

I hopped back and drew my dagger and charged a lightning bolt spell with my other hand.

"I'd like to see you try!" I growled, fangs bared. The man just stared at me without saying a word. My legs were shaking... am I afraid? I must be. Judging by his composure, he can kill me where I stand, right here, right now.

The mortal started to raise his sword-arm... and returned the sword he held to his back.

"Wha-"

"You could've killed me earlier." the mortal interrupted.

What is he talking about? I dismissed my charged spell, just to lower my hostility in hopes of increasing my chances of survival. Still, I firmly clutched my dagger. Who knows what he's trying to do.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, let's recount. You're a vampire, and you just woke up. So, I assume that you must be hungry or thirsty. I caught you earlier when you were falling from your coffin and right then you could've bit me and sucked me dry." His eyes were glistening, so I assumed that he's smiling as he spoke. "But you didn't."

Just because of that? Is he right in the head? Sure I didn't attack him but… that doesn't make me less of a vampire, does it?

"What's your name?" he suddenly asked.

A mortal? Asking for my name instead of trying to cut my head off or burn me? This is a first…

I hesitated to speak but I guess there's nothing wrong with just giving him my name.

"Serana." I dared not move my eyes from the mortal. One blink and I might be dead. I have no idea what this vampire hunter can do. After all, he slew vampires that might've been here... alone.

Well, it's an assumption since I do not see anyone with him. And he might've done it with that bow he's got, so he might not be really good in close combat. Still, you can't be too careful.

The mortal started walking towards me. I'm still clutching my dagger and staring at him eagerly.

"My name's Remus." The mortal said as he offered his hand.

His gesture took me by surprise?

Seriously… is he okay?

It might not be the wisest course of action, but I chose to sheathe my blade and shake his hand.

"You're not going to kill me?"

"No." He said glumly. "Besides, maybe you know how to get out of here."

"Well, your guess is good as mine. This place is different from what I remember."

"Great." The man named Remus said sarcastically. "Looks like there's a path here, to the right. We really can't go back from where I came from so the exit must be that way." He then turned to look at me, as if sizing me up. Then his gaze turned to the scroll strapped on my back.

"Is that... an elder scroll?" he inquired. I was quick to be defensive. After all... I was instructed to protect it.

"Yes, and it's mine." I gripped the strap tightly.

"Ugh, no need to be defensive. Keep it. I want no part of it." He disgustingly replied.

Wha...? First, a vampire hunter doesn't kill the vampire and now he doesn't even want this priceless relic. Could he be an idiot?

"Anyway, are you coming?"

"I don't really have much of a choice, do I?" I muttered as I followed Remus to the flight of stairs to the right.

At the top of the stairs were two weird-looking statues. Wait... aren't those...

"Remus! Watch out!" I shouted to warn Remus about the statues. But in a blink of an eye, the two statues, rather, the gargoyles broke out of their stone form and charged toward Remus. They stand at least two meters tall. I looked at Remus and expected him to be startled, but he seemed rather calm.

He drew both of his swords and stabbed the first gargoyle through the heart. The stab was fierce and driven that he managed to lift the gargoyle from the ground.

Wait... this guy is strong! I assumed that he can only fight at a distance with that bow, but apparently, those two swords aren't just for show.

I charged a lightning spell with both of my hands and directed it to the second gargoyle, blasting it to oblivion.

"Not bad." the mortal said. But I can tell that it was hardly necessary. The next room was filled with Draugr, five of them surrounded us. But in a matter of seconds, Remus was hacking and slashing through them like they were nothing. We encountered more enemies along the way, draugrs, skeletons, and the occasional skeever.

But Remus dealt with them with ease. I was right. He could've easily killed me back then.

After a few minutes, I saw a faint light at the end of the cavern.

"That must be the exit." I remarked. I turned around to check on the mortal but he seemed preoccupied as he stood near some kind of stone. It had strange markings engraved on it... ones I couldn't make out.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

He glanced at me for a second before scrutinizing the strange stone again. "Nothing... Go on ahead. I'll be there in a few."

Not minding him, I took the liberty and stepped right outside. I took a deep breath of Skyrim's fresh air and suddenly felt nostalgic yet... nice. I may not be considered as one of the living, but this... it's refreshing.

"Ah, so good to breathe again." I uttered out loud without thinking. I took a quick look behind me and saw Remus emerging from the exit. For a moment his dark blue eyes met with mine. They were glistening... Is he smiling again?

"Good to see that it stopped snowing. Huh. I didn't realize that Skyrim can be this beautiful during the night after a storm. Maybe I never paid attention." Remus said. He was directly looking at Nirn's two moons. The skies were clear and the moons were in plain sight.

"Well..." he continued while stretching his arms upward, "I guess this is where we part ways. I know you've got to eat, but try not to victimize any innocents, alright? Skyrim's brimming with bandits."

He's... actually letting me go?

W-wait. Uh-oh. True, we got out of the cavern but what happens next after that didn't hit my mind. But I was too embarrassed to tell him that I don't know which way to go.

"Oh, okay. Thanks, I guess..."

He just replied with a nod then turned and started walking. But it wasn't even a few steps when he stopped on his tracks then turned right back at me.

"You're just standing right there, so I guess you don't know which way to go?"

The man's intuition is sharp. Too sharp.

Helpless, I can only muster out a weak reply.

"Yes..."

Remus then flipped out a roll of paper, which seemed like a map.

"So, I guess we're right here," pointing towards a marked location. "Which way are you going?"

"Well, my home is right... here..." I pointed to a section in the map.

"Strange. I've always thought that part is all-water. Are you sure?"

"Unless my home just disappeared without a trace, yes, I'm pretty sure."

"We're currently in the Pale Hold, but if we're going west, I guess we'll just have to stop at an inn at Morthal instead of the Pale Capital, Dawnstar, which is due North of here." Remus closed the map and rolled it over, then put it back to his pocket. "Well that settles it. I guess I'll just have to escort you home."

"Huh? Why?" I gazed at him with wonder.

"You just woke up, and I guess things around here would be new for you. Besides..." he pointed at my back. "You're carrying that thing around. It would be safer if I went with you."

Is this vampire hunter concerned about... a vampire? Or is he concerned about the scroll? Regardless, he's not wrong. Besides… my gut tells me that I could trust him.

"If that's the case, I thank you. Really." I replied with a smile.

"Then, let's go."

I looked on as this strange figure led the way. All he's ever done at this point is be nice to me.

But… I couldn't say I dislike it.

I smiled to myself. What an odd fellow.


	3. Chapter II: Home Sweet

**[Serana's POV]**

 _I'm so hungry._

Higher vampires like me were taught how to control their hunger to walk among mortals during the day without raising suspicion... but Remus taking me in a town full of mortals... brimming with fresh blood... My throat feels as if it was on fire and my stomach won't stop churning.

"Serana? Hey!" Remus elbowed me on my arm, snapping me back to reality.

"Yeah... sorry, what was that?" I asked, still not aware what's happening.

"I said," he crosses his arms impatiently, "are you sure you're okay with staying here? Morthal isn't exactly a welcoming place, same goes with this inn."

"Oh. Yeah, I'd be fine." I reassured him. "Thanks." I couldn't exactly complain, Remus really helped me a lot. Not mentioning that he's a vampire hunter. He's helping someone he was supposed to kill. But the closer I get with him, the more his blood becomes more... appetizing.

Remus opened the door to the inn and lead me inside. The inn was... surprisingly empty. Remus proceeded to the inn's bar where a Redguard woman seems to be checking her stock.

"Come on in" the innkeep stopped looking over her stock then started looking behind her bar without looking at us. "There should be a clean mug around here somewhere..."

Oh, wow. Sheesh.

"There you go." the innkeep heaved as she lifted herself up, holding a mug. "So... what can I get you?" she asked Remus.

"Do you have any rooms available?" Remus asked in a lower voice than usual. Upon hearing his voice, the innkeep raised her eyebrow.

"Just one. Haven't had the chance to clean the other rooms. Last time I checked one room was infested with rats. It's been always like that since business just ain't here at all" the innkeep said, answering his question. Yet she seemed suspicious. Little by little, her face started going closer to scrutinize Remus. "You seem familiar... your voice too… do I know you?"

"I... I don't know what you're talking about..." Remus answered tensely. Why is he being so tense? Don't tell me... he's a criminal? Thoughts raced my mind by the second we were in this rather edgy situation.

"Wait! There's no mistaking it… Remus?!" the innkeep gasped. "It is you! My favorite dra..." but before she could finish Remus clasped her hand on her mouth.

"Damn it, Jonna. I told you to stop calling me that." Remus exclaimed, yet the innkeep wouldn't stop grinning. "Although, it surprised me that you actually knew it was me." Now I'm really confused.

"All right, all right. Don't be so jumpy. Of course, I'd know it was you. Goodness. That voice impression was off. Say, you wanted a room, right?" the redguard called Jonna, managed to calm down.

"Yeah." Remus answered. "I'd pay you more if you at least make that room livable".

"Hah! Surely you, jest." the innkeep laughed. "All my rooms are livable!"

"You're joking, right?"

Jonna laughed again. After that, she glanced at me. She then narrowed her eyes teasingly and put her arm around my Remus' neck. With a hushed voice, she whispered. "So, who's the girl?"

I'm a vampire. My strength and senses may not be what it used to be for now, but I can totally hear what she's saying. I don't know why, but I'm pretty curious with how Remus would answer.

"She's a friend." Remus blatantly replied.

I was stunned. A vampire hunter treats a vampire such as myself, a 'friend'? Although, I admit, at that moment, however flat his tone may be, what he just said... kind of... made me happy.

"Hoohh... a friend huh? Just don't do anything rash, young'un. She's quite the beauty don't you think?" Her gaze then turned to my body. "And those clothes... is she of royalty?"

I looked away to pretend that I didn't hear anything. Remus and I had a plan to cover up the elder scroll attached on my back with a linen wrap, but we forgot to do something about my clothes.

"Yeah... I don't know." Remus answered with no apparent interest, maybe just to let the topic die out. "Enough chat. Here's the gold. Prepare the room for us." Remus then handed her a bag of coins.

"Wait..." Jonna answered as she reached for the bag. Upon checking the contents, her face turned from a huge grin into complete confusion. "Uhhh... Remus?"

"Yeah?" Remus replied without looking. He was busy arranging our things for the night.

"This is way over my regular fee..." Jonna said, still in a state of confusion.

"I only got one request, don't tell anyone, especially Jarl Idgrod, that I was here. Well, make it two, I want your finest horker meat." Remus laughed. "Also, think of it as an investment and fix up this shithole."

"Alright, if you say so. I agree." Jonna scoffed. "You surely became very generous ever since—"

"Jonna, what did I just tell you?" Remus interrupted.

"Fine, fine. My lips are sealed. But really, thank you." The innkeep softly smiled.

I realized, maybe Remus was just really a kind-hearted person. That's why he just tossed away a huge bag of gold to help his friend. That's why... he lent me a hand, a helpless vampire, despite being a vampire hunter.

"Hey, Serana?" I was once again jolted from my thoughts when I heard Remus's voice calling my name.

"Yeah?"

"Jonna would take a while making the room livable, so just take a sit over there, you must be tired from the travel." He said, motioning to a chair at the corner of the room. "I'd just be arranging my things over here."

I did as he asked and sat to rest a bit. I wasn't really tired. I'm more of… hungry.

 _Just a little bit, Serana. You can slip out later at midnight and hunt for blood._ I kept telling myself that, but who knows how much longer I can last? Besides, where would I even get some?

After a few minutes Jonna hollered.

"I'm done! You guys can settle in and make yourselves comfortable."

"Thanks, Jonna." Remus said gratefully, as he leads me to the room.

Remus was able to lower his weapons and put them on the room's far corner. On the other hand, I stashed the Elder Scroll inside the chest at the foot of the bed.

I let out a huge sigh of relief. That thing strapped on my back for who knows how long, was starting to get annoying.

"Ahhh... feels so good to be finally out of that thing." Remus said. It was supposed to be normal. Then I realized, his voice wasn't muffled by a mask anymore.

I turned around and saw the unveiled appearance of my savior for the very first time.

Unexpectedly, He looked… normal. He was a young Nord, fair-skinned, and is probably around my age when I stopped aging because of immortality granted by vampirism. His hair was crimson red. I found it odd because I've never seen red-haired Nords before. A scar beneath his eye also piqued interest.

"What?" Remus's voice interrupted me from thoughts once again. He must've noticed me staring at him for a while now. Suddenly, his face started to become flustered and raised his palm against me. "Alright, I know this is the first time you're seeing my face… but being stared at isn't exactly comfortable."

"Ah. Sorry!" I exclaimed. Damn it. Embarrassing.

He lowered his hand and shot me a look. Then he smiled.

Whoa. The way he looks changes when he smiles… somehow smiling makes him more… attractive…

Wait… what the hell, Serana?

Remus went over to a section of the room to wash his face. I sat on a chair and let my body slump across the end table. I was really getting hungry.

After he finished washing his face, Remus turned to face me.

"I'm going out." Remus said, as he once again donned his hood and mask.

What? He barely stayed here.

"Why?" I said weakly. The hunger was really starting to get to me.

"Well, for starters, this room has only one bed. So, I'm going to sleep outside. I'm sorry, I guess you'd be alone here."

By the word 'alone', my body jolted upward from my seat. A distant memory crossed my mind... the very moment when I was locked up in that crypt.

"No!" I cried with conviction. "I'll sleep on the floor. Just... don't leave me here."

I… I don't want to be left alone.

Remus just stared at me with surprise. After a moment, his expression softened up.

"Fine." He pulled down his mask, so I can see his face clearly. "But don't be absurd. I'll sleep on the floor and you have the bed. Divines know how long you've been stuck inside a coffin."

"Still" he continued as he pulled his mask back up, "I'm going out. I have something to do."

I looked at him with worry. He just grinned at me. His face was covered by the mask, but I can tell.

"Don't worry. I'll be back soon. Just sit tight."

I didn't really want him to go… but I guess I really couldn't say anything.

With that, he went on his way.

It's almost an hour and he hasn't been back yet. During the time, I wiped myself clean with a towel and a bucket. The place had no bath, so I have to make do with regards to cleaning myself. Besides, I had to do it to distract myself from hunger. If everything was up to me, I would've gotten out to hunt for blood. But, I have to be here, just in case Remus comes back. Aside from that, if I did go out to hunt, I'm pretty sure I'd get lost.

Ultimately, I just sat on the bed, eagerly waiting for Remus to come back.

It was not a full minute when door swung open. Remus stood on the doorway carrying a medium-sized pack.

"Where have you been?" I asked him earnestly.

"Places" he nonchalantly answered. "But look here, I got you something." He pulled out a long cloak from his pack.

"I don't know if you heard, but Jonna took notice of your clothes. And with those..." he said, eyeing my clothes, "... you'd draw more than enough attention. So, I thought maybe we can cover you up while we're travelling to your home."

"Huh. Thanks." I said, while trying out the cloak. It fits just fine.

"Oh, I also got you this..." he said as he tossed something to my direction. Lucky enough, I was able to catch it.

It was a waterskin.

"What's thi—" but before I could finish, as I opened the waterskin, the strong scent of blood filled my nostrils.

"Hey, calm d—"

I didn't pay Remus heed and gulped the blood from the waterskin. I didn't even have the time to savor it. I drank the blood to the last drop.

"Wow. You must've been really hungry." Remus remarked while grinning from ear to ear. I didn't mind him teasing. It was true, I was really was hungry.

"Where did you get this?" I asked right after drinking from the waterskin to the last drop.

"Hm. Wolves. They prowl around Morthal during the full moon." Remus replied. He proceeded to remove his hood and mask and placed them on a drawer.

I've always hated animal blood. Well, I didn't mind drinking it due to hunger.

I shot a glance at Remus while he's preparing to sleep. He really is... something, I thought to myself. I never thought he'd really go outside just to get me something to eat, well to be more precise, drink. And I've only known him for less than a day.

"Why are you so… kind to me?" I suddenly asked.

Remus shot me a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"You… went out of your way just to give me this." I said, holding the waterskin close.

"It was nothing. I also had to thin the wolves' numbers around here. Any more could be dangerous. I didn't really go out of my way."

"Still, I'm… a vampire, you know? We're different, you and I. You really don't have any reason to help me." I replied while looking down at my feet.

Remus just stared at me with dead silence. Then he let out a big sigh.

"It's true. You're a vampire. I know all about your kind." He proceeded to sit down the chair across the bed I'm sitting on. "I know it must be so hard for you not to attack me, drain me of blood." He looked up the ceiling. "And I don't know. Somehow I just felt that… you're someone who genuinely needs help and wants to go home. How could I turn my back on someone like that?"

So… kind. I just smiled. "Thank you, Remus."

"Why're you thanking me? Who told you it was free? Pay up."

I gave him a confused look. Then he proceeded to laugh upon seeing my reaction.

"I kid, I kid." he glanced at the Elder scroll before looking back to me. "You know, you never really told me why you were inside that crypt." Remus stated without batting an eyelid. I stared right back at him, and I knew that he may not be directly asking a question, but he needed an answer.

I heaved and released a long sigh.

"That's... complicated. And I'm sorry, but even if you've done a lot for me, I'm not totally sure if I can trust you with that kind of information just yet. But if you want to know the whole story, you might once we get back to my family's home."

"Well, that's okay." Remus responded. "But are you really sure that there's still a place to go back to?" His eyebrows contorted, but I could see that it wasn't because of doubt, but of worry.

"My family used to live on an island west of Solitude as I told you earlier today. I'm not entirely sure, but I guess they still do. I just have to find out..."

"Okay. I hope things turn out well." Remus stood up and stretched his arms. "I guess, we should rest. It was a long day."

"Agreed."

I unfurled my hair's braids in order to prepare for sleeping. As I was doing so, I caught Remus staring at me.

"What?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"Wha—nothing..." he said a bit surprised by my question. He hung his head. "I just thought, do vampires have the need to sleep?"

I chuckled once he blurted out his question.

"Well, of course. I was sleeping inside that coffin when you found me."

"Oh, yeah. Right." Remus answered in a reserved manner while scratching his head.

"Though, we don't sleep as much as you mortals. It is barely a necessity."

"Oh. I see…"

He started to spread out a piece of linen wrap on the floor to serve as his mat and lied down to sleep.

"Are you sure, you're okay being down there?" I asked Remus as I peeked at him from the bed.

"I'll be fine. Trust me, I've slept in worse places." He seemed to be speaking the truth. "Besides, I sleep like a log once I really get into it."

"We'd be here for a full day." He continued.

"Wait, a full day? Wouldn't that mean we'd be leaving by evening tomorrow?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. Wouldn't be good for you to travel at sun's peak, right?" Remus said in a relaxed tone then proceeded to roll into his corner.

I just rolled my eyes on the process. I thought it would be a waste of time to fight against it since he can be pretty stubborn.

"Thanks... again." Was all I could muster to say.

No response. He must be sleeping. That was fast. He wasn't lying about being able to sleep anywhere.

I closed my eyes to force myself to sleep.

I wonder what happens tomorrow?

* * *

 **[Remus' POV]**

Next day, by the crack of dusk, Serana and I were already prepared to depart. I thanked Jonna for letting us stay for a day and then we set off for Serana's home.

Both of us were not quite sure if her home's still there, since based on the map, the location where her home was supposed to be was nothing but a part of the huge body of water. Still, we have to try.

After several hours of travelling, we arrived at a small docking area, close to where Serana would call home. While we were on the way, I was trying to figure out how we'd be able to cross the water but when we got here, there was already a boat waiting for us. I found it strange having a smooth travel without any encounters with dangerous entities such as bandits or wild animals. And now, the very luck of having a boat when we need one. Looks like we're really lucky today.

The problem came when we talked about who was going to row it. I offered first, but Serana was pretty stubborn about being able to handle it. It lead to quite the verbal argument, and after a few minutes which seemed like hours, Serana gave up with an annoyed "Fine."

I started rowing the boat while Serana sat on the other end of the boat with a terrible scowl on her face.

"Come on, don't be like that." I laughed. "You know, this might be the last time I'd be able to do this once you get home."

After saying that, the scowl on her face was replaced by a melancholic expression.

I realized what I just said, then I also started feeling sad. Serana was good company. I barely had them but I still had other companions during my travels. But in all honesty, I never had much fun with the others as much as I had with her, however short our time together was. Though back then, maybe I wasn't… too friendly.

"Anyways," I wanted to break the silence, "I've been meaning to ask, how long have you been locked inside that crypt?"

"Hard to say... I... I can't really tell. I feel like it was a long time. We've rested for a good time at Morthal so I haven't really got a good grip on Skyrim as a whole. Who is the current High King?"

I frowned. I don't really like talking about the Civil War.

"That's actually a matter for debate."

Serana smiled a little. "Oh, wonderful. A war of succession. Good to know the world didn't get boring while I was gone. Who are the contenders?"

"The empire supports Elisif the Fair, but there are many in Skyrim loyal to Ulfric Stormcloak."

Serana raised her eyesbrows in confusion. "Empire? What... what Empire?"

"The Empire? From Cyrodiil?" I replied. Damn, I forgot that she was sleeping that crypt. It's only natural that she missed a lot of things.

With a sudden movement, Serana sat upright and cried, "Cyrodiil is the seat of an Empire? I must have been gone longer than I thought. Definitely longer than planned."

"Hey, no sudden movements you almost tipped the boat!" I exclaimed.

"S-Sorry. Please, let's hurry. I need to get home, so I can figure out what's happened." Serana said while fidgeting. I never saw her this worried, so something must be off.

"I have another question…" I know it's insensitive, but I really felt I should ask. "Why... were you locked away?"

The look on Serana's face got even more somber. "I'd... rather not get into that with you. If that's all right." Serana answered elusively. "I'm sorry... it's just, I'm not really comfortable talking about this. Let's get to my home, and I'll have a better sense of where we all stand."

At that moment, I didn't really mind her not telling me. I was focused on trying to get a clear view of a big figure that's been looming through the fog.

"Uh... Serana?" I called out as I pointed out at the shadowy figure.

Serana shot a look at what I've been pointing out and she let out a relieved sigh.

"Well, here we are. Home sweet... castle."

I-Is she a vampire princess?

As we got closer to the land's docking area I asked her, "Why didn't you tell me it was so huge?" I've had a castle on my mind whenever thinking about what Serana's home would be like. But, I never thought that my imagination would come to reality.

"I don't know, coming from a place like this, it just isn't me. I hope you would believe that."

"I do believe you. After all, all this time you were quite independent, really. I would've never thought I'm actually escorting a vampire princess." I said smugly.

"Wait, I'm not a –" Serana started to protest.

"All right, we got to get moving right?" I interrupted, flashing her a grin. She just put a palm over her face in response.

After a few minutes, our boat reached the very land. Once we got out, I had a better look at the castle. It really was huge. I bet it's bigger than Fort Dawnguard.

A bridge was leading towards the castle gate. I've started walking on ahead. After a few steps, I felt a slight tug on the end of my scarf. I looked back and I saw Serana, holding my scarf and not moving an inch.

"Hey. So before we go in there..." Serana said looking down the ground, not letting go of my scarf.

"Are you alright?" I turned to face her and walked closer. She might've realized she's still holding on to my scarf that she suddenly let go as if her hand was burnt. She was… pale. I know, vampires are supposed to look pale, but right now, she's paler than usual.

"I think... and thanks for asking." Serana answered while staring blankly at her castle home. "I know your friends would probably want to kill everything in there. I'm hoping you can show some more control than that." She continued, still with that melancholic hint on her face. "Once we're inside, just keep quiet for a bit. Let me take the lead."

"Of course. My life is in your hands." I took a gracious bow to tease her, expecting to lift her mood. But it didn't seem to work... so I ended up looking like an idiot.

"And Remus... I wanted to thank you for getting me this far." She smiled briefly but her expression reverted back to being serious. "But after we get in there, I'm going to go my own way for a while..." She hung her head.

"Oh." I was just petrified with what she said. I... just didn't know what to say. But I just shrugged it off and beamed at her with a smile. "Well, I'm just happy to help. At least you're home."

She just smiled a bit, but I can see in her eyes that she wouldn't like the situation after all of this is done. Same as I.

We walked towards the castle's iron gate. Inside, before the very castle doors, a watchman stood.

"You're not welcome here! Begone!" he hissed at me. His expression changed when Serana kept up and stood beside me. "Wait... Lady Serana? Is that you?"

"Seems like I was expected." Serana said with a sigh.

"Open the gates! Lady Serana has returned!" The watchman called. With that, the iron gate that's been barring us entry rose to give way.

Once we were inside, an Altmer vampire stopped us in our tracks.

"How dare you trespass here!" he snarled. I looked at Serana as she removed her robe's hood and stared right into the vampire's eyes.

The vampire stared back then his eyes widened in disbelief. "Serana... Is that truly you? I cannot believe my eyes." He truly found it hard to believe. He ran towards the back and shouted in a rejoicing voice "My lord! Everyone! Serana has returned!"

"I guess I really am expected." Serana sighed. We proceeded to follow the vampire to the back, down the stairs to a big room which looked like a royal court.

The court was surrounded with dining tables, and some vampires sitting beside them. Lying on the dining tables...were humans. They were still alive, but they were clearly enchanted by these vampires. I stared as one vampire bit through the neck of one.

I gritted my teeth. Damn this. Serana's… affiliated with these monsters?

A couple of humans were also standing on a dark corner, their faces were... emotionless. I think these vampires are using them like livestock. Disgusting.

In the middle of the room, a dark-haired Nord stood. He did have the looks of vampire royalty so I'm guessing he must be...

"My long, lost daughter returns at last. I trust you have my elder scroll?" the man spoke in a rather ominous tone.

"After all these years, that's the first thing you ask me? Yes, I have the scroll." Serana replied in a low voice. She said exactly what I was thinking.

Serana's father smiled widely once he saw the scroll strapped on her back. "Of course, I'm delighted to see you, my daughter. Must I really say the words aloud?"

He walked across the room and continued, "Ah if only your traitor mother were here, I would let her watch this reunion before putting her head on a spike."

That was... violent. I never knew Serana's father could be such a prick. If I knew... I wouldn't have taken Serana back here.

I looked around. I knew Serana told me to control myself, but it never hurts to plan for the worst. One... two... I'd say at least a dozen. Not counting the human cattle. But who knows what they'd do for their vampire masters? A dozen wouldn't be much of a problem if they weren't vampires. But the vampires in this castle... they're different. Normally, one would attempt to take a bite, but the rest of them just looked at me intently... like a predator stalking its prey. The only chance I have is to...

"Now tell me, who is this stranger you've brought into our hall?" Serana's father said, cutting me from thinking about a potential battle plan. They might not let me leave this place alive.

But, I have to trust Serana.

"This is my savior. The one who freed me." Serana answered.

"Strange, I'm quite sure I sent for Lokil..."

I froze. What would Serana say?

"Lokil? That's odd. I never saw anyone within the crypt." Serana replied. I stood fast, holding my breath not to give away a sigh of relief. She didn't rat me out. Looks like I really owe her a favor.

"Nevermind him. It's been years back since he last returned." The vampire lord turned to face me. "For my daughter's safe return, you have my gratitude. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Remus." I answered briefly.

"Remus... I'm sure I've heard the name before..." Serana's father said putting his face on his chin as if to think. I gulped down hard. He couldn't possibly know that I'm... "Oh, it doesn't matter." He stared at me intently before introducing himself.

"I am Harkon, lord of this Court. By now, my daughter would have told you what we are."

"I am aware. You're vampires." I bluntly said. Afterall, your kind's blatantly feasting before me.

Harkon chuckled. "Not just vampires. We are among the oldest and most powerful vampres in Skyrim. For centuries, we lived here, far from the cares of the world." His voice rose. "All that ended when my wife betrayed me and stole away which I valued most."

Something he valued most... Serana? That can't be, this guy's a prick. He must be talking about an Elder scroll... or something else.

"What happens now?" I asked. In my mind, I'm actually preparing to draw my swords... just in case.

"There is but one gift that I can give you that is equal in value to the Elder Scroll and my daughter."

He really is a prick. She's your daughter… why would you even place her and a scroll on the same scale of importance?

"I offer you my blood." Harkon continued. "Take it, and you will walk as a lion among sheep. Men will tremble at your approach, and you will never fear death again."

He's out of his mind. "And if I refuse your gift?" I glumly answered.

"Then you will be prey, like all mortals, I will spare your life this once, but you will be banished from this hall." Harkon replied darkly, eyes narrow. Perhaps he did not expect someone wouldn't be enticed by his offer. "Though, there is something strange about you... I sense something in your blood. But that doesn't matter, the purity of my blood will purge that filth right off your very veins."

My eyes glanced across the room searching for Serana. I saw her standing at the far end of the court, behind her father, her eyes eyes filled with terror. Her mouth was open, but it looked like no words could escape her mouth.

Harkon's eyes narrowed still. "Perhaps you still need convincing. Behold the power!" he shouted.

With that, his body began to convulse, his bones started snapping, and he looked like... he was morphing into something. When his transformation was finished, a pool of blood was beneath him. The creature now standing before me… is far from the Harkon I was talking to earlier. He's different, he's become… something sinister.

He was taller, his skin was darkish-grey, and pair of wings erupted from his back. He transformed into a bat-like creature and his appearance was similar to the gargoyles we fought back in Dimhollow. Similar... but significantly different. I could sense the very power radiating from his body.

"Now, make your choice!" His voice was also different. It was courteous before but now... it seemed more like a threat to me.

My mind was made up even before he transformed into this... horrible creature.

"I don't want to become a vampire. I refuse your gift."

"So be it!" Harkon boomed.

I slid my hand below my back, reaching for my dagger. But before I did, Harkon was already casting a spell on his right hand.

"Wait! Father n—" I heard Serana shout from the room's edge.

"You are prey, like all mortals! I banish you!" Harkon snarled.

Before I could draw my dagger, Harkon's ball of magic hit me right in the stomach, sending me flying outside the castle window. The very world was spinning, then I felt my body plunging into ice cold water.

I swam to the nearest shore, and I recognized it was the docking area we left before rowing across to the castle. I was sent flying that far? Harkon was truly remorseless. If there hadn't been water, he could've killed me.

Once I got to land, I lifted my armor to see if my stomach was injured. I felt nothing internally, but I had to be sure.

Yep. Nothing. Strange spell. Could he had designed such a spell just for the very purpose of banishing?

I looked over through the fog. I couldn't see the castle from here. That's when I realized, I'm far away from Serana. We… might never see each other again.

Somehow, I felt a tinge of regret. Was bringing her back there the right choice? Will she be okay? As I walked away, I felt a strange sting in my heart.

 _She'll be fine. She's with her kind. It's none of my concern._ This is what I repeatedly told myself as I walked back to Fort Dawnguard.


	4. Chapter III: A New Order

It was night when Remus arrived at the entrance of Dayspring Canyon. He was imagining how Isran was going to have his head as he walked through the canyon to Fort Dawnguard. He just joined the Dawnguard but not only did he deliver an _important person_ to the enemy's hands but he's also about to come back empty-handed.

Isran won't be too happy. Despite this, he still can't get Serana out of his mind.

 _Would she really be okay?_

As he drew nearer the fort, he saw a skirmish up ahead.

He initially thought it was a field training of some sort. Then right before his very eyes, the member of the Dawnguard he thought was only sparring… got cut down.

Gritting his teeth, Remus picked up his pace and ran as fast as he could towards the fort, just in time to see that at least a dozen vampires were invading the stronghold. Isran and the other members of the Dawnguard are trying their best to hold them off the fort's doors.

"Hey!" Remus called, catching the aggressors' attention. He drew his swords and charged forward. One vampire prepared to meet him, but Remus easily disposed of him, driving his blades through his body. Vampire blood ran across Remus's blades which slightly raised the Dawnguard's morale.

With Isran taking charge, the defenders started to drive the vampires back. Remus's eyes were emotionless as he started to cull through the vampires' numbers one by one.

The surviving vampires, seeing Remus's onslaught, saw that they have no chance of winning the battle, so one by one, they started to flee. Seeing this, Remus snatched a crossbow from the nearest Dawnguard member and shot two of the fleeing vampires. Unfortunately, one escaped.

"Damn." Remus irritatingly said before shoving back the crossbow on the Dawnguard member's hands. Isran motioned to call for Remus, but he was already running after the escaping vampire with a sudden burst of speed.

The sole vampire survivor was running for the secret passage to Dayspring canyon, another gap on the mountainside. That wasn't part of the plan. A small team was deployed to assassinate the leaders of the Dawnguard. The masters of Volkihar clan thought that it would be best to dispatch the resistance while it's still small.

Who would've thought there was someone in the Dawnguard that strong?

He ran as fast as he could and didn't dare to look back. Just a little bit closer and he would've reached the passage, when he felt a sharp pain on his stomach. He looked down and saw a blade piercing through his body.

"Just where do you think you're going?" A voice behind him blurted out.

 _It was him._

The mortal who took on scores of his comrades alone. He struggled, but the mortal proved to be far more superior in strength. As his eyes grew blur, he took one last look on his killer.

His eyes were cold as ice and his face showed no emotion.

 _"You're... you're a monster...!"_ the vampire spat at the mortal.

 _"That is rich... coming from a vampire..."_

The mortal kicked him from his sword. The vampire watched his slayer's blurry figure walk away as his existence is sent to oblivion.

* * *

Upon his return to the fort's terrace, he looked around to see if there were anymore casualties. All vampires were dealt with but two members of the Dawnguard lies dead.

Remus started to sweat profusely and his heart started throbbing.

 _Why can't he… save everyone?_

"You alright?" Isran asked, nudging him from his thoughts.

"Y-yeah. I will be." Remus replied, trying to breathe carefully to calm himself down.

Isran looked at the two dead members. "A shame… they would've made good people." Isran grunted as he proceeded helped one of the injured Dawnguard back to his feet. "You didn't have to go after that guy." He continued, pertaining to the vampire survivor Remus just killed.

"I won't risk another coordinated attack like that again." Remus argued. "If that vampire survived, he would've spilled every single detail he's learnt to whoever planned this." He looked around and saw the vampire corpses that littered the fort's front. The Dawnguard suffered two casualties.

"Look at this. I should've known it was only a matter of time before they found us. It's the price we pay for openly recruiting. We'll have to step up our defenses" Isran looked at Remus's whole persona before continuing, "You return empty-handed. I suppose you don't have good news for me." He crossed his arms.

Remus cleared his throat before he spoke. "Well, there's news. But it isn't good." Remus said. Isran frowned. But behind it, was a slight confusion.

"Tolan isn't with you. Where is he?" Isran inquired.

Remus' expression softened up. "He... didn't make it. He went inside before I arrived. I found his corpse near the entrance." Isran slammed his fist on a wall.

"Damn fool. I told him not to go. The Vigilants always had more bravery than sense. Did you at least find out what the vampires were looking for in there?" he proceeded to question Remus.

"Well, for starters... the vampires were looking for a woman trapped in Dimhollow." Remus answered.

"A woman? That doesn't make any sense. Who is she?"

"How do I put this... she's the daughter of a powerful vampire lord." Remus continued, scratching his head without looking straight into Isran's eyes.

"And I'm guessing... you delivered her right into their hands." the Redguard said, the frown not leaving his face.

"Well, that's not even the important part..." Remus spoke under his breath. Isran's frown turned into a scowl.

"And what is that important part?" Isran rebuked, his crossed arms appearing firmer than before.

"They... have an elder scroll." Remus mumbled in the lowest voice he can muster.

Isran turned red with anger. "They what?!" he bellowed. "And you didn't stop them?! You didn't secure the scroll?!" The Dawnguard leader was truly fuming with rage. The other Dawnguard members who were busy cleaning up the battlefield and helping the injured inside, shot a glance at the both of them, wondering what the commotion is all about.

Remus took a step back and explained himself. "There were dozens of them and only one of me! I would've been killed if I tried anything funny."

Isran was still shaking with anger but he seemed to listen to the voice of reason. He shook his head.

"So now they have everything they wanted and we are left with nothing." He placed his palm over his face. "By the Divines, this couldn't get much worse. This is more than you and I could handle..."

"So what's your plan?" Remus murmured as he sat on the pavement to relax. He forgot all about his long journey with all that's been happening.

"If these vampires are brave enough to attack us here, then this may be bigger than I thought." Isran moved his hand below his chin, as if thinking. "We have good men here... but there are some people I've worked with over the years... we need their skills and talents if we're going to survive this."

Isran filled Remus with the details: he is to find one Sorine, a Breton girl whose wits are smart and good at tinkering with Dwemer weapons and a Gunmar, big brute of a Nord who, according to Isran, hates vampires as much as he do. From what he's heard, he had experience with animals, trolls in particular. He's scouring over Skyrim, finding more beasts to tame.

"You are to find these people, then bring them to me." Isran finished up.

Remus groaned. Does Isran think he's a _lost and found_ of some sort? But he knew better. Afterall, it was partially his fault for what's been happening.

* * *

Remus set out the next morning. He was rather uninterested with his mission. Surely, who wants to go hunting for people. He doesn't even have an idea where they are.

The man proceeded to the nearest city, Riften. With his connections and eavesdropping skills, he learnt that a certain beast tamer / hunter has been holing up in Ivarstead. Without even taking a quick rest, Remus went on his way.

Upon arriving to Ivarstead, he immediately went inside the local inn and asked for Gunmar. After asking a few more villagers, he went for the cave nearby where Gunmar was last spotted. He saw a bearded man wearing a scaled horn armor, crouching behind some rocks outside the cave. He might be on to something, so Remus sneaked up on him. The man was still staring intently at the cave.

"Gunmar." Remus whispered once he was beside the hunter.

"By the Divines...! You scared me! How... Who are you?!" Gunmar surprisingly asked, having someone sneak up to him and not even hearing a single step.

"Name's Remus. I'm a member of the Dawnguard. Isran sent for you." Remus explained in a low voice as he lowered his mask. Upon hearing Isran's name, Gunmar's expression went dark.

"Isran and I were finished years ago." Gunmar said bluntly. Isran did mention that he wasn't particularly in good terms with his comrades when they parted ways but Remus never knew it was that bad. But what Remus said next certainly piqued Gunmar's attention.

"It's about the vampires. They're coming back."

"Vampires?" Gunmar's eyes widened. "Well, that might change things..." He looked down the ground, before continuing. "Look, I've tracked this damned bear for two weeks now and I won't allow it to prey on more people. Once it's been dealt with..."

This sounded like another favor, so Remus didn't bother to listen all the way.

"Sheesh." he groaned before drawing his bow. He notched down an arrow and walked towards the cave, unwavering in the face of looming danger.

"Oy... you! What are you doing...?!" Gunmar called out, yet in a hushed voice. But it was too late, the young man was already inside. After a few minutes, Gunmar heard a beast bellow in pain. Then another one. Finally, there was pure silence. In a few moments, he saw Remus walking outside, his bow strung across his back. His face was composed, indicating that he had no problems.

"There were two of them. Dealt with them both. We done here?" Remus remarked. Gunmar just gawked at him.

"I... By the Nine..." Gunmar stuttered before getting a hold of himself. "I guess, I should proceed to Isran's little fortress, eh?"

"Wait, you know where he is?" Remus asked.

"Of course. If Isran is anything, he's stubborn. I'll meet you there." Gunmar continued before walking on his way.

"Gunmar, wait!" Remus shouted as he chased after him. "I forgot to ask, do you have any idea where a certain Sorine might be?"

"Eh, Sorine? Isran looking for her too?" Gunmar grinned. "Here, show me your map." Remus scrambled around his belt for the piece of paper. "Last time I heard she's camping... here. Near a Dwemer ruin." He said as he pointed the said location on the map.

"Right. Thanks. I'll see you." Remus smiled at Gunmar as he waved back at him on his way to Fort Dawnguard.

On the following days, Remus traveled along the river on the Reach. He checked his map again to make sure that he's on the right path.

As he trod along the river, a rock he stepped on suddenly moved, revealing itself to be a mudcrab. Annoyed, Remus kicked it to the other side of the stream.

"Gods. Wretched creatures." he groaned as he continued on his way. But, not a few steps from the supposed 'rock', he saw a small bag. Remus knelt down to pick it up and discovered that it is filled with Dwemer Cogs. _Strange. Who just leaves a bag of Dwemer cogs around?_

Remus felt the need to take it so he slung the bag over his shoulder and went on his way once again.

After a few minutes, he came across a woman in leather armor poking around what looked like a dwarven mechanism. _Must be Sorine._

"Hey..." Remus called out.

Sorine didn't mind him. She seemed to be looking for something.

"Hey!" Remus called out impatiently.

The woman lifted her head and took a look at Remus.

"Goodness. An assassin?" She gasped as she looked at Remus from head to toe. She must be pertaining to the hood and mask. The man's choice of color wasn't all too helpful either. Remus placed a palm over his face.

"No… I..." Remus started but he was immediately interrupted by Sorine.

"Doesn't matter..." as she continued to rummage through her things and the dwarven mechanism. "Anyway, you haven't seen a bag full of dwarven gyros lying around, have you? Do you think the mudcrabs might've taken it? I saw one the other day. Wouldn't be surprised if it followed me here." Sorine's words were a continuous stream to the man's ears.

Irritatingly, Remus removed the bag slung on his shoulder and threw it towards Sorine's direction. With a loud clank made by the bag upon hitting the ground, Sorine stood upright and turned. Her face lighted up as soon as she saw the bag.

"My bag!" she squealed. She ran over to the bag and hugged it. Remus just rolled his eyes. Sorine looked up to the Nord gratefully. "Thank you, assassin! You're not so bad after all!"

Remus crossed his arms. "I told you, I'm not an assassin. Isran sent me for you. He needs your help." Sorine's joyous disposition was cut short as soon as she heard Isran's name. She looked rather worried, as her eyebrows contorted. Just like Gunmar did.

"Isran? Wants me? No, you must be mistaken." Sorine looked down the ground as she spoke. "He made it exceedingly clear the last time we spoke that he had no interest in my help. I find it hard to believe he's changed his mind. He said some very hurtful things to me before I left." She went back to the dwarven mechanism and started packing her things. "Anyway, I'm quite happy in my current pursuits. So, if you'll excuse me..."

"Wait! It's about vampires..." Remus insisted. Sorine's eyes then flashed with bewilderment.

"Vampires? Really? Oh, and I suppose now he remembers that I proposed no less than three different scenarios that involved vampires overrunning the population." Sorine ranted on. "Well, what are they up to?"

"They have an Elder scroll." Remus answered briefly, but with conviction.

Worry struck Sorine's face as soon as she heard about the Elder scroll.

"I... Well, that's actually something I never would've anticipated. Interesting. I'm not sure what they would do with one, but in this case Isran is probably correct in thinking it isn't good." Remus raised his eyes, trying to convince her to join them. Seeing this, Sorine let out a big sigh.

"All right. Fine. I'll just finish up here then I'd go to see what Isran's up to. I suppose he's still holed up in that fortress of his right?" Sorine asked to confirm. "You go on ahead. I'll meet you there."

Remus was amazed that she knew about Fort Dawnguard, but quickly deducted that Isran might've mentioned something to her before they parted, much as he probably did with Gunmar.

On his way to the fort, Remus ventured eastward.

It's now the second day on his way back and it's a few hours before dark but the man thought better safe than sorry. He reached for his map to check his location and to find the nearest inn.

Upon checking his map, a small smile streaked across his face.

"Morthal. Who would've guessed."

* * *

It was an hour after sunset when Remus arrived to Morthal. He went directly to Moorside inn, just in time when workers were coming out of the building. Upon entering, he noticed that the inn was under construction, Jonna sure did put the coins he gave her to good use.

"I'm sorry, we're closed... construction ong—Remus?!" Jonna exclaimed upon seeing the him enter.

Remus' head jolted upward and his head turned from side to side, looking if there's anybody inside the inn.

"Wow, you should've screamed my name louder so the whole city could hear. Yeah, it's me." He responded sarcastically as he proceeded to remove his mask and made himself at home at a seat on the corner.

"Oh come on, I wasn't that loud!"

Remus didn't bother arguing with her. "You're closed? Too bad, I was looking for a place to stay." He sneered at the innkeep.

"Oh, hush you. Of course, you can stay. The room you used before is open. But..." the innkeep continued, "I don't see that beautiful companion of yours? Where is she?"

Remus felt a sting. "Gone." He briefly replied as he let his head drop down the end table. He was used to being alone during his travels but for the past few days, he felt rather empty.

"I see… well then. I'll go prepare the room for you." Jonna replied before taking care of the said business.

Remus remained seated, his eyes locked on the door just in case someone comes in.

"Is the room ready?" he hollered after a few minutes. He wanted to sleep as soon as possible. Besides the fact that going around places and looking for people was exhausting, he also didn't want to think about a certain woman and their current circumstances.

"It is." Jonna briefly replied as she walked back to the bar. "I also put three bottles of Nord mead in there. You might need them for the night." The innkeep winked.

Remus scoffed. "You're weird. But, thanks." He walked right inside the room and closed the door behind him. This time he removed his hood before placing it on the room's end table along with his mask. He started removing his armor and placed it on a cabinet. It's been a while since he prepared to sleep without any armor on.

The young man reached for a bottle of Nord mead before subconsciously delving on to his thoughts.

With what's been happening, the Dawnguard are sure to make a move on their war against the vampires.

That means... Serana and him will be on opposing sides.

Even though he couldn't stand looking at lives he could've saved, he always killed when asked.

He was a bounty hunter. Killing has always been a part of the job. He felt no remorse, as long as he felt that it was necessary.

He hadn't even known Serana for that long so why is he even thinking about this?

What would happen if she met him on the battlefield? Could he bring himself to kill her?

Maybe. She's a vampire and he's a vampire hunter. She is the very creature that he must kill since he joined the Dawnguard. But... this might be the first time in a while that he'd hesitate to kill someone. Just thinking about a scenario where he's about to do it makes him want to bash his own skull right in.

Remus didn't notice that he already drank three bottles empty. He stood up and paced towards the bed. As his body plopped down, he snored to sleep.

The next morning, Remus bid Jonna farewell and went on his way. To make travel faster, he hired a carriage to Riften.

The travel to Fort Dawnguard was long and quiet that he was able to sneak in a nap. Once the carriage arrived to Riften, he got down and continued eastward towards Dayspring Canyon.

As soon as he arrived, he noticed that wooden fortifications now stood around the fort, with sentries on patrol.

 _"Isran sure works fast."_ Remus thought to himself.

Once he arrived inside Fort Dawnguard, Gunmar and Sorine was already there, standing at the center. Remus looked up and saw Isran standing at the balcony from the second floor, looking over them. But, he noticed that the Dawnguard leader's gaze pierced his very being compared to the other two.

"All right Isran, you've got us all here. Now what do you want?" Gunmar shouted at Isran.

"Just hold it right there." Isran responded, then proceeded to pull a lever.

The very roof at the center opened as he did. The bright sunlight fell upon the three people standing at the center.

"What are you doing?" Sorine asks. She was covering her eyes from the bright sunlight.

"Making sure you're not vampires. Can't be too careful." Isran said then he glared at Remus once again.

 _Strange. The Dawnguard didn't have this kind of protocol before,_ Remus thought. Isran pulled the lever once more. The roof began to close up.

"So, welcome to Fort Dawnguard. I'm sure you've heard what we're up against. Powerful vampires, unlike anything we've seen before. And they have an Elder Scroll. If anyone is going to stand in their way, it's going to be us." Isran said indifferently. Doesn't feel much of a welcome for the two of them.

Sorine crossed her arms. "This is all well and good, but do we actually know anything about what they're doing? What do we do now?" she inquired.

"We'll get to that. For now, get acquainted with the space." the Redguard responded. "Sorine, you'll find room to start your tinkering on that crossbow design you've been working on. Gunmar, there's an area large enough for you to pen up some trolls, get them armored up and ready for use." Orders right off the bat. Remus snickered as he remember how the Redguard was the same with him on his first mission. He barely just arrived when Isran sent him out.

Isran then turned to face the young man. "In the meantime, we're going to get to the bottom of why a vampire showed up here looking for you." Isran chided before turning his back and walked towards a certain room.

Remus was startled. A vampire? And he didn't kill it? But, why would a vampire be looking for him? Probably an assassin Harkon sent after him. Remus just shrugged it off and went up the staircase.

"So where exactly is Isran..." Remus mumbled to himself as he searched for the room Isran walked into. As soon as he saw Isran, the Redguard just motioned for him to follow. Remus felt Isran's animosity as they walked towards what looked like a torture room. Skulls designed the shelves and the walls and floor was red with dried blood. A torture machine was even placed in there.

Just what could he be so pissed about?

And that's when Remus realized they weren't alone. On the corner stood a certain raven-haired woman donned in a cloak and royal vampire armor.

"You probably weren't expecting to see me again."


	5. Chapter IV: An Unexpected Reunion

**[Remus' POV]**

"You probably weren't expecting to see me again." the raven-haired vampiress smiled.

I sure didn't. My eyes are still trying to comprehend whether the fact that I'm seeing Serana before me is real or not, that I just stood there gawking at her.

"Hey?" Serana waved her hand right in front my very face. In an instant, I got a hold of myself and spoke up.

"Hey." I smiled. As soon as I did, I felt Isran shooting a glare at my direction.

"This vampire showed up while you were away." the Redguard grumbled. "I'm guessing it's the one you found in Dimhollow crypt. Says it's got something important to say to you. I do not normally do this, but let's hear it."

The way Isran refers to her as "it" aggravated me a bit. Yet it wouldn't be a wise decision to act like you're siding with a vampire while inside Fort Dawnguard and more importantly, in front of the Dawnguard leader. I looked at Serana, but she looked like she couldn't care less with regards to how Isran addresses her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Serana. I have to admit that the fact that she walked into Fort Dawnguard worried me a little, but I have to sound indifferent.

Serana puts a hand on her waist. "I'd rather not be here either, but I have to talk to you." She looks at Isran briefly and sees that the Dawnguard leader isn't very amused. "It's important, so please just listen before your friend here, loses his patience." Isran gritted his teeth in response to Serana's words.

"I'll be right outside the room. I just can't be here." Isran growled as he walked out. "Don't try anything funny."

The vampiress paid him no heed and continued. "It's... well, it's about me. And the Elder Scroll that was buried with me."

She has been very evasive when asked about the scroll during the time when we were together. So talking about the scroll now kind of piqued my interest even if I don't really like involving myself with the Elder Scrolls any longer.

"What about the scroll?" I asked.

"The reason I had it... and why I was down there." Serana continued, her tone getting darker by the minute, "It all comes back to my father."

That prick? The moment he opened his mouth, I knew that I wouldn't like him. My expression contorted into a scowl.

Serana saw this and resumed. "I'm guessing you figured this part already, my father's not exactly a good person. Even by vampire standards..." After saying this, Serana's eyes were filled with sadness, which I've seen before. She pressed on.

"He wasn't always like that though, there was... a turn. He stumbled unto this obscure prophecy and kind of lost himself in it."

"What do you mean... 'lost himself'?" I asked hesitantly. Serana was clearly not enjoying talking about this.

"He just became absorbed... obsessed. It was kind of sick actually." For a moment she was in a pensive mood before continuing. "The prophecy said that vampires no longer need to fear the sun. For someone who fancied himself as vampire royalty, that's pretty seductive."

I swallowed hard. I've heard about this before back in Dimhollow Crypt. Lokil said something about 'ending the tyranny of the sun'.

"Anyway, my mother and I didn't feel like inviting a war with all of Tamriel, so we tried to stop him. That's why... I was sealed away with the scroll."

Harkon did mention his mother from our previous encounter. No wonder he wasn't too fond of her. I let out a big sigh. I had an inkling of things from the very beginning, but hearing it as a whole, it was a lot to take in. I looked at Serana.

"You took a big risk coming here." She did. After all, what kind of vampire would just walk in the enemies' doors, hoping to talk to a stranger she barely knew?

"I did. But something about you makes me think I can trust you. I hope I'm not wrong." She looked at me directly in the eyes. It was hard to notice from before but she did have vampiric eyes.

Normally, a vampire's eyes would have black irises and yellow pupils. But hers was the other way around… just like a cat. When subjected by a dim light, they have a faint glow to them.

I shook my head slightly to regain focus.

"No, you're right. We just have to convince the others that you're on our side." I put my thumb under my chin. That wouldn't be easy. Isran hates vampires more than anything.

"Well, let's move then." Serana motioned me to come. "I'm nothing if not persuasive."

Wait. Is she actually thinking of talking to Isran directly?

The both of us slowly walked out of the room and saw Isran waiting just beside the doorway. His arms were crossed and he's leaning against the wall. I looked at Serana waiting for her to talk, but she just eyed me towards Isran's direction.

Tch. Figures. I walked towards Isran.

"All right, you've heard what it has to say. Now tell me, is there any reason I shouldn't kill this blood-sucking fiend right now?"

"Because we're going to need her help." I answered promptly. Isran didn't even try to hide his hatred for the vampiress.

"Why?!" Isran raged. "Because of that story about the prophecy? About some vampire trying to put the sun out? Do you actually believe any of that?!" So, he was listening after all.

"Why else would she risk her life to come here?" I snapped back.

"Who knows, maybe it has a death wish. Maybe it's just insane. I don't really care." Isran answered in distaste, but I was clearly getting into him.

He finally let out a big sigh.

"Fine! It can stay for now, but if it so much lays a finger on anyone here, I'll hold you responsible. Got it?!" Isran boomed.

"That'll do." I agreed. In all honesty, Isran was already getting in my nerves that I preferred to keep the talk at a minimum.

The Redguard then turned to face Serana.

"You hear me? Don't feel like a guest, because you're not. You're a resource. An asset. In the meantime, don't make me regret my sudden outburst of tolerance and generosity. Because if you do, your friend here is going to pay for it." Isran scowled as he pointed a finger towards me.

Serana just smiled. "Thank you for your kindness. I'll remember it the next time I'm feeling... hungry." the vampiress sarcastically said, prompting Isran to contort his face into a bigger scowl before stomping away. Serana just chuckled at the sight of it.

"Anyway, in case you didn't notice the giant thing on my back, I have the Elder Scroll with me." Serana motioned over her back.

I almost felt dumb for not noticing it. Well, who can blame me, a vampiress walking right into Fort Dawnguard, an exchange of barbs between the said vampiress and the Dawnguard leader... I could only handle much.

"Whatever it says, it will have something that can help us stop my father." Serana continued. "But of course, neither of us can read it."

"Who can?"

"Well, the Moth Priests are the only ones I've heard of who can do it. They spend years preparing before they start a reading, though. Not that it helps us anyway, because they're half a continent away in Cyrodiil."

Moth Priests? "Wait, I might be on to something." I blurted.

"What is it?" Serana asked, perplexed.

"When I was looking for people to bring back to Isran, I overheard a couple of people at Riften. Some imperial scholar arrived in Skyrim a few days ago. Maybe that's our moth priest." I beamed.

"Do you know where he's staying now?"

"That's what we're going to find out. Maybe we can ask innkeeps or carriage drivers." I looked at Serana. "Any ideas?"

"Well, back before I... you know," Serana hesitated, "The College of Winterhold was the first place I'd think to go for any kind of magic or historical thing. The wizards know about all kinds of things that people probably shouldn't about."

"That makes sense." I assented. I looked at Serana and noticed that she seemed rather uneasy. "What is it?"

The vampiress hesitated for a moment before speaking up. "Now that I think about it... I think I want to come along with you. I've been wanting to go out and explore a bit." Serana looked at me as if waiting for an approval. "If that's okay."

I smirked. "I thought that was a given? Did you really think I'm going to leave you alone here?"

Serana was surprised by my answer. But the shock on her face was slowly replaced with a soft smile.

"That's what I wanted to hear."

* * *

"I see you kept it." Remus remarked upon noticing Serana putting up the hood attached to the cloak he gave her once they were out of Fort Dawnguard.

"Well, I had to be ready. I won't be returning home for a while. Besides, I'm obviously no fan of the sun." Serana winced as she partially covered her face with her hand to block out the sun. She then pointed at herself. "Vampire, remember?" she said with a fangy grin.

"Right." Remus laughed. He really felt the change in the atmosphere with his vampire companion around.

"Now that we're out here, where should we go first?" Serana asked, still shielding her eyes from the sun.

"Riften. We're going to be on the road for a while, so we better get geared up." Remus replied before leading the way. Serana just shrugged in response.

It was late in the afternoon when the duo arrived in Riften. The streets were already dark and the merchants were closing their stalls. The citizens didn't even bother looking at whoever they ran into and it seemed that most of them were anxious to get home.

Upon seeing this, Serana whispered, "The people here seem nervous... which makes me nervous."

"Really? Seems normal to me." Remus dismissed, which wasn't exactly reassuring on Serana's part.

Remus lead the vampiress to a shop called _The Scorched Hammer_. Most probably, a blacksmith's workshop, Serana thought. Upon entering the said shop, Remus saw a familiar red-haired woman clad in ebony armor talking to the blacksmith in-charge. The man suddenly froze, causing Serana to bump on his back.

"What?" Serana irritatingly asked while stroking her forehead. Remus grabbed her arm quickly.

"Let's go." he directed in a hush. But before they could turn reach the door, the red-haired woman has already noticed their presence.

"Honored to see you again, my Thane." the woman greeted.

 _Thane?_ Serana thought. She shot a look at the man in front of her who just let out a big sigh as if to concede. To think that his housecarl would recognize him with a mask and hood on.

"Iona." Remus then motioned his hand to place the woman called Iona at ease. Then, he quickly dragged his housecarl on a corner from the shop, away from his companion. The blacksmith and Serana just looked at them in confusion.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you in Windstad Manor?" Remus promptly asked. The housecarl wasn't supposed to be in Riften.

"I come to tend for Honeyside once a week. I was talking to the blacksmith for supplies in case you needed them when you come by your house here in Riften." Iona explained. "Valdimar is handling things in my stead back in your manor." The housecarl's explanation was brief but compelling so Remus decided to let it go. Her eyes darted to Serana's direction. "I didn't notice you have company..."

"Right. She's going to stay with us for tonight." Remus confirmed. The housecarl shook her head.

"Us? I am very sorry, my Thane. I'm riding out tonight. Tomorrow's Morndas, so I have to be back in Windstad Manor."

"Wouldn't that be dangerous? I mean, bandits are crawling outside Riften."

"It would actually be easier to ride during the night. Darkness shall provide me cover."

"I guess that makes sense, but be careful. It's still dangerous in the night…" he paused. "Oh, and before I forget. Tell the stablemaster to prepare two horses for me tomorrow. Just take the coin from Honeyside's strongbox before you leave." Remus instructed.

"Yes, my Thane. Farewell." The Housecarl took a small bow in respect. She gave Serana and the blacksmith a small nod before heading out.

Remus then proceeded to talk to the blacksmith for supplies Iona might've missed to avert from Serana's gaze. He was sure that he'd be bombarded with questions once they're out of the building.

To Remus' surprise, the walk towards Honeyside house was silent. Although, Serana was still staring at him intently, looking like she's ready to explode with questions. Remus just let out a big sigh. Once inside, Remus silently motioned for Serana to sit on one of the chairs on the dining table, as he unpacked his things.

Serana dragged a chair to the side, near Remus. She sat, crossed her legs and arms, a finger continuously tapping.

"So..." Serana finally said, breaking the silence. "You're a Thane of this Hold."

"That I am." Remus answered as briefly as possible.

"And you have this house for yourself." Serana looked around. The house was nothing special but livable at least.

"As you can see." Remus continued to unpack his things without lifting his head.

"And you have a manor out there somewhere." Serana drew the final straw.

Upon hearing Serana, Remus raised his head in bewilderment and looked at Serana, "Wait, you heard that?!"

Serana just raised a brow, pointed at herself, with a disinterested look on her face.

Remus scratched his head. "Right. You're a vampire." He almost wanted to hit himself for forgetting something trivial, vampires have improved senses. That includes hearing.

"Look here," Serana let out an exasperated sigh, "I don't really know why you're trying to hide this kind of things to me."

"I just thought that it's not really that of a big deal."

"Well, it is for me."

Remus stood up and sneered. "Wait, are you saying you want to learn more about me?"

Serana just smiled softly, her arms and legs still crossed. "I guess you'll never get to find out."

Remus was taken aback. He was teasing and that… wasn't the response he was hoping for. He knelt down and continued packing his things with a grunt.

"How did you do it?" Serana asked once more. "... Becoming a Thane?"

"This and that." Remus replied as he finished unpacking their things. He looked at Serana only to see a huge frown across her face.

"I brought down a skooma operation." he sighed.

"Whoa. All by yourself?" Serana followed up. This time, Remus was the one frowning.

"Stop that. You're strong too. You could've done it." Remus rebuked.

Based on Remus' reactions, Serana deducted that he didn't like talking about things he's been doing before.

Yet, something still piqued her curiosity. If he was a Thane in this hold, what other endeavors could he have done? She heard from the conversation earlier that Remus owns a manor.

Owning a Manor means you own a piece of land. Could he also be a Thane in another hold? If basing on her past observations, Remus was a hardened adventurer. Surely, there's something more to this man than just being a vampire hunter.

 _Just… who is he exactly?_

But, the vampiress decided to let it go... for now. She stood up and walked around the house immersing herself into its details. "So, what's the plan?"

"We move by the break of dawn." Remus started. As much as possible, he didn't want to burden Serana by moving during the day, but they have no choice. So much to do with such little time. Besides, sources of information are easier to pick up during the day. He looked at Serana, but the vampiress didn't seem to mind the circumstance. He continued, "I'll start by asking the innkeep here in Riften. We may get the information we need, but we may get a lead, at least"

Serana nodded in agreement.

"In the meantime, just rest. You can immerse yourself in your first adventure tomorrow." Serana sure did like the sound of donned his hood and mask. "I'm going out, just have to pay some friends a visit."

"Remus?"

"Yeah?"

"No more surprises, all right?" Serana eyed Remus intently. She was clearly pertaining to his identity, its complexity. The latter just smirked.

"I guess you'll never get to find out." He answered, leaving the vampiress with a huge frown on her face as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Remus walked into a bar situated in Riften's sewers, the Ragged Flagon. Probably not the best place in the world, but he thought it would be nice to catch up with old friends. He made his way for the bar proper when a man with a rather tall stature blocked his way.

"Vekel doesn't like strangers snooping around the flagon." The man frowned as he pressed a hand on Remus' chest in an attempt for intimidation. "Get out of here."

Remus gripped the man's arm hard, the latter close to wincing in pain.

"Dirge. The last thing you hear before they put you in the ground. Poetic." Remus smirked under his mask.

"Huh?! You want to fight?!" Dirge shouted as he pulled back his arm from his grip only making Remus hold his laughter.

"Calm down, you moron." Remus laughed as he pulled back his hood. "Long time no see."

The man froze solid, then stood firmly.

"Boss! I didn't know it was you, I-"

"It's all good. I'm relieved you're doing your job." Remus said as he cut him off. He passed by Dirge with a reassuring hand on the shoulder then proceeded to the barkeeper's area. No barkeeper is, well, keeping the bar, much to Remus to disappointment.

"Well, well, well. Our Guild Master graces us with a visit," a blonde Nord woman greeted Remus, from a table in a corner. "Or should I say... the hero of Skyrim?" Remus' face distorted into a frown, much to the woman's amusement. Remus pulled up a chair to sit. "What brings you back here? Needed to disappear again?"

"No. Just looking around for information. And I stumbled upon Riften." Remus replied before grinning, "So when I got here, I thought to myself, ' _I should visit my beloved Thieves Guild.'"_ He looked around and saw that the place was basically empty, if you don't include all the tankards and spilled mead. "Where are the others?"

"Hit the sack, all of them. Drinking contest."

"You didn't participate?"

"Nah, it was idiotic. So idiotic, that even Vekel and Tonila joined in." Remus furrowed a brow as if asking a question to which Vex just responded, "Long story." as she drank off her tankard.

"And Dirge?"

"Wasn't here when it happened." Vex began to size him up. "Anyway, on to business. I'm pretty sure you're not here just to see us, Remus. What kind of information are you looking for?" The woman really is sharp, Remus thought.

"I'm actually looking for a man, a Moth Priest to be specific. All I've heard is one came to Skyrim a few days ago, but besides that, I'm out."

Vex grinned. "Well, you're in luck. One of our guys said something about an odd man being escorted by a group of Imperial soldiers. Heard they were staying at Dragon's Bridge. Might have some coin on them…" she sneered.

"Dragon's Bridge, huh." Remus honestly didn't expect to find crucial information so easily, especially when he's just coming for a lead.

"Well, that's all I know. Anything else?"

"No, that's pretty much it. Thanks." Remus stood up to leave. He actually wanted mead along with the information, but maybe the information will do.

"Man, you sure have gotten cold. Not even a barrel?" Vex chided, pointing towards a barrel full of mead. "Black-briar mead. The good stuff."

"I actually wanted mead earlier. But on second thought, I'm rather busy. Just give the guys my regards." Remus said as he walked away, putting his mask back on. "Oh, and I'll just make it up to the guild by bringing in a big haul on a good day."

"It was an abrupt and unexpected reunion. Too bad the guys are snoring like pigs. But I'll take it." Vex answered while raising her tankard.

"Be seeing you, Vex. You too, Dirge."

The man decided to go back as early as he can get, to check up on a certain vampiress.


	6. Chapter V: Waking Dreams

"You aren't asleep yet?" Remus greeted Serana upon entering Honeyside house. Serana was reading a book, _Aedra and Daedra._

"For the last time, Remus. I'm a vampire." Serana chuckled. "We don't sleep much. Especially during the night. I was just too weak before, that I allowed myself to sleep." The vampiress closed the book and dropped it on an end table.

"Well, I didn't know that last part." Remus grinned as he placed both his swords on a weapon rack.

"Oh, really? I thought vampire hunters knew all about vampires." Serana replied.

"Well, not me. I just joined the Dawnguard." Remus shrugged.

"Huh, really? I didn't know that."

"By the way," she continued. "You sure have a lot of books. I helped myself and borrowed one" she said as she gestured at the book she just read. "Where did you get them?"

"Here and there." Remus briefly answered as he removed his cuirass. Serana saw at the corner of her eye that his body was... scarred all over. But what caught her attention was a burned portion of his left arm.

She wanted to ask him about it, but ultimately decided against the idea for it may be far too personal for her own good. The man got into a white shirt and prepared for bed.

He usually sleeps half naked when in shelter, but he chose not to make his vampire companion... uncomfortable. He proceeded to lie on the bed in a supine position, using both his arms as a pillow. Serana just sat in a corner of the room against the end table.

After a few minutes of silence, Remus broke it with a question.

"Hey Serana, I've been meaning to ask. But you can refuse to answer if you don't want to..." Remus heaved before asking the vampiress carefully. "Were you... always a vampire?"

Serana hesitated before answering in a low voice, "That's... a long story." She moved her gaze towards Remus, curious on how the mortal would react.

"I want to hear it." Remus said in a rather solemn voice.

The vampiress pursed her lips in uncertainty before moving on. "I guess, we have to go way back. Do you know where vampirism came from?"

Remus knew that vampires are considered to be a cursed existence. Moving his eyes towards the book which Serana just read, he had a good guess.

"I'm guessing it came from a Daedric Lord."

Serana's eyes widened in surprise. She didn't think that he'd get it in his first try.

"Exactly. The first vampire came from Molag Bal. She... was not a willing subject."

Remus gritted his teeth in annoyance. He knew the Daedric Lord from experience, which he wanted to mention to the vampiress. But, after he saw Serana's eyes becoming grim as she spoke, he decided that it's a story for next time.

Serana continued. "But she was still the first. Molag Bal is a powerful daedric lord, and his will is made reality. For those willing to subjugate themselves, he will still bestow the gift, but they must be powerful in their own right before earning his trust."

"How did you actually become a vampire then?" Remus followed up. But after seeing Serana's reaction to his question, he thought that he should not have asked that. The girl's face had a streak of... hurt. "If you don't want to answer..." Remus relented but the vampiress cut him off.

"No. It's... it's fine." Serana looked down the floor as she spoke. "The ceremony was... degrading. Let's not revisit that. But we all took part in it. Not really a wholesome family activity, but I guess it's something you do when you give yourselves to a Daedric lord."

Remus already knew what she meant. He clenched his jaws and fists in anger. And maybe... of helplessness. He could've done something. Serana didn't deserve that.

"At some point, our vampire blood has affected even our family." Serana continued, "You've met most of us. My father's not exactly the most stable, and eventually he drove my mother crazy with him. And it all ended with me being locked underground for who knows how long. It's definitely been a bad thing, on the whole."

"Are you going to be alright?" Remus asked the vampiress sincerely. He didn't know what to say after hearing the girl's story. He may know what she's talking about, but he most certainly don't know the pain she's been through.

"I... I guess I will be." Serana said with a forced smile. Remus couldn't take it any longer. He jumped off the bed and slowly walked to Serana's corner. The vampiress was startled when the man's hulking figure stopped before her.

"Wha... what?" Serana stuttered. The man just motioned for her to stand up. But, the vampiress just looked at him with curiosity, wondering what he's up to.

"Can you just...?" Remus once again motioned her to stand up, both of his hands in the air coaxing the vampiress. With a sigh, Serana complied.

They now stand face to face, Serana looking directly at the mortal's dark blue eyes. She knew that the man before her was battle-hardened Nord, his eyes confirmed that when she first gazed upon them back in Dimhollow crypt.

She saw the eyes of one that revels in battle, eyes that saw... innumerable deaths. But right now it's... different. His eyes were soft and tame, so different from before, that she has no idea what expressions they try to make her perceive. Is it... pain? Or sorrow?

A soft spoken "What?" was all Serana could muster. She truly wanted to know what the mortal was trying to do.

Without saying a word, Remus slid his arm to the girl's back and gently pulled her in an embrace. Serana was surprised, she never imagined someone, especially the man before her, do this kind of thing. She was fine, well... at least coping.

"Wha- what are you doing?" Serana stammered again. She was truly lost for words. She was clutched inside the man's arms and... she just stood there. She disliked being touched, but somehow... she just let him.

"I- I don't know." Remus said softly. "Some move I learned from a stupid bard back in Whiterun."

Serana's eyes widened in disbelief before chuckling softly. "What does that even mean?" He truly was an idiot, she thought. Given how close they are to each other, it was only natural that she smelled his blood. Strangely enough, her instincts never kicked in. Remus's body was warm, that it seemed to pierce the coldness of hers. She had to admit... it was a nice feeling.

"Well, he said that this is a good move in consoling women... I- I don't know!" Remus had a hint of embarrassment in his voice that Serana laughed under her breath. Remus felt Serana trembling of laughter that his embarrassment finally got the better of him. "I guess this was a bad idea..." the man grumbled as he gently let go of his clutch.

To his surprise, he was yanked back by Serana. It seemed like they switched positions as he's the one who's currently locked in the girl's arms and standing like an awkward rock.

"No." Serana spoke softly as she smiled and closed her eyes. "Let's stay like this... for a while."

Remus felt blood rush to his cheeks and just scratched his head in response. His heart started to beat faster, but the vampiress didn't seem to mind.

"You're truly… kind-hearted, aren't you?"

"N-no… I'm not…"

Serana smiled. "Thank you, Remus…"

* * *

 ** _I have already defeated your friends once. Beyn. I do not fear them._**

The terrifying voice of doom boomed inside Remus's head. The three Nord heroes of old, along with him, are down on the ground. Gormlaith Golden-Hilt lies unconscious, while Felldir the Old tends to her. Hakon One-Eye still stands his ground with him, but close to succumbing to his injuries, leaning on his battleaxe planted on the dirt. Remus himself is down on one knee, and looking at the ground... clutching his sword. He was shaking, his left arm terribly burnt by the World-Eater's flames. They were in Sovngarde, the Nordic afterlife, where all warriors who've proven their worth in battle goes to after death.

This was the moment of truth. If he dies, his companions will to. So would all the souls in Sovngarde, once Alduin devours all of them. The battle seemed to last for ages, both sides wounded. The dragon attempted to fly once more.

 ** _Arrogant, mortal. Your pride will be humbled._**

Alduin's voice boomed once more. The Dragonborn knew he had to do something. Struggling, he backed himself up. With a glint of determination in his eyes, he ran towards the black dragon, sword-drawn.

He drew his breath.

 ** _"_** _JOOR... ZAH FRUL! **"**_ He unleashed the power of the ancient tongue. The _Dragonrend_ shout. It had the power to bring down even the mightiest of dragons from the sky, and that didn't exclude the World-Eater himself. As the wicked dragon was hit by the terrible shout, he plummeted to the ground.

Before the dragon could recover from its fall, Remus was already sprinting towards beast. The Dragonborn drew his other sword, not minding the pain caused by his injured arm. He jumped over the dragon and stabbed his swords on its back. The World-Eater howled in pain and tried to get rid of the mortal off his back, but to no avail. With his swords still planted on the dragon's body, he ran across it, cutting deeper... and deeper.

 _"Today... you die, you wretched worm."_

As he reached the end of Alduin's tail, he jumped down to safety. He looked on, as the ancient dragon squirmed in pain. Its howl was ear-shattering. Alduin's body began to gleam from injuries and his scales began to crack. The dragon spread his wings once more, and as it did, its scales burst off of its body, revealing not flesh but pure... darkness. Darkness in the form of a dragon.

The Champions of Old cheered and marveled behind Remus as they witnessed and heard the dragon's final roar of defiance.

But what the Dragonborn saw was different from how the others perceived it. The dark figure of the dragon turned to face him.

Remus froze in his position as he saw the pure darkness of the figure looming over him. His hands were shaking, and he could barely move at all. All he could do was stare back.

 ** _Zu'u unslaad. Zu'u nis oblaan. (I am eternal. I cannot be killed.)_**

Alduin's voice ringed inside Remus's head. Primal fear gripped the man's heart before the dark figure erupted into nothingness. Alduin was no more.

* * *

"-Hey, Remus!"

"Remus!"

Remus flashed his eyes open and saw Serana sitting on his bed with a worried look on her face.

The man sat up and put a palm over his face. He was sweating buckets and his heart was pounding hard against his chest.

"Are- are you okay?" Serana asked in a concerned voice. "You were dreaming and your face was twisting all over, as if... you're in pain. I tried waking you up, but you just wouldn't."

"Yeah... I'm- I'm fine." Remus answered her weakly.

"What was it about anyway?" Serana asked him. Remus looked at her and saw that his companion was genuinely concerned. In a way, it warms his heart but there is a part of himself that hates to see the girl stricken with worry.

"My horker meat sprang to life and it ran away from me while I was trying to eat it. It was really bothersome." He answered in an attempt to make Serana laugh. He looked at the girl for his expected reaction but was greeted by an unamused frown instead.

"Seriously? What was it about?" Serana asked him intently, bringing her face closer to the mortal. Remus felt blood rushing up his cheeks again so he jumped right off the bed.

"It was nothing. Really. I forgot about it." Remus answered in a rather calm tone.

Serana's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I don't believe you." she retorted with skepticism.

"All right." Remus grunted in reply much to Serana's irritation.

"Fine. I'll drop it. But remember this," as she pointed a finger at the mortal, "You are going to tell me things. _Soon._ " The way she said 'soon' was ominous, but Remus paid it no heed and just scoffed as he went to the basement to wash himself up.

Serana just gritted her teeth in annoyance. To be completely honest, it bothered Serana that the mortal wouldn't open up to her. It may not be the case, but it gives her the feeling that he didn't trust her at all.

"We're going to Dragon Bridge today." Remus shouted from the basement.

Confused, Serana asked, "Huh? Why there? I thought we were going to ask the innkeep first?"

"Well, I've got a lead so..." Remus hollered as he was just finishing up. Serana narrowed her eyes in suspicion. He's been gone last night for a few hours and now he already knows where to go. Strange. Just who is this man, really?

"You really sure that our moth priest might be there?" Serana inquired once more.

"Mm-hmm."

Half an hour later, both of them were geared for travel as they walked out of Honeyside house. The streets were still dark, may be an hour or two before the break of dawn. Once they were outside of Riften gates, they made their way for the stables. Obviously, the stablemaster was still asleep so Serana was wondering how'd they be able to take some horses. To her surprise, Remus already mounted one.

"Mount up." Remus commanded with a bland look on his face.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Serana rebuked in a hushed voice. Sure, they needed horses for travel but stealing is just deplorable.

"What? I bought these." Remus replied, still having the annoying dull look on his face. But he wasn't wrong. Serana sure heard it when the man was speaking to his housecarl, but she kind of lost interest in what came after the revelation that Remus was a Thane and owned a manor.

"Still, it's wrong to just take the horses without letting the stable master know, right?" Serana snapped back.

"Not really. He'll know it was me. Hofgrir knows me and how I am." the mortal answered pertaining to the stable master.

"Well, that's reassuring." Serana responded sarcastically. Still, she had no choice but to comply since dawn is coming by the hour. It's been a while since she rode one so she was kind of shaky on the horse's back. At least Remus was kind enough to support her from the side. "Anyway, thanks for the horse." Serana stated in gratitude. With that, they rode west.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon the next day when the duo arrived in Ivarstead. Serana was particularly exhausted, not because they've got into fights with bandits, wild animals or anything of the sort. The weather has been sunny all throughout their travel, much to her annoyance. Thankfully, it was already late afternoon and the effects of the sun are subsiding.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked Serana as he tied their horses to a nearby fence.

"Yeah... I'm just... a little tired." Serana answered weakly. "I guess I'll have to feed soon."

Remus swallowed hard. How does she... hunt for blood anyway? He looked intently at Serana which she eventually took to notice.

"What? Don't look at me like that. I'm not going to eat you." Serana grinned. Remus hung his head. That doesn't sate his curiosity at all. Still, the day was strange. Once again they never got into trouble with wayward bandits or wild animals. Well, anything dangerous. Maybe, luck was on his side today, Remus grinned to himself.

It was not until they heard a monstrous roar. Serana tilted her head right up, but Remus has his eye locked to the ground. That sound was all too familiar.

"What was-" Serana stated before being interrupted by the very sight before her eyes. A winged reptile, hovering over Ivarstead. The townspeople were already panicking, running to their homes. The guards on duty are already running into formation on the other side of the town, their bows drawn. Serana saw this and cried, "Remus, we have to do something!"

Remus was conflicted. It may not be visible, but the dream from last night never left his mind. The way he was almost killed by Alduin... the thought of having the fate of the world resting on his hands... the World-Eater's last words...

He didn't expect to encounter dragons since Shearpoint, in hopes of it was one of the few ones who rejected Paarthurnax when he was rounding up the remaining ones with his Thu'um. Just the twist of fate on the Dragonborn's luck.

"Hey, Remus!" Serana shook Remus violently, jerking the latter from his thoughts. He looked at the vampiress, her eyes were filled with worry, and most importantly... fear. In a blink of an eye, Remus drew his bow.

"Gods damn it. Why now..." he mumbled to himself. The guards started shooting the dragon with a volley of arrows, but to no avail. With that, Remus drew his. He reached for a black arrow from his quiver and aimed at the dragon's underside. Serana noticed sparks of electricity were emanating from the mortal's drawing hand. The electricity seemed to flow through the arrow, much to the girl's surprise.

"Wait... you can use magic?!" Serana asked in disbelief. And not just basic magic, a rather powerful one at that. Normally, an arrow would break when subjected into a lightning spell of that intensity, but Remus had no trouble in keeping it at control, a skill only a high-class mage would have. With a quick breath, Remus released the arrow.

The arrow soared in the sky like a bolt of lightning and punctured the dragon right under his body. Normally, arrows do minimal to moderate damage to dragons but it seemed like Remus's spell amplified the damage. It may have done a significant one because the spell seemed to be released once the arrow lodged inside the dragon. The beast is now flying in a lower altitude. No... it was falling.

Remus had to craft a way to bring down a dragon without using his Thu'um, just to keep his identity hidden. Seeing the dragon falling from the sky, Remus strung his bow back to his body.

"I guess the guards can handle it from here. Come on." He walked towards the horses. It would be bad if they stayed any longer for it might raise suspicion. It would be best if they leave immediately.

"Are you kidding?! That was amazing! Come, we got to help them!" Serana clamored as she yanked the mortal and dragged her to where the guards are battling the dragon.

The girl must be really excited with either learning that Remus had much affinity for magic or the thought of slaying a dragon, that she couldn't control her immense vampiric strength as she dragged the mortal on the way.

The duo discovered that even if the dragon has been brought down, the guards were still struggling to slay it. The dragon managed to injure the guard captain, which brought down the remaining guards' morale as they withdrew on the defensive instead of going on offensive.

"Step aside!" Serana shouted as the guards made way.

 _"This idiot! Does she have a death wish?!"_ Remus thought.

Serana unsheathed her dagger and charged an ice spike spell with her left hand. The dragon let out a monstrous roar and spread out its wings, prepared to strike.

 _This is bad._ Remus grabbed a warhammer from a nearby guard then sprinted towards the dragon. "Hey!" he shouted to avert the dragon's attention from Serana. The dragon snarled and swiped at Remus using its wings. The mortal ducked and weaved towards the left. He used the warhammer to smash the dragon's jaw upward, stunning the beast.

Remus climbed on to its neck and jumped with the warhammer raised over his head, forcefully pummeling the dragon's head as he dropped down, all with Serana and the rest of the people watching in disbelief. He jumped off immediately and ran towards the vampiress who was still gaping in amazement.

"Come on!" He held the girl's hand to lead her away. But she gripped his hand firmly and pulled him back.

"Remus... wait..."

 _Uh-oh._

The dragon's dead body began to crackle, and it scales and flesh appeared to ebb away, becoming streams of light. And these streams of light were flowing... towards Remus. The guards looked on in astonishment as the townspeople were coming out of their homes.

"Wai- wha-" Serana was at lost for words as she looked at the dragon's body, which was left with nothing but bones.

"It's... it's you!" One of the guards exclaimed.

"T-The Dragonborn of Legend!"

"What?! The Dragonborn?! He's—he's back!" The crowd grew bigger, and so did the clamoring. Serana just stood there in bewilderment until Remus jolted her from it. He was pulling her arm.

"Let's go!" Remus kept on pulling, but Serana wouldn't budge. Losing his patience, Remus carried the girl in his arms.

"Hey, let-" but before Serana could finish, Remus was already racing for their horses. Serana was getting embarrassed by the second since Remus was carrying her in... a bridal carry. By the time they were near the horses she shouted in embarrassment "I get it, alright?! Just- just put me down!"

Surprised, Remus did. He didn't even bother to untie the horses from the fence properly as he just cut the rope off with his dagger.

Both climbed up their horses and sped for the road, leaving the cheering townspeople behind them. Remus was silent and rode on ahead, and the girl behind him just stared. He have a lot of explaining to do once they're done running. But in her mind, one thing's for certain.

 _Her companion… was Dragonborn._


	7. Chapter VI: Unease

_A/N Hello guys! I managed to discover how to insert horizontal lines to divide certain sections in the story (I'm sorry, I'm new to FF's UI), so I've edited the previous chapters._

* * *

 **[Serana's POV]**

He's still not talking to me.

We rode north west from Ivarstead for half an hour before Remus decided to stop. Ever since I discovered the fact that he was Dragonborn, he wouldn't utter a single word. I tried calling out to him while we rode but he just straight up ignored me.

After seeing a good spot for camp, a space beneath some rock formations which may serve as our shelter, Remus dismounted from his horse and began to unpack. I followed his lead and asked him if he needed any help, but he just shook his head, not even bothering to look at me. This is my first time camping outside and I am excited just thinking about it, but my companion's stubbornness is killing the mood. The nerve of this guy, after keeping that kind of secret from me the whole time.

Our camp is a short walk from a forest clearing and a small pond, solving our problem for firewood and potentially, water. Once the bed rolls and our other commodities were set, Remus stood up.

"I'm going to look for firewood. Stay here." He grunted. Well, at least he managed to get some words out of that mouth of his. The silence was deafening and I didn't like it. While he gathered the firewood, I scavenged the area for rocks in order to build a fire pit.

A few moments later, we are warming ourselves near the fire... yet neither of us spoke to each other. Calling out to him while we rode earlier was easy, in fact I was doing so over and over again. But right now, given the ambiance, I found it hard to speak to him. It just feels... so awkward. I glanced at him for a little bit and saw him just looking at the fire in silence. He's already removed his hood and mask, and he was just staring at it... and seemed like in deep thought.

He then shot a glance at me, so I quickly turned away, continuously prodding the fire with a stick I'm holding.

Finally, he let out a big sigh.

"Fine, I'll talk."

Upon hearing that, my eyes glistened and I proceeded to stare at him intently. He just stared back in disgust.

"What? Start asking." he darkly said, his brows furrowed.

What a bore. I was expecting a long tale coming from him, but I guess the man answering my questions will do. I composed myself and thought... where should I start?

"Who are you exactly?"

"Well, you heard them. I'm... the Last Dragonborn. Know what that means?" he genuinely asked. He probably took into account the fact that I was locked for who knows how long.

I just nodded my head. "You have the power to slay dragons."

Back then, I read scriptures about it. The Dragonborn was a mortal who was born with the blood and soul of a dragon. Records defined him as "The Ultimate Dragonslayer." So that's why his blood smells different, and his strength extraordinary.

"Exactly." Remus assented. "Apparently it was prophesied that by the time Alduin, the World Eater, comes back, the end of time will be nigh. And when that happens the world will turn to..." And he pointed to himself. Clever.

"So what those people back in Ivarstead said..." No way. He couldn't have possibly done it.

"Yeah. I did it." He said indifferently, throwing a small stone over at the fire.

"That's- that's amazing!" I exclaimed in amazement. I mean, who wouldn't be? The World Eater was basically a god and he... he defeated him! But as I looked at him over the flames, he didn't seem to be happy about it.

"Well, that's what basically everyone says." He answered, still throwing small stones over the fire. "It was fine at first, until it became huge. Whenever people need help with anything, guess who they come to? And being Thane in all holds doesn't even help in all of that that. I had a responsibility."

Wait, he is Thane in ALL holds? I held back my gasp because it wouldn't be right. I mean, he really looks like he doesn't take pleasure in it. Despite his titles...

"Dragonborn, please help me with this... please help me with that. And everytime... I complied." He continued, and I sense disdain in his voice. "Then, I realized, I'm not myself anymore. I've helped people, no questions asked. I wasn't doing anything for myself, I'm doing everything for _them_."

He paused for a moment, then there was a sullen look in his eyes.

"But that's not really why I hid." He looked up the stars. "They called me a hero… but I wasn't even close to that. I'm… far from it. I've done things… really bad things." With that, Remus ended his story.

I wanted to ask him what he meant but, the look in his eyes is just… melancholic. It's too personal… I'm in no position to know about it.

"So what do you think?" He asked me with a weak smile.

I don't know what to say. I never knew he carried that kind of burden. Apparently, having tremendous power isn't an entirely good thing. For a moment, the thought of what happened to my father crossed my mind.

"Remus, I- I'm sorry. I didn't know..." I stuttered.

"No, it's fine. I mean it really builds up in you and sometimes you just have to... let it out." He smiled at me, one that I felt like haven't seen for a while even if it was just mere moments of silence between us. "Thanks, Serana." he grinned like a little kid. And he's back to his normal self again… I think.

I'm not sure why he's thanking me, but I just responded with the sweetest smile I can muster.

"But, I guess I'm back to where I was. I mean, I joined the Dawnguard and now getting orders from a guy that I don't even like."

"A bald redguard at that." I added before the both of us burst into laughter.

"But still despite that, I think I'm becoming myself once again. After all, I made a decision of my own accord."

"Which was?"

"Not killing you in Dimhollow Crypt." Remus grinned.

I looked at him in surprise. That definitely wasn't an answer I expected.

"What do you-"

"If I acted as a member of the Dawnguard, I would've killed you. But then, I acted as... well, me. Isran would've had my head for sure but now... here we are."

"Yeah. A vampire hunter and a vampire going on an adventure." I chuckled, gazing at Remus's direction.

"I'm glad you're here with me." Remus said softly with a smile. His dark blue eyes lighted by the fire.

All of a sudden, I felt a warm feeling in my chest. Ironically, I'm not undead, nor am I alive... but, I've never really felt this way before, it's- it's confusing.

"Me too." I responded.

 _Just... what is this feeling?_

"Anyways, this is all very touching and I'm getting really hungry." I blurted out as I stood up and stretched my arms. The situation was getting kind of... I don't how I'd call it. Out of hand? I don't know. But... it's making me dizzy.

Remus was looking at me intently when my eyes came across him. "How would you feed?"

"Of course, I'm going to hunt. 'Skyrim's brimming with bandits.', Remember?" I sneered. But Remus seemed unfazed. He just looked at me straight in the eye, his expression, well, I don't know what to make out of it.

"Be careful."

"Of course." I turned to walk away, but then I remember to ask one more question. "Hey, before I go, can I ask you one more question?"

"Shoot."

"Even if you're Dragonborn, you were still born a mortal." I narrowed my eyes. "You were not born good, you were molded... So, who taught you how to fight?"

There was nothing but shock evident in Remus's eyes before he smiled softly and looked up the starry night sky.

"I guess that would be a story for another time."

* * *

Damn. I think I've been gone for too long. He said Skyrim was full of bandits but not even a single person on the way. Remus must've thinned them off before, after all, he could. I settled for Elk, while animal blood tastes nasty, blood's still blood. After feeding on my fill, I made my way back to camp.

 _He's already sleeping_. He managed to sleep alone? He didn't even wrap himself into the bed roll and he just... lied on it.

I sat a little bit closer to him, and took a good look on his face. He must be a real hardened adventurer if he could sleep in a place like this. Come to think of it, despite knowing the fact that he's Dragonborn and Thane across the holds, I don't know much about him. I mean, does he have a family? Or is he... married?

I swallowed hard as I scrutinized him more. What... what if he's actually married? Just by thinking about it... I felt like my heart was being crushed.

 _Am I..._

Without thinking, I reached my hand out and touched his face. I gently caressed the scar under his left eye. I wonder how he got this? I subconsciously moved my face close to his...

 _W-what… the hell am I doing…_

 _He's sleeping, he- he wouldn't know._

I brought my face to closer when all of a sudden his arm yanked me towards his body. _Did he wake up?!_

I looked up to him, and he's still sleeping. So, here we are in a very... awkward position. My head was pressed against his chest and his head was resting over mine like- he's coddling me to sleep.

Despite his cuirass uncomfortably placed against me, I could hardly notice it since my head was resting over his arm. His other arm has my body clutched towards him.

T-this… this situation is really getting out of hand.

Okay, okay. Let's not panic.

I've got to move. After all, I have to stand guard since it's already deep in the night. I placed my arm on his cuirass to gently push him away, but he just kept on holding me tighter.

I looked up to him once again and I saw his eyes still closed, sleeping peacefully. My face is merely inches away from his. I gulped down while a thousand thoughts raced through my mind of what will happen next.

 _Argh. Gods damn it… what exactly am I trying to do?_

I pressed my head against his cuirass and closed my eyes.

A _t least this... maybe this will be fine even just for a while._

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes as I felt the warm touch of sun shining on my face. Ugh. It's morning.

Wait- It's morning!

I scrambled myself back up and noticed that Remus wasn't with me. Damn, did I just really sleep? We're lucky we weren't attacked while we slept.

"Heh. I thought you don't have to sleep much?" A voice behind me stated in a mocking tone. It was Remus and he was carrying a couple of rabbits on one hand. He must've been out hunting.

"Where were you?" I asked the obvious, just to change the topic. If I answered his question directly, I would be bombarded by follow-ups.

"Getting breakfast. I would've woken you up but you just..." Remus lowered his voice as he finished his sentence. His voice was low enough that even my improved hearing couldn't catch it, only hearing the words 'pretty' and 'sleep' along the lines, so I just shrugged it off.

"Anyway, it's good that you slept. We'll be travelling for a whole day, we'd rest for time to time but we wouldn't be stopping to camp." he continued. "The Moth Priest might move soon if we do not hurry."

I simply nodded in agreement, but surely I'm still hoping that it would be cloudy today. He dropped down the rabbits and started skinning them, seems like we're having rabbit haunch for breakfast.

Once we've eaten, we prepared to pack the horses and be on our way.

Skyrim sure changed a lot when I was gone. The places we passed through were totally different from what I read in my books. According to Remus, we've already entered the boundary between Whiterun and Dawnstar hold. He said that due south is Whiterun, while going north would be Dawnstar. After passing through a giant encampment, I saw a big house in a distance.

"Wow. Look at that." I pointed out to the house. It had two floors, a balcony on the second floor and with a small garden outside. Well, at least from the side I'm looking on. "I wonder who leaves there."

"Oh- yeah." Remus stammered, to my confusion. "Who- who knows? Anyway let's just pass by it and be on our way. " I narrowed my eyes. Why's he acting so weird? Still, I have to let it go because we have a moth priest to find.

We rode indefinitely, taking short breaks in between, and managed to arrive at Dragon Bridge the following morning. We went to the local tavern but the innkeep told us that the priest left sometime earlier that day. That means, they should still be close.

"Hey kid!" Remus called out to a small Breton boy once we got out of the tavern. The boy looked a little scared as he walked slowly over to our direction.

I'm not sure whether I'll commend him for being brave, approaching the hooded stranger in dark armor or hit him for the same reason.

"Have you seen a Moth priest? I heard they left earlier this morning." Remus asked in the gentlest voice he could muster. It's kind of funny how he's trying not to scare him off.

"Moth priest? Was that the guy in the robes?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. Do you know where they went?"

"Lucky and I saw them on a carriage earlier. They crossed the bridge over there. I think they're going south." the kid answered as he stroked his pet goat.

"All right. Thanks, kid." Remus patted the boy on the head and tossed him a septim.

"Quite the charmer, aren't you?" I quipped.

"Not really. The kid was brave. Both of us looked shady and he didn't even run." Remus replied.

"Hm. I thought you haven't realized that." I chuckled.

We crossed dragon bridge and walked for a few minutes until we saw smoke ahead of us. Remus shot me a look, and without uttering a single word, both of us were running towards the smoke's direction.

A carriage has been ambushed. Five imperial guards lie dead along with the horse. We also found two vampire corpses. No sign of a moth priest. Remus started rummaging through the bodies.

I noticed Remus looking in terror at the corpses of the imperial guards.

"Damn it… damn it! Why am I… why am I always too late?" he muttered to himself. He was starting to sweat and was becoming pale. He looked really uncomfortable."

"Calm down, Remus… It's not your fault. We couldn't have made it in time."

He just stared back at me before giving off a big sigh. Little by little he was starting to regain color.

"Yeah… yeah. You're—you're right. Sorry." he mumbled before composing himself. He knelt down before rummaging through the belongings of the two vampire corpses.

"Look at this." Remus said after a few minutes, as he held up a piece of paper towards me. I took it and read it aloud.

"I have new orders for you. Prepare an ambush just south of dragon bridge. Take the moth priest to Forebears' holdout for safe keeping until I can break his will. Malkus."

"You know him?"

I shook my head. "Not really. I mostly spent my time alone while I was at the castle. Sorry." I gave him back the note.

"That's okay. Wait... there's a map written here." He remarked as he shifted through the paper. "Must be Forebears' holdout. Apparently we're pretty close, it's just ahead that second bridge. I'm guessing it'd be a cave. Come on. I… I hope we make it in time."

I nodded as I followed his lead. He was really bothered by those people…

We crossed the second bridge from the town and climbed a steep hill until we came to a clearing with three standing stones. Ahead of these was a small opening to a cave. Remus was right.

We entered the cave with Remus on the lead. The cave started out as a narrow passage. At the end of the tunnel, we saw an ancient ruins surrounded by an underground stream. At the top of the stairs from the ancient ruins we saw a... magical barrier of some sort.

"So, how do we do this?" I asked Remus. The man was narrowing his eyes and was apparently scouting the area.

"Two death hounds, and two vampire thralls. I'll take care of the death hounds and you go for the thralls. Deal?"

I just shrugged in response. "I guess."

With a blink of an eye, he drew his bow and shot two arrows in succession to our left. I didn't even see him pull the bowstring. I looked at the direction where he shot his arrows. Two death hounds shot through the eye. Remus smirked.

"Have to deal with the death hounds. Nasty creatures, might raise the alert."

I looked at him in annoyance. One moment, he's really bothered and a moment after he's goofing off. "You didn't have to be such a show-off." Remus just laughed.

My turn. I looked to our right and saw two thralls on patrol. I charged an ice spike spell and let it fly towards the female thrall, piercing through her chest. Before the second thrall could react, a second ice spike plunged right through his neck.

"Hm. Not bad."

"I'm just getting started." I sneered. Remus just shrugged his shoulders.

We made our way towards the center of the ruins. Upon reaching the flight of stairs, Remus motioned to keep our heads low, we have to sneak as we ascend. Upon reaching the top, Remus raised his hand pressing me to a halt. Both of us were behind a wide pillar, as we observed a trio of vampires. An orc vampire seemed to lead the group while the other two stood guard. I was getting kind of nervous, we're merely a few feet away from them.

"The more you fight me, the more you will suffer, mortal." The orc scorned at someone inside the magical barrier.

"I will resist you monster, I must!" A voice cried from within. As I looked closely, I saw a man clad in robes. He was holding his head with both hands and appeared to be squirming in pain. Must be our moth priest.

"How much longer can you keep this up, priest? Your mind was strong, but you're exhausted from the struggle."

Wait is he trying to enthrall him? That can't be good.

"Malkus, I smell something... rather, someone." the vampire guard reported.

"Remus! We have to do something!" I whispered. He seemed to acknowledge what I said and nodded in response. "You take care of the two vampires, I'll take care of the orc."

"Agreed." I assented, as I unsheathed my dagger. Remus drew one of his swords and ran on ahead. He called out to the master vampire.

"I think that's enough. Let him go."

The master vampire, Malkus, looked at our direction. "Foolish mortal, you are too late. You will die here!"

Malkus started to charge electricity from both of his hands.

Wait, a mage?!

"Remus, look out!" I ran towards him but Malkus already fired the charged lightning bolt spells from both of his hands causing a huge explosion.

"Oy, Serana you idiot! I told you to handle the other guys!" A voice shouted from the smoke. As the smoke dispersed, I saw Remus casting a ward with his left hand and holding his sword with the other. I wanted to kick myself for forgetting that he's also a mage.

"Behind you!" Remus shouted. I turned towards my back, just in time to block the vampire's sword with my dagger.

"Lady Serana... I wonder how your father would react when I bring you his head... Traitor!" I jumped back as she withdrew her sword from my parry and slashed at me once more.

"Too bad, I'm sending him yours instead." I hissed back, as I casted a lightning bolt to knock off her weapon. Before she could react, I sprinted towards her and slashed her neck open. "Serves you right."

"Serana! Watch out!" Remus cried as he looked in horror behind me. As I turned my head around, I saw another vampire with his bow drawn with three arrows lodged in it, pointing at me. With a snap, he let go of the arrows. I have no hope of dodging it from my position so I just closed my eyes.

"WULD... NAH KEST!"

I heard words unbeknownst to me, followed by a sudden gust of wind. Then, I felt my body being clutched between two strong arms. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Remus...?" But how? He was a good few feet away. How did he reach me? He was clutching me tightly. Then I saw blood drip from his lips.

"You idiot... I told you to be careful." Then I realized, three arrows were lodged to his back.

He... he protected me. B-b-but why?

I shot a dark look on the vampire who was looking at us in bewilderment. Screaming, I bared my fangs as I fired a lightning bolt spell with my right hand, blasting him to oblivion. With my other hand, I supported Remus.

"Remus!" I held his face and nudged it towards me.

"I'll be fine." He managed to stand up on his own. We both looked towards Malkus's direction, and in my surprise, he was taken aback. He looks like he's breaking a cold sweat.

"You- you're..." Malkus stammered, but before he could finish, Remus ran from my grasp and opened his mouth.

"YOL... TOOR SHUL!" With that, a huge fireball burned Malkus right where he stood. Remus suddenly collapsed on one knee. Instinctively, I ran up to him.

"Anyway, a little help? Can you... remove the arrows?"

"But the blood..." If I removed them now, more blood will spill.

"I'd be fine. Trust me." Remus assured me as he held my hand.

I was still against it, but I just nodded. One by one, I pulled the arrows out, furrowing my brows as Remus winced in pain.

Once we're done a lot of blood was starting to come out of his wounds. My instincts should be kicking in upon seeing mortal blood spill, but... I just want to save him...

"Wait, maybe there's a cloth around here somewhere. We have to press it..." I looked around, panicking.

Remus paid me no heed and started to cast some a spell on his wounds. As he did, his wounds began to close up.

Amazing… he was also capable of restoration magic.

"That's better." Remus stood up as if nothing happened. "So, are you okay?" he asked me.

I clenched my fist and pounded right on his cuirass.

"Am I okay?! You just risked your life to save me, and you ask me if I'm okay?!" I screamed. "You scared me! I thought..."

"You thought I was going to die? Please. I've been through worse." Remus scoffed. This guy's just... tactless.

"Still, that doesn't cut it." I paused for a moment and looked at Remus. He was just scratching his head.

"But, really... thank you. You saved me."

He just grinned in response. "You're welcome."

True, I may know a thing or two about necromancy and magic. But I'm certainly no warrior with amazing reflexes unlike a certain someone. I… I have to be better. I don't want him to put his life on the line for me again.

Remus walked towards the magic barrier. "Hey, why's that guy just standing there?" he asked, pointing towards the moth priest.

"I'm not sure. Let's find a way to deactivate that barrier, first."


	8. Chapter VII: Promise Me

_A/N_

 _Hello guys! Please do leave some reviews just so I can see how I'm doing._

* * *

The duo managed to bring the magic barrier down by placing a Weystone focus, found by Serana, into a Weystone Source.

As the magical barrier dissipates, the figure of the old moth priest became clearer.

"See? He's just standing there. What's up with him?" Remus asked Serana once again. Serana shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I guess... we'll have to see for ourselves." Serana finally answered as she slowly walked towards the moth priest, who was still standing still.

"Are you sure it's going to be okay?" Remus asked in doubt. He was starting to sense a different vibe from the priest.

"It'll be fine, Remus." Serana replied, as she stopped just right in front of the priest. She gazed at the man who just has his eyes closed and just... standing right there.

Serana reached out a hand to him, "Hey... are you oka-" But before she could finish, the priest's eyes flashed open and staved her arm away, before giving her a good kick on the stomach. Serana stumbled back, still, her feet were planted on the ground.

"Serana!" Remus cried, he unsheathed a sword from his back and was about to rush to Serana's aid, when he saw the vampiress staring back at him with a blank expression.

"Stay back, Remus."

"But-"

"I said. Stay. Back." The vampiress glared at him and her fangs, almost bared. Remus had no choice but to lower down his sword.

 _What's up with her?_

Serana unsheathed her dagger and scoffed. "That hurt a little."

"I serve my master's will." the moth priest mumbled. His eyes were gleaming red.

" _He looks like he's under some sort of vampiric spell"_ , Remus thought. But how can that be possible if all the vampires were dead?

The old man drew his sword and a fire spell charged up in his off hand, blasting it to Serana's direction right after. The vampiress quickly casted a ward spell, blocking the priest's spell. After doing so, she lunged forward.

The priest's sword and Serana's dagger clashed against one another. Serana took a step and slashed at her opponent but missed, yet enough to cut through the priest cloth's fabric. Remus swallowed hard as he watched. _Why's she so pumped up to fight?_

The priest saw an opening and swung at Serana's face. He barely missed, giving Serana a small cut on the cheek. Remus was already gripping his sword tightly, eager to help Serana if needed. Yet, he kept remembering that look from Serana. He shouldn't interfere.

Serana finally had enough of just using her dagger and started to cast a vampiric spell with her left hand. It glowed sickly red, and as the vampiress casted it, the more it looked like she was draining the life out of the priest.

The man appeared to be having a hard time to breathe that he dropped his sword, then held his throat, gasping for air. Serana was stepping closer and closer to the priest, until she had a firm grip of her opponent's neck. The priest seemed to stop struggling and he reached his hand out as if... asking for help.

"Wai—stop—" the priest managed to choke out. Serana paid his plea no attention and was still glaring harshly at the man.

She was ready to _kill him_.

"Serana! Stop!" Remus shouted to his companion. The vampiress didn't seem to hear his words. She was still firmly gripping the old priest by neck, life slowly ebbing away from his eyes.

"SERANA!" Remus shouted once more. The magnitude of his voice may have almost been close to that of a dragon shout.

The vampiress looked surprised and seemed to snap out of it as she immediately dropped the priest down. The old man plunged to the ground, unconscious. The Dragonborn immediately came to his aid, then shot a glare at Serana.

"What's wrong with you?!" Remus yelled at her, as he tended to the old man. Serana just looked at him, her eyes filled with both shock and confusion. She's never seen him this angry before, and with that, she was obviously shaken.

"I- I'm sorry Remus. I just-" Serana stammered, but she was lost for words nor reason. Remus's glare pierced right through her and she... didn't like it. The man diagnosed the old priest. Fortunately, he was just unconscious but breathing.

"No matter." Remus answered coldly, as he placed the old man on his back to carry. "We have to get him to Dragon Bridge. Come on." He lead on ahead.

Serana just hung her head down. But, as she did, she heard Remus footsteps walking back towards her. She lifted her head slightly and noticed that Remus was handing her a small piece of cloth, which seemed like a handkerchief.

"Here. Press it down your cheek. I've got no mana left to heal you because of my wounds from earlier. I'm sorry." he placated, still, firmness still lingering in his voice.

Serana reached for the handkerchief. "Thanks." She kept it even if she knew it wouldn't have much use. Restoration spells don't work on the unliving. Besides, her vampiric regeneration is already closing the cut on her cheek.

Glumly, she followed Remus through the cave's exit.

* * *

The priest was still unconscious as Remus placed him on a bed at the tavern at Dragon Bridge. Serana just stood outside the room, still feeling guilty with what just happened.

Guessing fresh air might do her good, she walked outside of the tavern and sat on a bench situated just beside the door. She thought of what just happened before letting out a big sigh.

" _I'm an idiot."_ she thought to herself.

A few minutes later, she heard the tavern's door creak open.

It was Remus.

She just looked at him, and so did he. There was a moment of silence between them until Serana spoke.

"Look, Remus, I'm—"

"I'm sorry." the man muttered, cutting off what she's supposed to say. Serana just looked at him in shock, wondering what he could've done wrong. "I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"What…. are you sorry for?! That was nothing compared to what I did." Sure it was nothing compared to what she did but Serana would be lying if she told him that getting yelled at didn't hurt her a little bit. Still, as if she'd let him know that. "I was in the wrong, I mean... I almost killed him."

Another awkward silence. But this time, Remus spoke up.

"May I?" Motioning towards the bench Serana's sitting on.

"Sure." the vampiress awkwardly replied as she scooted to her right to make space for the Remus to sit. Both of them just sat there looking up the night sky.

"Say, what happened back there?" Remus asked, catching a glimpse of Serana from the corner of his eye.

"I- I don't know. It's just like... I lost control." Serana weakly answered as he looked down to her feet.

"Why's that?"

"I… I felt frustrated." Serana glanced at Remus's back. His armor still has those arrow holes in them. "I didn't want to be protected. And I _certainly don't_ want anyone protecting me…" Serana muttered as she looked down on her feet as she swayed them. "So, I guess I just wanted to prove I wasn't… useless?"

"Really? That? I told you I'm going to be fine." Remus laughed haughtily. The way he said that was kind of annoying that it ticked Serana off.

"Well, you wouldn't know that." She answered, slightly raising her tone.

"Yeah, I would." Remus huffed, he didn't seem to notice Serana getting pissed off by the minute.

"No, you wouldn't!" Serana snaps as he stood up and faced Remus, her face twisted in irritation.

"Wait. Serana –" Remus raises his hand in an attempt to pacify the woman but she just won't let him.

"I saw you, Remus! You do know that an average man wouldn't survive that right?!" Serana continues to rage, Remus just looking at her in bewilderment, which angered the vampiress more.

"Who knows what might've happened?! What if you passed out right after I pulled those arrows off your back?! My vampire blood restricts me from doing restoration magic and I... I wouldn't have been able to save you..." The woman's voice started to mellow a little bit. "If I got hit by those arrows, I might've survived. I'm a vampire for the Divines' sake..."

"I still would've done it." Remus bluntly said, much to Serana's irritation. But before she could rebut, Remus continued. "If I was in that situation, I'm guessing you'd do the same for me, too." He looks at Serana with a laidback expression before stretching his arms up towards his back. "Besides… deaths caused by my failure to save anyone, they're… the worst."

Serana remembered how Remus reacted upon seeing the dead Imperial guards earlier. He even took the time hiring some people to give them a proper burial once they got back.

Remus continued, "What do you think I'd feel if… I failed to save you? I… I can't even imagine it." He looked wistful before staring at her intently.

"I'm sorry you felt that way, but I won't be sorry for not wanting you to get hurt."

Back then, Serana was fuming with rage. She thought the mortal was a fool for risking his life for someone who never feared death, however valiant that may be. But hearing those words, that he did not want her to get hurt was just... too much.

"Sheesh… saying words like that…" She calmed down and sat back to the bench without uttering another word. Remus kept his silence all the same.

Ultimately, Serana faced the him. "Fine. At least," she offered her pinky towards the Remus, much to the latter's confusion. "Promise you wouldn't die on me."

"Wait," Remus relented. "What's that?" Pointing towards the girl's pinky.

"It's like... a symbol." Serana explained. "My mother and I used to do it when I was a kid, she'll entwine her pinky to mine whenever she promised to teach me about... necro-" Realizing she's about to say something that will potentially kill the mood, Serana cleared her throat. "-Ahem. Alchemy. And she never failed." She ended with the smile.

"This is childish. I wouldn't die." Remus scoffed as he crossed his arms. He looked at Serana and noticed her eyes looking straight at his, one brow raised as if saying _'you wish to challenge me?'_. Remus sighed before succumbing. "Fine, fine."

Remus entwined his pinky with Serana's. And pulled down his mask, his hood coming after. "All right, Lady Serana. I promise that I won't die on you." Remus mockingly said, much to Serana's displeasure as she cleared her throat to signify her seriousness. Noticing this, Remus managed to make up by smiling sweetly at the vampiress. "Really, I promise."

Serana responded with a sweet smile of her own. "I'm counting on it, Dragonborn."

"All right, this is really embarassing." Remus grumbled as he removed his hand from the pinky clasp and rose from his seat. He put both his mask and hood back in place.

"Come on, don't be such a doofus." Serana laughed.

"I'm going back, the priest must be awake already."

"I'm coming with you."

Serana grinned to herself, as she followed behind Remus.

The priest was sitting and clasping his forehead when Remus and Serana and entered the room.

"Who- who are you?" The old man asked under his breath.

"We're from the Dawnguard. My name's Remus. Are you doing all right?" Remus asked removing his mask and hood as he took a closer look.

"Quite so, thanks to you." The priest softly said. He didn't recognize Remus, _must be because he's from Cyrodiil_ , Serana thought. "Dexion Evicus is my name. I'm a Moth priest of the White Gold Tower."

"The vampires claimed that they had some purpose in store for me, but they wouldn't say what. Probably hoping to ransom me, the fools." the priest added, before looking at Serana. "Still, I wonder why you're consorting with one of them." The priest's eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Her name's Serana. She's a friend." Remus answered. "Still, why did you attack her?"

The moth priest hung his head down before explaining. "That wasn't me you were fighting..."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that was you." Serana sarcastically muttered.

Remus shot her a look as if saying _'seriously?'_ to which she just rolled her eyes in response.

"No... I meant, I could see through my eyes but couldn't control my actions..."

Serana leaned towards Remus and whispered on his ear. "Typical vampire enthrallment symptoms. They have a firm grip on the victim's head before dissipating. That's why the spell still works for a while, even if the caster's dead."

Remus whispered back, "You knew that and fought him anyway?" before giving her an annoying giggle. Serana just clicked her tongue.

"No matter. Anyway, I know why they needed you because we need you for the same purpose." Remus sat down and started to relate the situation to the old man. "As I've said before, we're called the Dawnguard. We're vampire hunters, and we need you to read an Elder scroll."

The priest's eyes widened with surprise. "You have an elder scroll? Remarkable!" he exclaimed. "If that's the case, I would be happy to assist you, Just tell me where I need to go."

"Fort Dawnguard is just east of Riften. Near Stendarr's Beacon." Then Remus jerked his head back. "No way you're going alone, if that's what you're thinking. We leave tomorrow, I'll prepare an escort for you."

"Wait, an escort? How're you going to do that?" Serana whispered.

"Just trust me."

"Very well then. That is good to hear, since I am still not feeling well. I thank you, young man." the old priest beamed.

"It's nothing. Do sleep well."

The duo closed the door behind them and walked straight for a table.

"So, what's your plan?" Serana questioned Remus, as the latter ordered for a bottle of Nord Mead.

"Well, drink this mead for starters then sleep."

"Sleep? Where?" The barkeep placed a bottle of Nord Mead in Remus's hand as Serana spoke.

"Right here." Remus tapped his hand on the table. "Before you ask if I can, I already told you that I have been through the worst of places."

"Well, all right. I guess I'll just keep you company until you fall asleep." Serana chuckled as she pulled up a seat across him. "Still, how do you plan of getting him an escort? And why so? Aren't we enough?"

Remus paused before proceeding to drink from his bottle. "By doing what I hate the most. Surely we're enough, but I also want to send an indirect message… about the vampires."

Serana raised her brow, "I don't really get what you're saying, but fine. I trust you."

"Thank you." With that, Remus raised his bottle.

* * *

"Wake up." Serana shook Remus from his sleep, the latter jolting his head right up. "It's morning."

The duo began to restock their supplies for travel before they woke the priest up.

"Are you good to go?" Remus eyed the old man. Dexion responded with a nod. "I will be fine, young man."

"Okay. We leave after breakfast."

Dexion quite had the appetite. Remus thought that maybe the man was starved, or at least gone a day without eating. Soon after, the group was walking towards the Penitus Oculatus Outpost.

Two Penitus Oculatus agents stood on the entryway of the outpost. One of them wore a more sophisticated armor. Must be the captain.

"Halt, stranger. You lost? Four shields Tavern is that way." the captain motioned to Remus.

"Yeah, we just came from there so I'm pretty sure we're not lost." the man quipped back, much to the agent's displeasure.

"What is it you want?" he inquired. Clearly, he was wary of strangers.

"We need your help." Remus stepped backwards and pulled Dexion with him. "You see here, this is Dexion."

"Hello." the soft-spoken priest greeted them.

"He's a moth priest. His escort was assaulted by a group of vampires."

"Vampires?" the captain stared in disbelief. The second agent proceeded to whisper something to his captain, which just responded with a nod. "So, the imperial escort didn't make it..."

"Yeah." Remus confirmed. "I'm from the Dawnguard, a group of vampire-hunters. That's my companion there." As he pointed to Serana who just has her arms crossed and didn't seem to mind them. "We need the moth priest back to our fort, we need his aid with something."

The captain just sighed. "As much as I wanted to help you, this is none of my concern. I take orders from Commander Maro, who's already dead..."

Remus visibly shuddered for a second. The captain continued, "... and General Tullius himself."

"Well, that's definitely not an issue. I'll figure something out with Tullius." Remus smirked.

"That's _General_ Tullius to you, citizen." The captain snapped. His companion also chimed in. "Figure something out? Just who do you think you are?!"

"Well... you see..." Remus lowered his hood revealing his messy crimson hair. He also removed his face mask right after.

"... I'm the Dragonborn."

* * *

"I remember you saying that you didn't like your Dragonborn title..." Serana sneered as she and Remus saw Dexion off with his new escort comprised of 8 Penitus Oculatus agents.

"Well, some things just need doing." Remus answered with a weak smile as he scratched his head.

"You think he'll be okay?"

"Pretty sure he'll be. The security's been jacked up and the Penitus Oculatus are something." Remus said, as he removed his hood in irritation. Wearing something for almost _all the time_ didn't do the man any favors except as an aid to hide his identity. "Besides, once the Penitus Oculatus delivers Dexion at Fort Dawnguard, they'll surely report to Tullius himself. That way Solitude will be aware of the vampire threat."

Remus looked at Serana but the vampiress didn't seem like she was listening as she stared at him curiously.

"What?"

"You know, you should really lose those." Serana said, pointing at Remus's hood and mask. "I mean, it also catches attention. You do look kind of shady. Not mentioning that you're traveling with a vampire."

"Really?!" Remus seemed genuinely surprised which made Serana place a palm over her face.

"Yeah... I mean, you don't exactly look… friendly…"

There are times that Serana thinks the Remus was really amazing in combat, but at times he's just... oblivious. The vampiress wondered if there's a switch in Remus that makes him change his demeanor when in battle.

"Well, a-appearances don't matter. What matters is they won't know who I am… but I'll... think about it." Remus replied, as he burrowed his face on his scarf. "Anyway. I've got some business to attend to. Coming with?"

"Well, whatever."

After a day of riding, Serana and Remus came across an area clad in snow and patched vegetation. As they rode on, Serana noticed that the surroundings seems familiar. She looked on ahead and saw the huge house they saw from days back.

"Hey, look! It's that big house from before. Just look at that..." Serana stared in awe, she's already seeing the house on its front. There was a built stable, a horse-drawn carriage, and even a grainmill. "I wonder who lives there..."

"Actually, that's a homestead..." Remus coughed. Serana's eyes darted towards her companion. "...owned by me."

Her jaws dropped. "Wait... No..." She shook her head. "You're joking..." she said, her lips twisted in a smile of disbelief. She started to rub her eyes non-stop after she looked back to the homestead, and then to Remus.

Remus laughed. "You know, doing that won't change anything right?" He lead his horse to the stable and dismounted. "Welcome to Heljarchen Hall." He made his way for the door and poised beside it, his right hand on his chest while his left arm stretched out and his body on a slight bow. "My lady."

Serana rolled her eyes. "Show off." she spat as she proceeded through the door.

It was astounding. Various animal trophies adorned the walls, a small bench on the side, and enchanted weapons carefully positioned on weapon racks. And that's just the entry way.

"Whoa."

"Nice, right? I built it all myself." Remus proudly declared, both of his hands on his hips, chin up. Serana just raised a brow at him, making Remus swallow hard and sigh. "Okay, fine. My housecarl, Gregor, helped me. I didn't know anything about building houses after all." he said in a low voice, obviously disappointed that his big talk was caught early.

"Figures." Serana scoffed. The man snatched her hand, much to her surprise.

"Come on. I'll show you around." Remus grinned as she dragged her into the main hall.

The main hall was huge. A dining table was placed in the center of it, it was long and certainly fit for a Jarl, Serana thought. It was situated just right in front of a cozy stone fire place. Two stairs are just beside the western and eastern wing of the homestead, both leading to the second floor.

To the eastern wing was a kitchen. It was practically full of furniture: square tables and chairs, a washbasin, hanging racks for hunted animals or domestic animal meat, another stone fireplace, an oven, a cooking pot, cupboards, and many others. The cupboards were also brimming with food and cooking materials.

 _He really went all out,_ Serana thought to herself. Going back to the main hall, she noticed that the doors to the western wing were locked.

"What's in there?" Serana tugged at Remus's sleeve, as she pointed towards the said wing. The man broke into cold sweat.

"Uh... that part's still in construction..." he answered weakly. Serana let go of his sleeve then crossed her arms, one foot tapping.

"Do you take me for a fool? I saw the room from outside and it's already completed."

"Well... uhh... that part's unfurnished yet." Remus quickly replied with a forced smile.

Serana didn't seem to buy it. The woman quickly walked towards Remus and pressed her ear against his chest. Hearing that his heart's beating faster than normal, she took one step back, her face contorted into a frown.

"You're lying. What's in there?" Serana scowled. Remus raised his hands in surrender and slowly backed up. Serana slowly walked up towards him as he retreated. Her feline eyes gleaming with curiosity, but in Remus's eyes, she looked like a wild cat ready to pounce at her prey in any moment.

That's when the homestead's front door creaked open. Serana's eyes darted towards the doorway that connects the main hall and the entry way.

A woman entered the room. As Serana gazed upon her, she realized that the woman was a beautiful Nord with the same stature as hers. Her hair was silky blonde and free flowing. A few freckles covered her nose yet it made her more beautiful rather than imperfect. She was wearing a simple dress, the typical choice of a proper woman.

Serana's world seemed to be slower as a barrage of thoughts entered her head. In the end, one managed to get through and reach her tongue.

She slowly turned her head to face Remus, who still has his hands up in defiance.

"You're... married...?"


	9. Chapter VIII: Stories to Tell

"You're... married...?" Serana asked Remus, her eyes wide with shock. She tried to stop her hands from trembling, but they just wouldn't.

Remus, surprised with Serana's question, was taken a back. He looked directly in the woman's eyes before laughing, almost close to hysteria.

"What?! No!" Remus laughed continuously as Serana watched him in confusion, which eventually led to a moment of serenity, then into annoyance because he's been laughing for a full minute. The blonde woman just stared at them in bewilderment.

Remus seemed to calm down as he cleared his throat. "Anyway, time for the introduction." He gestured towards the blonde-haired woman.

"This is Jordis. My housecarl." The woman just bowed her head in recognition. She didn't speak a single word, or honored Remus like a typical housecarl. "She previously lived in my house in Solitude, but I appointed her as my steward here." Remus grinned.

Serana didn't seem too surprised upon learning Remus has another house in Skyrim. The fact that this man is rich and prestigious, even if he doesn't look like it, was starting to grow on her. She turned to face the housecarl. "Nice meeting you." she smiled. Jordis did too in response, she bowed her head once more.

"I am sorry for surprising you. I never thought my Thane would be home. He's been gone for a while." Jordis explained. Like Dexion, she was soft-spoken.

"No, it's okay. I'm Serana by the way." Serana smiled and reached her hand out to Jordis, which the latter accepted. The vampiress took a glance on the housecarl's dress. "It's just... I assumed that housecarls are clad in armor at all times."

"Oh this?" Jordis slightly tugged on her clothes. "Forgive me. I was on a meeting with the Jarl of Dawnstar regarding a plan of building a farm on a plot of land west of here. The Jarl particularly requested that I wear something more ' _womanly_ '." she said with emphasis.

Remus clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Skald the Elder. Perverted oldbag. He probably just wants you out of your armor. Don't listen to him next time." Remus then circled the woman, as if examining her. "Though, I have to admit. It suits you, Jordis." After hearing Remus's words, Serana felt a tinge of irritation.

"Thank you, my Thane." Jordis said apathetically. "I have to prepare the house for your stay, so if you'll excuse me." The housecarl bowed once more before going upstairs.

"So, married, huh?" Remus teased as he advanced towards Serana, yet the latter seemed unfazed.

"What? With a beautiful woman like that, why wouldn't I think that?" Serana retorted, looking straight into the man's eyes with conviction.

"Jealous?"

"Why would I be?"

Remus had nothing, so he scratched his head while looking at Serana's smug smile before continuing. "Anyway, there's a bed upstairs. Although Jordis might still be preparing it. The northern wing is divided into two rooms, a bath to the left and a storage area to right." he instructed, motioning towards the north wing.

Serana crossed his arms, the smug smile not leaving her face. "And the west-wing?" she questioned.

Remus furrowed his brows to Serana's inquiry.

"Closed." he firmly said before making his way for the front door.

"Where are you going?" Serana asked as her eyes followed the man's figure to the entry way.

"Going to find my other housecarl, Gregor. Man must be out hunting." Remus shouted back to Serana at the Main Hall before disappearing through the front door.

Serana just stared at the front door where the man just vanished for at least five seconds before letting out a big sigh. She smiled to herself, the heavy feeling in her chest washed away after the previous encounter. She wouldn't admit it but knowing that he wasn't married gave her a sense of relief.

She was about to be on her way to the bath when she turned her head towards the front door once more and quietly muttered,

"Take care."

* * *

Serana just came out of the bath when Remus arrived with his housecarl, Gregor. After Remus was done with the bath, Serana and Gregor were formally introduced over dinner. Gregor was crass but funny while Jordis was soft-spoken and reserved. It amused Serana how the attitudes of the housecarls that look over Heljarchen Hall could contrast so much. Serana never had so much fun over dinner before, at least, not for a very long time. Later on, Gregor seemed to have enough and excused himself.

"My Thane. My Lady. I'm going to lead you to your room where you may settle your heads. Follow me." Jordis stood up and motioned for them to follow.

 _Wait, room?_ Serana thought to herself as she followed the housecarl. Jordis led them into a relatively huge room, adorned with paintings, a mirror, bookshelves, and other furnitures. This impressed Serana… until she saw the bed.

It was a _single_ master bed.

"Here we are." Jordis nonchalantly presented. Both Remus and Serana just looked at her with dismay. The man pressed the bridge of his nose.

"Look, Jordis. You see... I thought we're getting separate beds." The housecarl just slightly tilted her head to the side, as if looking at both of them obliviously.

"I'm sorry, my Thane. But as you can see, this bed is big enough for the both of you." she smiled. "If you'll excuse me."

Serana swore that she saw Jordis wink at her as she went out of the room. Remus didn't seem to notice. The vampiress was encumbered with exhaustion due to traveling in the sunlight.

So, she just plopped herself into the bed without worry. Weirdly enough, she seemed to start acting more like a human than a vampire. Vampires don't usually feel the need to rest.

"So..." Remus started awkwardly. "... I guess I'll just go..." and he strode towards the door.

"And to where?" Serana asked, brow raised.

"Well, we can't possibly sleep on the same bed, so I'm going to find a place to sleep." Remus shrugged. For a moment, Serana put a fingernail over her mouth, as if thinking. With a furrowed brow, she looked at Remus.

"Just... get in here." she slurred. Remus just looked at her in confusion.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"It's your home. So, basically this is your bed." Serana replied timidly. "Besides, this is big, even for us. I... I really don't mind."

Remus felt blood rush to his cheeks after hearing Serana's words. Without uttering a single word, he hobbled towards the bed and sat beside Serana. He made sure that he is at least a few inches away from the vampiress in case the latter is conscious for her personal space.

The two of them just sat there in silence. After a while, Serana carefully glanced at Remus from the corner of her eye. The man was wearing a sleeveless shirt. Due to this, Serana was able to see a part the burn mark on his upper left arm, the one she saw back at Riften. The mark probably goes from his upper arm up to... his shoulder or back. The woman's curiosity got the better of her so she broke the silence.

"Pardon me for asking, but... how did you get that?" she inquired, pointing at Remus's arm. The man was obviously shaken by her question.

"This, huh?" Remus looked at the mark, then back at Serana. "Guess."

"A dragon?"

"Yeah." Remus replied, darkly. He hung his head, a weak smile on his face. "It was Alduin."

Serana's eyes glistened in amazement. "You fought the World-Eater and lived. You got a burn of _that_ degree. The way I see it, you did great."

Remus scoffed at the woman's words. "You weren't there, Serana." He looked right at the vampiress and the latter saw... terror. "To fight _him..._ I'm just glad to be alive."

He was having a hard time as he remembered, drops of sweat started forming on his head. But still, he continued. "Luckily, I fought with the Ancient Tongues. Nords of Old. If they weren't there, I surely would've perished."

Serana got out the handkerchief Remus gave her back at Forebears' holdout and offered it to the man.

"I'm sorry, Remus. I didn't know..." Serana said, face stricken with worry. "Here. You're sweating."

Remus noticed the small piece of cloth Serana was handing him. He gently took it off her hands.

"Is this...?"

"Yeah, it's the one you gave me to use on my cheek. My vampiric regeneration got to it first, so I've never used it."

"Vampiric regeneration, huh? I didn't know you guys were capable of doing that." Remus smiled. He seemed to calm down.

"Well, you're too busy in cutting down my kin, so you don't really have the time to observe right?" Serana sarcastically answered.

Remus just laughed darkly in response.

A small talk turned into an hour-long talk. Then another hour.

Both of them were already comfortably lying down the bed as they told stories of their own. Serana talked about her childhood, while Remus just listened to her intently. Still, from time to time, he managed to contribute his share of stories.

"Well, enough of my childhood." Serana grinned at Remus. The latter seemed to be very amused at the woman's story.

"Why? It was funny. It sounds like you were a weird kid." the mortal laughed. The vampiress couldn't help it but laugh too.

"I was. But I think I turned out okay." She smiled. "How about you? What's your childhood like?"

Remus stared at Serana for a moment before smiling. "Not as fun as yours. I was an orphan at the age of twelve."

Serana's face withered when she heard the word _orphan._

"If you don't want to talk about it..." Serana started to protest, but Remus just grinned at her as her reaction seemed genuine.

"It's fine. That was a long time ago." he assured the vampiress. "Anyway, like all orphans, I was brought to Honorhall Orphanage. It was okay at first. But then, the headmistress died. Her sister succeeded the position. Grelod the Kind. Didn't like her, so when I got so full of it, I ran away three months later. On my 16th birthday. A few days later, I became a thief."

"W-What?! A… thief?!" Serana exclaimed in bemusement.

"Well, yeah. A kid's gotta eat you know?" he then whispered to himself. "That isn't even the half of it."

"I heard that." Serana remarked with a sly smile. "So what's the _other half_ of it?" Remus shrugged his shoulders.

"Joined the Thieves Guild. Continued to do all sorts of thieving jobs across different holds and..."

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold up." Serana raised her palm towards Remus to take his story-telling into a halt, much to the man's confusion.

"What?"

"So what you're saying is, you were stealing from the people… that you're helping now? You're a Thane, Remus!" Serana exclaimed both in disbelief and amusement.

"Well, yeah. Actually, I'm still stealing from them." Remus grinned. "I shouldn't forget my roots, you know?"

"Remus!"

"What?" Remus rebuked while laughing. "It won't be a problem as long as they don't know. I'm still part of the Thieves Guild after all." The man's lips were still stretched in a wicked grin.

Serana just sighed. "Well, what happened next?"

"I was on my way back to Riften from a job, when I got caught at Darkwater Crossing. Along with the Stormcloak soldiers and Ulfric himself. Just my luck."

He noticed that he was enjoying his storytelling a little too much, to think that it's just supposed to be about his childhood. He looked up to Serana. Her eyes were wide open, eager to know what happens next. So, he continued.

"We were brought to Helgen, and I was called to the block. Right before they were about to chop my head off there was..." Remus paused. He felt like his blood was running cold again. "... a dragon. First time I ever saw one." He swallowed thickly.

"It was Alduin. It's funny, thinking back. If he hadn't arrived, my head would've definitely rolled off. And as payback, I killed him."

Remus looked up to Serana once more and saw that the vampiress remains unblinking. "And that, my dear Lady, is how I got into this whole Dragonborn mess."

For a few seconds, Remus was just staring at Serana, waiting for her to respond. Then, the woman seemed like she was suddenly jolted back into reality.

"That. Was. Awesome." Serana commented, a huge smile on her face. For some reason, the sight of the woman's smiling face made Remus feel warm inside. "So, how did you discover you were Dragonborn?"

Remus thought Serana was satisfied with his story, but she clearly wasn't. The man was already hearing the calls of sleep.

"Well that was later, after I escaped Helgen. Lived in Riverwood for a while. Became a bounty hunter for a while… then I traveled to Whiterun on an errand. Met the Jarl…"

"Wait, you were a bounty hunter?"

"Yeah, for a while. Back then it was… a difficult time for me."

Before his story turns sour and the vampiress interrupts with another follow-up, Remus continued with his answer to Serana's previous question.

"When I met the Jarl, I became part of a dragon-slaying team just because I was a survivor at Helgen." Remus sighed. "The dragon attacked the East Watchtower. Our team managed to bring it down. Then... its body disintegrated, forming streams of light flying towards me. Next thing I know was the guards clamoring something about me absorbing its soul and being the _Dragonborn._ "

Remus yawned after finishing.

"Amazing..." Serana had nothing else to say. She was clearly entertained by stories of adventure, no matter how poorly Remus told it.

"You seem to like this particular kind of story. I mean, adventurous ones. Why though?" Remus asked, trying to stave off his yearning for sleep.

"Well, unlike me, adventurers seem to enjoy every day of their lives. I mean, you have no idea what happens next. The rush of excitement of the unknown." She paused. "Adventurers are different from what I am. I was just an isolated, lonely kid."

"Lonely huh..."

"Well, growing up the way I did. You get used to it." Serana said with a defeated smile.

"Do you still feel that way?" Remus asked.

Serana was fidgeting a strand of lose fabric as she spoke.

"A little bit..." her eyes moved and met Remus's. "That's one of the reasons... I wanted to come with you."

"Well, you're already an adventurer now too, so I guess that's a win." Remus soothed. Serana just smiled softly in response.

"But, what about you?"

"What do you mean?" Remus felt his eyelids dropping.

"Do you... get lonely?"

"I try not to rely to others." Remus answered, but his eyes were already closed. "To be honest, I'm used to quiet while I travel."

"Does it bother you that I'm here?" Serana asked, and for every second she waited for a response, the harder she fidgeted the loose fabric.

"No. As I said before..." With eyes closed, he reached for Serana's unstable hand and held it gently. "I'm glad you're here with me."

Serana felt the warmth of Remus's touch as she gazed upon his face. Obviously, he was already at the verge of sleeping. She spoke softly in reply.

"Me, too..." she gently let go of the Remus's hand. He didn't seem to mind. As a matter of fact, he was already asleep.

Sooner, she found herself scooting closer to the mortal. She pressed her head towards his chest, and given their proximity, she listened to the gentle beats of his heart.

"Good night... Remus."

The next morning, Remus woke up with no Serana beside him.

First thing he thought after waking up was how suspicious he was about the amount of sleep he just got.

He went down the stairs towards the main hall, where he saw the vampiress waiting for him. She had another book in her hands.

"You must really love reading, huh?" Remus rubbed his eyes still weary from sleeping.

"Well, I must find something to do until you wake up." Serana closed her book and looked straight to Remus with a grin on her face. "I've already trained basic swordsmanship with Jordis. Hunted with Gregor. Remus..."

"No... no. Don't say it."

"It's close to noon."

Remus groaned. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Well, you were sleeping like a log. Besides, I didn't really have the time." the vampiress winked. The mortal just placed a palm over his face.

"Anyway, I've got two choices for you on what we'll do today." Remus told Serana, piquing the latter's interest. Serana walked towards the bookshelf and placed the book she read back. She turned to Remus.

"And those are?"

"It's either, one, we go back to Fort Dawnguard immediately... or two, we'll go to another city you've never been before." Remus paused. "But in compensation, we're going to ride to Fort Dawnguard with minimal rest. What do you say?"

Serana's eyes gleamed, but she hoped to keep her level of composure. "Well, my answer's obvious. But where to?"

Remus smirked. "The open city of Whiterun." He stretched out his arms. "But first, let me wash up and write a letter to Tullius." He went for the bathroom mumbling something to himself along the lines of 'what will he write'.

* * *

"Remus, is it true that swords are better than daggers?" Serana asked while watching Remus write a letter to the General. His face was contorted into a frown while doing so.

"Well, not necessarily. I actually prefer daggers over swords." His eyes didn't move from the parchment. "Still, I had to practice using swords after a while. It's all about the reach."

Serana tilted her head as if to think. "That's what Jordis said."

"Well, it doesn't really matter as long as you don't get killed." Remus raised the parchment. "And done! Man, I hope Tullius understands. Let's go."

Jordis was standing at the entry way to see them off. She was clad in ebony armor. "Jordis, have a courier deliver this letter to General Tullius in Solitude." He handed over the parchment.

"Of course, my Thane." Jordis bowed. Remus placed a hand on her head.

"Take care of yourself now. And remember what I told you about Skald. I'll deal with him soon enough."

The housecarl remained indifferent as she replied. "As you wish, my Thane." Remus just gave her a small smile before nodding in response.

"Let's go, Serana." The vampiress trod behind him as they opened the front door.

The weather's good, a contrast between the pale's cold climate and the bright sun. Remus was smiling at the view when he heard a groan behind him.

"Ugh. I hate this." Remus almost forgot that he was traveling with a vampire. The two of them walked towards the stables.

"Guess I'll be taking _him_." Remus muttered.

"Him?"

"You'll see."

The homestead's stable was relatively larger than the other stables Serana's ever seen. The woman already saddled up on her horse. She saw Remus not take his and walked on. He proceeded further into the stables.

Serana shrugged it off and rode her horse outside. A minute later, Remus rode out... but on a different horse. It was... peculiar. The horse had a dark mane and coat and its eyes were glowing red.

Remus looked like he was particularly fond of it.

"Serana, meet Shadowmere. Shadowmere, Serana." he gestured towards the vampiress.

"He seems... odd." Serana commented, looking straight into the horse's eyes.

"Well, he is special." Remus ran his fingers through the beast's mane. Serana noticed that the man didn't don his hood.

"Not wearing it today?" the woman inquired with a smirk.

"I just wanted to know how air would feel through my hair. Wearing the damn thing every time gets old." He laughed. "Not getting rid of the mask yet though." Remus trotted through the field, southward. Serana followed just right behind him.

* * *

"What a curious city. It's so... open."

Once the duo arrived in Whiterun, Remus donned his hood once more.

Their horses were kept on the stables as they ventured throughout the city.

"After all it's in the center of Skyim. Should always be open for trade." Remus paused for a minute then called out to Serana.

"Hey, just wait there. I've got something to do, it won't be long." The man walked into a blacksmith shop. Serana just shrugged and looked around, taking in the view.

She made sure she wasn't in direct sunlight as she did, her hood still on her head even if she's resting on the shade of the building

A few moments later a couple of children came running. They were playing tag, much to Serana's amusement. That was until one of the kids stopped running after and stared right at her.

"What're you looking at?" the child spat. She was a Redguard girl and had black hair.

"Uhhh... What?" the vampiress was at lost for words.

"I'm not afraid of you, you know. Even if you are my elder." The redguard child stepped closer.

"I didn't-"

"Boys, girls, elders. There's nobody I won't fight!" the Redguard child goaded. For a little kid, she sure had the guts. That's when a large hand gripped her head.

"Ow, ow, ow. Hey!" the child struggled, fists flying in the air as she was lifted from the ground. "Let go!" The hand gripping her head complied. The girl turned behind and shouted, "Who are you?!"

"Hey, kiddo." It was Remus. His eyes were fixated on the child, and they were... cold. The child visibly shuddered. Then his eyes gleamed, and he pulled down his mask. "Nice going. You sure scared her."

"Remus!" Braith suddenly hugged the man, much to Serana's confusion. "When did you get back?" The child seemed pretty happy to see Remus.

"Just now. Anyway, don't get into trouble." Remus replied as he gave the child a gentle push. "Go on, the other kids must be looking for you. And Braith..." Remus placed a finger on his lips, a gesture of silence.

"Yeah. You know I won't rat you out!" Braith grinned. "Goodbye!" Before running back to her circle, the child stopped at Serana and stuck her tongue out to her.

"Wow." was all Serana could say. She turned to Remus. "You're quite the charmer."

"It's a long story. She's kind of annoying at first, but there's a reason why she's that way." Remus scratched his head. "Come on. I'll show you to my favorite inn."

"Every inn is your favorite inn." Serana muttered to herself as she trod behind Remus.

"I heard that."

* * *

Remus remained cautious as he eyed his friends and acquaintances who were also at the inn. His face was buried deep in his hood even though he's wearing a mask.

"You said you'd show me at your favorite inn, so why are we in a corner?" Serana chuckled as he stared at the man stricken with paranoia.

"Because I don't want us catching unnecessary attention? We've been through this before." Remus replied, still uneasy.

"Right… you're a celebrity." Serana laughed. "Sorry, I forgot."

"Ha-ha. Very funny." Remus sardonically replied. "Besides, I told you I'd show you the inn, not give you a tour."

Serana rolled her eyes. "Then why take me here in the first place?"

"Because this place serves the best Nord mead…" he then shuffled through his pockets for some coin. "… And you're going to buy me some."

Serana pointed at herself comically to confirm what Remus just said.

He nodded. "It's my treat, don't worry. Pretty please?"

"Remus, buying drinks is not that hard."

"I know but…" his eyes shifted to the locals. "I really can't risk being seen again. I mean, I've already showed my face to the Penitus Oculatus… slayed a dragon at Ivarstead…"

"Fine, fine." Serana hesitantly agreed.

Remus' eyes gleamed as he grinned beneath his mask. "Two bottles."

Serana rolled her eyes in annoyance. Her hood still on, she made her way towards the bar. She felt a little fidgety. After all, despite talking big, it's her first time getting drinks on her own.

"What are you having, love?" Hulda asked with a smile.

"Two bottles of Nord mead… please…" Serana muttered.

"Nord mead, coming up." The innkeep rummaged through her stock before handing the vampiress her order. As Serana was about to pay, the innkeep waved her hand no.

"Keep it. The first bottle's for you and your pretty face. As for the second bottle…" she leaned in to whisper. "Tell your companion that no matter how hard he tries to hide from me, I could recognize that red scarf right away."

Serana's eyes slightly widened in surprise before laughing quietly.

"Go on, now. Don't make him wait."

The vampiress smiled, "Thank you."

Right when she was about to leave the bar, an unfamiliar arm slid on her waist.

"What do we have here? A mysterious beauty?" the man, a blonde Nord, asked. Serana's hands were occupied with the bottles so she couldn't remove the man's hand..Besides, she didn't want to stir up trouble. She remained silent.

"Mikael, leave her alone." Hulda grumbled behind the bar.

"Why? I just wanna be friends-aah… ow, ow, ow!"

All of a sudden, Mikael's arm was yanked off from Serana's waist. The vampiress turned around to see Remus twisting the man's arm. The people at the bar was already looking at them, expecting a fight.

Mikael tapped to surrender before Remus reluctantly let go of her arm. The bard raised both his hands in surrender taking a step back.

"Sorry, sorry! I didn't know she was with someone…" Slowly, Mikael's eyes narrowed in curiosity. "You seem familiar… do I… know you?" he asked. From the corner of his eye, Remus noticed Hulda gesturing the exit with her mouth.

He grabbed Serana's arm before walking to the exit.

"W-wait! What about the drinks?" Serana asked, the mead bottles still in hand.

"Leave them there. I'm not thirsty anymore."

On their way out, Serana placed the two bottles on a nearby table.

"What was that?" Serana questioned with a puzzled look on her face.

"You should be careful." Remus answered. "You shouldn't just let anybody touch you."

"I was surprised." Serana explained with a tinge of irritation. "Besides, you didn't want to us to garner attention, right?"

"Fine. Just... let's just go." Remus said as he reached out for Serana's hand.

"I thought I shouldn't just let anybody touch me?" Serana sardonically asked.

Remus slightly pulled down his mask.

"Yeah, you shouldn't." Remus grunted. "But, as you can see…" he suddenly grabbed her hand. "Your hand seems to fit mine." His expression suddenly contorted in confusion. "W-wait, I—" Flustered as he didn't really know what to say, he pulled his mask back up. "Let's just go. We need to meet the Jarl before he becomes unavailable…"

Remus grabbed Serana's hand as they ran on their way to Dragonsreach.

Serana never knew what Remus wanted to say, but he never let go of her hand until they reached the keep. Unwittingly, a smile didn't leave Serana's face.

* * *

Remus and Jarl Balgruuf talked for quite a while once they've arrived at Dragonsreach. Serana let Remus handle business while she wandered around the keep's receiving area.

Balgruuf and Remus talked about the latter's current status, the stands in the war, and most importantly, the recent vampire attacks.

"It makes me happy that you've joined a good cause. The vampires have become troublesome as of late." Balgruuf recounted.

"I'm actually surprised you believe in the Dawnguard." Remus remarked.

"I've heard of them. One was wandering around here a time ago." The Jarl replied. "If believing in the Dawnguard means taking care of the vampire threat, then you have my full trust and cooperation."

"We'll do something about it, don't worry." Remus assured him.

"I'm counting on you. You're about to do yet another good deed but-" the Jarl's words trailed off. He knew well Remus was in hiding.

"It's fine. Things don't really have to go announced. At least this time, I'm doing everything on my own accord... probably." Remus smiled. "Pardon me, Jarl, but it's getting late. We need to get back to Fort Dawnguard."

"Talos guide you, lad." Suddenly the Jarl's eyes widened in shock upon realizing what he just said.

"Heh, you slipped. You should seriously watch things you say." Remus joked. "You never know, I might be a Thalmor spy."

The Jarl laughed heartily. "Same goes to you, too. But, I'd keep that in mind."

Remus gave him a small bow then motioned to Serana, who was leaning on a wall at a distance, that they are leaving.

It was already nightfall when they came out of Dragonsreach. They went down to Wind District and sat on one of the benches, surrounding the Gildergreen.

"So, how did you find Whiterun?" Remus asked Serana, his arms all stretched out on the bench.

"It's certainly different from Morthal. I feel… a little more at ease. And this tree..." She gestured to the Gildergreen. "It's so pretty. I've never seen anything like this before"

"I brought its sapling here. The former Gildergreen was struck by lightning." Remus shrugged. "Luckily, this one grew fast."

Serana's eyes gleamed with amazement. Just what other great things have he accomplished?

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Remus jumped off the bench. "Wait here!"

Serana just watched the man scamper away towards Whiterun's gates.

Sooner, she saw Remus running back towards her. He was clutching something wrapped in cloth.

"What's that?" Serana asked, pointing at the thing wrapped in cloth.

"It's a gift." Remus removed the cloth, revealing a sword. It was bright green in color, made out of malachite.

"You were speaking about sword-training earlier, so I got you this. It's a glass sword. Since you're a beginner, I figured you should use something lighter, but sturdy. Here." He nudged the sword into Serana's hands.

"You're right..." Serana scrutinized the blade, waving it here and there. "It almost weighs nothing." She looked at Remus, the latter seemed to be very amused at her reaction.

"But... I can't accept this."

"Keep it." Remus grinned. "Besides, Jordis told me that you were training really hard with her earlier."

"I-"

"Just shhhh." Remus put his finger right on Serana's lips. "We're friends. Keep it." He smiled then carefully removed his finger.

That was the first time Remus verbally acknowledged that they were friends. Serana went back as far as her memory can take her.

As far as she can remember, for the most part, she'd always been alone.

She swallowed thickly as she held back her tears. It's not really a good time to be emotional.

"Really… thank you..." Serana softly smiled at Remus. Upon seeing the woman's smile, Remus felt his cheeks warming up.

"L-Let's go. I have a feeling Isran's already pissed off."

"You go on ahead." Serana replied with a smile, still examining at her new sword.

"Alright." Remus assented as he walked on ahead.

Serana still couldn't believe that she'll receive a gift for the first time in a while. The last time she received something

wasn't even heartfelt. Her mother just shoved in a dagger with her before she locked her up. She looked on to Remus, who was freely walking down the street, whistling even. She subconsciously smiled again.

All of a sudden, a hooded figure appeared from a narrow street corner on the right. It was walking behind Remus. Looking closer, Serana saw the figure pull out a dagger.

The two of them were already distant from Serana, so with a burst of speed, she rushed towards Remus. With the aid of her vampiric hearing, she heard the figure utter the words.

 _Death to the Dawnguard._


	10. Chapter IX: The Reading

_A/N Hello guys! I'm going to tone down my chapter updates. I'm thinking of updating weekly every Sunday._

* * *

Dark red blood dripped down Serana's dagger as soon as it connected to the hooded figure.

" _You traitorous-!_ "

The vampiress thrust her weapon further into her victim's spine to ensure the kill.

Once the man breathed his last, Serana quickly shoved him to the side and let him drop dead to see if her companion's okay.

Remus was just standing there as he held a dagger. It was the very weapon the hooded man was holding earlier, and now he is skillfully playing with it on one hand.

"H-How did you..." Serana stammered. She saw the gleam on Remus's eyes so she's certain that he is smiling beneath the mask he has on.

"I was raised from the depths of society's stinkhole, Serana. The first thing I had to learn was watch my back." Remus replied as he tossed the dagger then skillfully catching it without even removing his eyes from her.

"Although, it's nice to see that you have my back. Thanks." He patted down her head while Serana just stood there looking at him. The man handed her the dagger.

"Here. I'll just check on the corpse."

Serana just responded with a nod as she took the dagger. Remus kneeled down and pulled down the man's cowl and examined his face.

"Breton. Sickly pallor." He proceeded to nudge the corpse's eyelid open with his thumb. "Black eyes. Vampire. We have to report this to the guards."

Remus stood up and walked towards Serana and reached out his hand as if asking for something. It took Serana a few moments to realize that he's asking for the dagger, to which she complied.

The two of them made their way for the city gates where three men are standing guard.

"Excuse me… gentlemen. I would like to report a crime." Remus greeted them as he handed the dagger over.

"Thing is... the criminal's dead." He continued to explain the situation. After a few minutes, the guards' acting leader thanked Remus for the information and assured him that the corpse will be taken care of.

The duo then walked their way towards the stables.

"We need to get back to Fort Dawnguard as soon as we can. We can't stop to camp as we ride, but we'll rest for time to time." Remus lamented. "Oh... sweet sleep..."

The vampiress only responded with a single nod without even looking at him.

Seeing that Serana has been silent for some time, Remus slightly elbowed her, much to the former's surprise.

"Are you okay? You've been quiet." Remus asked. Serana couldn't tell if he's worried or just curious.

"Yeah... yeah. I'm fine." the vampiress hesitantly answered. "...well..."

"Well?"

"Remus, am I... a traitor?" Serana looked at Remus as she asked him. Remus just stared back at her before tilting his head. For a moment, seemed to be in deep thought.

"Well, that's one way to put it yeah." he answered bluntly.

"Oh..." It was all Serana could say before she hung her head.

"You 'betrayed' the Volkihar clan for the greater good. That's what truly matters. It's not whether you're a traitor or not." Remus continued as he grinned at the woman.

She didn't seem too convinced, so Remus stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. "Look here, you left Castle Volkihar and walked right into the belly of the beast, Fort Dawnguard. That's because you believed you had to do something. Something you believed was right. It's noble. I admire that." He looked straight into her eyes. "And... I don't just admire anyone easily."

Serana smiled in response. "Thanks, Remus. Although, doing something isn't the only thing I believed in." She stopped walking and turned towards Remus. "I believed in you. That's why I came."

 _You took a big risk coming here._

 _I did. But something about you makes me think I can trust you. I hope I'm not wrong._

Remus recounted the time when Serana came to Fort Dawnguard for the first time. Suddenly, he felt a warm feeling in his chest.

"Come on, a certain bald-headed Redguard's waiting for us." Serana smirked as she mounted her horse.

"Yeah... Right."

* * *

The two managed to reach Fort Dawnguard within days of riding. As soon as Remus opened the door, he heard Isran speaking to another man.

Once they got closer, Remus had a good look at the man Isran was talking to. He was a young Nord with blonde hair and seems to be much younger than Remus. He was also wearing clothes similar to those of a farm-hand's.

He was also equipped with an axe. A rather old one at that. The young man was visibly shaking as he spoke to Isran.

"Chin up, boy. What's your name?" Isran asked in a rather stern voice. The man quivered.

"I'm uh... my name is Agmaer, sir..." he stammered. Serana just looked at Remus in bemusement as the latter watched the very scene. He was clearly entertained.

"Do I look like a 'sir' to you, boy? I'm not a soldier, and you're not joining the army." Isran asserted, his brows furrowing by the minute.

"Yes si- Isran." Agmaer stuttered. He looked extremely nervous.

Isran walked closer to him. For a few seconds he circled the boy, sizing him up.

"Hmmm... Farm boy, eh? What's your weapon?"

"Uh, my weapon? I mostly just use my pa's axe, when wolves are attacking the goats or something."

"'My pa's axe!'" Isran boomed with laughter. "Stendarr preserve us!"

With that, Remus stepped forward with Serana following just behind him.

"And what's wrong about being a farm boy?" Remus interrupted with a smile on his face.

"You're back." Isran grunted. "You've been gone long. _Too long_."

"Yeah. Sorry about that. We'll talk about that later." Remus turned to the boy. "So Agmaer, huh?" Serana rolled her eyes.

"Ye-yes, sir..." he answered. Yet, it was noticeable that he was staring right at Remus's crimson red hair.

Looking over at a few crates near the northern hallway, Remus ordered Agmaer to wait as he ran to the armory. A few moments later, he came back holding a crossbow in his hand. He shoved the weapon towards Agmaer.

"Here. Trying using this. A crossbow."

"Uh, crossbow? I've never..."

"I know. Just aim towards those crates over there. Then pull this trigger right here." He instructed, while showing him the crossbow's trigger. "Load another crossbow bolt then fire again." Remus pointed at the crates. "Now show me. Just take a few shots."

Agmaer gulped down hard as he saw Remus and Isran intently looking at him. The woman leaning on the wall near the doorway, well, not so much. He clutched the crossbow and prepared to aim at the crates. He took a deep breath... then exhaled, the moment just in sync as he pulled the trigger.

A total miss.

He looked at Remus and Isran once more. Remus was covering his mouth, despite having a mask on, to muffle his laughter while Isran just stared right back at him, unamused. Once Remus managed to calm himself, he cleared his throat.

"You know, the way you did it wasn't so bad. But your aim was terrible. Do it again, but this time, aim lower." Remus instructed once more. "Also, watch the recoil. Takes some getting used to."

Agmaer loaded a crossbow bolt and tried once again. This time, he did exactly as Remus said. The bolt hit its mark.

"It hit! It hit!" Agmaer clamored with a big victorious smile on his face

"Good. Again." Remus directed indifferently. Agmaer complied and the bolt hit the crate once more. This went on for a few minutes until finally, Remus was satisfied.

"Good. Just keep on practicing." Remus turned towards Isran. "Congratulations, you have a new marksman. Come, I've got to tell you something." He also nodded to Serana, indicating that she has to follow, too.

* * *

"So, what's your excuse for taking so long?" Isran demanded once they reached the dining area. All three of them sat down.

"We went to Whiterun to get supplies for our way back here." Remus blatantly lied, forming a small smile on the corner of Serana's lips. Fortunately, the Dawnguard leader didn't seem to notice. "We were attacked by a vampire in the city."

"And he attacked who? _That?_ " Isran motioned to Serana.

" _Her,_ Isran." Remus retorted. Isran just grunted in reply. "The thing is, vampire agents have infiltrated Whiterun. If they did so in a capital in Skyrim, how much more in the other cities? We've got to do something about it."

Isran crossed his arms. "So, what do you propose we do?"

"First, we have to know what the scroll is all about. I believe the moth priest has arrived? Where is he?" Remus inquired.

"He's in the living quarters. He is waiting for your arrival." Isran replied. "Truth be told, I'm impressed you could find a moth priest so quickly."

Remus smirked. "Also, does he have the scroll? Is everything ready?"

"For the reading? All is ready. Just let the old man know when you want to begin."

"All right. Wait at the main lobby. We'll call for Dexion and we'll meet you there."

Dexion was sitting and writing something on an end table when someone knocked on his door.

"Please come in." he obliged. His visitor turned out to be Remus, with the vampiress just behind him. She chose to wait outside.

"Ah, my rescuer! It's good to see you again!" the old man beamed.

"Glad you made it here safely, Dexion." Remus smiled. "Have my companions made you feel welcome?"

"It's not exactly the hospitality I'm used to, but Isran has seen to my needs well enough." Dexion responded, looking at the walls of his room then towards the open door. "Might I add, this is a remarkable fortress. I have colleagues back at home that would love to study this place in detail."

"Heh. I'm not sure if Isran would like that." the young man grinned. "Anyway, are you ready to read the scroll?"

"Oh, certainly. Let's find out what secrets the scroll could tell." He reached for a chest at the corner for his room and took out the Elder Scroll.

"Come, let's meet Isran downstairs."

* * *

Isran, Remus and Serana stood right in front of Dexion, as the latter prepared to read the scroll. Clearing his throat, he began to speak, "Now if everyone will please be quiet, I must concentrate."

He opened the scroll and started to read it.

 _I see a vision before me, an image of a great bow. I know this weapon! It is Auriel's Bow!_

 _Now a voice whispers, saying "Among the night's children, a dread lord will rise._

Remus looked at Serana, and he saw that the vampire's face was creased in disappointment. He put a hand on her shoulder, hoping that she realizes that he's just right there beside her. Serana touched his hand, and just smiled at Remus. Dexion continued on.

 _In an age of strife, when dragons return to the realm of men, darkness will mingle with light and the night and day will be as one._

 _The voice fades and the words begin to shimmer and distort. But wait, there is more here._

 _The secret of the bow's power is written elsewhere. I think there is more to the prophecy, recorded in other scrolls._

 _Yes, I see them now... One contains the ancient secrets of the dragons, and the other speaks of the potency of ancient blood._

 _My vision darkens, and I see no more._

Dexion closed the scroll, and he seemed to be dizzy. "To know the complete prophecy, we must have the two other scrolls." He put a palm over his forehead. "I'm afraid, I must rest now. The reading has... made me weary."

"Come, old man. You should get some rest." Isran offered and began to escort the old man to his room.

"Thanks, Dexion. Isran." Remus told the Redguard, who just responded with a nod. "We'll talk later."

"Do you have a moment to talk?" Serana's asked Remus softly.

"What is it?"

"The moth priest said that we need to look for two more Elder Scrolls." She said the next part in a whisper. "I think I know where to start looking."

Remus slightly flinched upon hearing what Serana just said. He whispered back. "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"Half the people in your little crew would just as soon kill me, as talk to me. That doesn't exactly make me want to open up. I got a warmer welcome from my father, and that's saying something."

Remus nodded. "Fair point."

Serana sighed. "Anyway, we need to find my mother, Valerica. She'll definitely know where it is. And if we're lucky, maybe she has it herself."

"Back in Heljarchen Hall, when we were telling stories... you said you didn't know where she went."

Serana's eyes looked grim for a moment before answering. "The last time I saw her, she said that she'd go somewhere safe... somewhere my father would never search. Other than that, she wouldn't tell me anything." For a moment, she seemed to be in deep thought.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked.

"It's nothing. It's just, the way she said it... some place he'll never search... It was cryptic, yet, she called attention to it."

"Hmmm... sounds like she's being cautious."

"Maybe... but what I can't figure out is why she said it that way. Besides, I can't imagine a single place my father would avoid looking. And he had all this time" Serana looked at Remus. "Any ideas?" Remus scratched his head.

"Hiding with the Dawnguard?"

"It would be a bloodbath."

"Sealed away like you were?"

"I'm pretty sure she'd want to be awake with all of these things going on."

"Wait..." Remus raised his palm towards Serana, before speaking up. "What about Castle Volkihar?"

Serana laughed. "That's ridicul-" then her eyes widened, as if coming to a realization. "Wait- that almost makes sense! There's a courtyard in the castle, I used to help her tend a garden there. All the ingredients for our potions came there."

She paused with a weak smile. "She used to say my father couldn't stand the place... too peaceful."

Remus was surprised he managed to get it right. "Although, isn't that pretty risky? Staying around at the castle?"

"Absolutely. But my mother is not a coward. Well... that is... I don't think we'll trip over her there, but I think it's worth the look."

"I guess." Remus assented. "But, obviously, they aren't going let us use the front door."

Serana smirked. "True, but I know where we can get to the courtyard without arousing suspicion. Remember, what I told you? When I used to play in the 'sewers'?"

Remus nodded.

"That's our way in. There's an unused inlet on the Northern side of the island, that was used by the previous owners to bring supplies into the castle. An old escape tunnel from the castle exits there."

"To Lady Serana's secret entrance then." Remus declared, pointing towards the front door. Serana just rolled her eyes. "Still, before we go, we gotta talk to Isran. About the scroll hunt." He started to pace towards the dining hall. Serana grabbed her arm.

"Wait- please don't..." She started, but Remus interrupted her as soon as she spoke.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to tell him about our trip to the Castle. We're going to operate in our terms, not his." Serana smiled upon hearing his words. Remus continued. "Luckily, I'm a pretty good liar. So, we'll be fine."

"Yeah, I knew that firsthand."

"What?"

"Nevermind."

* * *

"How's Dexion?" Remus asked once he saw Isran sitting on a chair at the corner of the dining hall, drinking his mead.

"He went right to bed once we reached his room. Poor sod, reading that scroll sure have taken its toll." Isran grumbled, before drinking from his mug.

"Anyway, we're going to look for the other two Elder Scrolls." Remus said. "Also, continuing from earlier, we're going to have to warn the Jarls across the holds about the vampire threat, hoping they can do something about the vampire agents. They might already be aware, but they have to jack up the security."

"So, what will you do first?"

"Warn the Jarls. All holds must be aware of the vampire threat. I'll handle it." He continued. "True, we have to learn more about the threat through the Elder Scrolls. But for each passing day that we don't resolve the vampire threat and the fact that the holds are unaware of this, the more innocents will die. For now, we can handle the latter relatively with ease."

Isran nodded his head. "Agreed. While you're at it, recruit some people who might join the Dawnguard." He drank down another mug. "I sent a party to scout Castle Volkihar."

"And?"

"None of them came back. Sent another one to look into what happened to them. Didn't come back either."

"We'll see what we can do." Remus tapped Isran's shoulder. "We're leaving."

"Before that, go to Sorine. She might have a better weapon for the lad you trained earlier." Isran instructed.

"Got it." Remus groaned.

The two of them walked towards the crafting area and saw Sorine tinkering on a crossbow.

"Hey, Sorine." Remus greeted her. Sorine didn't seem to notice, so Remus had to repeat himself once more.

"Sorine!"

Sorine turned around and a huge smile cracked on her lips.

"Oh, it's the assassin! Haven't seen you for a while!" The mechanic beamed at him.

"Assassin? What's she talking about?" Serana whispered to him.

"Uh... it's complicated." Remus put a palm on his face before turning to Sorine. "I told you, I'm not an assassin. My name's Remus."

"Remus? Your name's the same as _that Dragonborn guy_ … Sadly, he went off the grid about… two years ago? Oh, well whatever…"

Remus' eyes appeared apprehensive as he immediately looked away. Sorine's eyes darted to Serana's direction. "Oh, you must be the vampire back then right? I heard about you from Gunmar, and well... rumors. Nice to meet you!"

The woman seemed genuine when she said that, to Serana's surprise. To think that a member of the Dawnguard would bother talking to her. Remus seemed to expect it since there came no reaction from him at all.

"Uh... same here." Serana awkwardly replied. Sorine walked closer and leaned forward to have a better look at the vampiress.

"What a fine piece!" she exclaimed. "Is it true that when a vampire so much as touches you, you contract with _Sanguinare vampiris_?"

"Ugh. That myth's still around? _Sanguinare vampiris_ can only be contracted when the vampire casts a drain life spell, not with physical contact." Serana explained. Sorine's eyes gleamed and clapped her hands.

"I knew it!" She hurried to scribble something on her notebook. "Anyway, I have more questions to ask but you look like you're in a hurry. So, what do you and the assassin want?"

"I told you I'm not-" Remus protested, but Serana cut him off. She slowly whispered something in his ear.

"Truth be told, Remus... you're kind of similar to one. Well, based on the stories I read…" Remus swallowed hard.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"I mean, you said you prefer daggers. And being a vampire myself, who's basically invisible during the night, I can say that you're good at sneaking around... maybe even better than me."

She added, "You're also a good shot with the bow and arrow. You _knew_ someone was behind you back in Whiterun. I mean, everything you do when it comes to anonymity, screams _assassin_." she listed. Then she looked straight on to Remus's eyes. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Curious..."

"Y-you're pretty perceptive…" Remus replied, a little taken aback.

"Hey!" Sorine called, breaking the eye contact between Remus and Serana. "What can I do to help you?" she asked once more.

"Oh, yeah. We need a new crossbow. There's a new recruit, and I believe he's got a good eye." Remus responded. Sorine just shrugged before going over her things.

"Here. It's a Dwarven crossbow." She placed the weapon on to Remus's hands and immediately went back to work.

"Dwarven? Wait, are you sure?" Remus inquired, looking at Sorine who's already busy with her tinkering.

"Yeah. Just calling it quits. After all, you found my bag." she replied without even looking up her work.

"All right. Thanks!"

"No problem, assassin."

Remus was going to protest again, but Serana shoved him towards the lobby, urging him that they should get going.

* * *

"Really?! This is for me?!" Agmaer exclaimed while holding his new crossbow close.

"Well, yeah." Remus bluntly replied. "Just take good care of it. That's an advanced model as far as I know."

"Thank you! Uh..." Agmaer's voice drifted off, not knowing Remus's name.

"Remus. My name's Remus." He offered the young lad a handshake. Agmaer's jaw dropped upon hearing his name, his eyes fixated on his hair.

"R-Remus? Do you mean _that_ Remus? Red hair... Could-could you possibly be..." He stammered.

Serana just rolled her eyes and spoke up.

"Yes, he's the Dragonborn." she couldn't help but just say it aloud. Agmaer slowly gripped Remus's hand and shook it hard.

"It-it's an honor! You're a hero! I've heard about your adventures… your deeds!" Agmaer burst and his eyes were sparkling.

"I wouldn't go that far..." Remus answered in embarrassment. It took him a while before letting go of the boy's hand because Agmaer gripped it as tight as he could.

"To be honest, you're one of the reasons why I came here to Fort Dawnguard and become a vampire hunter!"

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah! I heard the tales about the Dragonborn, a young man who's slain the World-Eater. I thought to myself, I should try to become a hero too!" He babbled on, and to Serana's surprise, Remus appeared to be listening intently.

He continued, "So, I bid my pa' farewell and went on to a journey to become an adventurer. Heard over at some inn that the Dawnguard was recruiting, that they were vampire-hunters. And that there were vampire attacks across Skyrim as of late. So, I thought to myself, I may be able to protect Skyrim if I became I vampire hunter. That's how I wound up here."

Remus thought he was done, but he continued.

"To think that you're also with the Dawnguard... To have the chance to work with the Dragonborn... it really is an honor… I hope… I hope I can be like you one day!"

Remus's eyes looked grim after hearing his words. "No, you don't." He put a palm on his shoulder. "But I'm looking forward to working with you." Agmaer's eyes gleamed in delight.

"I'm sorry, but we have to get going. I'll see you around." Remus glumly said as he nudged Serana towards the front door.

"Of course, so lo-" before Agmaer could finish, Remus closed the door behind him.

"What was that?" Serana asked.

"What was what?"

"You were all shy getting all his praises… then your face went dark by the end of it."

"You're imagining things." Remus briefly replied as he buried his head further in his hood. His walking pace suddenly went faster.

"H-hey!" Serana ran up to him and held his arm. "What's wrong? Talk to me?"

"I—" Remus hesitantly started before heaving a big sigh. "I just—he… he doesn't get it."

Curious, Serana questioned him again, "Doesn't get what?"

"I'm no hero. He shouldn't hope to be like me one day as he says." Remus smiled bitterly.

"But you are a hero." Serana disagreed. "I may not know about you very much but… I've heard the stories from the people around you. Even, slaying Alduin himself is a feat big enough. You didn't just save Skyrim… you saved Nirn. I wouldn't've have woken up at all if it weren't for you."

"This is exactly what I'm talking about." Remus laughed sarcastically. "I'm not the hero you people make me out to be."

"Well, you're a thief. So that's a given." Serana joked to alleviate Remus' dark mood.

"I'm not talking about that _._ "

Serana grew silent, waiting for Remus to clarify.

Remus took a deep breath.

"People have always cheered whenever I was around after I slew Alduin." he started. "Yes, I saved Nirn. The people of Skyrim made sure I never forget. I even continued helping them after all that… I helped… to the point I wasn't sure if I'm still myself anymore."

He gritted his teeth. "Then why? Why… after all the things I've done to help them, why do I still feel this? This… this pain… and the guilt… it just… it just doesn't go away…" his hands tightened into fists.

Serana didn't know what to do. She tried to reach for him, but he seemed too sad… and angry.

"I-I'm sorry… I shouldn't have—"

"No… Serana…" Remus replied with a defeated smile. "All those little things you noticed… you were right…"

 _I was an assassin._


	11. Chapter X: A Dark Past

**[Remus's POV]**

 _I was an assassin._

I said it... I finally said it.

That was the first time I ever said anything about _that_ to anyone for a long time. Why did I even say it? Slip of tongue?

I couldn't even lift my head to see how Serana reacted.

There was a brief silence before I heard her speak.

"Are- are you serious?" she questioned hesitantly.

She's scared. I feel it.

"Sadly, I am."

"For how long?" she asked.

I started walking as I collected my thoughts. I heard Serana's slow footsteps just behind me.

"It was… sometime after I joined the guild." I answered, before sitting down a tree. I briefly glanced up to Serana.

I saw her face with mixed emotions. I was also not sure what to feel. I'm not one to judge if she feels scared.

Even I am scared of myself… and the atrocities I was capable of doing back then.

"Do you have anymore to ask?" I asked coldly as I burrowed my face in my scarf. "You also have the choice to leave if you don't want anything to do with a murderer."

She stood there for quite a while. Then, to my surprise, she sat down beside me. She wasn't exactly close, but we were close enough to talk.

"I… I want to know about what happened…" Serana finally said. "I'm sorry, if I seemed uneasy. It's just… I didn't know how to respond…"

I would've understood it if she just straight up left. But, the fact that she's right here beside me and seemingly eager to listen… it puzzled me.

I looked up the night sky as I recounted what happened.

"I was doing a job for the Thieves Guild at Windhelm. That time, I heard there was a kid by the name of Aventus Aretino in Windhelm. Rumors say he was calling for the Dark Brotherhood. I had a job in Windhelm back then so I checked it out.

I saw the boy... doing some kind of ritual. Turns out, it was a ritual to call out an agent from the Dark Brotherhood, _the Black Sacrament._ The boy mistook me for an assassin from the dark brotherhood. So, I humored him… listened to what he was supposed to say. It was for fun at first... but then... he told me the name of the person he wants dead."

Serana swallowed thickly. "Who was it?"

"Grelod the Kind."

"Wait, wasn't she the headmistress of the orphanage you were once in?"

I nodded. "I never told you why I left the orphanage, didn't I?"

"No… you just said you didn't like Grelod as the new headmistress. Why? What did she do?"

"She beat up kids." I felt my teeth gritting in anger. "I learnt from Aventus that the old hag never changed, and she continued beating them. She didn't even let the kids be adopted."

"That's… that's terrible…" Serana commented in dismay.

"That's what I thought, too. I told Aventus I was going to think about it. I went back to Riften to return a haul for the Guild. That's when I saw Grelod, dragging a kid back to the orphanage. It was a girl."

I looked at Serana, and she seemed to be listening intently. So I continued.

"I sneaked inside to see what she was going to do. I saw her- I saw her hit the girl numerous times. By the end of it, she chained up the kid and lock her up in the closet. That closet was near the area where the children slept, and the others saw what was happening. _Grelod made them see._ "

I heaved a sigh.

"That night, I killed Grelod in her sleep."

There was no reaction from Serana.

"News spread throughout Skyrim that she was murdered. After all, Honorhall Orphanage is the only one of its kind in the province. Then one night, the brotherhood found me. They said I need to pay for the contract I stole. So, I joined them."

There was a moment of silence between the two of us. I needed to pause for a bit because going through that awful memory wasn't very easy.

"You… you're still here…" I remarked, breaking the silence.

Out of the blue, she chuckled. "Why? Did you expect me to leave?"

I suddenly heard shuffling from her position. I think she just moved a little closer to me.

"Well, yeah. I just told you how I used to murder people." I mumbled. "Grelod was a horrible human being, but even at that time she had us fed… well… most of the time."

"Call me radical, but I actually think she deserved it." She stated, which surprised me.

I stared at her unblinking, my eyes wide with shock.

"Hey, you finally looked at me." She smiled before abruptly changing her expression. "Although, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because I thought…"

"You thought I was going to judge you based on what you did in the past?" she laughed dryly. "Remus, I'm a vampire. I'm not exactly the best person out there. We need to feed sometimes, you know. Back at Castle Volkihar, you saw those humans, right?" She paused. Her eyes went visibly grim before speaking again. "Those were human cattle."

I didn't even wince. I knew just basing on how it looks. "You fed from them?"

"Well, it's not like I have a choice… Well, I did… but… it was what's remotely available." she darkly said. She hung her head down. "How about now? Are you mad?"

I don't really think she wanted to feed on people. She's a vampire, and an ancient one on that. Now that I think about it, did she really become a vampire willingly? I wanted to ask her all this time, but I think that will be far too personal. _Too personal for my own good. Or hers._

"Remus?"

"No." I grinned. "I guess, we're partners in crime. But at least, you didn't kill."

"Yes, because feeding off of humans makes things better." Serana sardonically retorted. "I'm no better than you."

"In terms of morality, you are." I shook my head before heaving another big sigh, "I'm going to let you in on another secret."

She might really hate me this time.

"Well...?"

"The group of assassins I'm in... it's the Dark Brotherhood. I don't know if it existed during your time but, it's a group of assassins spread out all over Tamriel. Well, used to." I paused. "That time, we called ourselves _family_ … and I was… attracted to the notion of it. That's why… I always did what I was asked."

I felt my hands going cold. While I managed to bring myself to look back at her earlier, this time I couldn't… again.

"The typical Dark Brotherhood relies on a _Listener_ … whoever holds the title is considered as the brotherhood's leader. The Listener hears the _'contracts'_ directly from the Night Mother, believed to be the wife of the dread lord _Sithis._ "

I took a deep breath and mustered all my courage to look at Serana straight in the eye.

 _"I was the Listener."_

She was obviously surprised, but I could see that she's trying her very best to hide it.

"So, you lead… the Dark Brotherhood?" she asked.

"No… I didn't. The Brotherhood based in Skyrim was led by someone else. Although, with my newfound _'gift'_ , I was able to hear the Night Mother's voice in my head. She told me about the contracts made by the ones doing Black Sacrament rituals across Skyrim."

But one ritual led us to a very _important_ contract… one that will restore the Dark Brotherhood in its former glory."

"Wait, rebuilt it on its former glory?" she followed up.

I felt my mouth buckling up. "I... I killed someone important..."

"W-Who did you kill?" Serana stammered. She must be really bothered by this. Who wouldn't be?

But, there's no going back from this.

"Emperor Titus Mede II."

 _"You killed an emperor?!"_ she exclaimed. Her eyes widened in shock... or horror. I don't know. But I know by the end of this, she and I won't be traveling together anymore.

"Yeah." My head remained low in disappointment. "A lot happened before I did."

* * *

 _We were tricked._

I poisoned a decoy. I was supposed to be a mouse caught in a trap, but… I managed to escape.

When I went back to report, our sanctuary was already being put to the sword by the Penitus Oculatus.

Eventually, The sanctuary was destroyed.

 _Astrid lies dead. And by my hand._

She betrayed us and made a deal with Commander Maro, head of the Penitus Oculatus who ultimately didn't fulfill his end of their bargain. _She sold me out._ Ultimately, our brethren paid the the price.

Her body was mangled and burnt, but she managed to perform the night mother's ritual. When she asked me to kill her, I did so with no remorse.

 _Others died. Just because she was envious of this… 'gift'._

 _I didn't even want this._

Still, the Night Mother persisted that I fulfill the contract, _to kill the Emperor._

 _The real one._

I instructed my remaining colleagues, Nazir and Babette, to situate at the abandoned sanctuary in Dawnstar while I went back to the one who tasked us to kill the Emperor, Amaund Motierre. He told me that the real Emperor is boarded on a ship named Katariah.

I went for the docks, and I saw… him.

 _Commander Maro._

He's the reason why our comrades… our family… are all gone.

 _It's his fault... and Astrid's._

I slit his throat with Astrid's dagger before he could speak and dumped his body on the waters.

I boarded the Emperor's ship, took out all the soldiers I could find, then entered his chambers.

There he was. Sitting patiently, as if... waiting for me.

Our eyes met.

"And, once more, I prove Commander Maro the fool. I told him you can't stop the Dark Brotherhood. Never could." He was waiting for me, indeed. Deep inside, I was surprised but I dared not show it.

"Come now, don't be shy, you haven't come this far just to stand there gawking." he suggested.

"I… wasn't gawking." I replied darkly. "You... were expecting me?"

"But of course. You and I have a date with destiny. But so it is with assassins and emperors, hmm? Yes, I must die. And you must deliver the blow. It is simply the way it is. But I wonder... would you suffer an old man a few more words before the deed is done?"

I swallowed thickly.

 _How can someone remain so calm, knowing he's about to die?_

But, somehow, there my gut tells me that I should listen. Or humor him… at least.

"I'm listening." This made the old man's face light up with delight.

"I thank you for your courtesy." He answered. "You will kill me, and I have accepted that fate. But, I would like to ask, did you at least spare the lives of my men?"

My eyes just locked with his. I didn't answer.

His face fell. "That's… a shame… They were good men."

He stood up. "Then, can I at least know who you are? What is your name?"

Once more, I didn't answer. Why should I tell him that? He's going to die, and that would be the end of it.

"No? Would you at least… remove your mask? So, I could at least take a look at your face?"

My grip on the dagger was starting to loosen up. What is this Emperor up to? Does he have anything up his sleeve?

But, despite the precautions, I nonchalantly reached for my mask and pulled it down. I also, pulled down my hood.

The emperor gawked once he saw my face.

"You… you're just a boy…!" he muttered. His eyes softened up… and he stared at me like… he was pitying me.

"I… I am very sorry… for everything…" the emperor said. "You could've become something more… something more than this…"

His words seemed genuine and for some reason, it gave my heart a numb sting.

I was taken aback. Why would he think I am someone to be pitied?

Why is he apologizing? _I'm killing him after all this._ Shouldn't I be the one who's saying sorry?

"For whatever my life's worth and regardless of your path through life," he said, "I sense in you… a certain ambition?"

Ambition? I only kill because I'm told.

He continued. "So I ask of you a favor. An old man's dying wish. While there are many who would see me dead, there is one who set the machine in motion. This person, whomever he or she may be, must be punished for their treachery. Once you have been rewarded for my assassination, I want you to kill the very person who ordered it. Would you do me this kindness?"

I have no words. There's nothing in it for me but…

"I- I'll consider your request." I stuttered, making the old man chuckle.

"Thank you. Aside from having an inkling of who you are, that was supposed to be the last thing I'd want from you but… I… have one last request." he paused to look at me, from head to toe.

I was getting conscious, so I pulled my mask and hood up.

"… After the deed is done, would you… take some time to evaluate what yourself? I… I'm not sure myself but… when I looked at you I just… I felt you were destined for something… something greater than you and I could imagine." He chuckled. "You're still young after all… you have your whole life ahead of you. Are you sure this is something you want to keep on doing?"

Before I could rebut, he raised his hand. "Ah. I hope this doesn't make you think I'm afraid to die. I'm more concerned on… what will happen to you after all this."

He smiled warmly at me before he spoke again, "I truly wish… you find what it is you truly wanted." Steadily, he turned around to face the quarters' window.

"Now on to the business at hand…" He turned his back on me and walked towards the window. "I thank you for listening to me. I hope there's a good future for you after today."

With a heavy heart, I gripped my dagger tightly and walked towards him. As I did, tears started to fall from my eyes.

I… I didn't know why.

My hands were shaking as I gripped my dagger. I was standing right behind him and… I didn't know what to do. It's as if I completely forgot how to kill. I looked forward and saw his dim reflection on the window.

 _He was smiling as he looked back._

"Gods guide you, lad."

As he said his final words, I plunged my dagger on his back.

 _The emperor was no more._

* * *

I couldn't bring myself to look at Serana after ending my story.

I guess… we'd be parting ways.

That's when I heard soft sobs. I looked up at Serana, and she was wiping her tears. Why would she cry for me? She didn't even shed a tear when we were talking about her past but now...

"I- I'm sorry." Serana mumbled between her sobs. "I thought I had it hard when I was young but... you did too... I'm sorry for what happened to you, Remus..."

Why is she crying? There isn't even a thing to cry about in my story.

But, this is the first time I saw Serana cry this much. I always knew she was beautiful… but to add the vulnerability…

Wait, that's not the issue here!

"Hey, stop crying…" I said. "There isn't even anything to cry about…"

"It was the circumstances Remus... that's how you got to that point!" she objected.

"All right, come on don't cry." I tried to console her by patting her back. Eventually, she managed to calm down. She looked at me.

"Why do you look like you have no idea about what he's trying to say?"

"What?"

"The emperor…" she continued, "I think he was trying to tell you something."

"Well, maybe he was." I answered. "But, I wasn't sure what it was but that was the first time I felt guilt assassinating someone. After that, it was like… waking up from a very bad dream."

There was silence. Then I felt a gentle breeze. I lowered down my mask and my hood to feel it. Telling Serana about it all made things a little bit… lighter.

"You know what I think?" she finally said.

"What?"

I felt movement beside me and when I turned to face her, she was moving closer. Then, she reached for my face.

"I think…" she smiled, her hand touching my face, "… he knew that you weren't an inherently evil person, Remus." She paused and gave me a warm smile.

"Look, Remus... no matter what you did, I wouldn't think any less of you. Always remember that." she smiled. "We all have our own demons. Pasts that we wish be undone. But... that doesn't mean we can't be good people now and forth."

I felt my heart beating fast and my cheeks burning up. "I- I guess."

I cleared my throat as I slightly moved away. "I guess we should get back to business. Let's go to Riften and rest at Honeyside. Then we're going to meet the Jarl tomorrow." I changed the topic to alleviate my embarrassment.

The raven-haired vampiress nodded with a smile. "Okay. Thanks… for telling me."

"No… I'm more grateful."

"All right," she stood up and patted down the grass from her clothes. "I guess we should be off." She grinned before going on first.

I watched her walk towards our horses… with a smile on my face and my heart lighter.

* * *

After half an hour, we reached Riften's gates. It was already nighttime so both of us settled at Honeyside house in preparation with our talk with the Jarl tomorrow. Serana decided that she won't sleep and delved into the books I collected. _I don't have anything weird, right?_

I shrugged it off and went right to sleep.

Come morning, Serana was still delved into the books. She's currently reading _The Exodus by Waughin Jarth_. Other short books were piled just beside her. I went straight to the kitchen and opened the larder. Unfortunately, it was empty. I also checked the cupboards but same results.

Sighing, I called out to Serana. "Serana, we're going to the inn. No food in this house. Just bring the book if you're not finished with it yet."

"No, I'm good." she called back.

After putting on my armor, Serana and I made our way for the Bee and Barb.

"So what did you do while I was asleep?" I asked Serana as we were walking.

"Read your books. Went out. Then read again." she answered before smiling. Though, it's a devious one. Curious.

"What?"

"I didn't know you were interested in... stuff." she sneered.

"What kind of stuff?" I pressed.

" _The Lusty Argonian Maid._ I didn't know you have a type."

Crap. She saw _that_? I'm sure I'm no pervert, still I thought the book was entertaining to read. But, she won't believe that.

"Not really. It was funny to read. I liked it." I answered apathetically. Serana made an annoyed clicking sound, probably because she failed to see an expected reaction. Then, she seemed... uneasy.

"Well... not that I'm interested..." she drove her fingers through her hair as she spoke. "I was wondering if... you have volume three?"

My lips stretched out into a wicked smile. "Riiight. Well, I think volume three's not out yet. Well, at least in Skyrim. Look at that, I didn't know you have a book preference."

"I'm just asking. Don't make a big deal out of it." Serana's expression contorted back into her infamous poker face, so I decided to let it go.

Once we entered the Bee and Barb in, Serana occupied a table while I ordered our food. A few moments later, I heard Serana talking to someone.

"This is the first time I've seen you around here." She's talking to another woman. I didn't turn to look, but I kept my ears open. "Oh, of course. I've been spending my time at the keep most of the time. Who are you?"

"You first." Serana answered.

"Maven. Maven Black-Briar." Wait, what? I turned around to confirm. It really is her, with her right hand man, Maul standing guard.

"Maven Black-Briar? I've been hearing your name around here a lot. It must carry a lot of weight here in Riften."

"Of course. Nothing gets done without my approval in this city. I have everyone in my pockets. Anyone makes trouble for me and I pay a visit to the Thieves Guild. Make me angry and I contact the Dark Brotherhood. You'd do well to remember that the next time you make such a stupid observation."

Hearing her say this made me smirk, one louder than I thought. I saw two pairs of eyes dart towards me.

"What is it?" Maven snapped, but her expressions softened up when she saw me. She slowly walked over to me and spoke even softer. "Oh. Well, well. Look who's here."

I pulled down my mask. "Wait, you knew?"

"Of course, Dragonborn. The hair screams it all."

I quickly buried my head further in my hood, making sure my hair is completely concealed.

I stepped in with our tray of food then placed it on the table. Facing Maven, I gave her a slight bow.

"Hello, Maven. Rather... _Jarl_ Maven."

"What? She's Jarl?" Serana reacted with distaste. I gave her a short glare, but she just rolled her eyes. Classic.

"I'm sorry about her crude behavior. She's just wary of people she doesn't know." I explained.

"So, she's your companion? Who is she?" Maven narrowed her eyes.

"Her name's Serana, we're part of the Dawnguard." Serana just reached out for a loaf of bread and started eating, without even making eye contact with any of us as if to say _I'm out of this conversation._

"The Dawnguard? How is that little group doing? Last I heard they're reforming east of here."

"We're doing decent. Actually, the reason why I'm here concerns the Dawnguard." I sat down and gestured Maven towards a chair, but she just raised a hand in declination. "I'll just come over at the keep later this day to explain. For now, enjoy your stay at the inn.

"Very well. I'll see you two hours from now." Her eyes moved towards Serana. "You take care of yourself, girl." The emphasis she put in that last word was evident.

Serana just scoffed in response. Maven moved on further into the bar with Maul lumbering just behind her. He glared at Serana as he did but seeing me looking at him made him break eye contact.

"What a bitch. And she's the Jarl?" Serana ranted. I've never seen her this worked up about another person before.

"Well, yeah." I stuffed bread in my mouth.

"By the way, why did you smirk earlier? What's so funny?"

Remembering what Maven said almost made me choke. I pounded my chest while my other hand is trying to reach for a drink. Once I drank down, I grinned at Serana.

"Well, she said something funny." I scoffed. "About calling the Thieves Guild and the Dark Brotherhood."

"You're pretty cocky about being a Listener for the Dark Brotherhood." She laughed, but she was careful on the level of her tone.

"Not being. I used to." Before Serana could follow up, I quickly continued, "Well, it's not just that." I leaned towards Serana. "There's another thing you don't know."

Looking left and right, Serana leaned in.

"I'm the guild master of the thieves guild."

"What?! So... she doesn't know?" she held in her laughter. I think she's getting used to different titles attached to my name.

"No. One of my guys is acting on my behalf."

"Cheers to that." Serana offered her mug. I raised my mug and clanked it to hers. After an hour I made my way for Mistveil Keep.

Within a few hours, I finished my talk with Maven. It was tough. She was a hard woman and convincing her proved harder. Good thing Serana wanted to be out of the talks. She literally said,

' _I'd sink my teeth on her neck if she gives me that attitude again. Nevermind, I bet she tastes like rotten meat.'._

"How was it?" Serana greeted when I got back to Honeyside house.

"It was rough." I slumped down the nearest chair. "Good thing you weren't there. She was pretty nasty. Even if I was the one who put her there..."

"Put her there? What do you mean?"

"Back then, when I had to deal with Alduin, I hosted a diplomacy meeting between the Empire and the Stormcloaks." I explained. "Simply put, there was a shift in territory ownership. The Stormcloaks had Markarth, while the Empire had Riften. The previous Jarl of Riften wasn't a big supporter of the Empire that's why she was tossed out, sadly..."

"So, it's your fault then." Serana crossed her arms and squinted.

"Cut me some slack, I had to do it. There should be a joint effort in order to defeat Alduin back then."

"I know, I was just teasing you." she smiled. "So, where to next?"

"We'll ride for Windhelm tonight if you're up for it."

"You're not the vampire here." Serana scoffed. "We can go now if you want."

I groaned. I haven't even settled on my chair yet. But she's right. There's no more time to waste.

* * *

"Drop your weapons and you're free to go. But we take the woman."

Just our luck. We were on our way to Windhelm when we were surrounded by a group of bandits. I'm counting at least eight of them. Serana and I stood back to back, each of us facing four bandits on our front. Good thing I let the horses bolt before they surround us.

"It sure is cold out here." I put my hands within my scarf. I did so to hide while I cast a _Detect Life_ spell. A figure lighted up just right behind the bushes. So there are nine of them. I'm guessing an archer.

"What are you doing?! Put your hands up!" the bandit leader, an orc, chided.

"Oh, come on. It's cold out here."

The leader motioned to raise his war hammer, so I took a step back.

"All right, just calm down. We'll drop our things and we'll just go. I am taking the woman." I raised my hands.

"You don't make the rules here." the Nord bandit spat.

"True. But do you know what she is?" I motioned my head to Serana. And just like that, she bared her fangs, making the bandits jump back.

"Divines…! Vampire!"

In a split second, I drew a knife from my belt and threw it behind the bush. A body slumped to the bush's side a knife plunged on his neck, dead.

"What-" but before the bandit leader could finish, I drew another knife and threw it on his eye. He howled in pain, dropping his war hammer.

Amidst the confusion, Serana already took down a bandit woman behind us with a burst of speed, sinking her teeth on her victim's neck. The three bandits in front of me raised to arms to protect their leader. I drew one of my swords and parried the first bandit's attack. While I did, another bandit prepared to strike.

With my other hand, I released a stream of fire on the attacker. He screamed as he burned. I kicked the first bandit, then drove my sword through his chest. I heard explosions of lightning spells roar behind me, which was a good sign that Serana could handle her own just fine.

The third bandit sprang up behind me and raised his battle axe. I quickly rolled to the side to dodge, his axe hitting nothing but his comrade's corpse. Flipping my sword, I stabbed him from the back.

That was when another figure loomed behind me with his war hammer raised. The bandit leader. Blood still streaming from his face since my knife was still lodged on his eye socket.

"You...! You will pay!" He screamed as his war hammer came crashing down. I can't dodge to the side without risking my leg but I did anyway. I waited until the war hammer break down my leg, but all I heard was a loud clank of the war hammer. I looked at the bandit leader's direction and he dropped dead, an arrow pierced his head.

That's strange... Serana doesn't know how to use a bow or a crossbow. I looked at her direction and I saw the woman bandit she killed earlier. The woman's eyes were gleaming blue and her skin was too. She clutched a bow, and was groaning like there's no tomorrow.

"You all right?" Serana inquired as she helped me up my feet.

"Yeah, thanks. You saved my leg." I looked at the woman once again. "I didn't know you were a necromancer."

"I-I'm sorry. I just thought it wasn't important." Serana looked down on the ground. I'm pretty sure that wasn't the case.

"Come on. It wouldn't be a bother if that's what really this is about." I shrugged. "Necromancy's just the same as conjuration. You summon some thing from another realm and it helps you." I glanced at the reanimated woman. "Necromancy looks weird though."

Serana chuckled. "Right." With a snap of her finger, the reanimated woman turned into a pile of white ash.

"So, who taught you?" I asked her as I rummaged the bandits for valuables. Shouldn't let go anything to waste.

"My mother. She thought it would be a useful skill at some point." she supplied.

"It is. She must be proud." I grinned. Serana smiled weakly. "I don't know about that."

I stood up, I managed to get a few septims and a few knives.

"I hope we can find her soon." I pat down her head. Doing this seems to calm me at a certain degree and I think she doesn't mind.

"I hope so too." she agreed. Yet she seemed to be... dubious. "Anyway, why do you almost never use the Voice when in battle?"

I thought of an answer. "I just use it during worst case scenarios."

"You almost lost your leg."

"Well, let's just say I want more of a challenge." I scratched my head. "And sometimes I forget."

"What?" Serana looked at me with a disgusted look on her face.

"Come on, cut me some slack. I never liked this whole Dragonborn thing." I hoisted our bag up. "Let's go. I think you'll like Windhelm."

Serana's face lit up. "Yeah! I read books about the city. It said that it might be the oldest city around" she assented. She looked pretty excited.

I whistled and soon enough Serana's horse and Shadowmere came running right back.

As we rode back, one question never left my mind.

 _What kind of woman is Serana's mother?_

* * *

 _A/N_

 _Hello guys! I hope you liked knowing more about Remus. I kind of enjoyed writing this chapter since I figured out I suck in writing on 3rd POV lol. Still working on it. I'd also be posting updates every Friday instead of Sundays. Please leave a review so I'd know how I'm doing. :)_


	12. Chapter XI: The Long Road Ahead

_A/N I'm sorry if this chapter would be full of all sorts of errors. I don't really have the time to proofread. Also, chapter updates may come a little bit slower since I'm working on my college thesis. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Please review so I'd see how I'm still doing and if I should discontinue it (jk)_

* * *

 **[Serana's POV]**

"I expected Ysgramor's city to be... bigger." I commented as soon as we got inside Windhelm, which was also known as the _City of Kings_ as I've read in my books.

"You're not impressed? Remus asked.

"Oh it's not like that, I am." I assured him. "It's just... most of the time, books don't do places justice with just words. This time, it's... the other way around? Somehow in my mind as a kid, Windhelm is a quarter of Skyrim." I laughed.

"Well, I wouldn't judge you. You were a little girl." Remus nodded his head with a hint of laughter forming on his face. "Come on, let's get ourselves some rest." We marched towards the inn, which was just right in front of us as soon as we got inside the gates. Suddenly, I felt Remus grab my hand.

"Not there." He pointed west. "Come on."

Right. I almost forgot the fact that he's Thane across the nine holds. I wonder how it's like. Being Thane all over Skyrim is no easy feat, and I wonder how he can manage to be an adventurer and hold titles at the same time.

We were greeted by a housecarl with a rather unique characteristic, similar to that of Remus.

"Red hair!" I blurted out while pointing at the ingenuous housecarl. His face was masked with confusion. I lowered my finger and bowed my head in apology. "I am very sorry. I just find it unusual to have red hair, like this guy." I darted my eyes towards Remus who obviously squinted.

The housecarl laughed. "It is no problem, my lady. Although I'm afraid that my hair's color is closer to brown than that of red." I took a closer look, and he was right. I'm embarrassing.

"I see... sorry."

"It is quite alright. Calder is my name. I serve as my Thane's housecarl here in Windhelm. Welcome to Hjerim." the housecarl respectfully introduced himself.

"Serana."

"Good to see you, Calder." Remus smiled as he shook Calder's hand.

"You too, my Thane." Calder gave him a slight bow. "But if I may ask, what brings you to Windhelm?"

"Things happened." Remus made his way for the dining table, and motioned for Calder to sit. "You too, Serana." I observed that we were in the house's living room... or a dining area? There was a dining table at the center and a heart on the left side. At the east wing lies the kitchen. Unlike the kitchen back in Heljarchen Hall, this one's cozy-looking for having plenty of space near a fire pit and a designated area for cooking.

The two of us sat down on the dining table. I wasn't particularly hungry, but Remus was obviously looking for food, which the housecarl seemed to notice so he went to the kitchen to find him something to eat.

"So, what's the situation?" Calder inquired as he put down a huge plate of sweet rolls on the table before settling on the dining bench. Remus immediately grabbed one and stuffed it down his mouth. He offered me some, but I shook my head no. After he pushed down his food with a drink, he started to explain the situation to Calder as I sat there to listen in silence. When Remus was done, Calder stood upright, much to my surprise.

He graciously bowed with a hand on his chest. "Then allow me to join you at the Dawnguard, my Thane." Then he looked at me and nodded. Remus had an unimpressed look on his face and stuffed another sweet roll in his mouth.

"No, Calder. I need you to stay here. I need ears in every hold. _Especially here._ " Remus muttered while chewing a mouthful of sweet roll. What did he mean _especially here?_ The housecarl's face obviously fell.

"B-but my Thane..." he started to protest but Remus raised his hand to interrupt.

"Oops. No buts." A long grin streaked across his face, seemingly satisfied with all the sweet rolls he just ate. "Trust me, Calder. If you wanted to help me that much, you'll be of much use here in Windhelm than at Fort Dawnguard. We'll find other recruits somewhere." Calder couldn't hide his disappointment but basing on the look on his face, I think he understood.

"As you wish, Thane."

Remus rose from his seat and stretched out his arms. "That was a good meal."

I scoffed, "You call that a meal? You basically ate a snack made for kids." Remus's face contorted into a fake scowl. "Pfft, you wouldn't understand. Sweet rolls are the best! Besides, I never had one as a kid and I envied the other kids who were... well, gifted socially. So when I had one, I couldn't stop." he grinned. I just rolled my eyes in response.

All of a sudden, he had a wicked smile on his face and walked towards me before leaning on my ear. "You wouldn't understand it because you had so much sweet rolls back then, eh princess?"

"Hey that's not true!" I snapped back. Remus burst out in laughter.

"I'm tired. Eating a lot of sweet rolls make me feel sleepy." he yawned. "Calder, we're going up. I'm going to show Serana here where she'll rest her head for tonight."

"Of course, Thane." Calder responded, yet giving us another respectful bow. I just nodded in response. On our way up the staircase, I mumbled. "He's one respectful fellow, isn't he?"

"Well, he is. You know Nords. Honor bound et cetera, et cetera..." he agreed.

I scoffed. "You're a Nord. But you don't have that kind of honor."

He chuckled in fake hurt. "Hey! But yeah, sure. Honor won't take you too far if you've got lots." The man had a point so I just shrugged my shoulders in response. I looked along the hallway of the second floor. With the hearth, woodwork and all, I've concluded that this sure is a nice place. Somewhat, everything feels cozy inside, or maybe that's just the harsh weather outside that makes it that way.

Display cases stood along the hallway along with mannequins donned in different kinds of armor. One mannequin stood out though, it was donned with jester's clothes. "Hey, you work as a jester or something?" I asked Remus sarcastically.

"Oh, that one's a gift of some friend." Remus answered, and I think there wasn't sarcasm in his tone. "He thought it would be cool if we wore the same clothes as we travel together. Although we didn't really travel together. Just on the same work."

I have no idea which work, after all Remus had a lot going for him.

"Well, did you?" I asked.

"Not really. I told him I liked it and I'd just keep it somewhere." Remus said. "I had to convince him that it has sentimental value and it would be bad if we ran into trouble just so I couldn't wear it."

"A curious friend. Is he right in the head?" I chuckled. But as I glanced at Remus's face, his expression was kind of melancholic.

"Maybe. I don't know." he answered darkly. "All I know is, he's been through a lot."

"Sorry..." I placated. I didn't know it was that serious. Remus just smiled.

"It's alright. Come on now." he gestured for me to follow and a few steps later he opened a room with two separate beds in it. A bookshelf stands at the corner of the room; a cabinet just beside it.

"If ever you decide to sleep, use that one." he gestured towards the right bed. He plopped face first down the other bed.

"You're not going to change?" I asked as I walked towards the book case.

"Lazy." he said in a muffled voice. "Talking with Jarls is taxing." He moved into a supine position and let out a big sigh.

"Maybe I can join you tomorrow." I shrugged. I picked out a random book from the shelf before I sat down my bed. Remus's face lit up.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, why not. In a sense, I'm curious about one of the candidates in being the High ruler of Skyrim." I flipped the pages through the book.

"You mean, Ulfric? He's okay I guess." Remus finally sat up and started to remove his armor. "Though, I don't like his leadership here in Windhelm." He walked towards a chest and stuffed his armor there.

"What do you mean?"

"He's not particularly fond of other races. The _others_ are forced to live in relatively deplorable conditions compared to the Nords around here." He slumped back to his bed. "Dark Elves live in the 'slums' called the Gray Quarter. Argonians are not allowed inside the city and live in a single building commonly known as the Argonian Assemblage."

I put a thumb on my chin in deep thought. Remus once said that he's yet to pick a side in the civil war. I turned my head to ask. "So, you're not siding with anyone yet?"

"No. Not yet. This war is a clash of ideals. And I think both ideals are pathetic." I raised a brow at him because he couldn't possibly think that. Remus seemed to acknowledge it and let out a sigh.

"Fine. It was half-truth though." He paused for a moment. "Both sides of the war isn't perfect. In the end, you just have to pick a lesser evil. I still don't know which is."

We both sat down in silence. He was right. The same thing went for me, but the difference was I knew which side to choose. "I hope things clear out for you soon." I hopefully told him. He just smiled at me and carefully said, "Yeah, I hope so too." We stared at each other for a few moments but I was in good mind to break off.

"You better get some rest, you've got a big day tomorrow." I reminded him.

He obviously grimaced at the thought. "Right." With that, I'm starting to get the idea that he doesn't like Ulfric very much. Although there's a thought that I've been meaning to ask but I couldn't really find the right time to ask.

"Remus?"

"Yeah?"

Upon hearing his immediate response, I hesitated. "Nevermind. Get some rest." He just grunted in response and faced the other side of the bed. A few minutes later, I could already hear his light snores. I grinned.

"Good night, Remus."

* * *

After an hour of reading, I had the urge to sit near the hearth as I read. I got up my bed and trod down the staircase when I noticed Calder's sitting figure on the dining area.

"My Lady? I thought you were asleep?" The housecarl was obviously surprised.

"Well, I wasn't sleepy. And just call me Serana." I briefly replied. I don't really like being addressed like I'm above people.

"Yes, Lady Serana." I was about to contest but I just decided to let it be. Calder continued. "It is past midnight. Are you sure you aren't tired?"

"Oh, that's just me. I prefer reading during the night." I held up my book. "It's more silent, making reading easy. I hate distractions during the day." _Well, I hate daylight in particular_ , I thought to myself.

The housecarl smiled broadly. "Oh, I see." He held up his mug which I assumed was full of mead. "A pint?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, seeing the possibility of the scenario of me sitting near the fire and reading peacefully disintegrate inside my head. I don't really like drinking mead, but it would be rude to refuse.

"Sure." I muttered. Placing my book on the table, I took up Calder's offer as he placed a mug on my hands. I was carefully taking small sips from the mug when he asked me a question.

"If you don't mind me asking Lady Serana, what is your relationship with the Thane?"

I almost choked on the mead despite the small sips upon hearing his question, fortunately I didn't. "Uhh... what?"

Calder raised his hands in defense. "Oh, I'm very sorry. It's just the Thane bringing a companion over here is a first." I widened my eyes in surprise.

"Really?"

"Oh, yes." Calder brought down another mug with one gulp. "I've never seen him bring friends before. Most of the time he's here, he'll just come over to rest upon finishing some jobs involving bandits, dragons and... whatever's out there."

"How about politics?"

"Well, I don't know about that, but he doesn't like Jarl Ulfric very much." That confirms it.

He scratched his head before his expressions softened up. "Anyway the reason I asked was... I couldn't shake off the feeling that he feels lonely. I often offered my sword whenever he goes out, but he always respectfully declines saying that he wants to do things alone." He hesitated for a moment.

"Well, now that I think about it, I managed to get him to bring me with him once." He gulped down another mug like it was nothing before filling it up again. I raised a brow in wonder.

"What happened?"

"It took a lot of convincing, but he finally agreed. The whole travel was... quiet." the housecarl reminisced. _Quiet? During our travels, Remus always have a story to tell,_ I thought to myself. "We were tasked to clear a bandit hideout in the Uttering Hills, southwest of here. Not a single word from him. When we reached the cave, I witnessed him fight firsthand. His whole demeanor... changed. In an instant he turned into this cold-blooded killer. He managed to take them out while I didn't even do much."

Calder kept on tapping his foot and drank another pint of mead. "We had the occasional talk on the way back. We set up camp at a dip because of a passing blizzard. It was very cold at the time and I didn't want him to see me shaking. After a few moments, the lad handed me over his share of the furs. Of course, I refused. It was a long debate, and it was settled when he commanded me as my Thane. I had no choice." He broke out into laughter. "It must be good to be young. He didn't even seem to bother the harsh weather. He's a kind lad. Right then, I realized why he didn't want to bring me. He's just used to doing things alone."

He looked at me intently. "But now, when he got back bringing _you_ with him... I don't know. He seemed to have a change of heart. He was happier, and it appears... genuine. So, I guess I have to thank you for it." He suddenly boomed in laughter. "Forgive me for rambling on. Anyway, that's why I asked what's it with you two."

I drank down the remaining mead inside my mug in one go, much to Calder's confusion.

 _"Why do you trust me?"_

Those were the words I wished to say and ask Remus earlier. But now, a certain half-drunk housecarl got through my head with the question that comes right after.

 _What's the relationship between me and Remus?_

Thoughts raced through my mind, but I got a better hold of myself and shook my head to clear unnecessary thoughts.

"I... we're just travelling companions. He got my back, and so I have his." I answered, trying to maintain a calm demeanor. Deep inside, if my heart was actually beating, it would've been drumming on my chest by now. I got up. "I guess I'm putting reading on hold. I'm not really good with alcohol." An obvious lie. But Calder seemed to buy it.

"Lass, before you go, I have a favor to ask." Dropping the honoraries, the housecarl seemed to have drank more than his fill. Not that I mind.

"What is it?" I had to stop midway up the stairs to hear what he has to say.

"Please keep on having his back. I feel that the boy has his own demons to slay. Just... be there for him, will ya?" Calder's face already plopped on the dining table, still he has his hand on his mug, raised for more.

I smiled before proceeding my way upstairs. "You got it."

I lied down my bed and looked at the ceiling. Now that I think about it, it wasn't really much of a talk. But, I learned a great deal about Remus. I mean, I probably know more than Calder but... being with someone for some time, you'd think that you'll know them. In our case, I guess not. We may have been exchanging stories about our past but... I still feel like I don't know him at all.

Finally, I stared at Remus's sleeping figure. I could still hear is light snores, then I realized my mind steered clear. As if, none of the questions, thoughts, all of those that were bothering me didn't matter anymore. All that matters was... we're here... together. I smiled.

 _He is... important to me. That's one thing for certain._

* * *

The next morning, we made our way to the Jarl who was settled in what they call _The Palace of Kings._ While on the way, I could feel the grumpiness and distaste in Remus's aura.

"Wow, you look excited." I wryly said. Remus looked up to me then let out a long groan. "Ugh. I'm just glad you could come along."

The palace was huge compared to Dragonsreach in Whiterun. I'm assuming it's even larger on the inside. I was marveling at the structure as we walked towards the palace doors but then two guardsmen got in our way.

"Halt. You're about to enter the Palace of Kings. Who goes there?" Remus seemed to pay him no mind and walked past him. The guard grabbed him by the arm while his companion has his hand on his sword.

"Didn't you hear me?! Who are you and what business do you have here?!" the guard shouted. I rolled my eyes, but to be fair, I couldn't really blame him. Remus's get up looks like someone up to no good. I quickly pulled down his hood in his surprise.

"Oy!" Remus grumbled to me as he pulled back his hood. I smirked. Hearing it, Remus seemed to get the idea. "Sheesh." he removed his hood but kept his scarf closely to his face.

"Remus. Dragonborn. And my business is none of your concern." Wow. He really is ill-tempered today. The guards were taken aback before making way.

Once we entered the hallway, Remus removed his mask. In a distance, we could see a figure sitting on the throne.

Ulfric Stormcloak, the Jarl of Windhelm and Leader of the Stormcloak Rebellion. He was a blonde Nord and his long hair ran down his shoulders.

"Well, if it isn't the Dragonborn of Legend. The World-Eater's slayer." He had a low and solemn voice and wore a devious smile. Remus still has that annoyed look on his face. "So, what brings you here? Decided to join the ranks?"

"Not quite. I'm here on the Dawnguard's business." Remus answered wryly.

"The Dawnguard, eh? So the news of them reforming wasn't for show?" As Ulfric laughed, the more Remus's brows furrowed. Now I knew why he disliked him. The man wasn't exactly a bad person but he gives off this "high and mighty" vibe, which I disliked too.

"Well, we are doing our best." Remus sarcastically answered with an annoyed smile. He cleared his throat. "We are here to inform you about the vampire threat. Vampire agents have infiltrated Whiterun. The same may go for Windhelm, so it would be better if you bolster the security around here." The whole time Remus was speaking Ulfric has his eyes fixated on me for a while before returning his attention to Remus.

Ulfric chuckled. "Oh, do not worry about that. I already have plans about it." he continued in a hushed voice. " _Afterall, vampire agents aren't the only ones at Whiterun._ "

"Well, that is good to know." Remus seemed not to have heard the Jarl's remarks about Whiterun. "Anyway, we'd best be on our way." Ulfric responded with a nod. We've already turned to leave when the Jarl called out once more.

"Dragonborn, before you go..."

"What is it, Jarl?"

" _I know what she is._ " I could feel Remus shudder upon hearing him. So did I. My eyes quickly darted off across the hall should there be potential threats. Ulfric laughed once more. "Don't be so tense. I was just amused by the irony. I have no idea what you're up to, but it will be best if you leave. And before I forget... sooner or later you're going to have to pick a side. Or it will cost you." There was a hint of threat in the Jarl's voice. Remus looked back to him, and just gave him a nod before leading me to the door.

None of us spoke to each other until we were out at the Windhelm stables.

"Did you hear what he said about Whiterun?" I asked.

"I sure did. But do not mind that, I've already known a long time ago. Despite not caring about this war, I'm making efforts in preventing major conflicts. I've got... pull." he answered. Understanding that he's referring to his various associations (The Dark Brotherhood and The Thieves Guild) I gave him a short nod. "Besides, that's not what I'm worried about..."

I looked up to him as he placed his hand on my head once more. He smiled at me briefly before mounting Shadowmere. Wondering why he keeps on patting my head (not that I'm complaining), I saddled up my own horse.

"So, where do we go now?" I inquired.

"We've finished warning the holds of Whiterun, the Rift, and Windhelm." he raised a hand and looked at his fingers. "Next would be Winterhold, Dawnstar, and Morthal."

Counting alongside him I relented, "Aren't there Nine Holds? You only named six. What about the others?"

"I have... friends in Falkreath so that shouldn't be a problem. Same goes to Markarth. About Solitude, I've already included the intelligence about the vampire threat on my letter to General Tullius so we don't have to worry about it."

"Well that's sad. I've always wanted to visit Solitude." I muttered.

Remus looked shocked. "Wait, you haven't been to Solitude?"

"No. But I could see the city from the castle. I've never been inside it though." I sighed. It was true, I was basically a prisoner in my own home. But being a vampire and all, I had to understand. Not that I liked it though.

"Let's just visit some other time. We have your mother to look for."

"Oh. Right." For some reason, I felt a tinge of uneasiness as we rode on.

* * *

"Ugh. It's freezing. The cold is piercing through my armor." Remus complained as we rode to Winterhold. He already have half his face buried in his scarf, even with a mask underneath. I remember Calder saying that Remus never seemed to be bothered with cold climate, but apparently he was wrong. I'm not sure whether I should laugh because he actually feels cold, or be amazed because he thought of his housecarl first back then. He stared at me and asked, "Aren't you cold?" I just gave him a fangy smile.

"Right. Vampire. Noted." he spat. I chuckled as he seemed really bitter about it. Vampires are especially resistant to cold due to our nature. Although, we are particularly sensitive to fire. Being close to a hearth's nice but fire searing your skin? Nu-uh.

We arrived at the Jarl's longhouse a few hours later. The route from Windhelm to Winterhold was supposed to be short, but the weather kind of got in the way. The Jarl of Winterhold, Korir, was surprisingly unwelcoming to the Dragonborn. As it turns out, Remus was named Archmage of the College, as Korir explained it and he apparently hated the College and everything it stands for. Remus rebuked, saying that he was only Archmage by name and not by skill and that he left the management to the others.

So, another title. Nothing surprises me anymore.

The Jarl was shallow-minded, and Remus drawing out his childish self to even argue with that kind of person was amusing to watch. Two adults acting like children. Finally, both of them settled down and discussed the vampire threat. Apparently, the Jarl was too paranoid about hearing the vampire attacks from different holds that he bolstered the security on his own.

Remus stomped outside saying that we'd come to Winterhold for naught. We rested at the Frozen Hearth Inn that night. Come morning, I saw him write letters, presumably to his friends in the Holds we won't be able to visit.

Two days later, we arrived at Dawnstar. Jarl Skald didn't miss out in asserting his allegiance to the Stormcloaks. He kept on diverting the topic concerning the Dawnguard into Remus's allegiance in the civil war. And another thing...

"Who is that fine piece over there?" the Jarl shamelessly motioned to me with a grin on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"She's my companion from the Dawnguard. But let's get back to the issue at hand, shall we?" Remus grunted. While they stood at the tactical table, I could still feel Skald the Elder's occasional stares.

Finally, we got out of that cursed longhouse. Remus broke the silence.

"There will be one day I'm going to cut off his prick and I wouldn't mind going to jail."

I laughed. "Just don't mind him." I donned my hood. "So Morthal, yes?"

"Actually, no. I just realized Morthal would be more prepared for a vampire attack."

"Why's that?"

"There was a potential vampire threat in Morthal before." He sighed. "Movarth's coven."

I sprung my head up. "Wait, did you say Movarth?" Remus raised his brow.

"Yeah, why?"

"He was mentioned in a book I read back in your house at Windhelm. _Immortal Blood._ " I mounted my horse and Remus followed right after. "Apparently, he was an accomplished Vampire Hunter from the Fighter's Guild. At first, he wished to avenge his... " I noticed Remus yawn and that struck a nerve. "Long story short, he was turned into a vampire by some priest when he was looking for one on a hunt."

He seemed to notice the change in the atmosphere. "I'm sorry. Just talking to Jarls make me want to hit the sack early." he apologized. "And I didn't know about that, I just did what I was told. Kill Movarth and his whole coven."

I smiled in acknowledgment. "Well, I guess _you_ should read _your_ books more often. You're Archmage remember? You're supposed to know... stuff."

Remus scoffed. "That was just a decision on a whim that they won't take no for an answer. But maybe I should send a letter to Jarl Idgrod just to be sure. I just don't want to talk anymore." He paused and looked at me intently. "Since we're not going to Morthal, let's focus on our primary objective. You better be ready, Serana..."

I fell silent. There might be a slim chance but... who knows?

"...We're off to meet your mother."


	13. Chapter XII: First Lead

_A/N Yes hello, I'm sorry I'm posting late. The new semester in college just started so I had to fix some things. Anyway, progress will be really slow from now. Still, I would like to thank you guys for your support!_

 _This chapter's not proofread. Too lazy. Just bear with it. (lol)_

* * *

 **[Serana's POV]**

I'm back. Remus and I stood at the Volkihar Island with the castle looming in the distance. How lang was I gone? Two weeks? Three? I can't remember. I've got a mixed feeling building up inside me when Remus nudged me on the arm.

"Come on. You've gotta let me see where you played around as a kid." he grinned. I smiled and shook my head as I lead him to the east side of the castle.

"Stay low." I warned him. "We don't know if the Skeleton sentries are still-" I wasn't able to finish when I was suddenly yanked into cover by Remus as an arrow flew past by my face. Apparently, a skeleton sentry just shot us as soon as it saw us making way for the undercroft. He laughed. "You were saying?"

I rolled my eyes. I charged up a lightning spell then peeked at the sentry's location from our cover then blasted it with my spell.

"There, no more." I said smugly. Remus's eyes glinted below his hood, hinting that he's smiling under that mask and I'm pretty sure it's more of a wry one. "Not really." We heard the clicking of skeleton bones as more skeleton sentries started showing up. Must've been disturbed by the noise of my spell. I palmed my face in annoyance, when all of a sudden Remus suddenly disappeared from my side with a gust of wind.

He charged towards the skeletons and started to shatter them to pieces... unarmed. I ran over and provided him some back up using my spells, which is mostly comprised of lightning ones because ice spikes won't be very useful against the undead. After we were done with the skeleton guards, I walked towards Remus who was kicking the undead bones trying to make sure they won't be coming back to unlife anytime soon.

"Wow. Such stealth." I sarcastically commented.

"You only need stealth when you're having doubts with what you're dealing with, not when fighting piles of bones." Remus snorted. I just rolled my eyes again in response. We ascended the staircase towards the undercroft's wooden door. Coming close, I felt a sting of nostalgia.

"So here we are... my childhood playground." I introduced wryly, once we entered the undercroft. The place was dark and damp. Still, I liked playing in here when I was a kid. It's where I felt home could feel like... well, home.

"Looks nice." Remus laughed. I carefully opened the door towards the water cistern, expecting a familiar scent.

"The old water cistern. Huh. Back in the day, it used to smell like... just, be thankful that you weren't here back then." I shrugged. Remus looked at me intently.

"You really used to play here?" he asked. I thought he was teasing at first, but it sounded genuine.

"Well, yeah. I liked to explore. My parents almost never let me off the island so I poked around here a lot." I looked down before continuing. "It was... a little quieter... back then. Guess a little vampire girl was enough to scare off the rats."

A small sigh could be heard beneath Remus's mask, so I guess his expressions softened up. But it was until we heard soft growling, his eyes quickly darted across the room and the expression in his eyes became tense.

"Looks like we have company." he muttered. "I've never seen one of those."

"Death Hounds." I said while looking at the furless dark-skinned dogs Remus was pertaining to. "They serve as our guardians." I could see Remus raising a brow, or maybe a stink eye. "Okay, pets."

I could see Remus take a deep heaving breath, trying to stop himself from laughing. "I'm sorry... pets?" he asked teasingly. I nodded yet made sure I had a disappointed look on my face. With his muffled laughter, I heard the dogs growling louder. I gave Remus a fierce stare before he started to draw his arrows and fire consecutively at the death hounds before they could fully notice our presence.

"I'm sorry for killing your pets." Remus shrugged.

"Ugh, just let it go. For the record, I never had nor wanted one." I hissed. When I'm with Remus, I feel like I'm with a different person every now and then. Sometimes, he's sweet and kind. Other times, he's mostly annoying and childish.

"Who's there?!" A voice rang from across the water cistern. Remus and I hurriedly hid in a corner. Sooner, a familiar-looking vampire came to sight. She began inspecting the death hounds' corpses. "Who did this?!"

She let out a scream of fury. "Come out, coward!" If we fight her right now, we'll be at a two vs one advantage. But Remus kept still, so did I. That was when Remus put a finger over his lips (over his mask) as if to say 'Quiet', before disappearing in thin air.

 _Wait... what?_ Before getting all jumpy, I just shrugged. Must be one of his tricks. He's a man of many talents after all. Illusion Magic may be his forte because of... his past.

"Come out! I can smell you, filthy mortal!" the feral vampire kept on taunting. A pause. "What? This smell... A vampire? Who's-" that's when I heard a muffled sound. I looked back at the vampire and saw her regurgitating blood. She was grasping her neck, having a slit on her throat... and Remus stood just behind her. His dagger was soaked in blood.

I walked towards Remus, who seemed to be very satisfied with himself. "You didn't really have to rely on Illusion magic alone you know. It was two against one."

"Well, I shouldn't risk any of us getting hurt. As much as possible, I don't want to go toe-to-toe against vampires." he answered as he cleaned his blade with the feral vampire's rags.

"I find that hard to believe. Coming from a vampire, with your skill, experience and well... inborn characteristics _if you know what I mean_ , I'm pretty sure you can annihilate a whole coven without relying on stealth." I pointed out.

"Is that a compliment?" Remus asked with an obvious glint of grinning in his eyes.

"Well, you could say that. I'm merely stating facts." I muttered, staving off his attempt at teasing. I glanced at the woman's corpse. "I knew her. She served my father once. As far as I can remember, she was exiled for failing to retrieve something. I didn't know she moved here."

"Well I guess that's that." Remus replied. "Where to next?"

"Head over there and you should see a lever. Pull it down and we can proceed further." I instructed Remus as I pointed towards a small staircase. In a few moments, I heard a clicking sound made by the lever as a small wooden makeshift bridge fell to place on the other side of the room.

Remus lead the way as we crossed the said bridge. The second part of the wooden bridge that will lead us to the Castle Courtyard is still hanging, so we must find another lever.

"Take left. It's one of the security measures my father devised the more he became paranoid." I directed Remus. It's been sometime since I last got here, and a new inhabitant made its nest next the lever. A huge frostbite spider. Still, a few seconds later, it lied dead riddled with Remus's arrows.

Crossing the bridge, we made our way up the staircase, leading to the Castle Courtyard.

"Oh no..." My mother's garden... everything... they're ruined. "Everything's been torn down and looks... dead. It's like we're the first to set foot here in centuries." I remarked.

I walked towards the west wing. The entrance to the great hall was blocked. Looks like my father had it sealed up.

"I used to walk through here after evening meals. It was beautiful... once." Remus just walked behind me silently. Lastly, we observed my mother's garden... or what's left of it.

"This used to be my mother's garden. Do you know how beautiful something can be if it was tended by a master for hundreds of years?" I said with a bitter smile.

"I'm sorry." Remus put a hand on my shoulder, in an attempt to console me.

"No. It's alright. This... this was expected." I lied. Somehow, deep inside, I wanted to see my mother's beautiful garden once again. Everything... just to be back to normal. Way back.

"This moondial looks strange." Remus started to trod towards the moondial at the center of the courtyard. "Some of the crests are missing. I'm gonna take a look around."

"Wait- Remus." I started to dive through the garden as I saw a slight gleam of an object. I picked it up. A moondial crest. I handed it over to Remus.

"Let's see." the man inspected the moondial crest before putting it on an empty vessel. We heard a slight click beneath us.

"Looks like that's our way in. The moondial is missing two more crests. I'll find the others." Remus commented before scrounging the courtyard. Eventually, both of us found one crest each. We placed the crests in their respectful places. The moondial started to turn and the floor around it began to sink, revealing a hidden staircase.

"Very clever, mother. Very clever." was all I could say. What does she have to hide that she had to put so much effort just to keep people out? "So, should we go?" I asked my companion as we faced another door at the base of the stairs. What lies ahead, neither of us knows.

Remus removed his mask and undid his hood. "These are really getting annoying. I doubt whoever or whatever's in there wouldn't recognize me right?"

I just nodded in agreement. Once we were inside I warned Remus. "Be careful, I've never been in this part of the castle before. I don't know what might be around."

Both of us were careful with our steps as we pushed forward. Minimal noises is observed. I'm really glad that my fighting style and Remus's compliments each other. He can do both frontal assault and stealth, while I can support him from the back. To be honest, he wouldn't really need my help, but I have to carry my own weight.

Another staircase. Great. We opened the door ahead and we were greeted by a great hall, no, more like a dining hall with... skeletons sitting on the dining chairs. Before we knew it, the hall lit up and the skeletons started coming back to unlife.

"Damn it." I prepared two lightning spells with both my hands. Remus clenched his fists before charging towards the skeletons. He started to destroy them one by one with close quarters combat. I rose the remainders with necromancy to aid us with the fight, or at least, take care of skeletons who were armed with bows and arrows.

A few minutes later, bones cluttered the dining hall. None of us seemed to be injured so we pressed on. The next room was guarded was riddled with spike traps. We easily avoided them but waiting at the end of the room was a gargoyle. Drawing one of his swords, Remus made a quick work out of it, dodging its claws and cutting its head clean from its body.

"Is it just me or this gargoyle was tougher than the ones we fought at Dimhollow?"

"Although you made quick work of it, you may not be entirely wrong. Gargoyles around here may be my mother's guardians. She's a powerful necromancer, remember?"

"Yeah, I do." Remus sheathed his blade. "Say, I have to ask, were you and your mother close?" We continued to walk on but we spoke in hushed voices.

"Like the best of friends. Well, at least when I was younger. I never hesitated to tell her anything."

"But, everything changed."

"Yeah. Anyway, we shouldn't really be talking right now. We have to find more leads."

We seemed to be reaching for the top. The ruins seems to be leading to the top, and I don't exactly know what lies there. We fought on scores of skeleton sentries. Gargoyle sentries also became a problem. My mother was really prepared for unwanted guests, but we pulled through. After a few skirmishes, we came upon a chain that is surely an important factor for us to advance. Thing is, it stood behind a gargoyle statue, which was bigger than our previous encounters. We are not sure if it's just a statue or... it will burst to life like the others.

"Wait here." Remus cast an invisibility spell. I could still hear his footsteps, he may not be sneaking because gargoyles are sensitive to human scent, or noise that he's trying to bait it out. But, the statue didn't make that rocky explosion.

"Looks like we're good to go." Remus assured, while maintaining invisibility. I saw the chain being pulled down as the portcullis to the left side began to open. As soon as Remus broke the invisibility spell, the huge brute of a gargoyle burst from its hardened skin.

Remus quickly hopped back and drew his sword. I cast multiple ice spike spells on the gargoyle brute's body, but it didn't seem to mind. Remus hacked against it but his blade just bounced right off. Quickly sheathing his sword, he drew his dagger and rushed forward the brute with a burst of speed. As he did, the gargoyle clawed on Remus but managed to dodge it. He quickly stabbed the monster on his chest, pulled his dagger right off, ducked under the gargoyle's arm and hopped onto his back before delivering a final blow to the neck. With a final roar, the beast was finally brought down.

This man's fighting instincts... it's amazing. But the dagger, it was obviously enchanted.

"Your dagger, can I ask what kind of enchantment does it have?" I inquired. Remus looked startled.

"You've got a good eye. Well, it drains the opponent's life force. The Blade of Woe." he answered. Then his eyes became dark. "... Previously owned by a traitor. At least it has its uses."

"Traitor... you meant Astrid?" I remembered his stories about the Dark Brotherhood.

He nodded. "Sure, she's a traitor. And I felt nothing but hatred for her back then. But now, I... I don't know." He smiled bitterly. "Well, it's not like it matters now. She's dead."

He went on ahead the passage opened by the portcullis. It looks like a sensitive topic to delve into but we have matters to attend to right now so I staved off my curiosity.

We fought on more skeleton sentries that it seemed like forever, but I'm pretty certain we were about to reach the top. A huge wooden door came to sight. This must be it.

"We need to be careful, we still don't know what's inside." Remus cautioned. I nodded in agreement.

Four gargoyle statues. Too many. Two of them are similar to that brute of a gargoyle we fought earlier. This one's going to be tricky.

"Serana."

"What?"

"You stay here. And whatever happens, do not come out. I won't be risking both of us getting injured."

"Are you ins-" but before I could finish, with a snap, he drew his dagger and charged towards the center of the room. As expected, the gargoyles burst out of their stony skin upon recognizing Remus's presence.

The man quickly grabbed the gargoyle brute closest to him and with his agility, he managed to climb up its back. The gargoyle kept on struggling to get him off but before things take into a worse turn, Remus plunged his dagger on the creature's neck repeatedly until it dropped dead. That's one out of four.

I'm clutching my glass sword tightly as I kept on watching. The three remaining gargoyles snarled and went after Remus all together. As he sheathed his dagger, he drew one of his swords and quickly cut off one of the first gargoyle's arms before stabbing it on the back with a quick turn. Dodging one attack from another, a stream of flames came from his left hand burning the gargoyle sentinel's face into crisp, as he parried the gargoyle brute's attack with his sword clutched on his right hand.

I can't take this. Casting two lightning bolt spells, I blasted one of the gargoyle brute's wings off. Distracted with my attack, the brute roared in pain as its sentinel companion's head rolled on the floor. Its blood gleaming from Remus's sword. Switching weapons, Remus equipped his dagger, slid underneath the berserk gargoyle's legs and stabbed its chest up front. The life from its eyes slowly ebbed away as its arms dropped down and following soon after, its whole body.

Remus sheathed his dagger and looked at me.

"I told you-"

"Well, I'm only following your orders when I deem it necessary. We're a team here." I answered first before he could finish.

"I-" he started to protest but he paused just right after. "-You're right. Thanks."

"You're welcome." I gave him a smile. I looked around. "This looks like a living quarters. Obviously it would be the most guarded." There was a sleeping coffin and a small area for dining inside the room. The room was lit by braziers and a few candles. "I don't think we've reached the top yet. I'd bet there's some kind of secret passage around here."

Both of us looked around for sometime until Remus called me out.

"Hey, Serana. This looks pretty weird to be a fireplace." he said. It was true. There was firewood, but there isn't a hole above it, supposedly leading to a chimney. Another strange thing, one of the candles beside the fireplace isn't lit up. That's when it hit me. I turned the unlit candlestick upside down, and soon enough, the wall behind the 'fireplace' started to rise, revealing a staircase leading to, in all hopes, the top floor.

"Take it from my mother. Always smarter than I gave her credit for." I commented with a sigh.

"Looks like the daughter takes a lot after her mother." Remus smiled. "Well done, Serana."

I don't know if he's teasing or actually complimenting me so I just shrugged it off. The two of us quickly ascended the stairs and upon reaching the top, we were greeted by an amazing view.

This must be the biggest laboratory I've ever seen. "L-look at this place, this has to be it!" A huge magic circle was placed at the center of the room. A lot of rare ingredients decorated the shelves. "I knew she was deep into necromancy, I mean she thought me everything I know, but..." I scrutinized the very detail of room. "I have no idea she had a setup like this, I mean she had an alchemy setup in her drawing room but nothing that even comes close to what's here."

"This circle... any idea what's it for?" Remus asked as he pointed at the magic circle. I shook my head no.

"Let's just take a look around. Looking at the equipment and materials, she looks like she's trying to advance her necromancy. I'm pretty sure she keeps a small journal for note-taking during work. See if we can find it." Remus nodded his head in approval before we checked the books on the shelves.

A few minutes later, Remus called out once more and handed me my mother's journal, which I then browsed carefully.

"She mentioned the Soul Cairn in here..."

"Soul Cairn? What's that?"

"I only know what she told me. Well, she had a theory about soul gems. That the souls inside of them don't just vanish when they are used... that they end up in the Soul Cairn."

"Huh. Why did she care for the Soul Cairn then?" Looks like he read it before I did.

"The Soul Cairn is home to very powerful beings. Necromancers send them souls, and receive powers of their own in return." I replied. "My mother spent a lot of time trying to contact them directly, to travel to the Soul Cairn itself." I looked at the magic circle in the center of the room before continuing. "That circle is definitely some kind of portal. If what's said here is right, there's a formula here that should give us safe passage into the Soul Cairn."

I looked into my mother's notes again. "A handful of soul gem shards, some finely-ground bone meal, a good bit of purified void salts..." As I was reading, Remus was fixing something up on a near ingredient table. "What's wrong?"

"Here they are." And there was every single ingredient I've listed to him.

"You work fast. You know, I wasn't going to bring it up, but you are very sneaky for reading her notes before I did."

"Right, sorry." He replied with a grin. I just let out a big sigh before continuing to read.

"Ugh. Damn it." I uttered.

"What's wrong?"

"We're also going to need a sample of her blood. Which... if we could get that, we wouldn't even be trying to do this in the first place." I was starting to lose hope, but Remus looked thoughtful for a moment with his finger stuck on his chin. "What is it?"

"Hmmm... you share her blood." He finally answered while pointing at me. I grinned.

"Not bad. We'd better hope that's good enough. Mistakes with these kinds of portals can be... gruesome."

"G-gruesome?" Remus gulped.

"Don't ask." I smiled sarcastically. "Anyway, let's get started. I saw a vessel up there while were out looking for my mother's notes." Both of us ascended the stairs towards the portal vessel. Remus poured down the ingredients we've collected.

"Looks like the rest is up to me." I stared at Remus. "Are you ready to go? I'm not entirely sure what's going to happen once I add my blood."

"Can I ask you something first?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"What will you do if we find your mother?"

Stunned by his question, it took me a moment to take it all in and compose myself. "I've been asking myself the same thing since we came back to the castle. She... she was so sure of what we did to my father, I couldn't help but go along with her. I never thought of the cost."

"I don't know. I guess, it sounds like she did everything for your sake."

I sighed. "Maybe. I guess even a vampire mother is still a mother... She worried about me. About all of us. But she wanted to get me as far away from my father as possible before he really went over the edge."

"We won't know until we find her." Remus patted my head.

"Yes... yes, you're right. I'm sorry. I just didn't expect anyone to care how I felt about her." I smiled at him with sweetest I can muster. "Thank you."

He smiled back. "Sure." he faced towards the magic circle. "Let's get that portal open."

"Alright. Here it goes." I bit my palm and let the blood flow from my hand and into the portal vessel.

All of a sudden, the very earth shook and the circle began to open up, forming stone stairs descending unto... an opened portal.

"By the blood of my ancestors... She actually did it! She created a portal to the Soul Cairn! Incredible..." I marveled.

"I know. Alright, we've got no more time to waste. Let's go find your mother." Remus descended towards the portal and all of a sudden, he hissed in pain as if being seared.

"Ah, damn it." I ran toward him. "Are you alright? That looked painful."

"It was. What was that?" Remus asked in bewilderment.

I scratched my head. "Now that I think about it... I should have expected that. Sorry. The Soul Cairn is... well, hungry, for lack of a better word. It's trying to take your life essence as payment."

"So, there is no way in then." Remus mumbled.

A thought crossed my mind. Remus must've noticed that I became hesitant so he asked, "What is it?"

"There might be... but I don't think you're going to like it."

"Shoot."

"... Vampires aren't counted among the living. I could probably go through there without a problem."

As expected, Remus was obviously surprised by my answer.

"Not your first choice, I guess?"

"It's not like that. I mean, I was just startled is all." Remus scratched his head. "Are there other ways?"

"Maybe... we could just pay the 'toll' another way. It wants a soul so we'll give it one. Yours."

"Hey- hey! Isn't that going to kill me?" Remus stuttered as he raised his hands defensively.

"It's not like that." I chuckled. "My mother taught me a trick or two. I could partially soul trap you, and offer the gem to the Ideal Masters. That might be good enough to satisfy them."

"What's the catch?"

I looked down on the floor as I answered. "It would make you weaker when we travel through the Soul Cairn, but we might be able to fix that once we get inside... Maybe."

"So... no assurances huh?" Remus leaned back on a pillar.

"I'm sorry, I wish I knew a better way, something that would be easier for you." I said apologetically. I looked straight into his eyes. "Just know that... whatever path you choose, I won't think any less of you..." I held his hand. "Sometimes, things just had to be done... I know that more than anybody."

He gripped my hand and stared back at me. "I guess, I'll become a vampire."

"Are- are you sure? I'm willing to turn you, but you need to think it through. You'll become the very thing you've sworn to destroy. I don't know how the Dawnguard will react." I replied firmly.

Remus stood straight. "In any case, I'm ready." He started to remove his scarf and bared his skin.

I felt a sudden blood rush. Hunger? Or... something else...?

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing... it's just... turning someone is a very... personal thing for vampires." I stared at his blue eyes once again. "It's intimate... for us."

"Then I'm glad you're the one doing it." he reached a hand out for my head so I expected that infamous pat of his. When all of a sudden, he pulled my head close to him and I felt his lips touching my forehead. In a moment, he let go. Still stunned, I held my forehead.

"W-wha..."

"Just a little souvenir in my last moments of being human." he smiled. "For a special someone."

I walked closer to him and pressed both my hands on his chest. His heart beat's... normal. He isn't even scared that we're really about to do this... does he really trust me that much? I stared right at his calm face.

"I... I promise to try and make this as painless as possible. Hold still."

He complied. I moved my face closer to him when all of a sudden I heard his heart beat faster... and in a blink, he grabbed my hand...

... And bit me first.


	14. Chapter XIII: The Soul Cairn - Part 1

_A/N_

 _YES! HELLO IT IS ME!_

 _I am very sorry for not updating for almost three weeks. I was too busy. I'll try to pick up my pace from now on. Maybe I'd update once every two weeks instead of three. :P_

* * *

 **[Serana's POV]**

A play bite.

After a few seconds, Remus released my hand with an enormous grin on his face. Then he started laughing.

"Remus... what the hell?" I uttered in confusion and annoyance. His action took me by surprise, and he was kind of lucky that my instincts didn't kick in, else I would've slapped his head out of his body. I don't really take pleasure with this kind of joke. What kind of person likes to get bitten out of nowhere?!

"I'm sorry." He guffawed, still trying to stop himself from laughing. "It's just, I thought it would be funny that if you're going to bite me, then might as well bite you first." He cleared his throat. "And another thing... I've changed my mind. I won't become a vampire."

Taken aback, I gulped down before asking, "What changed your mind?"

"I guess, I just got caught up in the moment." he grinned. I raised an eyebrow to press him into saying more. "Alright, that was partially true. I guess, I just got scared of what might happen in there if I'm not at my full strength."

I chuckled. "I didn't know you were a man afraid of death, Remus."

"I wasn't afraid of that..." Before he lowered his voice on a level I couldn't make out. He whispered something along the lines of ' _protect'_ or whatever. "Just... nevermind. Anyway, I prefer to be soul-trapped. I guess it would be what's best overall." He stared at me with worried eyes. "You're not angry... right?"

"Why would I be? I told you..." I held his hand. "I wouldn't think any less of you, either way."

"Thanks." he smiled, as he held my hand back tightly before letting go. "Okay, I'm ready. It wouldn't hurt, right?"

"Uh... sure." I replied hesitantly.

"What was that?" he doubtfully eyed me.

"Fine... I'll try to make it as painless as possible." I looked at him and I couldn't make out his expression, if he's nervous or dubious. "You do trust me, right?"

He seemed to be a little bit surprised with my inquiry but his expressions softened up before replying, "Yeah. I do." Much to my relief.

"Okay... Hold still..." I instructed as I proceeded to charge a _Soul Trap_ spell with my right hand before casting it upon Remus. A stream of white light flew from Remus's body, and was sucked right in by the Soul Cairn portal. All of a sudden, Remus sank to his knees with a hand clutching on his chest. He was breathing heavily.

I quickly ran to his aid. He... was gasping for air.

"Wha- what was that...?" Remus heaved in between heavy breathing. His hand was still firmly clutching his chest.

"Are-are you okay?" I wanted to kick myself after asking the obvious. "Must be the effect of being partially soul trapped. Can you stand?" I offered my shoulder as support. But, he just raised his hand 'no' before wobbly picking himself up.

"You weren't kidding. I do feel weaker." He remarked before drawing one sword from his back and began waving it around. "My sword-arm definitely doesn't feel the same." he commented before sheathing it back. I looked worriedly at him.

"Will you really be okay?"

"Yeah. I think I will be." He placed a hand over my head. "I was just... taken by surprise earlier. I mean c'mon, part of my soul just got sent to the Soul Cairn."

"Okay, if you say so..."

Both of us just stood there for a moment staring into the Soul Cairn portal before I finally broke the silence.

"So, are you good to go?"

"Ready."

"Before anything else, Remus, promise me something." I tugged at his arm.

"Yeah?"

"Once we're in there, please be careful. I know I told you you'd be weaker since you got soul-trapped. But... I don't know to what extent."

"And that's a problem because?"

"It... kinda worries me."

Remus's eyes widened in genuine surprise of the sudden outburst of my honesty. He started laughing.

"Come on... I'm serious..." I wasn't really in the mood with the teasing. We're in front of the real deal here.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." He softly responded.

"Okay." I gave him a smile, which disappeared in mere seconds once my thoughts about the Soul Cairn made me edgy. "We may be walking into somewhere we can't come back from, you know." We're going into a Plane of Oblivion after all.

"We may. But we walk together." he grinned. Somehow, his words managed to pacify my doubts.

"Okay then. Let's not waste any more time." I smiled. He responded with a grin and a nod. With him on the lead, we walked down the stone staircase and through the portal to Soul Cairn.

* * *

"Look at the sky..." was all I mustered to say once we got to the Soul Cairn. The sky was dark and bleak. Lightning strikes continuously through the place. "I'd heard stories about the Soul Cairn, but never thought I'd see it myself. So far it's about... what I imagined." Lifeless buildings made of cold stone loomed through the fog.

My immersion was cut short when I heard Remus's muffled laughter.

"Looks like we'd be able to get back whenever we want." Remus laughed as he pointed towards the staircase leading up... to the portal where we came from. I felt blood rush to my cheeks upon realizing that.

"I thought... we'd be dropped into... nowhere..." Remus laughed out more before a piercing glare from me made him stop.

"Okay, okay." He finally said as he tried to compose himself. He pointed towards the horizon. A huge building could be seen over the distance. It looks like some sort of castle... or fortress, I don't know. "I'm guessing that's our first lead in this place." He continued. I nodded my head in agreement.

"So... feel any different?" I asked, as we walked along the road leading towards the huge structure. We've passed through Souls along the way but all we managed to get out of them is senseless chatter.

"Not so much. It's not all that bad." Remus answered as he stretched both of his arms when all of a sudden a Soul came running towards us and pressed us into a halt.

"You must help me find my Arvak! He doesn't deserve to be in a place like this!" he wailed.

"Uh... what?" Remus glumly replied with disinterest on his face. "What Arvak?"

"Arvak! My horse! We came to this horrible place together. We were attacked by monsters so I told him to run." the Soul responded intensely. "Please! He's such a loyal creature, and he's been running for so long. You have to save him!" His tone went down in a second. "A place like this will change you..."

"Fine. How can I help?" Remus sighed. All of a sudden, the Soul jerked his head back.

"Arvak! Arvak, where are you? Arvak, please come back! Come back!" he continuously shouted before disappearing into the fog.

Remus and I long stared at the nothingness trying to comprehend just what happened.

"Weirdo alert. Must be your friend." Remus smirked. I was just about to roll my eyes when all of a sudden I heard a creaking noise.

"Who's there?!"

Four skeletons emerged from the ground. Although, their appearance look different from the standard skeleton undead. Their bones were pitch black and their eye sockets were glowing white.

"Oh, it's just skeletons." Remus grinned as he clenched his fist. Sprinting towards one of the skeletons, he punched it on its ribcage, expecting the pile of bones to clutter like it used to back in Castle Volkihar.

The dark skeleton didn't even budge, much to Remus's surprise. The skeleton gripped his hand into place as it readily slashed him with a sword. Fortunately, Remus dodges it with a slight weave before giving it with a clean kick below. The skeleton crumpled down before Remus pierced its skull with his own sword, making it... disintegrate into a pile of black dust. I've already blasted two of these skeletons with lightning bolts and the remaining one was destroyed by my own summoned undead once Remus finished with his.

"What... was that?" Remus asked in confusion. He looked at both of his hands, closing and opening them in succession as he wondered.

"I told you, you'd be weaker in the Soul Cairn." I smirked as I snapped my fingers, toppling my own summoned undead over. Seeing an opportunity to tease him, I seized it. "The Dragonborn's protector. Ahhh. It sounds so fulfilling. Stay behind me." Looking at Remus's face, he doesn't seem too happy about it, his brows all scrunched over. Success.

"Yeah, whatever." He pulled over his scarf closer to his face. A victorious grin ran across my face as we walked closer to the huge building we've seen earlier. Sooner, we were standing in front of a huge staircase leading to the building's entrance. And apparently, it might be some kind of ruins instead of just some building.

I'm having mixed feelings as the both of us ascended through the stairs. Once we've reached the top, we saw a big door which served as the ruins' entrance.

"Are you ready? There's a chance that your mother's in there." Remus asked me in a worried tone. I smiled weakly.

"It's fine. We don't really have much of a choice."

"Let's go then." Remus walked towards the door when all of a sudden he bumped into something.

"Ow." he scratched his head as he bounced back. We discovered that an invisible magic barrier is blocking the structure's entrance.

"Who's there?!" A voice hollered from inside the barrier. A voice all too familiar.

"Mother?! Mother!" I answered instinctively. A figure came running towards our direction. It's... it's really her!

"Maker... it can't be... Serana?" My mother carefully looked at me in disbelief. A small smile could be hinted on her lips but in a blink of an eye, her expression was replaced with dubious eyes and a cold exterior. "What are you doing here?! Where's your father?!"

"He... he doesn't know we're here. I don't have time to explain." I stammered. I'm still shaken to see my mother. While encased in some magic barrier, she seems all too well. It's been years...

My mother placed a hand on her forehead as she paced back and forth. "I must have failed. Harkon's found a way to decipher the prophecy, hasn't he?"

"Wait, what?! No! You've got it all wrong. We're here to stop him... to make everything right!" I can't believe it... I would've understood my father not caring about anything other than the prophecy. But to think that... even her...

My mother's eyes quickly darted towards Remus's direction before facing me in cold rage. "Wait a moment, you've brought a stranger here?! Have you lost your mind?!"

"No... you don't..." I started to explain but I was quickly cut off.

"You. Come forward. I would speak with you." My mother demanded as he motioned towards Remus. He complied in silence. I couldn't figure out what expression he's making.

"Hi." Remus bluntly greeted.

My mother looked at him from head to toe. "So how has it come to pass that a vampire hunter is in the company of my daughter?"

How did she even know that he was...

My mother scoffed. "It pains me to think you'd travel with Serana under the guise of her protector in an effort to hunt me down."

"While it evades me how you figured out I was a vampire hunter, this is no ruse. I want to keep her safe."

"Truth be told, I wasn't certain." my mother smiled deviously. "A faint scent of death hung from you. Blood... of my kin."

Right. My mother's senses was excellent, even for a vampire. That's one of the reasons why she was one of the best alchemists I've ever known.

She continued. "Although, coming from one who murders vampires as a trade, I find it hard to believe your intentions are noble." She briefly looked at me before continuing. "Serana has sacrificed everything to prevent Harkon from completing the prophecy. I would have expected her to explain that to you."

"That's why I'm here for the Elder Scroll." Remus calmly responded.

"You think, I'd have the audacity to place my own daughter in that tomb for the protection of her Elder Scroll alone?"

Remus's eyes widened as my mother sustained her explanation. "The scrolls are merely a means to an end. The key to the Tyranny of the Sun is Serana herself."

"What?" Remus exclaimed in disbelief. "What... What do you mean?"

"When I fled Castle Volkihar, I fled with two Elder Scrolls. The scroll I presume you found with Serana speaks of Auriel, and his arcane weapon, Auriel's Bow. The Second Scroll declares... that "The Blood of Coldharbour's Daughter will blind the eye of the dragon."

"Coldharbour... Molag Bal's plane of oblivion..." Remus said under his breath.

"Huh. Seems like you know your Daedric Princes. Like myself, Serana was human once. We were devout followers of Lord Molag Bal. Tradition dictates the females be offered to Molag Bal on his summoning day. Few survive the ordeal. Those that do... emerge as a pure-blooded vampire. We call such confluences, _Daughters of Coldharbour._ "

I could feel Remus's eyes looking at me, but I didn't have the courage to meet them.

"Tell me something." Remus glared at my mother. "Did Serana undergo this ritual willingly?"

"Mother..." I started to protest. He doesn't need to know.

"It was expected of her, just as it was expected of me. Being selected as an offering to Molag Bal is an honor. She wouldn't have dared to turn her back on that.

I could hear Remus gritting his teeth. "That wasn't a yes."

"Why do you even care? You're just a vampire hunter."

My head remained hung when all of a sudden, I was jolted by a loud noise. It was Remus's hand slammed on the magic barrier, electricity crackled from his hand. My mother's eyes widened in surprise, as she instinctively stepped back despite knowing that there was a barrier separating both of them. With all the time I've spent with Remus, I've seen him kill as long as it was necessary yet he did so with no remorse or ounce of emotion. But this was the first time that he had eyes filled with blind rage, and all of it... directed to my mother.

I held Remus's arm in an attempt to pacify him. "Remus..." Our eyes locked. His blue eyes were still precarious because of anger but in a matter of seconds, his expressions softened up. He lowered down his hand and pulled his scarf near his face. He stepped back.

"See that, Serana? That is the true nature of vampire hunters. They're nothing but savages, out for our blood. This stranger cares nothing for you or our plight."

"Enough! This "stranger" has done more for me in the brief time I've known him than you've done in centuries!" I snapped. She- she's not the same as before. I have to accept that.

"How dare you! Don't you see?! Your father is out to kill you! In his eyes, you will be dying for the good of all vampires!" she retorted. "I gave up everything I cared about to protect you from that fanatic you call a father!"

"Yes... he's a fanatic... he's changed..." I responded as tears started falling from my eyes. "But... he's still my father. Why can't you understand how that makes me feel?"

"Oh... Serana. If you'd only open your eyes." she crossed her arms. "The moment your father discovers your role in the prophecy, that he needs your blood, you'd be in terrible danger."

"So, to protect me you decided to shut me away from everything I cared about?! You... you never asked me if hiding in that tomb was the best course of action, you just expected me to follow you blindly! Both of you were obsessed in your own paths. Your motivations might have been different , but in the end I'm still just a pawn to you, too."

Tears were continuously streaming down my face but I didn't care. I've harbored these feelings long enough. "I want us to be a family again. But I don't know if we could ever have that..." I stopped for a moment and looked at my mother, who was taken aback. "Maybe we don't deserve that kind of happiness. Maybe it isn't for us." I wiped my tears away. "But we have to stop him. Before he goes too far. And to do that, we need the Elder Scroll."

A long silence echoed between me and my mother before she finally spoke.

"I-I'm sorry, Serana. I didn't know, I didn't see." she softly said. "I've allowed my hatred of your father to estrange us for too long. Forgive me." I am still trying to calm down from that roller coaster of emotions so I remained silent. "If you want the Elder Scroll, then it's yours." She then turned to Remus.

"Your intentions are somewhat unclear to me. But for Serana's sake, I'll assist you in any way that I can." Remus didn't utter a single word but he responded with a nod.

"The Elder Scroll is with me. I've kept it safely secured here ever since I was imprisoned. Fortunately, you're in a position to breach the barrier that surrounds these ruins."

Remus remained silent.

"What do we need to do?" I asked.

"You need to locate the tallest of the rocky spires that surrounds these ruins. At their bases, the barrier's energy is being drawn from unfortunate souls that have been exiled here. Destroy the Keepers that are tending them, and it should bring the barrier down."

"Consider it done." Remus said in an ominous tone. My mother finally got words out of him.

"One more word of warning. There's a dragon that calls itself Durnehviir roaming the Cairn. Be wary of him. The Ideal Masters have charged him with overseeing the Keepers, and will undoubtedly intervene if you're perceived as a threat." My mother stated. A Dragon here in the Soul Cairn. How could that even be possible? Just imagining it sends shivers down my spine. Remus seemed unbothered by it though. He gestured a nod towards me as he started walking to the direction of the staircase.

I looked at my mother. "We'll return soon."

"Be careful."

I didn't respond. But somewhere in my heart, there was a little bit of happiness. She might've gone too far earlier... but hearing those words from your mother after centuries... feels nice.

The trip down the staircase was relatively quiet. Maybe he's still pissed at my mother because of what happened earlier.

"I-I'm sorry you had to witness that." I spoke up just to break the awkward silence.

No response. Now it's even more awkward.

We've finally reached the bottom of the staircase. I looked towards the horizon, trying to locate the three highest rock spires.

"So where should we go first?" I asked, not moving my eyes from Soul Cairn's barren landscape. "Remus?"

All of a sudden, Remus pulled my arm then enclosed me... into an embrace.

"Remus?"

"I'm sorry for what happened to you." My head was pressed against his chest and his hand was gently caressing my hair. My body was still dangling as I was locked in his arms. I- I didn't know what to say or do.

" _I promise, Serana. I will protect you. Even if it costs me my life, I will... protect you. I promise._ "

After hearing his words, there was a strange feeling in my chest... A familiar one at that.

 _The same way I felt back in Honeyside house._

 _The time I snuggled with him in my first camp outside, the same day I discovered that he was Dragonborn._

 _When we made that promise in Four Shields Tavern._

 _The long talk we had at Heljarchen Hall._

My chest feels like it's going to burst from happiness. Whenever I'm with him, it just felt... like home. A real one.

I slowly wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes as I listened to the little beats of his heart.

"Okay... Thank you..."

 _I... I really do love him._

* * *

 _A/N_

 _And there we go. :)) I'm very sorry to the ones who expected Remus will turn into a vampire (especially to a personal friend who also expected that). I 'finished' Skyrim 5 times and not a single toon turned into a vampire. I don't know, it just feels wrong and that's just me. :)) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this short chapter update! Should there be errors, please forgive me, I was writing with only half my brain intact. Uni does that to you. Please leave a review so I'd know what you think._


	15. Chapter XIV: The Soul Cairn - Part 2

_A/N Hello once again! I am very very sorry for the late update. How long has it been? 4 weeks? I'd really try to keep up my pace this time. I just realized that the longer the break from writing, the harder it is to write again._

 _Please leave a review so I could see if there are still people following my story. Should give me an inspiration to continue. The existing reviews are very helpful. Thank you very much for your thoughts!_

 _I'd also be writing a note about my thoughts on the story, the way I write, the characters, and the changes I'll be making that may be a little deviant from Elder Scrolls' lore to suit the story. I won't be writing anything "too lore-breaking" though. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

 _"I really got weaker."_ Remus sighed to himself as he traversed the Soul Cairn with Serana. They were on their way east of the castle ruins where Valerica was found. _"My sword feels heavier than it used to, even my body. At some point, it's compromising my usual speed. But I guess this'll do."_ Remus thought to himself as he looked at the barren land.

"What's wrong?" Serana asked. She noticed that the man had been silent for a while now.

"No, it's nothing." Remus smiled. He couldn't possibly tell Serana that the effects of his soul entrapment had drastically affected his fighting abilities. Not after that big talk about protecting her at all costs. He was serious, but with his current state, he isn't sure if he can deliver. If he dies, no one is gonna protect her.

 _She'll be alone. Again. I can't let that happen._ Remus balled his fist with determination.

"Wait, Remus." Serana pulled the man behind a large rock. Remus looked at Serana in confusion.

"What's going on?"

"Look there." Serana motioned to an altar looking structure. Four souls surrounded a pedestal that sat on the middle, as they seemed to be chanting. And placed on the pedestal was...

"Is that..."

"A horse's skull." Serana finished. "Ring a bell?"

"That soul from before. Something about his horse?" Remus glanced over at the horse skull once more. "I guess he won't be too happy."

"Right. Let's go." the vampiress said as she stood up from their hiding spot.

"Oy! What are you doing?" Remus protested as he grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Are you serious? Whatever those souls are doing, I'm sure they're up to no good." she pulled her hand away. "Besides they're here on our way to the first Keeper. What's another battle to fight?"

Serana started to casually walk towards the altar and Remus lugged just behind her with a palm over his face.

"Mind telling me what you're doing?" Serana asked aggressively. The souls turned their heads towards the direction of the two. All of a sudden, lightning struck the ground where the souls stood. They'd disappeared, and in their place black skeletons emerged.

"What the hell?!" Remus cried as he drew one of his swords. Serana drew hers too, with a supporting lightning bolt spell crackling on her left hand. A battle ensued but the two of them made short work of the black skeletons.

"Mistmen." Remus blurted. He returned his sword on his back.

"What?"

"I just thought we should name them something. They're different from the skeletons of Skyrim." he shuddered a bit. "And have I mentioned that they're eerie? I mean come on, legless skeletons? They got mist instead of legs. Thus, the name." From an unnerved demeanor, Remus's mood quickly transitioned into a seemingly proud one, thinking that naming them was witty.

"Uh-huh. I remember fighting pile of bones earlier, too. But they had legs. What do you call them then?" Serana prodded sarcastically.

"Uhhh... Bonemen?"

Serana snided. "Very creative, Remus." She walked towards the pedestal where the horse skull was placed. "I guess, we have to return him back to his owner." She then carefully lifted the skull.

"Alright, I'm not carrying anything that big around." Remus complained before meeting Serana's eyes. "Or at least, I'm not letting you carry that around."

"Well, we don't have to." Serana pointed a finger out on the open field where a certain soul came running towards their direction. It was the soul from before, Arvak's owner. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Arvak... you saved him!" the soul gushed.

"See this skull? We haven't saved him." Remus sardonically replied as he motioned to Serana who was holding the skull.

"His soul is free... I can feel it! He's such a loyal beast... Here I'll teach you how to call him to you." The Soul took Arvak's skull from Serana's hands. In a few moments, Arvak's skull transformed into a small pendant. "Wear it."

Serana nodded before doing so. The pendant glowed white as she wore the necklace around her neck.

"Arvak acknowledged you as his owner. He'll help you get around this wretched place, but I'm sure he'd be much happier someplace sunnier."

"Oh, is that so?" Serana shortly replied, hiding her disgust of the sun. "Thank you."

"No, I thank you. Goodbye heroes! Take good care of Arvak for me..." After finishing his sentence, the soul ebbed away.

The two stood silent trying to comprehend what just happened. Serana was still holding her new pendant.

"So... mind showing me how you're supposed to summon... 'Arvak'?" Remus broke while looking at her pendant.

"I... okay." Serana raised her left hand as she cast a conjuration spell, before she directed it on the ground. And there stood a black horse. The thing is, it certainly was undead, nothing but bones. Instead of having horse coat, bluish white flames appeared to be his mane.

Serana started to reach her hand out to the horse.

"Hey, I don't think that's a good idea. The flames could..." Remus warned her, but Serana didn't seem to take heed and touched the horse anyway.

"He... he feels just like a normal horse..." Serana kept on stroking Arvak, and his flames indicated that he is responding kindly to his new owner.

"Cool! Can I ride it?" Remus asked with delight.

"Are you serious? You were against this in the first place!" Serana snorted with contempt. Arvak neighed aggressively alongside her. "See? He doesn't even like you."

"Alright, sheesh. Whatever. Anyway, let's go and send him back from where he came from.." Remus instructed as he walked on ahead. An idea hit Serana's head. After a few moments, Remus heard the clopping of horse steps behind him.

"You're seriously riding that, while I walk on foot?"

"Yeah, I figured I should teach you a lesson about how being kind pays off." Serana sneered as Arvak neighed tauntingly behind Remus.

"Come on, Serana. I've been a good guy for some good years. It doesn't always pay off." Remus laughed.

"I guess you just have to pick your moments." the vampiress winked as she rode on ahead.

Remus had no choice but to smile and watch on as she enjoyed bonding with her newfound companion.

* * *

"Come on, keep up!" Serana laughed as she watched Remus trod heavily behind her.

"Why haven't I thought about that? Oh, right! You're riding an undead horse!" Remus sarcastically answered.

"Fine. I was just going to tease you, but I kinda had fun." Serana smiled before dismounting her horse and faced the creature. "This place is wretched but I had fun. I'll summon you later Arvak." The horse neighed in approval before disappearing in thin air in a whisk of the woman's hand.

"The First Keeper is just ahead if I'm not mistaken." she looked on towards a large floating tower. "I'm guessing he's on top of that."

"Wait, what? That thing's floating. How are we even going to reach the top?"

"You're going to fly us there."

"I'm _Dragonborn_ , not a _dragon._ "

"I was being sarcastic."

"I know, I just wanted to humor you a bit." Remus scratched his head in annoyance, Serana just had a wicked smile on her lips.

"Kidding aside, you see those pillars there?" Serana pointed on the ground just below the floating tower. In the middle of the said pillars, was a circle which looked like some sort of portal. "I think that's our way in."

"The only problem are those Mistmen and Bonemen guarding it. I'm saying there are at least seven." Remus observed, looking at the undead mindlessly roaming the area.

"You're really going to stick to those names aren't you?"

"Damn right, I am."

"Fine. So, what do we do?"

Without saying a single word, Remus drew his bow and fired two consecutive arrows, both of them piercing a Boneman in the skull, making the undead crumple over.

"Huh. So my eye isn't compromised in here." Remus smirked confidently before he drew his bowstring once more and shot his arrows at the undead sentinels. Once he was done, he holstered his bow on his back.

"You really are a show-off." Serana grimaced.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Remus innocently shrugged. "Let's go."

* * *

"Keep your head down. I'd rather not face... whatever it is directly." Remus whispered as he and Serana sneaked through the tower. They managed to get to the top using the portal from below.

"The problem is, we don't even know what a Keeper looks like. And what if it already knows we're here?" Serana answered dubiously.

"What if it doesn't? I'm not taking chances."

Serana just groaned in response. After sneaking around half the tower, Remus raised a hand pressing them into a halt.

"There it is."

Serana took one look at what Remus was pertaining too. The creature was a few feet taller than Remus and it was armed to the teeth with armor she's never seen before. It had no head, save for glowing blue eyes on a dark cloud of smoke. That must be the Keeper.

"You stay here, I'll get this done." Remus instructed as he drew both of his swords.

"Wait, what?! I'm not letting you fight that thing alone!" Serana protested in a low voice. Giving it some thought, she shouldn't risk their cover over an emotional outburst.

"It's fine." Remus looked at Serana before smiling softly. His eyes were full of determination as witnessed by the vampiress. "The promise I made earlier, is a promise that I intend to keep." He patted her head before standing up. Serana just looked at him with a perplexed look on her face. "Don't worry, I'll let you help with the next one. I'm betting all Keepers are pretty much the same. I'd just have to size up our enemy without risking your safety."

Before Serana could protest, Remus rushed to battle the Keeper with a burst of speed. The creature quickly turned its head towards the foreign intruder and drew a giant bow from his back. Before the Keeper could nock an arrow on its bow, Remus already went on the offensive. It had quick reflexes, blocking Remus's onslaught skillfully with its bow. Surprisingly, Remus kept the pace of his attacks at a minimum.

' _He isn't going for the kill. What is he doing?'_ Serana thought to herself as she watched the ensuing battle restlessly, her hands balled into fists. That was when Remus struck one of the Keeper's legs, toppling it over. Before the Keeper could recover, Remus drove one of his swords through the gap of its 'head'. With an ominous sound, the Keeper exploded into a black pile of dust, leaving behind a strange-looking dark gem. Remus sheathed his swords before looking at Serana with a devilish grin.

"I told you it'd be fine." he stretched out his arms. "And I got the information I needed. Although..." He proceeded to take the black gem on the pile of ash. "I have no idea what this is. This isn't a black soul gem." He scrutinized it closely before putting it inside his pocket. "Well, whatever."

He looked at Serana and noticed that the woman had a big frown on her face.

"What?" Remus obliviously asked.

"Seriously?" Serana responded in an angered tone. Yet shortly after, she just gave in and let out a big sigh. "Just please, don't do that again."

She started walking towards Remus and to his surprise, the vampiress gently touched his cheek as she gazed up at him. "Look, you made me a promise earlier. And you can't really do that if something bad happens to you. And so, we're going back to our first promise."

Remus was still stunned by Serana's actions. He always knew that the vampiress was beautiful, but he could never really get used to it... especially when their faces are this close.

"W-what first promise?" he stuttered, remembering that they were in the middle of a conversation. Serana's brows snapped together before flicking Remus's forehead.

"Do you seriously don't remember?" she started to raise her voice. With another pause to think, Remus smiled weakly.

"The one back at Four Shields Tavern. Of course, I remember."

"That promise... is the one that matters to me most. So please..." Serana held his arm firmly. "Don't risk your life like that again."

Remus sighed before putting a head over Serana's head. He ducked down so they can see eye-to-eye. "That's one thing I can't promise." He stared right into Serana's bewildered feline eyes before he continued. "If I have to risk my head every now and then... I would." He grinned deviously before messing Serana's hair a bit and standing up straight. "But, I will keep my first promise... I won't die on you."

Serana fixed her hair with a few strokes. Her eyes were fixed on the ground but they were still wild from embarrassment. "Fine... do what you want."

"Oh, I will." Remus responded with a grin. "Come now, we have two more Keepers to hunt."

* * *

"A mace and a shield, huh?" Remus assessed as they looked on to the tall Keeper from their hiding spot. The creature was sitting on what looked like a throne. It had bonemen and mistmen roaming around, serving as sentinels.

"Those equipment... what are those? I haven't seen anything like it." Serana asked.

"Dragon bone. Well, looks like it. I'm not certain." Remus answered before sneaking to their hiding spot. "So, here's the plan. I'm going to take out the sentinels from afar. After that, I'll face the Keeper up front..."

"You're going to-" Serana started to object but Remus looked at her with a grim expression on his face.

"I'm not finished. Simply put, I'm going to be bait. And when I create an opening, that's when you'll strike. Aim for its... whatever that thing has for a head. I'll deliver the finishing blow."

It wasn't a bad plan. But, still...

"I don't like it."

"You don't like it?"

"You're putting yourself in danger again."

"Aren't we all?" Remus smiled. "You don't have to worry. I promised you, didn't I?" Suddenly Remus stopped upon coming to a realization. "Huh. You know, you've become quite the worrywart. Is something wrong?"

Serana's eyes quickly became evasive. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hm. Well, if you say so. But I have to say... it feels nice." Remus scratched his head. "So, thanks... I guess."

"I still don't know what you're talking about." Serana apathetically replied.

"Stubborn, huh? Fine." Remus smirked. He stood up from their hiding place and started to look at their surroundings for a possible place to snipe.

"Once we're in battle, I'll create an opening. When I do that, blast his head."

Serana responded with a nod. Remus ran over to the other side of the ruins and climbed over a ledge unto the top of a pillar. In a matter of seconds, the undead sentinels crumpled on to the ground, an arrow piercing each skull. The Keeper stood up from its throne and picked up its shield and mace hoisted on each side of the throne. Remus jumped down from the pillar and drew one of his swords. The Keeper locked its attention to the mortal and started to charge with its shield up. Remus quickly ducked to the side. But, the Keeper managed to stop his momentum and raised its mace. The mortal also managed to dodge before its mace came crashing down.

' _Surprisingly agile.'_ Remus thought to himself. The weapons of the two opposing side clashed against each other. The Keeper was obviously stronger than Remus when it comes to raw strength, evident to its sheer size. Remus managed to continue the engagement because of his agility. Eventually, he found an opening, cutting severing the Keeper's shield-arm. Without even uttering a single word, Remus smiled when he saw a huge bolt of lightning flying towards the Keeper. The spell hit it right on its 'face', crumpling it down. Remus sunk his sword through the Keeper's body, delivering the finishing blow. Like the previous one, the creature exploded into a pile of ash. On top of its remains was another unusual gem.

"Another one." Remus knelt to pick it up and examined the gem. Surely enough, it was identical to the previous one. "Guess, I'll keep this one too. Vex might have an idea..." he grumbled to himself before putting the gem in his pocket. Serana was already walking towards him.

"How... did you cut that thing's arm?" she inquired. Remus smirked before raising his sword. It was crackling with lightning energy. As soon as the energy dissipated, Remus sheathed the sword on his back.

"Magic. Would've guessed." Serana sighed.

"Hm, Serana. How about a little contest?"

"Contest?"

"You see here, I just realized that these Keepers aren't exactly strong. They're just trolls in Dragonbone armor. Well... trolls who know how to fight with weapons."

"Huh." Serana crossed her arms. "You sure they're not weak just because it's you?"

"You're giving me too much credit. Anyway, I'm serious." Remus beamed. "So, you up for it?"

Serana sighed. "Sure, I'll humor you this time. So, how will it go?"

"Simple. Whoever wins,

"The winner can do whatever he or she wants with the loser." Remus moved his face closer to Serana's. "No. Question's. Asked."

Serana instinctively stepped back to move away from Remus. "Wait, what do you mean whatever? You mean... anything?"

"Yeah, sure." Remus nodded.

"Hey, aren't you putting me in kind of a tight spot?"

"Why? It goes both ways."

"You're stronger than..." _Wait._ Serana thought to herself. _This guy's in the Soul Cairn. Sure he's strong... but not as strong as he was in Nirn. Huh._ "Wait. Can I ask, just how big is your magicka reserve?"

"Sizing me up,eh? Well, to tell you the truth, I've got low reserves. Especially now that I'm in here." He groused as he looked up the sky.

 _Would've_ guessed."Fine. I accept." Serana agreed with a smirk. _I've yet to make him see_ "But in one condition." Remus looked at Serana in wonder. "Whoever wins, should at least treat the loser with a shred of decency."

"A shred, huh? Hm. I guess... I could do that." Serana offered her hand for a shake to settle the deal to which Remus gladly accepted. " _Only a shred._ " Remus laughed off before walking off Southward, with the vampiress lugging right behind him with an annoyed look on her face.

* * *

"How about you give it a shot, huh?" Remus shouted to Serana as both ran around the Soul Cairn, kiting the last Keeper. The creature was carrying a two-handed battleaxe, slowing it down. The duo had already managed to deal a significant amount of damage on the Keeper before they started kiting it around.

"You really want to take this win, don't you?" Serana smirked.

"Sure!" Remus laughed.

"Then I refuse." Serana replied haughtily. Remus smiled deviously in response.

"Oh, well. We can't go on like this forever." The mortal stopped on his tracks. And drew both of his swords.

"Do you really plan on taking him with swords?" Serana asked sardonically as she stopped too. "You can't deliver a finishing blow without magic. And your magicka reserves are already running low."

"Are you sure?" Remus snickered before running towards the Keeper in high speed. A flurry of attacks targeted on the Keeper's legs eventually brought it down. Still it had some fight left in it and swung its battle axe into a huge arc. Remus quickly ducked to dodge the attack and raised his left hand to cast the killing blow.

"Ah. I'm out of Magicka." The Keeper looked like it managed to recover as it stood up and repeatedly swung its battleaxe at Remus, gaining momentum at each swing.

All of a sudden, four consecutive lightning bolts hit the Keeper's body, crumpling it once more to the ground.

"I guess I'll be taking this kill." Serana hollered from a distance and prepared and started to channel the Thunderbolt spell with both of her hands.

"On normal circumstances, I'd let it be." Remus smiled. "This time's an exception though." The mortal took a deep breath.

 _"YOL TOOR SHUL!"_

In a matter of seconds, nothing was left of the Keeper but a pile of molten ash... and yet another unusual gem. Seeing this, Remus quickly picked up the gem and put it in his pocket.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Serana chided as she ran to Remus's direction.

"Who said so? It's part of who I am, I suppose." Remus sneered.

"You almost never use it! Did you really want to win that much?!"

"Sure, but don't you too?"

"Yeah. But that's because I don't want to lose!" Serana retorted.

"Isn't that the same as wanting to win?"

Momentarily stunned and confused, Serana countered. "Don't change the subject!"

Remus laughed at the woman's childish behavior. "Come on, let it go."

"What do you even plan on doing with your 'prize' anyway?" Serana demanded.

"As a matter of fact, I have absolutely no idea."

"Huh?!"

"Just let it go. It's just like you owe me a favor."

Hearing the mortal's words, Serana went silent. She was clearly not happy, but Remus would take it.

"Come on. Your mother is waiting." Remus nudged.

No answer from the vampiress. The mortal just shrugged it off and continued on their way.

 _You have no idea how much I owe you, do you?_ Serana thought to herself as they walked back to the castle ruins.

* * *

The two saw Valerica's figure as they approached the castle ruins. Just as she said, the magical barrier had already vanished when the duo arrived.

"So, you really managed to destroy all Three Keepers?"

"With the barrier down, the task was obviously done."

"Very impressive." Valerica remarked before facing the castle ruins. "This is the Boneyard. I hid the scroll inside."

"So would you be able to give us the scroll now?" Remus asked.

"Yes. In the meantime..." she faced Serana. "Serana, please go on and wait inside. I will be having a word with your... friend."

Serana was about to disagree but Remus just gave her a smile, encouraging her to follow. With a big frown on her face, she entered the castle ruins silently.

An awkward silence.

"Killing those Keepers... you must be quite the hero." Valerica broke.

"Hero?" Remus scoffed. "I only did it for the scroll, nothing more."

"I highly doubt that." Valerica disagreed. "My daughter, Serana... Is she really that important to you?"

"Am I obliged to answer?"

"No. But it would be appreciated if you did."

There was a long pause before Remus finally gave out an answer. "Yeah, she is."

Valerica smiled softly. "Just what is she to you anyway?"

"I don't know. And I don't have to answer to you." Remus answered with contempt. The a bit of hatred in his heart still lingers after their previous encounter.

"Understood. But, allow me one last question."

Remus sighed. "Go on."

"Does Serana know?"

"Know about what?"

"Your... blood."

Remus's eyes widened. "You mean, me being the Dragonborn?"

Valerica's jaw dropped. "Y-You're the Dragonborn? The Dragonborn of Legend?"

The mortal was a little amused with the Vampire Matriarch's reaction to the detail. "Yeah." His eyes suddenly become evasive. "What else could it be.."

Seeing Remus's reaction, Valerica managed to regain her composure. "Judging from what I see, I believe she doesn't know."

A cold sweat broke out from the mortal's forehead.

"My senses are exceptional... even among vampires. Without that barrier and with this proximity, I could easily smell you..."

Remus hung his head as Valerica whispered,

 _"_ Your blood... _it's tainted."_


	16. Author's Note

_Hello guys! As I've said before, here's the Author's Note consisting of my general thoughts on the story._

* * *

 ** _Writing_**

 ** _Writing Through My Blood._** To be perfectly honest, me writing this piece was completely random. Still no idea what other story lines from TES V: Skyrim I'd be covering, but there's a great chance that I may cover the Civil War. As for the side stories (side quests in-game), still working on it.

As you all know, I'm an amateur writer. I don't read fiction and fanfiction that much, I'm just a regular shipper that writes in English which isn't my country's first language. So if I do grammatical errors every now and then, I apologize in advance. I also haven't played the other Elder Scrolls games yet but I'm looking forward to doing so given the time.

I really appreciate your kind reviews! Thank you guys so much!

 ** _Deviation from the Elder Scrolls Lore._** I've decided to change some concepts observed in the game to suit the story. I already did some changes, like how vampires don't have the ability to identify blood via smell (with the exception of Valerica, given that she's a master alchemist). Sure, vampires still have a heightened sense of smell and use it for detection, but could only differentiate mortal from non-mortal (vampiric) blood. Another example is Remus's ability to imbue his weapons with magic spells. Other concepts may arise soon, but I can assure you that I won't write anything too lore-breaking.

 _ **Related Future Works.**_ I am thinking of writing a prequel to _Through My Blood._ A story centered around Remus, how he became the Dragonborn and his life prior to that. Still thinking about it though.

* * *

 ** _Characters_**

 _ **Serana.**_ Writing Serana is so goddamn hard. Here are a few reasons: first, stock female vampire characters are typically aggressive, or may be considered seductresses. Serana, on the other hand, is pretty reserved. This gives me a hard time to convey her feelings properly. Another reason is writing vampire perspectives in general. I haven't read enough about vampires (in all kinds of lore) so my idea how their biological systems work are limited. I've made obvious errors in the previous chapter/s regarding this (e.g. Serana blushing). Lastly, I'm a guy writing something on a girl's POV. :))

There may be more development on her character, but in my eyes, Serana is a sheltered pure-blooded vampire who had developed quite a taste for adventure given the fact that she's 'grounded' on the castle. Skill-wise, she's an expert when it comes to Destruction and Conjuration Magic. Mastered Sneak level because of vampiric nature.

 ** _Remus._ **Of course, my original character. I have a lot of plans for him, but I am yet to fix them accordingly. A personal friend of mine commented that the reveal from the previous chapter feels rather forced, but I disagree. The origin of Remus's name comes from the Roman Mythology, particularly the story of the twin brothers Romulus and Remus which were nursed by a _she-wolf._ The issue about Remus's blood has long been planned. As to why I chose the name Remus instead of Romulus, (Roman Mythology spoiler-alert) Romulus killed his brother Remus and became the first king of Rome. So simply put, Romulus becomes the first King of Rome while Remus becomes the Last Dragonborn :D Plus, Remus sounds so much better.

Skillwise, Remus's strength... is abnormal. He'd already mastered every weapon of war. Has a very good aptitude for magic. Simply put, he's over-powered. Though, his clumsiness and brain-farts from time-to-time evens the scales. In addition, Remus tend not to go all-out in his battles (a prime exception would be Alduin), and not going all-out increases risks in battle. Has violent/sadistic tendencies because of his previous affiliations/life experiences. Still, good-natured overall... in a way. :))

As for their ages, I'm thinking that both of them are about 24-26 years old.

That's it for now. :) If you have any more comments or questions, please leave a review or send me a private message.

Thank you guys for your support! The next chapter is already on works. ;)


	17. Chapter XV: The Soul Cairn - Part 3

_A/N_

 _Hello guys! Here's another update for you. Don't forget to leave a review! My next update may be two weeks from now._

* * *

Remus held Valerica by the arm as he dragged her to the stairs leading to the castle ruins, away from the door where Serana went in. As soon as they've arrived at the stairs' edge, the vampire matriarch yanked her arm free.

"You might be my daughter's "protector", but I must say your actions are quite barbaric." Valerica commented, her brows furrowed.

"I don't care about all that! What if she heard you?!" Remus chided.

"So I was right. She doesn't know."

Remus gritted his teeth as he refused to look at Valerica eye-to-eye. "How did you even know anyway?"

"As I've told you before, my senses are rather... exceptional. They may even surpass Harkon's in that regard." Valerica scoffed. "How long do you think I've been around anyway?" The vampire matriarch brought her lips closer to Remus's ear before whispering, " _I know werewolf blood when I smell one."_

Remus instinctively stepped back. He was already fuming with rage when Valerica started to chuckle.

"Oh, please. Calm down, werewolf boy. I won't tell her your secret. I'm just teasing." she reassured him. Remus took a deep breath yet he refused to stop being wary. "Although, that explains the strength I sense from you. The uncanny mix of a wolf and a dragon... very interesting."

"Oh? So you can sense "strength" now, too?" Remus sarcastically answered.

"Might as well call it my instincts. They were screaming 'danger' when you tried to harm me before. If it weren't for the barrier..."

"So, what do you want from me?" Remus cut off. Valerica cleared her throat.

"Answers. I have two simple questions."

Remus remained silent, indicating her to go on.

"I take it you agree." Valerica confirmed, her expressions getting dark. "First... how did you get in here? In the Soul Cairn?"

"There's thing about Serana partially soul-trapping me..."

"So, she put what I taught her to use? Impressive." Valerica smiled. "Although, that's strange... I expected that she'll offer you her blood."

"You mean offered to become a vampire? Well, she did that, too..."

A rather devious smile escaped form Valerica's lips. "I see." She seemed very content with Remus's answer. "So, why didn't you take her offer? And before you think of coming up with another sly answer, I want the truth.

Remus clicked his tongue in annoyance. After a rather somber atmosphere, Remus answered. "Of course. I don't know what could happen if she drinks my blood."

The vampire matriarch scoffed. "Of course, her pure blood will purge that filth running through your veins."

"Filth, huh?" Remus sarcastically replied. "This may be filth, sure. Yet, it must be very extra-ordinary if I haven't even thought of that. Know what I mean?"

Easily comprehending the mortal's snide remark, Valerica put her chin on a finger, putting things to thought. "I see. Very interesting. Your blood..." A slight hesitation made her pause. "No. Nevermind. Do not worry, I wouldn't tap you any longer about... that blood yours. I already discovered what I needed to know. " She looked at Remus.

"As for my second and last question... why keep this a secret from her?" Valerica questioned intently.

With a deep breath and in somewhat a condescending tone, Remus replied, "That's simple. I'm scared." With a sigh he continued in a defeated smile. "I'm just... scared of what could happen if she knows. I normally wouldn't care but... I don't know."

For a moment, Valerica had a surprised look on her face. Then, her lips curled into a smile. And to Remus's surprise, a rather motherly one at that.

"I see... I won't pry any longer." She faced towards the castle ruins. "Before we go, a piece of advice... Dragonborn."

Valerica calling him _Dragonborn_ instead of _Werewolf boy_ put Remus's mind in a state of ease. "What is?"

"Emotions are very critical when it comes to your Werewolf blood." She turned her head and looked at Remus straight in the eye. "Whatever happens, _do not_ give in to your anger... or you will bring ruin to the ones around you."

Remus knew that. He always had. But the way Valerica said it was dark... and ominous. The vampire matriarch turned once more and started walking towards the castle ruin door. "I also think it would be better if you let Serana know." A small laughter could be heard from her. "I may have not seen my daughter in a millenia, but I know well enough that she's not a coward."

The mortal looked on as Valerica's figure vanished behind the castle ruin door. He scratched his head before following her, his heart still undecided on which choice to make.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Serana asked Remus as soon as he followed through the door.

"Just... answered a few questions." he replied briefly, his eyes darting off across the boneyard.

For some reason, embarrassment was welling up inside Serana. "W-what kind of questions?"

Remus smirked upon seeing the woman's reaction. "Don't worry. Nothing ground-breaking. Just... simple ones." Serana took a good look on Remus's face. Whatever went on outside must've been serious, as it was evident on the mortal's expression.

"Keep watch for Durnehviir. With the prison's barrier down, he's almost certain to investigate." Valerica warned ominously.

Remus glanced at vampire matriarch. "Durnehviir... what kind of dragon is he?"

Just as the mortal asked his question, a thunderous roar could be heard from a distance.

Valerica froze in her place. "He's here."

"I guess I'd have to see for myself." The sound of flapping wings got closer and closer until the dragon came into view. He was unlike anything Remus has seen before. His flesh is greatly decayed and it's a surprise that his wings are even working as they look severely damaged.

"A zombie dragon? That's a first." Remus remarked as he drew his bow. The two vampires had their spells at the ready, as if in unison. This made Remus smirk. " _Like mother, like daughter."_

Remus quickly nocked three arrows, aimed with his sharp eye before firing them towards the dragon. The arrows visibly bounced off Durnehviir's scaly hide.

"Just as I thought. A decaying dragon is still a dragon." Remus shrugged before stringing his bow back. It was Durnehviir's time to counter attack. He opened his mouth as if to _shout_ , yet it wasn't directed at them. Purple streams of light came out of the dragon's gaping mouth. As soon as these dropped to the ground, the cairn's undead were summoned.

"Ah, damn it." Remus drew one of his swords before facing the two vampires. "Both of you, try to bring that dragon down with spells. I don't have any more magicka so I can't do it. I'll take care of the Bonemen and Mistmen. I'm counting on you!" He proceeded to run towards the undead and thin their numbers.

"Bonemen...? Mistmen...?" Valerica asked in confusion.

Serana rolled her eyes. "Just some stupid things that he manage to think up. Don't mind him."

The two kept on casting spells against Durnehviir, while Remus used his sword to keep the undead at bay.

"Remus, this isn't working!" Serana shouted at the mortal as she kept on casting lightning bolts at the dragon, which turned to be very elusive. The dragon kept on summoning undead as it flew.

All of a sudden, the dragon flew towards the two spell-casters. His mouth opened but this time... a dragon shout emerged.

" _GAAN... LAH HAAS!"_

The shout was aimed... at Serana's direction. The vampiress froze in place as she stared at the dragon shout which was about to hit her. All of a sudden, she was tackled to safety by Remus.

"Don't space out like that!" Remus scolded. Serana stared at his wild blue eyes and she's certain that she saw a hint of worry. Getting a grip of reality, Serana placed a hand on her forehead. "Yeah... sorry."

"Are you two alright?!" Valerica shouted. as she continuously cast spell after spell to keep the dragon at bay.

"Yeah!" Remus shouted back. He clicked his tongue in annoyance. He gazed at the dragon as it evaded Valerica's spells. Some have hit him, yet they seem not to do much damage. "That Dragon Shout... I have no idea what that is. Still, it seems familiar..." Remus's face turned blank, and was obviously being devoured into thought.

Serana slapped his arm. "Hey, we don't have time for idle though! We have to do something! Our magicka's not going to last much longer!"

"Right!" Remus answered with vigor as he was jolted from his thoughts. He stood upright and looked at the dragon. "Serana, can you hit him with a spell?"

"Well, I've been hitting him with lightning bolts but it doesn't seem to work!" Serana replied restlessly as she kept on throwing spells at Durnehviir.

"Try using an ice spike spell, then hit him underneath. It doesn't have to be fatal. Can you do it?" Remus peered at Serana. The latter's eyes burned with determination as she charged an ice spike spell. With extreme precision, she managed to hit the target.

Durnehviir howled in pain before he turned and sped towards the two.

"Serana, run for cover." Remus instructed in a serious tone. With a sudden change in the mortal's mood, the vampiress thought complying would be for the better. She ran behind a pillar as she watched Remus face the dragon. He took a deep breath.

"JOOR... ZAH FRUL!" Remus's thu'um directly hit Durnehviir. Serana's eyes sparkled in amazement as she watched the dragon struggle in flight and eventually plummet down the ground.

Remus drew his other sword and sped towards the dragon. Durnehviir snapped and whipped his tail at the mortal, but the latter managed to evade skillfully. Eventually, their struggle ended with Remus's swords sinking on the dragon's neck. With an ear-splitting howl, the dragon dropped before ebbing away in purple flames.

"You did it!" Serana exclaimed in disbelief.

"That's strange though." Remus briefly said, his eyes still locked where Durnehviir just vanished. He returned his swords to their sheaths.

"What is?"

"Remember what happened to Ivarstead? When we defeated a dragon?" Remus turned to Serana. The latter went silent for a moment to try and recall.

"You mean when the dragon's skin and flesh burnt and transformed into streams of light that surrounded you...?"

Remus laughed. "Wow, that was really specific. But you're not wrong. As long as I'm near a 'dead' dragon, I'd be able to absorb it's soul." He turned towards Valerica. "Is it because we're in the Soul Cairn? What do you think?"

Valerica was still in a state of shock.

"Hey?" Remus called. Hearing the mortal's voice, she shook her head and regained her composure before turning to face him.

"Forgive my astonishment, but I never thought I'd witness the death of that dragon." Valerica said calmly.

Remus crossed his arms. "What makes you say that?"

"Volumes written on Durnehviir allege that he can't be slain by normal means. It appears they were mistaken." Valerica explained. All of a sudden, her head jerked as if realizing something. "But, the soul of a dragon is as resilient as its owner's scaly hide. It's possible that your killing blow has merely displaced Durnehviir's physical form while he reconstitutes himself."

Remus scratched his head. "How long will that take?"

"Who knows? Minutes? Hours? Years? I can't even begin to guess. I suggest we don't wait around to find out. Now, let's get you the Elder Scroll and you can be on your way." Valerica pointed a finger to a small refuge at the end of the castle ruins. "The Elder Scroll is just ahead."

The three of them walked towards Valerica's refuge. The vampire matriarch led the both of them to an elongated ornate chest and carefully opened it. Inside was what Remus and Serana were looking for, an Elder Scroll. Remus gently retrieved it and carefully hoisted the Elder Scroll on Serana's back.

"Now that you've retrieved the scroll, you should be on your way." Valerica said before looking over at her shelves.

"You're staying here?" Remus asked. Serana didn't speak a word, but it her disappointment was obvious.

"I have no choice. As I told you before, I'm a Daughter of Coldharbour. If I return to Tamriel, that increases Harkon's likelihood of bringing the Tyranny of the Sun to fruition."

Remus looked over his shoulder and saw Serana's pursed lips. She was clearly trying not to show her sadness.

"We'll return when we can." Remus stated. Valerica stopped from rummaging through her things and turned towards him.

"I appreciate your concern for me, but..." she turned her head to face the young vampiress. "... Serana is all that I care about." Serana's eyes became evasive and refused to meet her mother's. Valerica placed a hand on Remus's shoulder.

"You must protect her at all costs."

Remus gently smiled. "I promise. So until then, do consider going back." Valerica only responded with a nod.

"Before I forget... your soul was partially trapped, wasn't it?" she asked Remus. "I may know where you may retrieve your soul gem."

"Really? Where?" Remus beamed. "That'll be helpful! I was thinking I might never get it back..."

"Do not rejoice so early Dragonborn. West from here stands a crystalline structure where most of the new souls wander about _._ There is a high chance that the gem containing your soul will be in the said structure." Valerica's tone suddenly went dark. "But, heed my warning. _Do not stay there for too long._ Once you get your soul gem, get out of there quickly."

"Why?" Remus asked.

"You wouldn't want to know. Just do as I say."

"Well, alright..." The man scratched his head. "One more thing, if I leave the Soul Cairn, can I safely return?"

"As you've been traveling in the Soul Cairn, your body has become attuned to it. Let's just say a tiny part of you rubbed off on it, and in its place, a bit of the Soul Cairn filled the void. You should find no difficulty using the portal any longer."

"That's great news. Thanks."

Once all of them were outside the boneyard, Remus said his farewells. Valerica looked at Serana with a weak smile. "Good bye, my daughter. I hope someday you'd be able to find it in yourself to forgive me."

Serana didn't speak another word to her. "Come on, Remus." The vampiress already turned her back on them and started walking down the castle ruins' stairs.

"I- okay. We'll return as soon as all of this is over." Remus told Valerica before following behind Serana.

Valerica looked on as the duo walked away and eventually disappeared into the cairn's fog.

 _"We'll return, huh."_ she thought to herself as she trod back towards the Boneyard.

 _That mortal was certainly... an interesting fellow. Granted with both beastblood and soul of a dragon, he is a force to be reckoned with._

The vampire matriarch looked up at the Soul Cairn's bleak sky.

 _Yet, having that great power... there looms a greater danger. The cursed blood of the wolf that made many men fall into madness... The dragon's instinct to be dominant of other creatures... I'm still wondering how he manages to stay sane._

 _Would he really be able to put a stop to all of this?_

* * *

"That was really cold of you, Serana." Remus muttered as he paced westward with Serana.

"Cold? What is?" Serana answered apathetically.

"Back there. Didn't everything turn out to be okay?"

"I don't want to talk abou-" Serana was cut off as she gazed upward. Her feline eyes were wild with caution. Remus's eyes darted towards the direction Serana was looking and saw... Durnehviir.

The dragon perched on the top of a collapsed crystalline building. Remus quickly gripped his sword but the beast suddenly spoke.

 _"Stay your weapons. I only wish to speak with you, Qahnaarin."_ The beast's voice was low and somewhat mellow which made Remus remember a certain old dragon. Remus released the grip from his sword. He could also see the Serana was still shaking with either anxiousness or caution.

"I thought you were dead." Remus calmly said.

 _"Cursed, not dead. Doomed to exist in this form for eternity. Trapped between laas and dinok, between life and death."_ Durnehviir replied. Serana seemed to have eased up upon realizing that the dragon didn't wish to harm them.

"So, why are we speaking?" Remus questioned. Durnehviir lowered his head.

 _"My claws have rendered the flesh of innumerable foes, but I have never once been felled on the field of battle. I therefor honor-name you "Qahnaarin," or Vanquisher in your tongue."_

Remus laughed. "Aww. That's awfully nice. Thanks. I do think you're strong too. Just a little..." The man's eyes darted towards Durnehviir's rather unpleasant appearance. "... uh... different."

 _"Your words do me great honor. My desire to speak with you was born from the result of our battle. I merely wish to respectfully ask a favor of you."_

Remus crossed his arms. "A favor, huh? Go on."

 _"To further understand the nature of my request, if you'd oblige me to tell my story..."_

Remus's face sank. "A story? Great..." he sarcastically answered. He remembered the first time he met with Parthurnaax. That time he only wished to learn the power to shout dragons down, but discussing with Paarthurnaax somewhat ended in a debate in philosophy. Talking with Durnehviir just had the same vibe from back then. "Well, sure. Go on."

 _"There was a time when I called Tamriel my home. But those days have long since passed. The dovah roamed the skies, vying for their small slices of territory that resulted in immense and ultimately fatal battles." he paused for a moment, as if to reminisce. "Like my brothers, I was a part of it. But unlike them, I sought solutions outside the norm in order to maintain my superiority. I began to explore what the dovah call 'Alok-Dilon', the ancient forbidden art that you call necromancy."_

Serana couldn't help but comment. "So necromancy isn't appealing to just humans, huh?"

 _"Indeed, little one. The Ideal Masters assured me that my powers would be unmatched, that I could raise legions of the undead. In return, I was to serve them as a Keeper until the death of the one who calls herself Valerica."_

"... And they didn't tell you she was immortal." Serana added.

 _"I discovered too late that the Ideal Masters favor deception over honor and had no intention of releasing me from my binding. They had control of my mind, but fortunately they couldn't possess my soul."_

"So what's this favor yours."

 _"This request may be trivial to you perhaps, but to me, it would be a great deal, Qahnaarin. I will place my name with you and grant you the right to call my name from Tamriel. Do for me this simple honor and I will fight at your side as your Grah-Zeymahzin, your Ally, and teach you my Thu'um."_

"So, I'd just call your name to Tamriel?" Remus asked with a confused look on his face.

 _"Simply put, yes. Speak my name to the heavens, when you feel the time is right."_

"Yeah, I can do that. You've got a deal, Durnehviir." Remus agreed with a small smile on his face. "Though, why do you keep on calling me Qahnaarin anyway?"

 _"In my language, the Qahnaarin is the Vanquisher, the one who has bested a fellow dovah in battle."_

"Dovah? I'm not a dragon."

Durnehviir grunted like it was supposed to be a laugh. _"I may be in the Soul Cairn, but I've heard about the World Eater's demise. You may not be dovah in flesh, but the defeat of Alduin earns you the right of title."_ Durnehviir's head moved closer to Remus as if to take a closer look. Serana instinctively stepped back, but Remus stood unfazed. " _I even got to taste that foul thu'um of yours..."_

"Mind your distance, Durnehviir. You still tried to kill me earlier. I don't like using that shout either." Remus snorted nonchalantly. "Besides, my companion here's going to piss herself, you know. Move your head back."

"H-Hey!" Serana shouted from the back.

 _"Forgive me, Qahnaarin. Hostilities were necessary. I was bound to an oath._ "

"Yeah, I understand. For the time being, we have to go. I have more pressing matters at the moment." Remus sighed before smiling. "When I feel like it, I'll call your name to Tamriel."

 _"I thank you. I only hope that you will allow me the precious moments of time there through your call. Farewell, Qahnaarin."_

With that Durnehviir spread his decaying wings and flew through the Soul Cairn's skies.

"I'll never get used to a dragon's presence." Serana sighed.

"They aren't so bad." Remus stretched out and fixed his scarf. "At least when they aren't trying to snap your flesh, turn you into a pile of ash or encase you in ice."

* * *

The two neared the building Valerica told them about. What the vampire matriarch told them held truth, souls roamed the area. But something felt off. The souls were murmuring among themselves.

 _Shhh.. he's watching us!_

 _He'll find us... he'll find us!_

Serana moved closer to Remus and whispered, "Did... you hear that? Is it just me or this place is totally giving me the creeps?"

"Well, this whole place is creepy so I got used to it." Remus chuckled. "Come on, Serana. You're a vampire for the divines' sake."

"That doesn't mean we can't get a little bummed out, does it?" Serana frowned. Remus looked at Serana and saw a worried expression on her face. The mortal found it rather amusing. Otherwise, very beautiful.

"Uhhh... yeah. Sure."

The two came upon a huge steel door that served as the building's entrance.

"Okay I must agree... this place is totally creepy." Remus commented with a bothered smile.

"I told you so!" Serana whispered hastily.

"Well, my soul gem's probably in there so we got no choice. Just stay behind me." With that, Remus opened the heavy door and there was... nothing but a huge empty room. Apart from the piles of bones. A crystalline chest stood near the entrance and an altar could be found in the center of the room.

Remus proceeded to inspect the crystalline chest for traps. None. He opened it and found...

"MY SOUL GEM!" Remus shouted, his voice echoed throughout the building. As soon as the mortal held the soul gem, the object omitted white streams of light, restoring his soul which was lost.

"My soul... it's back! I definitely feel it!" Remus exclaimed happily.

Serana placed a palm over her face because of the man's childish behavior. Still, she couldn't help but just be happy for him.

"Congratulations." she smiled. "Now, can we get out of here? This place is really getting to me."

"Sure. But, I have to check something first." Remus started walking towards the altar at the center of the room. Serana, on the other hand, stood back.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Serana called out to him in whisper, but Remus paid her no heed.

"Strange... just what is this?" Remus examined the altar. Three small slits were carved into the stone. "Wait... could it possibly be..." He touched the altar but jerked his hand back as if singed.

"My instincts are telling me to just leave..." Remus laughed nervously.

"Then come on!" Serana called out once more.

He turned his head at Serana. "Yeah... I can't do that." he smiled deviously. "My heart is throbbing and my head's pounding. I got my strength back and there's no way I'm leaving this place without knowing what's going on in here."

"You idiot!" Serana chided upon hearing the mortal's haughty proclamation.

"Don't worry, we'll have another one to back us." Remus reassured her. Giving up with a sigh, Serana lugged herself towards the altar. The mortal drew breath.

 _"Hun."_

With Remus's dragon shout, a spectral figure was summoned.

"Hail, Dragonborn." the figure, a woman, said.

"Long time no see, Gormlaith." Remus greeted. Serana's eyes widened in surprise.

"Gormlaith... you mean Gormlaith Golden-Hilt?! One of the three Ancient tongues who fought against the World-Eater in the Dragon War?!"

"Yeah, she is." Remus replied before snickering. "Still the bookworm I see."

"Shut up."

"Where have you summoned me, Dragonborn?" Gormlaith inquired.

"The Soul Cairn, a plane of oblivion. It's a long story and I don't have time to explain." Remus answered.

"At least make sure we're going to battle this time. The last time you called for me, 'you just wanted to talk' and was soaked in mead."

Serana looked at Remus with condescending eyes. "Really? You did that? Pathetic."

"Oh come on, cut me some slack." Remus groaned and turned to Gormlaith. "This time, we're going to fight. I called for you, meaning it wouldn't be easy."

"Somehow, I sense there's truth in your words. Very well." the spectre prepared her weapons.

"Okay. Let's see here..." Remus reached for his pockets to get the three gems he found from the Keepers' remains. "You guys ready?"

"Always, Dragonborn."

"What's-" Serana started to question as she saw the three gems but it just ended up in a sigh. "I'm not even going to ask. I'm ready."

Remus nodded in confirmation. He gently placed the three gems on the slits carved into the altar. As soon as he did, lightning broke out into the room... hitting the piles of bones, summoning the cairn's undead. In a corner of the room, another spectre appeared. It stood higher than the average man. An executioner's hood is donned on its head and it dragged a huge scythe as its weapon.

Remus shuddered in excitement as he summoned a bound sword in his hand and skillfully waved it around as if to test it. It was something Serana saw him do for the first time. A devious smile escaped from the mortal's lips.

 _"This ought to be good."_


	18. Chapter XVI: Return to Nirn

_A/N_

 _... And it has been two months. Hello guys! I'm very sorry for the late update. :) I'm finally finished for this semester, so expect the updates to be a little more regular (weekly). I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Been so long since I wrote so, I do hope this chapter won't suck too hard._

* * *

Gormlaith pulled Remus towards her, holding him tightly by the scarf.

"Do you take me for a fool, Dragonborn?!" she shouted. Despite being an ethereal being, her presence resonated in the current realm, even sending shivers down Serana's spine.

"Wait, Gormlaith! I... I had no idea...!" Remus protested.

"No idea?!" the ancient tongue held his scarf even more roughly with annoyance.

"!...That it was that weak!" Remus started to struggle. "I mean, come on! Who would've thought?! I wouldn't call you out of the blue if I knew!"

Gormlaith clicked her tongue before releasing Remus from her grasp. Serana only scratched her head as she watched them from a distance as she tried to recollect what just happened.

* * *

"This ought to be good." Remus smirked as he skillfully rotated his sword arm carrying a bound weapon. The towering spectre dragged its scythe before stopping. It just stood there.

On the other hand, Gormlaith drew both of her swords. "Hm. This is the first time I've seen something like... that. We may be in for a tedious battle, Dragonborn."

"Damn straight."

Meanwhile, Serana's hands wouldn't stop trembling which Remus seemed to notice.

"Serana." The vampiress looked at the mortal in response. She didn't utter a single word.

"Don't worry. We can do this. That thing won't get past us. Trust me." he smiled. Somehow, once more, the mortal's words reassured her.

Serana took a deep breath before smiling back. "Okay." She prepared her spells. "What's the plan?"

"Plain and simple. Both of us will charge in there and take the fight to that guy." Remus gestured towards the spectre. It wasn't moving even an inch as if it was just waiting for them. He continued on. "Pretty sure there's something up its sleeve. So we need you to support us from behind." He snickered. "Besides, Gormlaith here is even more... hmmm, how should I put this... headstrong... than I am. She'll definitely need your support so she wouldn't be sent back to Sovngarde early."

Gormlaith faced Remus with gritted teeth. "Do you wish _me_ to send _you_ to Sovngarde early?"

"It was a joke... a joke!" the man laughed nervously. He cleared his throat. "Ready?"

"You lead, and I'll follow." the ancient tongue responded.

"If you can keep up." With a flash of speed, Remus lunged toward the spectre with a raised sword arm. Gormlaith was just a few inches behind him. Yet both of their attacks were easily blocked by the spectre using the hilt of its scythe. Picking its pace, it swung its scythe in a huge arc. The two stepped back right before they were hit.

"Hm. It's no idiot." Remus observed. "I'll call it the Reaper."

"Are you really going to name every creature in this damned place?" Serana shouted from the back. Remus just laughed in response.

"Look." Gormlaith pointed. The Reaper struck the edge of its scythe at the pile of bones. Subsequently, bonemen and mistmen appeared from the pile.

"I'll take care of those, you tend to that... thing." Serana called as she struck one of the bonemen with a lightning spell.

"You mean the Reaper?"

"Whatever, Remus."

Remus snorted before shooting Gormlaith with a look of intent. The woman seemed to understand what he meant and just nodded in response. She and the mortal proceeded to skirmish with the Reaper, who skillfully blocked his attacks while also putting on quite the offense, swinging its big scythe in huge arcs. It also spat what seemed like acid but both of the warriors managed to dodge them with ease. Serana also kept the other undead from reaching the two with her destruction spells.

Soon after, Gormlaith cut through the Reaper's defense with a big swing upward, making the creature raise its weapon. Before it could recover, Remus slashed his sword at the Reaper's body.

"Gotcha." Remus sneered as he pulled back his sword. To his assessment, it wasn't a critical hit. Yet, it would've done significant damage. He and Gormlaith quickly took a step back.

All of a sudden, the Reaper emitted a howl of pain similar to the Keepers'... before being reduced into a pile of ash.

"Wait... what?"

Those were the only words Remus could muster to say as he stared at the monstrosity's remains.

* * *

"I can't believe that it would fall with just a single attack." Gormlaith grumbled. She started walking off. "Dragonborn, if you're going to summon me just to waste my time like the last, I'd like to ask you to think twice before doing so."

"I told you, I didn't kn-" Remus started to protest but the Ancient Tongue had already vanished in thin air, leaving the former scratching his head.

"Well, there's that. Prickly one, huh?"

Serana smiled. "Well, it was kind of underwhelming. My hands were shaking, you know?"

"Yeah, it was pretty obvious."Remus cackled before sighing. "Still, I was hoping for a tougher fight." He slowly walked back to the Reaper's remains and looked around for loot. "A Black Soul Gem? Great." He sarcastically said before putting the gem in his pouch."

The vampiress looked around. "I think we're done in here. Wanna go back, or you still want to fight some other 'boss' around here?" she quipped.

Remus raised his hands in playful submission. "Alright, in my defense... it was supposed to be a test of strength." He shook his head before grinning widely. "Okay that's one bad defense. Fine, you win. I'm sorry."

"Hah." Serana simpered. "So, you want to get out of here?"

"I sure do."

* * *

"Ahh... It's good to be back." Serana stretched her arms to loosen up. The two managed to go back to Valerica's study in Nirn through the portal they used to get to the Soul Cairn.

"Sure is." Remus sniggered. "And... it's good to have my soul back. I really thought we weren't going to get it back."

"Oh, please. Stop overreacting." Serana rolled her eyes. "I told you we were going to get it back."

"Oh, really?" Remus snided as he crossed his arms and raised an eye brow."

"Well, yeah!" Serana exclaimed before looking hesitant. "I just... wasn't sure where we'll find it inside."

"In other words, we were risking not finding my soul inside, right?" Remus retorted while copping himself, checking if he left anything. Serana went silent. Suddenly realizing his guilt-tripping has gone too far he put a hand on Serana's shoulder. "Come on, I was just messing around. I knew we were going to find my soul gem. Don't worry that much about it."

Serana looked at him, her eyes still filled with guilt before finally letting out a big sigh. "Yeah... I'm really sorry, Remus. And seriously... thanks. For everything."

"Come on, it's okay. It's no big deal." Remus started walking towards an unexplored door. He was about to open it when Serana held his arm.

"It is... for me." Serana muttered quietly, still holding on to Remus's arm. "I... I finally met my mother."

Remus looked at her for a moment before putting a hand on her head. "I knew it was bothering you. Glad you actually said that out loud." he smiled. Serana gently brushed away his hand from her head. Remus just shrugged and walked his way towards an unexplored door which may as well be leading outside. Remus slowly opened the door, as to check whether it's day or night outside.

"Ah, crap." Remus said as he continued on outside. "I'm guessing it's noon. Good thing we're a little bit north so the fog's mostly blocking the sun out." Serana hung her head in disappointment. "Damn it."

"You can come over here. The balcony's under the castle shade."

Serana complied and followed just behind Remus. She was silent, as if reminiscing. Remus decided to break the ice.

"We still got a lot of time." He sat on a balcony bench. Serana looked over to him and saw the mortal patting his hand on a space on the bench beside him, motioning her to sit. The vampiress had no choice but to roll her eyes before doing so. She sat down next to Remus and laid back on the bench's back rest.

"So... how are you feeling after talking to your mother?" Remus straightforwardly asked.

 _Man does this guy know no tact?_ Serana thought to herself. Still, she found herself looking for an answer to his question. With a deep sigh, she replied.

"Relieved, I think." She looked up at the sky which wasn't all too clear because of the fog. "All those things have been building... for a while. You have no idea how long I wanted to say that to her."

"Yeah, I would've guessed." Remus clenched his fist upon remembering his outlash. "Hey, I'm sorry about that... thing... I did when I first met your mom."

"You mean, when you tried to hit her but ultimately failed because there was a barrier?" Serana grinned. On the other hand, a frown was forming on Remus's face which made Serana break out into laughter.

"Come on, don't be like that!" Serana laughed as she gently punched Remus on the arm.

"Ow!" the mortal flinched. "Divines, woman, you're strong!"

"Sorry! I got too excited!" the woman grinned before getting a hold of herself. "But, seriously. You might've surprised me, but in the end, you still stood up for me." Serana turned to Remus with a gentle look on her face. "Thank you. That... that was really sweet."

Gazing at the serene look on the vampiress' face made Remus flustered. He whisked away from Serana as he responded. "Goodness, we're friends, aren't we? It was no big deal. Stop being all too chummy about it."

"Oh my, are you blushing?!" Serana teased.

Having calmed down, Remus decided to pull a card from Serana's hand. "What're you talking about? Quit that." he said with a straight face.

"Fine, fine. Whatever." Serana rolled her eyes and stretched out her arms.

"Back to the topic at hand... seriously, she resorted into locking you up?" Remus continued. "Why did you ever agree to her plan?"

Serana's brow stitched together upon hearing the mortal's remark. "Look, I loved my father, but when he found that prophecy... that became his life. Everything else, even me and my mother... we just became clutter." She drew in air to continue but managed to hold her anger at bay upon seeing Remus's apologetic face. "I was close with my mother, but she kept feeding me her opinions of him, and eventually... I started believing them."

For a moment, there was a silence in the balcony before Serana continued. "The moment we gave ourselves to Molag Bal, things got really icy between them. They were both drunk with power, and pulling in different directions. Then... he found that prophecy, and... that was it."

"You were caught in the middle." Remus sighed as his eyes darted heavenward.

"I was. Honestly, it took me up until now to figure out that my mother was really just as bad as he was." Serana combed her hair with her fingers, her eyes were solemn. "He was obsessed with power. She was obsessed with seeing him fail. It was just... so toxic." She hung her head. "Maybe I could've seen this coming. We could all be better off now."

"Hey. You shouldn't blame yourself."

"I know that in my head. But I just can't help feeling bad about... the way things are." Remus looked a little bit rejected which made Serana add, "Sorry. I know you're trying to help. Thanks."

"Hm." Suddenly, Remus stood up and walked over at the balcony edge. He looked down. "Not bad." He looked over his shoulder. "Serana, can you come here for a moment?"

With a confused look on her face, Serana stood up and walked over to Remus's area at the balcony.

"Maybe we should get going, huh?" Remus stated.

"Yeah, I guess. What's with that look?" Serana wondered, pertaining to the devious look on Remus's face.

"Don't hate me for this. But... I'm a little too lazy to walk all the way back to the courtyard. Then all the way back through the sewers..." In a snap, he pulled Serana's hood over her head before carrying her. Before Serana could react, he jumped over the balcony to a nearby hill slope and slid downwards to the castle isle. It was rough, but Remus's footwork made sure it was okay, until...

"Oh crap!" Remus's foot hit a lone rock making them plummet in a downward trajectory. The man held Serana tightly and switched his body on bottom to cushion the fall. Then, they finally hit the ground.

"Argghhh. My back." Remus groaned before smiling. Luckily, the ground wasn't that far off from where they fell. "Worth... it." Serana was still clutched in his arms. Still, the vampiress' body was shaking.

"I'm... going... to kill... you." Serana mumbled from Remus's chest. She scrambled to let go, but her face just ended right in front of Remus. Their faces were so close that their noses were basically touching. Remus's heart pounded very hard over his chest and Serana felt embarassment building up inside of her. Without thinking, she pushed Remus with great strength creating a good distance between the both of them, on the Dragonborn's expense. Serana was kneeling and facing the other way while the mortal was on his back, surprised with the woman's sheer strength.

"What... what were you thinking?!" Serana finally mustered to say. There was a good five seconds of silence, before the situation dawned on Remus's head.

"Oh... right!" Remus scratched his head. "Well, you were a little down so I thought maybe we should have some fun... which... I realize is now bad because my idea of fun is comprised of... let's just say... extreme activities..."

"It wasn't that extreme." Serana stood up and wiped the sand from her clothes. "You could've just told me there was a slope, I could've easily scaled it just like you did. Instead, you just made me helpless."

"All right, all right! I'm sorry." Remus also stood up and patted down the sands from his clothes. "We need to get you out of the sun. Let's stop by at Solitude to rest. Then we continue on our way some time at night."

"Solitude?" Serana excitedly exclaimed, as if forgetting the earlier situation.

"Yeah. Wait... Don't tell me you haven't been there?"

"Why? Is that a problem?" Serana raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"No, no! Not at all!" The mortal said submissively. "I roughly remember that we've talked about this before... now where's our horses?" He carefully looked around to see if there are sentries, before putting two of his fingers in his mouth to whistle. Soon enough the horses darted towards their location.

"Speaking of horses, I want to try summoning Arvak." Serana smiled.

"You can do that later. Besides, that horse isn't exactly welcoming to the eye. If we don't want the folk chasing us with their pitchforks, let's not show them something terrifying."

"Putting it that way's really rude. But fine, you're right. I'll let it slide." Serana grumbled as she got on her horse. Once Remus saddled on Shadowmere, both of them went their way to Solitude.

* * *

Upon entering the gates, Serana looked elated as she feasted her eyes with the scenery of another new place. "I'd read stories about the Solitude windmill, but I didn't expect it to be that big!" she exclaimed as she pointed at the landmark. The sun's heat was scorching but the vampiress didn't care. ""From the castle, you used to just be able to see Solitude over the mountains. It's exactly what I imagined!"

Remus smiled gently as he saw his companion almost being too happy just being inside the famed city. "Anyway, let's go to where we're gonna stay first. You're going to stay there while I'm gathering supplies."

"But..."

"No buts." Remus disagreed. "Maybe we'll find sometime for you too look around early in the evening but you have to rest up, so I wouldn't count on it."

"I'm not that tired." Serana said with kind of a forced smile. She was obviously being singed and weak from the heat.

"Nope." Remus finally said before turning his back to lead them to his home. The vampiress growled under her breath but she couldn't say anything. As they were walking on the road towards the Blue Palace, they saw an Altmer in the distance. As they were passing through him, the Altmer paused. Serana could hear Remus's heartbeats pounding on his chest.

"Excuse me." The Altmer greeted. "I'm pretty certain I know that dagger from somewhere..." he pointed at the dagger hanging from Remus's belt. In an instance, the man cupped the Altmer's mouth before dragging him in a secluded place under the Bards College shade before he could react. There was panic streaked across the Altmer's face until Remus pulled down his hood. Remus pressed his finger on his lips before releasing the Altmer.

"Remus! Goodness it was you! It has been so long!" The Altmer gushed in a low voice.

"Yes it was, Headmaster Viarmo. But before anything else, nobody needs to know that I..."

"Nobody needs to know that you're here?" The Altmer called Viarmo continued. "This is no time to hide from your people, Remus. It has been a long time since you've saved Nirn from its end. You need to enjoy things as it is now!"

Remus smirked. "That may be. But there are things that I have to settle now." He took a short glance on Serana before returning to his conversation. "That is why I must remain discreet."

Viarmo looked over Remus's shoulder to see the raven-haired woman behind him.

"Who's that? She's a beaut, ain't she? You together?" the Altmer asked nonchalantly as if Remus said nothing.

"Together? What... no! She's just... my companion." Remus answered.

"Companion? Then why's your face flushed?"

"It's hot, especially with this hood. I'm just overheating."

"Good save, boy." Viarmo cleared his throat. "But, my point still stands. You look rugged and tired. Lay back once in a while." Viarmo put a hand on his shoulder. "Let me guess, when you got back from your battle, everyone was praising your names to the high heavens and you couldn't stand it."

"No... I..." Remus struggled for words.

"See! There is no point in hiding around. If you were good at something, flaunt it! Have you learned nothing from being a bard?"

"Well, I'm not exactly a bard..." Remus started to retort but the old Altmer cut him off.

"The point is... don't let the people around you decide how you live your life." He patted the Nord's shoulders one more time. "You've always been a good lad. It's okay to say _no_ sometimes. Still, I'd honor your wish. I won't speak to anyone about your presence here. Just keep that hood on." He proceeded to walk towards the doors of the college. "Or not. By the way, The Burning of King Olaf Festival is tonight. It would be nice if you and your... companion... dropped by..." And he closed the door behind him.

Remus looked at Serana before sighing. _I guess the old man has a point._ Reminiscing from his past he thought to himself, _I shouldn't have been drunk that night... now he acts like he knows me so well._ He was too deep in thought that he didn't realize Serana was just right behind him.

"I was going to ask about that thing about you being a bard... but what was that festival he was talking about?" Serana asked, and her eyes were gleaming.

"It's not good to eavesdrop on people."

"Well, you can't blame me for having my senses."

"Those senses of yours shouldn't even be working naturally because of this heat. You listened deliberately." Serana was almost surprised to discover that Remus knows about that. The mortal continued, "Don't act so surprised. We've been travelling together for some time. It was just a guess, but I had basis."

Serana's expression drooped down. The old Altmer's words might've really had an effect on Remus's currently serious mood. "I'm sorry for eavesdropping." she finally said.

Remus just sighed and slightly smiled. "Fine. I guess we can drop by the festival later." Serana's eyes glistened once more. "But, on the condition that you're going to rest up for the rest of the day and stay at home til dusk."

Serana nodded her head in agreement and a huge grin streaked across her face.

"Okay." Remus put his hood back on and continued to lead Serana to Proudspire Manor.

* * *

 _A/N_

 _There you have it! I was planning an entirely hyped up fight against the Reaper, but then I fought against it once more in one of my playthroughs and damn it was so underwhelming (spending almost an hour looking for the gems, just to finish him in 30 seconds). So, I just kind of replicated what happened lol_

 _Anyways, I'm very sorry for the drop in quality (getting worse than it already is lol), yet some reviews were kind enough to keep me going on writing. Thank you very much!_

 _Please leave a review/comment so I could see if I still have some readers._

 _PS: I didn't have time to proofread this since I finished at almost 1am. Should you find grammar errors before I fix them, just don't mind it._


	19. Chapter XVII: Sudden Realizations

"The bedroom is right upstairs. If you want to wash up and launder, the washroom is on the left, also upstairs." Remus instructed Serana. "If you're going to do your laundry, I'm pretty sure Jordis has a set of clothes in the closet."

"She lived here?" Serana asked as she sat down to rest her feet. "Oh, yeah. You mentioned something about that back in Heljarchen Hall."

"Yeah. She was appointed housecarl after I became a Thane of Haafingaar." The man explained as he wrote down a list of supplies I had to get.

Serana's eyes darted across the room as if scrutinizing everything which made Remus a little conscious.

"This house of yours is... really something. How much did it cost?" she inquired. She got up and started walking around.

Crunching the numbers in his head, Remus replied. "Around 20,000 septims?"

"That much?!" she blurted out, her mouth gaping.

"Come on, you don't have to act so surprised. That's pretty rich coming from a vampire princess." he scoffed.

"I'm not-"

"Yeah, yeah." Remus laughed as he cut her off. "Well, it's actually around 40,000 septims since I had the whole thing furnished."

"For- forty thousand?! How did you even had that much money?!"

"Well, for starters... I was an ex-assassin, so naturally, that job paid well." Remus sardonically replied. "Then I discovered this Dragonborn ability, and I took on bounties." He paused for a moment, thinking back. "Hm. I'd say bounties on dragons and high-profile bandit leaders paid good."

Remus looked over his shoulder to see Serana. She just stood there, crossed arms, with a small smile on her face while staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry." Serana broke off before returning to her chair. "It's nothing. Kind of cute you're sharing intimate parts of your life with me nonchalantly." She was still smiling as the mortal groaned in disgust. "Hey, you know, I think you should follow that guy's advice. What was his name? Viarmo?"

"Yeah. What advice?" Remus answered before going back to organizing their things.

"He was right you know. It may be none of my business, but still that doesn't change a fact. You're hiding from people."

"Yes, you're right that it is none of your business, but go on." Remus sarcastically replied. After that remark, the man could almost feel Serana rolling her eyes behind his back.

"Alright, fine. But, look... how long has it been since you last went outside, not being all to conscious about having a hood over your head and a mask over your face? Disturbed that someone out there is going to recognize you?"

Remus went silent. Within him, he knows she was right. As he was about to retort, Serana aired her thoughts out first.

"How about this. You go out and restock our supplies for travel..."

"Yeah, that's what I'm planning to do in the first place."

"... And leave your hood and mask right here."

"Wait, what?" In an instant, Serana darted across the room and grabbed his hood and mask resting at an end table.

"Come on. Give those back." he moved towards the woman but the latter seemed to be serious about it, so Remus just took a step back and crossed his arms. His face slowly contorting into a scowl.

"Okay seriously, just what do you want?" he exhaled.

"Simple. Go out there and act like a normal person."

"Normal, huh? Haven't you been listening from before? People treat me like a goddamn hero which I am not." Remus slightly raised his voice. His eyes were turning into an angry glare. It was one of the few moments Serana saw this so she carefully handed Remus's things over.

Seeing this motion, Remus's expressions softened up as he reached out for his hood and mask. "Thank you." He shot Serana a look, and saw the surprised expression on her face. Also, a hint of fear.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just..." Remus paused and scratched his head. He slumped on a nearby chair before continuing. "It's not just because being chased around because of being a 'hero' is bothersome. In fact, it just makes things worse in my head." He smiled bitterly. "I was formerly an assassin. And not just any other one at that. _I killed the emperor._ After leading that kind of life, I... I regretted it. Deeply."

The mortal hung his head.

"I can't face the people of Skyrim after they're treating me like I'm the greatest hero of the era, if in reality... I'm just a murderer."

The room was silent for a few moments. Then, Serana decided to break it. She dragged a chair and placed it just in front of Remus.

"I'm sorry... for being presumptuous." she held his hand. "Look, I may have not been around during your times as a hero..." Remus's eye twitched a little bit upon hearing the word 'hero' which made Serana chuckle. "... but to me, you'd always be a good man. I mean, you're friends with a vampire." she joked with a fangy smile.

Remus's mood lightened up a little bit. A small smile began to curve his lips.

"If you're looking for redemption... I believe that you've already redeemed yourself." she gently stroked his cheek. "See? The people of Skyrim won't treat you as a great hero of you weren't one. So, don't worry about it much, okay?"

"Okay..." Remus replied in a low voice.

"You know, I like seeing this side of you." Serana grinned.

"You mean being pathetic?" the man scoffed.

"No, no. I mean, imperfect. I didn't expect you to have self conflicts. I mean, you're confident and... smug." She pinched Remus's cheek before standing up. "I think it's kind of cute."

Serana started to make her way upstairs. "I'm going to take your earlier offer. And... do what you want about the hood and mask thing." In a few seconds, the vampiress disappeared from the staircase corner.

Remus was smiling to himself when he realized he was starting to stroke his cheek were Serana touched him. Then it hit him.

Serana's hand was obviously cold because of her vampiric nature, but during their conversation, it offered a genuine warmth of its own. After thinking about this, Remus's face flushed red and his heart started pounding. Scrambling up from his seat, he attached his hood on his cuirass and headed out.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want your armor fixed?" Beirand, the resident blacksmith of Solitude, asked Remus. "It looks... fine for now but it would be wise to toss them in along with your swords for repair."

"Yes. I'll just drop the armor by some other time." Remus replied as he sat down on a waiting bench inside the blacksmith's workshop. "The swords will be enough."

He was also supposed to have his dagger fixed but because of his previous encounter with Viarmo, so Remus was being cautious. The blacksmith and him weren't especially close but he wouldn't take any more chances.

"You dual-wield these? Hm. A fan of the Dragonborn, eh?" Beirand casually said, as he proceeded to temper the steel. "I heard he used two swords when he slew the World-Eater."

"Hm."

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable? Must be hot with that hood on."

"No, I'm good. Don't let me be in the way of your work." Remus politely replied, yet deep inside, he was starting to get annoyed with the old blacksmith. Still, he convinced himself that the guy was just trying to make small talk.

Other than the sound of the tempered steel, the room was practically quiet. After the repetitive sound of the blacksmith's hammer hitting the swords, it became music to Remus's ears. This gave him the time to recollect what just happened today.

 _"There is no point in hiding around."_

 _"... don't let the people around you decide how you live your life."_

 _"... but to me, you'd always be a good man."_

 _"If you're looking for redemption... I believe that you've already redeemed yourself."_

 _"...I like seeing this side of you."_

With a sudden movement, Remus stood upright.

"What's the matter, son?" The blacksmith paused from his work too look over his shoulder. He must've been surprised by the sudden noise.

"No... no. It's just... I remember I have to drop by the market before sun down. Can I leave the blades here?"

"Sure. To be honest, this may take a while. Your blades have very strong enchantments." the blacksmith whisked a sweat off his forehead.

Remus paced for the door and tugged at his hood.

 _Figures. I'm not yet ready._

* * *

"Remus, can I ask you a question?" Serana asked as soon as the man stepped inside the manor. She wore a regular blue dress, one of Jordis's old clothes. Yet, this left Remus stunned in his place.

"Remus? Hey?"

"Yeah... yeah? What is it?"

"I feel dumb for realizing this now... but here goes..." she gave out a big sigh. "Is... having red-hair pretty common... out there?"

"Um, excuse me, what?" Remus asked in puzzlement. He proceeded to the kitchen to drop off their supplies.

"I mean, I always thought having red hair was pretty unusual..."

Remus started laughing. "Oh yeah, there's that." he crossed his arms while sniggering.

The vampiress raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well... having red hair is _definitely_ not unusual."

"Really?"

"Remember my housecarl Iona? Back in Riften? What was the color of her hair?"

Serana gulped down hard. "I... I don't remember...?"

"Don't you, really?" Remus deviously smiled, before he started listing down names of red-haired people he know. After sometime, Serana raised her hand.

"Okay, okay. Remus. Stop. Those are female names. Do you know males who have red hair?"

Remus broke into cold sweat. "Uh... Teeba-Ei."

"That's an Argonian's name." Serana's lips curved into a smile. "Wait a second, you don't suppose... having red-hair is common to women... however... among men..."

"Okay, fine. Fine! I give." Remus sighed.

"Ha! I knew it! So I wasn't a complete idiot." Serana huffed proudly.

"Well, sure. But still, you've been kind of obsessed and mighty observant when it comes to having red hair in general."

"Hm." Serana hummed in agreement. "Still, it doesn't change the fact that I got proof."

"Proof of what?"

"That in one way or another, you're... special."

Remus looked at Serana. The vampiress was smiling so perfectly that once again he felt his face go warm.

He cleared his throat. "We should get going. It's past sundown. The festival, remember?"

"Oh, right! Just let me get my hood..." Before she could run back upstairs, Remus grabbed her by the arm.

"No, you'll be fine. You've always covered that face of yours."

"Like you're one to talk."

"You're the one who wanted to enjoy the festival. You won't be able to enjoy something if you have that over your head. We'll figure something out." Remus smiled as he gently pulled Serana towards the door. All of a sudden, the latter resisted.

"Wait, wait. How about... you, take off that hood and... armor of yours, change into something casual, so both of us will have a good time?" Serana smiled sweetly.

"Alright, if you're using that beautiful face of yours to get what you want, it won't be working. This is all about _you_ having fun."

"Remus, please? Just this once."

After a few moments of silence, Remus gave out a big, exasperated sigh. "Okay, fine. I'll change into other clothes, but I'll be having a cloak over my head."

Serana narrowed her eyes at the man. "Fine, but I'd also be bringing my cloak. Just to be fair."

"Deal." Remus quickly went upstairs for a change of clothes. A few minutes later, he went down in a belted tunic with a cloak covering a large fraction of his face and clothes.

"Oh, wait, before we go." Remus said. "Have you... seen the waterskin I left at the kitchen? There are a lot of people out there. You've got great control, but the smell of blood might tick you off."

"Wow. You know me so well," Serana sardonically answered. "Yes, I've had my fill. Although, I'm kind of getting sick of animal blood. Still, thank you for hunting for me."

"Well, had to keep you fed. If I didn't, you'll bite."

Serana slapped Remus's arm. "Ow! Hey!"

"According to a saying, never bite the hand that feeds you. The neck might do, though?" Serana teased smacking her lips.

"Hey, that's not funny. I know you're not going to do it. But still, not funny."

"Fine, fine. Let's go! We have a festival to attend!"

* * *

"Wow." Serana looked on in delight as she saw the various posts donned with colorful lanterns. "It's... it's beautiful."

"Huh. You're right." Remus observed in wonder. "Those weren't up there the last time I was here."

The two made their way to the Bards College. Tables brimming with food were already lined up outside the college. A woman was hollering, calling for customers to buy their drinks.

"Spiced Wine here! First cup is paid for the college!" the woman cried.

"Hey, Remus. Let's get one of those!" Serana requested delightedly as she reached for a cup of the spiced wine.

The man chuckled. "Calm down, we have plenty of time later. We have to attend the burning proper first."

"Okay. Fine." Serana placed the cup of spiced wine back and followed Remus into a clearing just behind the Bards College. A number of people had flocked together with the members of the Bards' College at the center alongside with the Effigy.

"Hey. Tell me more about this festival?" Serana whispered.

"See that effigy over there? That symbolizes King Olaf One-Eye."

"Olaf One-Eye... you mean the one who imprisoned a dragon back in Dragonsreach?"

"How did you know that?" Remus looked on, surprised. "No offense, but I know you're thousands of years old."

Serana gaped in disbelief. "Wow. We've been traveling together and I never thought you're going to hit me about my age." she rolled her eyes. "But fine. I read, Remus. A lot. In fact, you should be too, since as far as my hearing's right, you're a bard."

Perplexed, Remus tried to explain. "Look, I'm not... ah. Whatever. Anyways, long story short, it turns out that Olaf wasn't the hero legends make him out to be.. So, every year, an effigy of King Olaf is burned to represent him being burned for betraying Solitude."

"Wow. How did you learn about it?"

"Well... you could say that I read. Just... not a lot."

"Heh."

"Shush. The burning is starting!" A little girl hushed the both of them.

Beside the effigy stood Viarmo, who started to clear his throat.

"Welcome, people of Solitude! We of the Bards College are pleased to be here to celebrate the Burning of King Olaf." the college headmaster introduced.

The air was filled with cheers from the citizens of Haafingaar.

"As you all know, the festival would not have been possible without the dedication and hard work of one of our members, which sadly, isn't here. The Dragonborn himself! I do hope wherever he is, he is doing fine. To the Dragonborn!" Viarmo raised his torch.

Cheers echoed from the citizens once more.

"Wait, what?" Serana questioned her companion. Remus placed a palm on his face.

"It's... a long story."

The headmaster continued on with his speech. "Now, with the lighting of the effigy..." he started walking towards the effigy and set it on fire using his torch. The huge fire lit and brought color to the clearing "... we begin the feast!"

The crowds clapped and roared, and eventually started to dissipate to take part in the festivities.

Serana tapped Remus on the shoulder. "Color me impressed. You actually saved the festival?" she asked in amazement.

"Shhh! Not so loud. What if somebody hears you?" Remus shushed. "Let's just talk about it later, it's quite a long story."

"But, I don't want to wait!"

"We're done talking." Remus shooed away with his hand as an indication for Serana to lead the way. The vampiress started pacing towards the spiced wine vendor.

"Um, excuse me?" Serana asked. "By any chance, do you know how the Dragonborn got involved in this festival?" Remus hurriedly sat down a nearby empty bench to conceal himself and to eavesdrop.

"Are you kidding me? I knew the Dragonborn personally!" the vendor exclaimed. "Fine and good lad."

"Really? Tell me more." Serana glanced over Remus's sitting figure and noticed him mouthing _"I'm gonna kill you"_ making the vampiress struggle from trying not to laugh.

"Once I asked him to help me releasing a shipment for the East Empire Company. Man agreed without a slightest bit of hesitation." the vendor bragged.

"Uh-huh. Okay." the vampiress replied with disinterest. "Let's start again, how did _he_ get involved in the festival."

"Oh, that. You see the Burning of King Olaf? It's a great big festival put on by the bards, every year. They burn an effigy of old King Olaf. It's quite a bit of fun. The bards give out spiced wine during the festival, so they put in a big order. And then, for weeks after, demand is so high, I can barely keep up. But with the death of High King Torygg, the Festival has been declared 'in poor taste'."

Serana was about to roll her eyes when things suddenly got interesting. "And then, the headmaster of the college, Viarmo, thought of convincing Jarl Elisif to bring back the festival. He asked for the assistance of the Dragonborn to retrieve a lost ancient text called _King Olaf's Verse_ written by an ancient Nord bard, Svaknir. After a few days, he came back, clutching the ancient text. With this, Viarmo was able to read the verse to the Jarl, eventually convincing her to allow the festival once again."

"I see..." Serana clutched her chin. "Thank you very much for that. I'll buy 2 bottles."

"Oh, that's okay. Take three. Good doing business with you."

Serana carried the bottles and sat down next to Remus. She offered him one of the spiced wine bottles. He was hesitant at first, but he finally took it.

"So, I now know the story..."

"Yeah, I could hear your nose-poking all the way from here."

"Come on, don't be so uptight." Serana bumped her shoulder against the irritated Remus. "It's a festival. And it's kind of fun... hearing stories about you from other people." she started to drink from her bottle. "Wow, that's... a strong flavor."

Remus looked at Serana with confused eyes before he finally managed to let it go.

"Good evening to all of you!" A voice rang from the other side. "My name is Pantea Ateia. I'd like to sing you a song..."

"You should hear this. Pantea's really good." Remus nudged at his companion.

"... in tribute to Skyrim's greatest hero. _The Dragonborn._ "

"Oh no..." Remus's whole being went limp. Serana on the other hand, covered her mouth in muffled laughter.

"Afterall..." Pantea continued, "... that guy recovered my flute." The crowd burst in laughter. After a few seconds, they went silent.

 _Our Hero, our Hero, claims a warrior's heart_

 _I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes_

 _With a Voice wielding power of the ancient Nord arts_

 _Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes_

Remus just watched in shock. So did Serana.

"You've... ever heard this?" the woman asked Remus. The man just shook his head.

 _It's an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foes_

 _Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes_

 _For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows_

 _You'll know, you'll know, the Dragonborn's come_

A few seconds after Pantea finished her piece, a huge round of applause erupted from the crowd. Serana even got up her seat and started clapping. Even Remus, didn't notice he got up his seat and had also started clapping.

* * *

"And the girl? Larina?" Serana asked as she and Remus walked into Proudspire Manor.

"Sadly, I was too late." Remus scratched his head. He removed his cloak and dropped it down the nearest chair.

"At least you got Pantea's flute back."

"I guess." Remus shrugged. "Hey, are you sure about travelling by dawn? We're going to stop by Morthal, but that'll mean we'll be travelling all day. In the sunlight."

"That's okay. I think I can handle it. I had so much fun and I'm stuffed. I think we need to rest." Serana commented as she stroke her stomach. "Speaking of Pantea, that one song she sang was really good."

"It was okay." Remus shrugged.

Serana laughed. "Okay? Are you kidding, you were mesmerized and was clapping your hands. At your own song."

"Really? Mesmerized? That's your word?"

"Well, I don't know what to say." Serana continued. "Still, the lyrics were kind of good."

"Like?"

" _For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows._ " Serana looked at Remus straight in the eye. "Kind of sends a message, doesn't it?"

"Oh no. Not this again." Remus muttered.

"Fine, I'll drop it. Go get some sleep. I'll wake you up in a few hours." Serana heaved as she sat down holding a book from a nearby bookcase. "I'm going to stay here and read."

Without uttering a single word, Remus started walking upstairs. But then, he stopped at the corner of the staircase and looked over his shoulder. "Look... I've thought about what you said earlier today." Serana looked up from her book to listen to what Remus was about to say. "Turns out, I can't do it. Not right now. Eventually, I'd be going back to who I was, or I'm meant to be... but right now, you're the most important thing to me. If I showed myself in the public, it's a great risk. Might even put you in danger..."

Serana's feline eyes sparkled. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. On the other hand, Remus figured out that he might've said too much.

"... or... you know... put _our mission_ in danger. Point is, I can't go around revealing my identity right now."

The vampiress was still speechless.

"Well... I guess I've said my piece. Good night." Remus finished before running upstairs to the bedroom.

For a few seconds, Serana was still bemused. After a moment, she resumed reading her book. But this time, a sweet smile was on her lips while she read.

"Thank you, Remus. I had a good time."

* * *

"Is that... a dog?" Serana confusedly asked her companion. A dog sat in the middle of the road. They were pretty far from Solitude and the road was surrounded by quite a forest. It is highly unusual to see a domesticated dog in a place like this.

"I... I guess so." Remus replied as he dismounted his horse. He carefully walked towards the dog. The animal gave him a playful bark. A good sign, means it isn't aggressive.

"Hey, boy. What are you doing out here?" Remus asked as he gently petted the dog. All of a sudden, it gave another loud park before scampering off.

"Wait!" Remus shouted as he ran after the dog.

"Hey, Remus!" Serana also dismounted the horse and took off after the two.

After a few seconds of running, Remus was finally able to catch up with the dog. He knew he was fast, but the dog was definitely a fast runner. They came upon a small shack in the middle of the woods.

"What is..."

"Ah. Finally caught up!" Serana shouted from behind them. "You guys are fast." She paused to look at the shack. The whole place was shaded because of the trees, so Serana removed her hood. "What is this place?"

"No idea."

The dog went inside the shack and barked once more. Remus followed him and gave Serana a signal to stay before disappearing inside the shack. A few moments later, Remus reappeared at the shack's doorway.

"A corpse." was all he said. He motioned Serana to follow.

Inside the shack was a corpse of an old Nord lying on a bed. At the end of the bed laid the dog, whining. A small end-table was beside the bed. On it was a small lantern, a piece of bread, and a bound book that looks to be like a journal.

"This man died not too long ago." Remus assessed before picking up the journal and started reading it. "Well, after all my years living in these woods, it looks like the Rockjoint will finally be the end of me. I guess that's fine. All my friends are long dead. The only one left is poor Meeko. He was always a loyal companion, and I know he'll be able to take care of himself. I hope someday I'll see him again."

"So Meeko is your name, huh?" Serana smiled at the dog as she gently stroked its back. She turned to face Remus. "Poor dog."

"Yeah." Remus placed the journal back on the end table and went outside the shack. Serana's eyes followed him.

"What are you doing?"

He didn't answer. Behind the shack, he picked up a shovel and pulled back his hood. He started digging in a clearing. There was absolute silence except the sound of the shovel hitting the soft soil. After digging enough depth, Remus buried the old Nord.

After paying their respects, Remus knelt in front of Meeko. "Buddy, I know I may not be a good owner like the one you had before, but do you want to come with us?"

The dog seemingly understood as he gave Remus a bark of approval.

"Nice! Come on boy!" Remus cried as he ran back towards the road. The dog scampered just behind him.

Stunned, Serana just watched both of them in bewilderment.

* * *

It was an hour after sunset when the trio arrived in Morthal. They went directly to the Moorside Inn and left Meeko in a shade outside.

"Whoa." Remus reacted as he observed the newly refurbished building. A lot of patrons were inside.

"It certainly was a lot better when we last came here. Looks like that friend of yours put the money to good use."

"She certainly did." Remus smiled.

"Welcome to Moorside Inn! How may I help-" Jonna greeted but upon recognizing the couple she lowered her voice. "You're back!"

"I appreciate the discretion. Looks like you did well making this place better." Remus laughed.

"Oh, please. I wouldn't have done it without you. Thanks again, boy."

"A pleasure."

"So a room for-" All of a sudden Remus heard loud barking outside. He hurriedly ran out to see what's going on.

Guards were running as fast as they could. People outside were in a total state of panic. Remus hurriedly grabbed a man who was running by.

"What's going on?!"

"V-v-vampires! They're... they're back! Run! Run for your lives!" the man screamed in panic.

"Calm down! How many?!"

"I-I-I- don't know! B-b-b-but I heard they massacred the guards in a nearby post! There were dozens of them there!" the guard struggled from Remus's grasp and ran off.

"Crap." Remus huffed beneath his mask. He hurriedly went back inside the Inn with Meeko.

"What is going on?!" Jonna asked.

"Vampires. They're back. Might be the ones from before or..." he made a quick glance at Serana before returning back to his conversation. "Once I go out there, I want you to bar the doors to make sure no one gets in. Do _not_ get out of here until daybreak. Alright?!"

"I'm coming with you." Serana offered as she got ready. Remus didn't even look at her.

"Jonna, is there a spare room?"

"Right upstairs. H-here's the key." The innkeep hesitantly handed the key over. Remus took the key from her hand and grasped Serana's arm and ran upstairs. Meeko followed behind them.

"What are we doing here?" Serana asked anxiously.

"You... you're not going anywhere." Remus slightly pushed her inside the room. "You take care of Meeko. And yourself. I'll handle them outside."

"NO! Let me help you!" Serana struggled as she made her way to the room door.

"Serana!" Remus shouted, surprising the vampiress into silence. "Remember that bet? I now know what I want you to do. Simple. Just do as I say."

"That was a stupid bet! I'm coming with you!"

"The vampires have massacred a nearby guard outpost! There could be dozens of them out there!"

"All the more reason I should come with you!"

"No." Remus said calmly. Serana looked directly in his eyes and saw they were full of determination... and will. The mortal slowly pulled back his hood and his mask. "Here take these, I won't be needing them."

Her fingers were shaking but, slowly, she took them.

Remus placed his hands on Serana's face and gently caressed her. "I... I won't let them touch even a single strand of your hair. I promise. So please. Stay here."

He slowly backed away and was about to go but then,

"Just in case I don't make it back..."

He placed an arm around Serana's waist and pulled her close... before placing his lips unto hers.

It was a moment of pure bliss between them. Remus slowly pulled away and noticed Serana was crying.

"Screw that. I'll definitely be back."

"Please... Remus..." Serana said in between sobs. "Please... be careful... without you... I can't..."

Remus placed his arms around her. "Shh...I will... Don't worry... I will..." he kissed her forehead. He turned to Meeko. "Take care of her, boy."

Meeko gave him a reassuring bark. Remus turned around and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Remus rush that down the stairs not even minding that his face isn't even a little bit concealed.

"Red hair...?"

"Is he..."

Remus cleared his throat. "Listen carefully! Once I go out there, bar your doors and windows. Make sure no one gets in or out. Do not leave this place until daybreak!"

He looked at two men sitting at a table. "You! Guards?"

"Ye-yes, sir!" the two men replied in unison.

"Go to Jarl Idgrod and make sure she's protected. Better you guys get gutted by vampires than be gutted by me." he commanded fiercely.

"Y-yes!" the guards quickly put on their helmets and ran outside, leaving the door open.

Finally, Remus turned around and looked at the crowd inside the Inn.

"The soldiers of Morthal and I will take care of this. Stay safe."

He turned back to face the door. The moonlight shone over his figure and a gentle night breeze made his red hair sway.

"I-is that...?"

"He-he's back..."

 _"Dragonborn...!"_

* * *

 _A/N_

 _Hello guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next update may be a little late. Will be kind of busy for the next few days doing errands. Happy Holidays!_


	20. Chapter XVIII: Morthal's Defense

Remus walked down the street of Morthal. The people were in a total state of panic but once they recognized the man, they stopped.

"Dragonborn...!"

"He's back... he's come to save us!"

Remus cleared his throat. "Everybody back to their homes. Bar your doors and windows. Do not go outside, not until the sun has risen."

At the end of the road, Remus stopped by the guard house and kicked its door open. The guards inside were startled and were cowering with fear. Once they identified the man who just barged in, their mouths were open in disbelief.

"Dragonborn...? Is that... you?" a guard asked.

"It is him! That red hair! There's no mistake about it!" another guard confirmed and cheers broke out from the crowd, except for one man who sat in the corner. He was bald, and his eyes were wide with shock. He appears to be traumatized.

"Where's your captain?!" Remus asked angrily. Seeing the Nord's aggression, the guards went silent.

"He's... he's dead... he was part of... the massacre... I... we don't know what to do..." the slumped guard said. "I... I was there... they were too many... too many!"

Remus paced towards the man and put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down. How many?"

The guard calmed down for a little bit, but is still far from being okay. "There were... dozens of them... we never stood a chance..." then he started to scream in panic. As soon as he did, a swift blow came from Remus's hand, putting him to sleep.

"Anyone know the rest of the story?" Remus irritatingly inquired. The guards looked at each other until one raised his hand.

"He... he came from the outpost. He rode all the way here, fell from his horse, then continued to run around... screaming at the top of his lungs about the outpost massacre."

"How far is the outpost from here?" Remus queried.

"I'd... I'd say it's about half an hour."

"Hm. Probably, he left the outpost and there's a fight still ongoing... rather... the massacre." He shot the guards a look. "I'm sorry for the loss of your comrades. But now's not the time to mourn. You can do that later. First, we have to stay alive." The Dragonborn got the guards' full attention. In a few seconds the guards have circled him as he started giving instructions.

"Send your fastest scout to Solitude. Ask for reinforcements. This would be a hard night and we have half an hour to prepare." Remus glanced at the guard he just put to sleep. "Where's the outpost?"

One guard responded, "South, sir."

"There are two ways to get into Morthal... one from North and one from South. Deploy a large unit to the North..." Remus started.

"North? But they're sure to hit us from the South!" an old Nord guard cried.

"I won't risk them hitting us from where we least expect it. Just let me finish." Remus continued. "Deploy around five guards to patrol around Morthal." He paused and eyed the rest of the group. "The rest of you who doesn't mind dying today... will come with me to guard South."

* * *

Just as Remus commanded it, a large group of guards made their way North. The others went on patrol. Where as he, with a small group of eight guards went South. Seven of them walked slowly behind Remus, slowly. The eighth walked alongside Remus. It was the old Nord guard from earlier.

"So, gramps... why'd you decide to fight with us here?" Remus smiled.

"Hmp. If these idiots believe that you're an all-mighty warrior, I'm not buying it. Not until I see it." he grumbled. "Besides, I'm old. Might as well die in battle than die in bed."

"Hah. A true Nord. I like that." the Dragonborn laughed.

"Stop with ass-licking and focus on the ass-kicking, boy." the old man grumbled. Remus just smiled to himself afterwards. "To be honest, I don't like that Nord machismo non-sense."

After reaching the far-end of the road, along the small snowy hillside, they stopped. Remus faced his companions.

"In a few minutes, it is highly possible that the vampires will be here." he eyed them. "And when they are, I want you to stay back."

The younger guards breathed a sigh of relief except for the old veteran. "Stay back?! That's preposterous!" the old man spat. "You can't..."

Remus grabbed the old man's arm and gripped it tightly, making him wince in pain.

"Oh, but I can." Remus glared daggers. "I wouldn't increase the risks of people dying today." He pushed the old man back. "I'm going to be the vanguard. If anyone passes through me, be sure to handle them. Stay right here." He started walking further down the road. Then, he paused. "What's your name, old man?"

"Gunjar. What's it to you?" the old veteran hissed.

"Well Gunjar, be sure to be alive after this night. Because after this, you're going to treat me to a bottle of ale."

Gunjar scoffed before finally saying, "Stay alive, boy."

The mortal continued walking up the path leading to a crossroads. He observed his surroundings before stopping to be on guard.

Then he heard it. Footsteps. Rushing... footsteps. Then absolute silence.

"Hm. For vampires, you're pretty noisy during the night." Remus taunted. All of a sudden, a dagger flew towards his face, which he easily dodged. The second he did, two vampires came rushing from both of his sides. He grabbed one of them and shoved him to the other one. He quickly drew his dagger before dodging an electric shock from the other side.

"Ah, crap." Remus groaned as he saw the hordes of vampires approaching from both sides. Before the vampires slumped on the ground could recover, he buried his dagger on both of their necks. He quickly sheathed his dagger and drew his bow, and shot at the high ground, hitting a vampire spellcaster right between her eyes. Quickly firing a few more shots at the approaching enemies, he slung his bow back and drew his dagger once more.

In a matter of seconds he was surrounded by the vampire horde. Their thralls stood alongside them and death hounds growled at their feet.

"Ah. I'm in trouble." Remus groaned once more.

"Filthy human. You're quite good. But you can't expect to protect this town on your own." one of them snarled.

"We are going to reclaim this town once more. In Movarth's name!"

 _"Movarth? But Movarth's dead..."_ Remus thought. The vampires started to attack.

 _Shout at time, and command it to obey, as the world around you stands still._

 _"TIID... KLO UL!"_

All of them seemed to have frozen in place when Remus used his Dragon shout. The shout has also affected his ability to move but he is relatively faster than the vampires.

 _"I only got a few seconds."_ Remus thought to himself as he drew his dagger. Within his time limit, he managed to stab his dagger through the death hounds' skulls before the effects of the shout went off. The death hounds' bodies dropped one by one as soon as it did, leaving the remaining ones in confusion.

"What... What did you do?!" one of the vampires snarled.

Remus quickly drew one of his blades and cut one of the vampires head off clean from its body. An ice spike hit him from the back but luckily his cuirass managed to absorb the damage. Blocking spells with wards casted from his left hand from time to time, Remus wielded his blade skillfully, cutting the vampires and their thralls one by one.

For every vampire Remus cut down, another quickly took its place. It's like an endless stream of enemies.

"Aghhhh! How come you're so many?!" Remus shouted in aggravation. As one vampire attacked him with her sword, another quickly did the same. The mortal drew his other sword to parry.

"You don't stand a chance, mortal!" a vampire snarled, but just as soon as he spoke, Remus drove his sword through his head.

"Shut up and stay down!" the mortal roared as he continued on fighting. Little by little, the onslaught of the vampires are making a dent on Remus's defense. Cuts from swords and axes started to cover his body, spells had seared his skin, and his legs were growing weaker.

Eventually he was struck by a lightning bolt spell on his leg making him lose his balance and was overwhelmed by the vampires' sheer numbers. All of a sudden one vampire grabbed him from behind and forcefully pinned him to the ground.

"Ugh. Crap." Remus grunted as he struggled beneath the vampire.

"Mortal, mortal. You definitely have an interesting skill set. You killed half my men." the male vampire whispered on Remus's ear. The vampires were already cheering to kill him, but as soon as the vampire motioned them to stop, they all went silent.

"Wh... Who are... you?" Remus asked in between breaths. The wind was cold and howling, and being pinned down the snowy ground isn't making things easier.

"My name is Stalf. And I... am the new leader of this coven." The vampire answered. "The Volkihar clan took over as soon as Movarth kicked the bucket. Whoever murdered him have my thanks. I was getting bored in the castle anyway."

Remus wanted to hit himself after hearing that. To think that he dug his own grave. And potentially... the graves of the people in Morthal.

"Hmmm. I seem to recognize this armor. Wait... I know you..." Stalf laughed. "You're that pathetic mortal who brought Lady Serana back! Strange... she did disappear soon after..."

Remus gritted his teeth as he tried to struggle once more. He quickly summoned his strength to push the vampire leader back, but the latter proved to be too strong.

"Whoa, that surprised me." Stalf commented. "So I presume... she's here?"

Remus went silent.

"Still... the objective hasn't changed." The vampire leader continued. "You thought you were able to defend them, didn't you?. A unit of mine attacked from the opposite direction. Morthal... is doomed."

All of a sudden, Remus's laughter rang throughout the clearing. Finally he finished with a sigh. "Ahhh. That's rich. Idiot."

Stalf grasped Remus by the hair, bringing him to his knees. "You have the nerve to talk back, dog." he hissed. "As I've said, the objective hasn't changed. All of Morthal will be cattle. And it will all start... with you." His sharp fingernails dug down Remus's skin. "And after I'm done with Morthal, I'm bringing Lady Serana back."

He forcefully brought his head to the side and clamped his fangs down Remus's neck.

The other vampires started jeering as soon as they heard the mortal scream in pain.

Remus grabbed a hold of the vampire's neck and threw him at the vampire crowd. As the vampires continued to cheer seeing Remus kneeling on the ground and clutching his neck, when all of a sudden, the vampire leader started convulsing.

"Wha-what's happening?!" one of the vampires cried.

"B-b-b-b-e-ast b-b-b-lood...! T-t-oo s-strong...!" Stalf wailed in agony. "G-g-g-et b-b-b-ack! H-h-e-'s..." he wasn't able to finish his sentence when his body went limp.

Bloody and annoyed, Remus got up. His blue eyes are nowhere to be seen. They were replaced. By angry... red ones.

He drew his breath.

 _"FUS... RO DAH!"_

Three vampires got hit by his Thu'um and were easily turned into ash. The remaining vampires watched in horror as their comrades perished. Remus picked up his swords from the ground.

Breathing heavily, he muttered, "So...? Who's next?"

The vampires, tripping all over, started to run one by one. He just stood there clutching his swords. That was when his backup guards came running to his aid.

"Boy!" Gunjar screamed at the top of his lungs. "We came as soon as we heard a large booming sound. I wasn't even quite sure..." he stopped. That was when they noticed the number of corpses that surrounded Remus's standing figure.

"H-he did all of... this?" one of the guards stuttered. Gunjar walked right up to Remus and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Boy." He grunted. He continued walking and faced the young man. After that, he gave out a big sigh.

"W-what's wrong?" another one from the guards asked.

"He... he passed out."

* * *

"A-are you serious? He slew t-twenty-five of them?"

"I-I wasn't sure. I suppose there were more..."

"More?! Impossible! Those vampires who attacked us from the North barely had 10 and they wounded a third of our platoon!"

Remus woke up to the sound of the soldiers' voices. He could feel his consciousness coming to, but his vision was still hazy.

"Where... where are we?" he asked weakly. One of the guards came to assist him while the others stood buy and just watched him in awe.

"Easy, Dragonborn. We're still south of Morthal. You were unconscious." the guard explained. "We're a few hours to sunrise. But I think we did it. We defended Morthal! Thanks to you!"

A small smile escaped from his lips. Remus tried to turn his head but he felt a sharp pain on his neck. He placed a hand on his forehead as he remembered being bitten. He noticed that there were a fewer guards than before.

"Where are the others?" Remus inquired as he positioned himself to be more comfortable at the pine tree's base.

"Gunjar took over and had the guards on patrol should there be any more attacks."

"Good... good." Remus sighed. He started gathering snow around him into his hands before melting them on a piece of cloth. He proceeded to clean the blood from face and neck. He casted a healing spell on his other wounds right after.

"Is- is it true?" the guard mindlessly blurted out, as he watched Remus recover.

"What?"

"That you... defended south... all alone? Weren't those vampires a lot stronger than us humans?"

"Yeah, I guess." Remus nonchalantly answered as he got back up. "You guys stay here. Look for me if something comes up." He started walking slowly towards Morthal.

"Wait! Where will we find you?" The young guard called.

"Highmoon Hall. Courtesy call... for the Jarl."

* * *

Remus walked down the streets of Morthal. He saw the guards patrolling, some of them were taking care of the vampire bodies he slew and threw them in a pyre. He slowly trod towards Highmoon Hall and didn't have any problem with the guards as soon as they recognized him.

Once he was inside, he saw dozens of guards lined up across the hall. All of them looked at him with high-esteem. In a corner, a woman was sitting on a nearby wooden chair. A young, familiar woman.

"R-Remus... i-its... it's really you..." the young black-haired woman carefully approached the Dragonborn. Her eyes sparkled with happiness and in any second she would've cried with tears of joy. She don't know where to place is her hands because of awe or maybe shock. "I was quite dubious about the rumors... but... you're really here."

"Nice to see you too, Idgrod." Remus smiled. He gently placed an arm on her shoulder. "It's been a while. You've grown."

"Y-yeah..." Idgrod the Younger blushed. "Y-you look more... mature. Where have you b-"

"We can catch up later." Remus interrupted. "Where's your mother? And Joric? Are they safe?"

"Oh... right..." Idgrod reacted in dismay. She cleared her throat. "They're both fine. Joric's in his room and my mother, she's... she's in her quarters."

"Okay. I'd like to see her if that's okay." Remus requested.

"Alright. This way." Idgrod replied as she motioned for Remus to follow. She led him to a big room where the Jarl of Morthal, Idgrod Ravencrone, sat on a chair beside her bed.

"What is this?" Aslfur, the Jarl's steward and husband, cautioned. "Visitors are not..." His jaw dropped as soon as he saw Remus walk in right after his daughter.

"D-dragonborn? I-it's really you...!" the steward stuttered in delight.

"Save it, Aslfur. I'm not sure how many times I've heard what you just said today." Remus sighed.

"W-why of course! You've returned! You've..."

"Aslfur, come on. I really need to speak to the Jarl." Remus interrupted.

The steward slightly bowed his head respectfully. "As you wish."

Remus almost wanted to roll his eyes. He remembered the first time he was in Morthal, Aslfur treated him like trash who won't mind his own business. And now that his name's out there, there's that sudden change in attitude.

"Well, well. 2 years you've been gone, Ysmir." Jarl Idgrod greeted as soon as Remus walked right up to her.

The Dragonborn slightly bowed his head in respect. "It's been a while since we've met. And I'd really appreciate it if you stop calling me that every single time."

"But, that's what the Greybeards call you, don't they?"

Remus shook his head. "Ah. It doesn't matter anymore. I've come to deliver a warning."

The old lady chuckled. "If it's about the vampires, isn't it a little bit too late?"

Remus fake laughed in exasperation. "I'd like to say that it isn't but I guess I am a little too late. For that, I apologize." he cleared his throat. "I am not sure just how much you've learned, but we have successfully defended Morthal from the vampire attack."

"Yes, I've heard. It was all sudden, too. I've learned from two gentlemen about the attack. And about you." the Jarl replied ominously. "I'm even more surprised that you managed to get here, last time I heard you were gravely injured."

"I _was_ injured but it was hardly a grave one." Remus chuckled.

"Is that so." the old lady paused. "Why are the vampires attacking once again? Haven't you dealt with the vampire threat here, two years ago?"

"That's why I came here. Movarth's coven has reformed... under a much more powerful clan." the man stared at the Jarl firmly. "The vampire threat is back. Not just in Morthal, but in all of Skyrim." he paused. "You need to improve your defenses on this threat: have the blacksmith create silver swords for your guards, and increase the number of guards during the night shift."

The room was silent for a moment as soon as Remus was done talking. "I see. Won't you be here if they did attack us again?" Jarl Idgrod smiled subtly.

"Oh, sadly I won't be." Remus smiled wryly. "So, there we have it. I think I've done my part. I'll be gone by noon. I have to rest for a little bit. It's been a rough night and you know what I mean." The young man once more gave the Jarl a small bow before making his way towards the door. He gave the younger Idgrod and Aslfur a nod of acknowledgment.

"Hold, Ysmir." the Jarl called as he was just at the doorway.

"Yes, my Jarl?" Remus answered.

"It is certainly a great blessing that you've come back to us. But why reveal yourself now? What changed?" the old Jarl paused before smiling darkly. "Rather, _who_ made _you_ change?"

Remus looked a little surprise for a moment. Then, he smiled.

"Aren't you a seer, my Jarl? Why don't _you_ find out?" Remus sardonically replied before he went on his way.

* * *

Remus walked out of Highmoon Hall and was about to pave his way towards the inn to check on Serana when he happened to look up the sky.

It had stopped snowing and the clouds were clearing. More importantly, the moon was full.

All of a sudden, Remus recollected his encounter with the vampires earlier. He remembered his anger and frustration for survival. The kick of his primal instinct.

His head started throbbing and he could feel his blood rampaging. He gripped his neck where he was bitten.

The full moon wasn't definitely helping.

He took deep breaths until he regained his composure.

 _"Close. Too close."_


	21. Chapter XIX: He Returns

**[Serana's POV]**

I sat in my room in silence. Looking at our adopted dog Meeko snore in his sleep, I continued to play with the braids of my hair in anxiousness. It's been a few hours since Remus left. He told me to bar my room and to just... stay. And wait.

Just what am I even doing here? I definitely could fight but, the look in his eyes just screamed that I get out of his way.

I gently touched my lips and I felt my blood rise as soon as I did. The feeling of Remus's lips latched unto mine...

I gently slapped both of my cheeks to snap out of it. There are more important things right now.

 _I just... I just want him to be alive. I want him to come back... to me._

I gave out a long sigh and stood up from the bed. I paced closer to Meeko and drove my fingers through his fur. Somehow, it felt relaxing.

All of a sudden, I heard a loud thud just right outside the room. What was that? Meeko woke up from the noise too. He stood upright and started barking at the door.

The doorway... it reeks of vampire blood.

But, how? Did they get in? If they did, I should've heard screams from below.

I gulped down hard and drew my sword. It was the one Remus gave me, and I've never used it. I almost wished I never had to.

I quickly opened the door and raised my sword-arm.

"Heh. I'm glad you finally thought about using that."

It was Remus. He was leaning on the wall for support. More importantly, he was sweating a lot and in labored breathing.

I quickly sheathed my sword... and found myself embracing him, my face buried on his chest.

"Y-you came back... you're safe..."

I felt Remus's hand gently stroking my head. I could feel myself tearing up but I tried my best not to.

"What's the matter? We both knew I was going to come back." Remus snickered. All of a sudden, I could feel his strength faltering as he slowly collapsed in my arms.

"Ah... If I'm being honest... I didn't think I'll make it."

"Hey- what happened?!" I asked as I supported him towards the bed. Meeko stared at us worriedly.

"It' nothing, really. I'm just too tired." Remus replied weakly. He looked at me before grinning. "We did it. We defended Morthal."

I couldn't help but smile. Regardless of his condition, he attempted to be cheerful. "Hm. Tell me about it. But first, let's get you out of that cuirass. You reek." I laughed.

Remus grunted in response. I wasn't sure if he was annoyed or was just too weak to talk. I proceeded to remove the straps from his cuirass from the back while he went on to remove his boots. His armor really smelled of vampire blood. Just how many did he put down?

Also, his cuirass had several punctures of arrows. It definitely needed repair.

"Wait- I think it got stuck." I said before going in front of him and kneeling as I tied to remove the knot from his side.

All of a sudden he pulled my head towards him and gently kissed my forehead. I just paused in bewilderment. He slowly pushed his forehead against mine and his deep blue eyes directly stared at me. His forehead was hot... hotter than usual. But for a moment, I didn't mind.

"Thank you... for listening... from before... for staying safe..." he closed his eyes. For a moment, we were in that position when I realized that he might've fallen asleep. I gently removed his hand from the back of my head and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"You're an idiot. The important thing is you came back."

He has a fever so I should put him into more comfortable clothes.

I managed to remove most of his armor, and by some miracle, I got him into bed clothes. As soon as he was settled on the bed, I carefully put a blanket around him to make him sweat.

I looked at his innocent sleeping face and I couldn't help but smile. Things I did certainly brought back some memories.

Memories from when I was a mortal little girl, sick because of Rattles. I remember my mother doing the exact same thing I did just now.

That was when I noticed a faint scar on Remus's neck.

A bite. There were also faint scars on his arms and legs. New ones.

He probably used healing spells to close his wounds. He could've closed the wound on his neck using a healing spell but the actual effect of a vampire bite may be alarming.

 _Sanguinare vampiris._

I stared at Remus's pale complexion. It must be the cause of his high fever and extreme fatigue. The disease isn't exactly serious in its early stages. But eventually, he might... just turn.

Another thing that was bugging me was the fact that Remus managed to recover after being bitten. He... should've been drained if even one managed to get to him...

I gently flicked Remus's forehead, to which he reacted in mumbles I couldn't make out.

"Agh. You're such an idiot. I told you to be careful."

I gently got back up and looked at Meeko. He was slumped on the floor and was carefully watching us. I paced towards him and petted his head. I rubbed his cheeks before saying, "I'll be downstairs for just a minute."

I picked up my cloak and covered my head with a hood before getting out of the door. Just as I was about to reach the middle of the staircase on the way down, I heard the cheers.

"Here he is! The Dragonbor- oh wait..." the man who just screamed paused for a while as soon as he saw my figure reach the end of the stairway. "It wasn't him." The crowd proceeded to sit on their own seats.

"I told you! He needed to rest! Stop shouting and let him be!" the innkeep called out to the people. "At least do it as a favor for saving your arses!"

Laughter echoed from the drunkards within the inn. I slowly made my way near the bar.

"Excuse me..." I muttered. I wasn't really comfortable talking to people I didn't know very much.

"What is-" Jonna answered before pausing for a moment. "Oh, it's you. How is he?" She responded to me as if it was natural.

"Oh, well... I think he's fine. Just fatigue. Did you know me?"

The innkeep laughed. "Of course how could I forget? You're _his_ companion. May not seem like it, but I'm actually good in remembering people's faces."

"But the last time I was here was..."

"Hmmm... I'd say more than a month ago?" the innkeep finished. She was pouring a drink down a mug and sooner she pushed it towards me. "Here. On the house."

I nodded in acknowledgment. I wasn't much of a drinker, but it just would be disrespectful to say no. I quickly drank it down before returning to my conversation.

"So, where was I?" I asked as I pushed the mug back.

The innkeep looked at me wide-eyed. "Wow, you can drink!" She took the mug from my hands and started cleaning it. "Last time Remus was here, he was alone."

"What do you mean 'the last time he was here'? Weren't we together?"

"No, no. He dropped by again. I'd say it was a day or two after both of you first came here."

Oh. She was pertaining about the time I was staying in the castle. "Just what was he doing?"

"Who knows? All I knew was he just had to stop by to rest. Construction was still ongoing but I got him a room."

I looked around. So much has been in my mind for the past few hours that I haven't really noticed just how much this place have improved from being a run-down building.

"It has definitely improved."

"All thanks to Remus." she paused because she had to serve another person with a drink. She came back to my seat and continued. "I've known Remus for a long time. I'm pretty sure I know him since before he was the famed Dragonborn _._ I mean back when people didn't believe that a Dragonborn has existed in this era. I'd say when he was just starting out as an adventurer."

 _So, not that long_. There was a life Remus had before he was an adventurer...

"Anyway..." she continued, "Not a single time have I seen that one with anybody going with him. Even in the most dangerous quests he went alone. He was... some sort of a... lone wolf?"

"A lone wolf, huh..."

"You must be special..." the innkeep sneered. "... given that he's keeping you around."

Once again, I remembered the time when he... when we... kissed. I felt my cheeks burning up.

"And to think that he even revealed himself to the public, _right after he locked you_ in the room upstairs! Hah!"

She wasn't entirely off point but for some reason the way she talked struck a nerve.

"Whatever, he's not that great." I muttered in annoyance. "Besides, this wasn't the first time he showed himself at public. First, was when I knew who he really as... when he killed a dragon back at Ivarstead..."

"So that was true!" Jonna suddenly blurted out, in my surprise. "I thought it was complete hogwash! So the rumors were true afterall!"

So we weren't exactly being subtle, huh?

I continued on. "Then... he talked to a couple of Jarls about the vampire threat here in Skyrim. Still... he did so in secrecy, it wasn't that much in secrecy." I smiled a little bit after remembering. "Although this one time at Wind-"

I was about to continue my story but then I realized, this wasn't the reason I came down. Crap.

Remembering my purpose, I cleared my throat to ask. "We can do this later. Perchance, do you have a potion of cure disease? Remus is running on a fever."

"Oh. Lucky you, I do have some stock. Idiotic adventurers come here every now and then, asking for the same thing, like this place is an apothecary." Jonna placed a hand on her forehead. "I bought an emergency stock from Lami." She started searching through her shelves. "Which reminds me, I should put up a sign that tells those idiotic adventurers where to go for potions... ah! Here we go!" She carefully gave me the potion.

"Thanks. It would also be helpful if you tell the other guards who were part of the defense to drink some too. Just in case..." I replied.

"Just in case of what?"

"Well, if they fought with vampires, they'd most likely contract with a disease they carry..." then I saw the worry-stricken face of the innkeep.

"Oh, don't worry about it that much. It isn't fatal, but there could be other effects. Better take precautionary measures." I reassured her. "By the way, how much for this?" I slightly raised the potion.

"Oh, please. Take it. Remus had done so much for us. Just nurse him back to health for me, okay?" the innkeep winked, which made me cringe a little bit.

"Uh... okay."

"Wait, before you go, can I say something?"

"Yes?"

"Your eyes... they're rather peculiar..."

"I- I was born a little bit different... I've heard people say that I've got eyes like that of Wood Elves." I explained with a forced smile. "But, I'm perfectly fine."

"I see... still, you're very pretty." the innkeep smiled sweetly once more.

"Thanks... I have to go and give this to him." I awkwardly smiled back before I made my way back upstairs.

Ah. Now I remember why I really didn't like talking to people that much. You just can't predict what people would say.

And really Serana? Wood Elves?

I've finally reached our room. I removed the cloak once more and placed it over the nightstand. I shot Meeko a glance and saw him already sound asleep on a corner of the room.

I uncorked the potion and took a whiff.

Basing on the smell, it wasn't the best quality. But it would do.

I sat beside Remus and gently placed my hand on his face to check his temperature once more.

His fever... it's gone. But how? His complexion's also starting to get better and even his breathing was back to normal.

How could this be...? The disease can even be contracted even with our _Drain Life_ spell, how much potent could the pathogen be if contracted with an actual vampire bite. Just how resilient could he be?

"What's wrong?" I heard Remus ask in a low voice. I guess I woke him up.

"Uhh... no, it's nothing. I was about to wake you up so you can take this." I showed him the potion. "But, I guess you wouldn't need it. Your fever went down all of a sudden..." I grimly cast my eyes upon him. "You didn't tell me you were bitten."

"It was nothing I couldn't handle." Remus evasively replied. "Besides, I've also taken a potion just in case."

I grabbed his hand firmly. "I don't know how you managed to survive, but no mortal walks away after being bit by a vampire. And I'm not talking about _Sanguinare vampiris._ Once a vampire has an intent to kill the victim... that victim is dead meat. Drained of blood."

"But-" he didn't manage to even finish what he started saying as I gripped his hand even tighter, making him wince.

"I don't know how you managed to talk me into staying in this god-forsaken room. And risk your life again... but that won't happen again, alright? If you're going to fight, _we're_ going to fight. _Together._ "

Remus just gave me a blank stare which pissed me off in a way.

"Do you understand?!" I raised my voice. Remus suddenly shook his head to snap out of his idiotic trance.

"Yeah... yeah!" he half-mindedly replied.

"Did you really?! I'm serious about this, Remus."

"I guess. But we've talked about this." he yawned. "I'm tired. We have a long day ahead tomorrow."

Pissed, I gripped Remus's hand even tighter. I was expecting him to scream but he just winced a little. In an instant, he was the one gripping my hand. He gently pulled it towards in mouth... and a play bite.

"Hey, Serana..." Remus whispered as he looked deeply into my eyes. All of a sudden, I felt my chest tightening up. I was becoming hot and nervous for some reason. I gulped down.

"- what?"

"Of all the weapons you've seen me use, which of them do you think I use the best?"

So that was it. I thought we were unto something... nevermind.

I recollected all the times I've been in battle with him. He was very formidable whenever he uses his blades. Or his dagger because of that agility of his. But, what really left an impression was his use of the bow and arrow. I once saw him shoot a rabbit straight through its eye from hundreds of yards away.

"I... guess it would be your bow and arrow."

Remus smiled. "It was the first weapon I learned to use... before the daggers of course. Do you know why?"

I just indicated him to go on.

"I was afraid to get hurt. So I learned to pick off enemies from a distance."

I stared at him incredulously. "That's rich."

"No kidding. The first time I met a dragon, I wasn't proud... but I actually got cold feet. Ran straight to the broken tower and hid there. Until I pulled myself together and fight."

"You? You were afraid? To die?" I asked in disbelief. I just don't buy it. Not once did I see him afeared by an enemy.

"Well, yes. I am." he answered before looking at me once more. "You know... I've traveled with people. Fought in a group. As a pair..." He moved his face closer to mine before saying in a low and calming voice, "... but I've never had someone I wanted to protect... so bad. So I won't be making any promises." He moved away and settled himself back to his bed.

I was completely stunned. I'm pretty sure I had a rebuttal in my head while he spoke but as soon as he finished, I just... didn't know what to say.

"... I'm going to rest. You should, too. We have a long day ahead of us."

I didn't reply. I just watched his back move as he breathe. A few moments later I heard his light snores. I don't remember how long I sat there and watch him sleep before I got up from his bed.

* * *

It hasn't been two hours when I heard Remus get up from his bed. I was in a corner of the room, reading a book I snatched from Proudspire Manor.

"... We got to go." Remus said groggily.

"Are you sure? The sun isn't even up yet. Not that I mind." I answered with a smirk.

"We've got to leave..." he yawned before he paused to recollect his thoughts. "There would be a lot of people as soon as the sun rises."

"... So?" I asked in a very unconcerned tone which seemed to have made Remus's blood jump awake.

"So?! I just showed myself out there! Once the word spreads we wouldn't even be able to leave!"

I closed my book and placed it on an end table. "You're being too paranoid. Just let them be. You've done a great job."

"But..."

"How would you even pay Jonna? She's asleep. We're still about two or three hours before sunrise." I interrupted.

"Easy. Pick the lock to her room and leave the payment there." Remus grinned. He seemed so proud of it, too.

I stared at him in disbelief. "Are you serious? Go on, go back to sleep. You need to rest." I stood up and started pushing him towards the bed.

He grumpily complied and slowly walked back to his bed with my nudges. But after a while he paused.

"How about you? I- I can't be seen with you or you'd be in that position where you get to be something like, I don't know... _'t_ _he woman with the Dragonborn'_. We wouldn't want that. We want fewer eyes on us, especially you, as much as possible."

I stared at him for a moment before smiling deviously. " _The Woman with the Dragonborn_ , huh?" I smacked my lips and drew my face closer to his. "You know that doesn't sound so bad..."

His heart was pounding very hard on his chest that I could literally hear it. His face flushed red and he started stepping back. All of a sudden, he plopped down his bed.

I laughed as I saw the look on his face. "- I was kidding!" I chuckled as I plopped down my own chair. "I know how we're going to work it out. First, I stay up here while you get all the attention. Finally, you leave. You wait for me at the southeast edge of town and I'll be right there."

"Huh. You've had it all planned out."

"Please, it wasn't even that hard. The situation doesn't even need a plan. Once they see you, I'll just be part of the crowd. We're only doing this to address that paranoia of yours." Once more I picked up my book and flipped through the pages. "So, go on. Just go to sleep. You've earned it." I smiled before returning back to my book.

Seems like Remus has finally given up as I heard one big sigh and the sound of the bed sheets moving, so I continued on reading my book.

Come morning, Remus had finished cleaning up his armor. I was in charge of packing up our things.

Right now, he stood in front of the door, hesitating to pull it open. It was funny and cute at first, but he's been standing there for minutes. It was getting annoying.

"Oh, by the Divines, Remus. Just go already!" I cried as I pulled the door open and pushed him through. I slammed the door behind him before he could recuperate.

I waited for a few minutes and there it was, the cheers of the crowd broke out from within the inn.

Gods, it's really sad that I can't the look on Remus's face right now.

The plan was he's going to lead the crowd to Highmoon Hall while I get ready. Once he's ready to leave, he's going to tell Jonna. Finally, Jonna's going to tell me.

Obviously, Remus didn't like the plan. But he had no choice.

I started reading a new book since I already finished the first one. For two hours, I sat and read. Then, I heard a knock on the room door.

It was Jonna. "Remus already left. He came in here about half an hour ago. You should be good to go."

"And? How did he look?" I asked excitingly.

"... Really exhausted." the innkeep replied as we snickered together.

"Thank you very much for your assistance." I added. She has been very helpful.

"Please it's no big deal. I'm very happy to help." she smiled as she made way for me to get out of the room. As I was downstairs, she called out. "Come back again!"

I left Moorside Inn with a smile on my face. Meeko trod alongside me.

Remus was standing at the base of a tree when I've arrived at our meeting point. He was wearing his hood and mask again.

Once he saw me, he pulled down his mask revealing the big frown on his face. Without bars and sugarcoating it, he uttered, "You're horrible."

"Please, it worked." I smirked. "What happened?"

"All sorts of things. It's tiring. But I guess people wouldn't really stop, won't they?" he smiled genuinely.

I responded with a smile of my own. "Well, you were gone for too long. Of course Skyrim missed you. Or in this case, Morthal." I chuckled. "Still, you're wearing those again?"

"Well, we're on travel. It would be a huge pain in the bum if someone got in our way just because they recognized me."

"Wow. Feeling confident, huh?"

Remus shot me a glare. "I've made enemies in the past, Serana. I wouldn't be trusting of the wilderness if I were you. It's a place full of bandits, wild animals... and maybe assassins."

I gulped down. "You... you made enemies with assassins? I thought... you were their leader?"

Remus sighed. "I wasn't talking about the Dark Brotherhood. _Morag Tong._ It's a long story. Just climb your horse." He pointed at the horses tied to a nearby tree.

"Just where are we going?" I asked as I mounted my horse.

"To the open city of Whiterun." he declared dramatically. "You weren't able to savor the city when we last came. I'm gonna give you a tour."

I could feel my pupils dilating. It was true, I wasn't able to explore Whiterun that much. Still, the fact that we have work to do bothers me.

I started to protest, "But, Isran..."

"Please." Remus raised his hand as he interrupted me. "That bald Redguard could wait. We did a great job in defending Morthal. I even got some people to join the Dawnguard. We deserve a break."

"Did you just say _'we'_? I didn't do anything." I retorted.

"... And I forgive you." Remus quipped with an annoying smile on his face. "Come on!" He placed back his mask and rode his horse towards the road to Whiterun.

I rolled my eyes. Still, who am I to argue? Remus seemed to have forgotten all about our festival break from Solitude. I wouldn't mind another detour.

* * *

"... it's really him!"

"The rumors were true!"

"Hail, Dragonborn!"

This were some of the phrases I've been hearing ever since we arrived at the Whiterun stables. Merchants stopped their caravans to step down and greet him. The forced smile Remus gave the people made me almost want to laugh. The people at the caravaner's market outside of Whiterun, including the guards themselves, stopped us just to shake his hands.

I maintained my distance to give him space and ultimately, so people wouldn't notice we were together. It wasn't even that hard. Even if we were actually walking side by side, I was invisible once they saw Remus. Perhaps, he was being too paranoid.

I stood with Meeko as we watched Remus be bombarded with questions and cheers by the crowds.

"What a show-off. Ain't he, Meeko?"

The dog just barked happily in response.

Once we were about to reach the main gate to Whiterun, the amount of people who got in our way decreased. Must be because Remus's face contorted from a forced smile into one big frown which might've started scaring people off.

"Okay, that was insane." I commented. "Maybe you didn't have anything to worry about, I was practically invisible." I chuckled, "I knew you were famous but... I didn't know you were _that_ famous."

"It's because of this goddamned hair." Remus responded weakly, scratching his head. "One of these days, I'm dyeing this."

"You can't be serious." I laughed incredulously.

"Yeah, I wasn't. Not comfortable. Still, we're going to the blacksmith first. At least, I need to get this cuirass painted." he said as he pointed at his dark red armor.

"What color?"

"Black."

"Called it."

"Well, it makes you harder to spot when sneaking."

"Right. Because that red scarf is making things work for you."

Once we've entered the gates of Whiterun, as expected, the guards gawked as we passed by them. We went straight to the blacksmith's workshop where an Imperial woman was busy at work.

"Hey, Adrianne." Remus called.

"What is it?" the woman responded without looking back. "If you've got an order, just place it inside Warmaiden's. My hands are full."

Remus chuckled and walked closer to where Adrianne was working. "Hey."

"I told you just place your order in-" the blacksmith looked up and saw the man standing right next to her. "By the Divines..."

"Missed me?"

The blacksmith paused from hammering the sword and cooled it down on water. "You're a madman. So, it was true? I've heard you're actually showing that face of yours outside."

"Yeah, well... things happened." he shrugged.

"So, what is it? Another sword?" Adrianne smiled. "Where is it anyway? It isn't one of those things on your back."

"Right there." he said as he pointed at my direction. "Her name's Serana. She's my companion from the Dawnguard."

I slightly bowed my head out of courtesy.

"My, she's a beauty. No wonder you got her a sword." she winked. Remus only scratched his head. "So what do you need this time?"

"Well..." Remus started. "First things first, I need this armor fixed. Then-"

"Adrianne, I need a new set of arrows." a voice rang from behind me which interrupted their conversation. "I ran out while- wait..."

I turned to look around who was talking.

It was a Nord woman with long and dark red hair. She had a warpaint on her face, three green streaks which looked like claws. But... she was strikingly beautiful. She wore a light armor made of fur and some kind of steel. A bow was slung on her back, alongside an empty quiver. A short dagger was attached on her left leg.

"By Ysgramor, it is you." she said as she walked towards Remus. "How long has it been, Dragonborn?"

Then, she shot me a look with her piercing green eyes before turning back to the conversation she started.

I didn't like how she looked at me. And... I most certainly didn't like the way she's looking at Remus.

* * *

 _A/N_

 _Hello and happy new year! I hope you enjoyed this new update!_

 _By the way, just to share, I re-read the first chapters of my work and I realized how cringey it was. I made some changes with the Prologue and 'Chapter III: A New Order' to make it less cringey._

 _Please leave a review so I can tell what you think so far. I am not very responsive to the reviews, but I read each one of them. Thank you very much for your support!_


	22. Chapter XX: When Wolves Howl

_A/N_

 _I'm back! After so many eons... jk. Anyway, I hope the story's still in your "read-list". I also hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave a review so I'd know if I still have readers left._

 _The next chapter may be up after two weeks. But I'll be starting with it as soon as possible so I wouldn't have a hard time writing. (I really had a hard time writing this chapter since I stopped for a while)_

 _Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

Remus turned around to see a familiar face he hasn't seen in a long time.

"Aela." he smiled briefly before giving her a short nod. "Yeah, it's me."

There was an unsettling grin on the woman's face that made Serana uncomfortable. Still, she doesn't seem to notice her being there.

It was very unsettling for Remus because he was more used to Aela's stoic demeanor instead of... whatever he's looking at. "Excuse me for a moment." he turned back to Adrianne. "I'd like to change first. I'll drop the armor by soon after."

"You got it." Adrianne smiled before turning her head towards Aela. "And, how many arrows do you need? I'm surprised you came here. Where's Eorlund?"

"Old man's down with a fever. Just fill this up." she tossed the quiver to Adrianne, who managed to catch it perfectly.

"Anything else?" the blacksmith asked firmly.

The huntress smirked. "I suppose not."

"Then..." Adrianne turned back to Remus. "Find something else to wear then leave your armor here. You can get it back in a few hours." She picked up the sword from the cooling bucket before reheating the sword she was working on earlier back in the forge. "Now if you're going to talk, take it someplace else. You're in the way of my work."

"Thank you very much." Aela answered in a slightly mocking tone before going back to her conversation with Remus as they moved to a shade on the other side of Warmaiden's.

She started walking closer to him. The woman looked at him from head to toe, as if sizing him up.

"You've grown. Wilds do that to you?" she asked, a cocky grin not escaping her lips.

"Yeah, I suppose."

"That's not the only difference from when I last saw you." Aela responded before suddenly grabbing his arm. She whispered, "your blood… it's stronger. I'm still wondering how you manage keeping it under…"

Remus shot the woman a glare before yanking his arm free. "That's got nothing to do with you."

Aela suddenly burst out into laughter. "Oh, but it does. You see we've discovered something just right before you vanished in thin air…"

As soon as the woman said this, Remus visibly gritted his teeth. Seeing the man's agitation, Aela added, "… but you will hear the details from Kodlak himself. Although you've turned not to be much of a talker, didn't you?"

"No, just to you lot." Remus replied with a smile, but sarcasm lingers in his tone.

"You mean _the Companions_?" Aela laughed. "Are you sure you won't join us? You're practically one of us anyway."

"Two years had passed. I still haven't changed my mind." Remus replied with a slightly contemptuous grin. "Besides, the reason why I kept on helping you guys was because I owe you a favor."

"That's too bad." Aela then whispered something to herself which Remus couldn't make out.

She moved her face closer to him. "Your scent has definitely changed... I like you better this way..."

All of a sudden, Remus heard a loud clicking noise from behind them.

It was Serana. Remus could feel that the vampiress was staring daggers at him causing a cold sweat break from his forehead.

Aela stared at her sharply for a few seconds before asking, "I didn't notice you were with someone. Who is this?"

"That's my companion from the Dawnguard. Serana."

"Oh. A woman." Aela slowly walked towards Serana's position and scrutinized her. "It's very sunny. Isn't it hot under that cloak?"

"Thanks. I'm feeling alright." Serana responded coldly. This piqued Aela's interest more. The huntress brought her face even closer. Serana, in turn, pulled her cloak closer to conceal her face.

"Hm. Your smell... peculiar." Aela commented as she stared at Serana with her piercing green eyes.

"You tell that to everyone you meet?" the vampiress replied sardonically.

Aela continued to scrutinize her before bursting out into laughter. "You really don't want to show your face, eh?"

Remus crossed his arms. "Maybe, she just doesn't want to talk to you."

"Hm. It does seem like it." Aela answered darkly. Her eyes darted off to Meeko next. "Hmp. You adopted a dog?" she asked. Remus didn't answer.

The dog started barking aggressively at her. Surprised, the huntress shot the dog a glare which made it stop with a whimper, leaving the watching Serana in wonder.

"Pathetic." She commented with scorn before turning her head back to Remus. "By the way, it would be nice if you dropped by Jorrvaskr. Kodlak would be pleased it to see you."

Remus's face contorted into a slight frown. "I'll think about it." The huntress nodded in acknowledgment. She then turned towards Serana and put on quite a derisive smile.

"Well, it was nice meeting you." She extended her hand. Serana stared at it for a moment before extending hers.

"Porcelain white skin. Very dainty." Aela scoffed as she shook her hand. Serana chuckled for a moment before giving Aela's hand a good squeeze.

The huntress let out a low grunt of pain before locking eyes with the vampiress. In a split second, she had her dagger placed near Serana's neck.

"You can try and hide your face from me, but I know what you are." she whispered ominously. "I would be careful if I were- " Aela noticed that her arm is being gripped tightly by Remus who was staring at her seriously. "-you."

"Let her go. And you should think twice about your threats. Do something to her and I'll break your arm." Remus gripped her arm even tighter. "And I wouldn't stop there."

She looked at Remus for a moment before pulling back, and eventually Remus released her arm. "I do not know your intentions but… very well. Carry on your business." She shot Serana a glare. "With her." She turned her back against them before she continued, "Your talk with Kodlak is still on the table. We'll be waiting." Those were Aela's words before leaving the two in silence.

Remus turned to Serana. "Hey, are you okay?"

It took a moment before the woman could answer. "Yeah... yeah. I'm fine."

"Don't worry about it. It was an empty threat." Remus reassured her. Serana looked at him with a slight hint of worry on her face.

"Is it?" Serana sighed.

"Yeah. She likes to threaten people often."

"Still, you loked pretty serious when _you_ threatened _her_."

"Well, I also like threatening people every now and then." Remus smiled. "She's right though, it's probably getting hot under that cloak. We should get you indoors."

"Agreed." Serana responded with another sigh. "But where?"

"Actually, we're quite close." Remus motioned to the house behind him, the one just beside Warmaiden's. "Breezehome."

* * *

"Huh. This place is... smaller than your other houses." Serana commented as she dropped off their things at a nearby chest.

"You don't like it?" Remus asked as he started a fire at the cooking spit near the center of the room.

"No, no." Serana disagreed. "Actually, this house... it's cozier than the others. The temperature… especially the ambience… it's all just… right." She sat down a comfortable looking wooden chair right in front of the cooking spit and let out a huge groan.

"Whoa, easy old man." Remus laughed. The vampiress didn't seem to mind as she settled right in. Meeko lied down the carpet near the entrance and fell into deep slumber in just a matter of seconds.

"So, I'm just going to change clothes, drop my armor off at Warmaiden's then we can continue with your tour." Remus presented with a big grin on his face. "I'm going to wear a cloak this time, it would be bothersome if people kept on approaching us as we..." the man looked over Serana and saw her groggily looking at the cooking spit.

"Oy, Serana?" Remus asked with an increased volume to make the vampiress snap out of her current state.

"Oh, yeah? What were you saying?" Serana smiled weakly with heavy-looking eyes.

"The tour?"

"Oh. Right." she yawned. "Can we just stay here? It's high noon, and it's bad for my skin… if you know what I mean."

"Goodness..." Remus sighed. He slumped down a chair across Serana and just looked at her drowsy-looking face. "I thought vampires dislike fire?" he joked.

The vampiress looked at Remus in disbelief. Remus just laughed it off.

After this, a moment of silence resonated within the room. The two of them just staring at the fire-spit as the coals within crackled and broke.

"Hey Remus." Serana broke the silence.

"What?"

"Who was that woman?"

Remus paused for a moment before responding. "A friend. Well, we used to be. Now, I'm not sure what I am to the Companions anymore."

Serana's eyes remained locked on the cooking spit. "I've read about the Companions before. Apparently, they were the famed warriors of Ysgramor."

The man remained silent. Serana glanced at him before she asked, "Were you one of them?"

"I was supposed to. They're brutes… and hardened warriors." Remus chuckled. "Still, despite what they seem to be, they fight for honor… and glory. I was different. I fought just to survive. That was the difference. Especially with the standing fact about the life I once led."

"Oh? But you and that… woman earlier… seemed to be close. Or used to be." Serana murmured.

Remus grinned slyly. "Are you jealous?"

Serana stared daggers at him, an eyebrow raised.

Remus chuckled nervously. "I was teasing. Anyway… there's a funny story on how I first met the Companions. I was on my way to Whiterun on an errand—"

"Wait, when you say errand… do you mean…?" Serana gulped down before doing a throat-slitting motion.

"Hey, that looked brilliant. Do that again!"

"I'm out of here." Serana poised to stand up from her seat with a big frown on her face.

"Wait, wait! I'm teasing!" Remus called in-between laughter. Serana looked back and returned to her seat. The man cleared his throat. "This was a time when I was done with those days. When I escaped Helgen, I had to lay low for a while. So, I served as a worker at the Riverwood Mill for a month. I also took odd jobs from the inn and the trader."

Remus paused for a moment to glance at Serana. He noticed the glint in her eyes, indicating her interest in his story. He continued, "The people never believed the story of how Helgen was attacked by dragons. That was until one day, when a loud roar was heard in the forest and a great figure flew in the skies above Riverwood. A dragon."

"Was it…?"

"No, it wasn't Alduin. It was a different one." Remus cut off to explain. "The dragon just passed by Riverwood and didn't bother attacking. But the mere sight of it instilled fear in the people of Riverwood. So, I was sent to Whiterun to ask for reinforcements should there be a dragon attack."

"I think the story is building up to how you became Dragonborn instead of how you first met the Companions…"

Remus paused. "You're right." He laughed, "I'm sorry it's just nostalgic, especially with us being _here_." His eyes darted across the house interior. "Don't worry we're still on the track, it all comes together." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, outside of Whiterun, a man came running to me asking for help. Said a giant's been attacking his herd. I don't know how he managed to convince me to help him, but I did so anyway—"

"You're just a good-natured person, Remus." Serana interrupted as she gazed at him with a small smile. Remus stared back at her before clicking his tongue and continuing his story.

"The giant was crazy strong. It was big, so I had to use my speed because it's the only thing I have besides my dagger. I quickly got behind it and slashed it behind the knee. The cut was shallow, so it gave me a good kick. I couldn't move… and I was pretty sure that would've been the end of me… then an arrow pierced its eye. The Companions had arrived."

Remus sat further back on his chair and looked up the ceiling.

"They told me I was stupid for taking on a giant alone… but they asked me to join them anyway. Although, during those times, I didn't feel like officially affiliating with people just yet. So, I told them that I would help them with their errands from time to time." Remus smiled to himself as Serana just stared at him. He took a deep breath before continuing on, "—So when I discovered I was Dragonborn, I immediately started helping them once I finished my training. We were close… It was the first time in a while I felt people had my back…"

"If things were like that, then how come you seem so… cold… while you were talking to that woman?" Serana asked.

He paused and his face suddenly expressed mixed emotions. He then turned to Serana with a weak smile. "It's… a long story. One I'm not comfortable talking about right now."

"I understand. Don't worry about it." Serana assured. Still, she was worried about how Remus reacted just now. He did look bothered.

"Hey, I have a proposition..." Serana beamed to stave off the negative atmosphere. "... How about you give me a tour of this comfortable house instead. Then I'll go to sleep since it's too sunny outside."

Remus stroked his chin. "Hm. I guess that would be wise. If you rested now, you won't be groaning so much like you always do…"

His remark struck Serana's nerve. But the vampiress chose to swallow her pride as she realized she ought to learn more about him if she knew more about the house.

"Let's just go." She started ascending the stairs as she whispered something to herself.

Confused, Remus just scratched his head before following after Serana.

The vampiress was standing right outside of the master bedroom. "I'm not quite sure, whether this is a bedroom... or an armory."

"Why can't it be both?" Remus shrugged. He went on ahead and stepped inside the room. He looked at everything settled inside.

There was an armor rack which stood beside the bed and a weapon rack that housed an iron sword and a banded shield. Remus walked on towards the armor rack and looked at the iron helmet and studded cuirass placed on it.

He picked up the iron helmet and carefully looked over it. One of the horns were about to break and the exterior was full of dents. Remus slightly smiled.

"Hm. These had their share of memories."

"Memories?" he heard Serana ask from behind.

"Yeah." he placed the iron helmet back to the rack. "These were my first armor pieces when I became an adventurer." he smiled slightly.

"I wasn't an expert in using the sword and shield, so when my hunting bow broke and I had no money to get it fixed… the armor really had to go through a lot..." He placed a hand over the studded cuirass.

"I really liked this armor. Pretty sure I've worn this for two years before actually changing into something better."

Remus turned to Serana and saw that she was just smiling at him as she listened. She was obviously amused with his stories, which gave him mixed feelings. His eyes darted around the room once more.

"You know, this is the first house I bought with gold I earned as an adventurer." He said as he sat down the bed and immersed himself in the room even more. "The others… I guess I used some tainted money from before."

"Your first house…" was all Serana could say as she did the same. Remembering all she knew about Remus, to her, Breezehome was where Remus's life has fully turned around… and for the better at that.

"Hey, Serana…" Remus called out, jerking the vampiress from her thoughts. "I never had the chance to say these, but… I will anyway." He stood up from the bed and started walking towards her.

 _Wait… what?_ Serana thought as she instinctively took a step back. But her back was pressed against the wall. The man stopped right in front of her and his deep blue eyes locked on to her feline ones.

"I…" Remus stammered, making Serana gulp down hard and even become more flustered. Remus took a deep breath. "I… wanted to thank you."

Serana felt both relieved and disappointed upon hearing Remus's words.

 _Just what was I expecting him to say?!_ she screamed at herself internally. Still, she stared back at him in dead silence.

"You are the first person who've known these… things about me." he laughed shortly. "I'm surprised you haven't left me yet."

"Continue with the dumb jokes and I'm definitely leaving you behind." Serana chuckled. Remus gave him a short smile before he continued.

"…Somehow I managed to accept who I am now… and even who I was… little by little." Remus gently stroked her head. "There are still things about me that… I'm not comfortable talking about right now. But, give me time." He smiled.

Serana smiled back. "I'll wait."

There was silence as they stared at each other longingly. Remus felt blood rushing to his cheeks, so he cleared his throat in an attempt to clear the air.

"For now, I need to have a little bit of closure. With the Companions. Will you stay here for a while?" Remus asked.

"Seems like you didn't hear what I just said."

Remus chuckled before answering. "No, no. I heard. Thank you."

He walked past by Serana as he exited the room and descended downstairs. As the latter watched him walk down the stairs she called out, "Remus?"

The man stopped in his tracks. "Yeah?"

She paused for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts. But in the end, she just shook her head.

"No… It was nothing. Nevermind. Good luck!"

"Thanks, I'll be back soon."

Serana followed Remus downstairs and watched him don his cloak and wear his boots. He slung the bag containing his armor over his shoulder and waved Serana goodbye. Serana waved back as she watched him disappear on the other side of the door.

With a big sigh, she slumped down a chair and locked her eyes on the flaring spit.

It was _not_ nothing.

 _She wanted to ask him._

 _She wanted to ask him what he felt._

 _She wanted to ask him why he kissed her back then._

 _She wanted to ask him… what she really means to him._

Serana gazed at the roaring flames from beneath the cooking spit. She started to wonder whether it is right to have feelings for the mortal.

After all, despite how similar they were… they still live in two different worlds. Worlds divided by their blood.

That's not all.

Despite knowing about Remus's dark past, Serana didn't mind and accepted him for who he truly was, all free of judgment.

But… she isn't too sure if Remus would do the same if he found out about hers.

* * *

Remus just dropped off his armor at Warmaiden's. He started walking the streets of Whiterun, threading the direction towards the Great Hall of the Companions, Jorrvaskr.

For a few minutes, he stood right outside of Jorrvaskr. For the first time in a long while, he will be meeting people he once called Brothers and Sisters.

He took a deep breath before opening the door. He heard the drunken revelry of the Companions vanish in thin air as he entered the huge room. Not a single noise could be heard except Remus's footsteps, as he made his way to Jorrvaskr's Living Quarters. From his peripheral view, he saw Aela nod her head in his direction.

As he closed the door behind him, Remus heard a commotion starting from the Companions. Of course, he decided to let them be. He had a bigger purpose for being here.

In the past, Remus had always walked Jorrvaskr's Living Quarters. But this time around, the walk towards the Harbinger's room was a long one.

As he was getting closer to its entrance, he saw a tall man with a muscular built walk out of the room. The same man also looked at him, with a hint of surprise on his face.

It was Farkas. Both paused and just stared at each other.

Remus broke off and started walking towards the room, paying the man no heed.

But when he was about to pass by him, Farkas placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome back… _Brother."_ He released his grip and walked on.

Remus smiled to himself, for the moment just instilled him a great sense of relief. He went inside the room.

"By Ysgramor…" Kodlak Whitemane, Harbinger of the Companions, got up from his seat upon recognizing Remus. "It is really you… boy."

"Yeah." Remus replied with a wistful smile.

"Come, come. Take a seat." Kodlak invited him in as he prepared another chair just across him.

"So, Aela wasn't lying… she told me you were back." Kodlak started as he poured a mug with ale. He looked on to Remus with a raised empty mug, but Remus just raised a hand to decline his offer. "There were also rumors… so where have you been?"

"I…" Remus stammered. He didn't know where to start. He just hung his head and locked his eyes to the ground. His lips pursed in silence.

Kodlak looked on as he drank from his mug. "Did Aela tell you about our discovery… two years ago?"

Remus simply shook his head. Kodlak smiled and stood up. He started pacing around the room.

"The Imperials and the Stormcloaks have been at each other's throats ever since Ulfric killed High King Torygg." Kodlak started. "Although, there was a reason why a battle of great scale never broke out… for there was a power that existed even before the High King's death."

Kodlak shot Remus a glance. His head still hung low. He continued. "The Blood-Moon pack. A group of bandits who sowed havoc all over Skyrim for the past two decades. They were strong… and evil. Neither Tullius nor Ulfric wanted to make a move, fearing they might provoke aggression, which may result into bigger losses…"

Kodlak took a sip from his mug before going on. "There were also tales… rumors… about the Blood-Moon pack. That they were monsters in disguise… that they were…"

"… Werewolves." Remus interrupted, yet he didn't bother to raise his head.

"… Yes. And they were led by one man. The same man formed the pack from scratch." Kodlak shuddered a little. " _Thorvang Blood-moon._ "

The Harbinger noticed Remus was clenching his fists as he heard him utter the man's name. Still, he pressed on. "Sadly, he was formerly one of us. He didn't like the Companions' ways, and so, he took his leave. If only I've stopped him back then…" Kodlak felt regret as he gripped his mug tighter. He took a deep breath.

"Two years ago, the Companions were tasked to monitor the movements of the Blood-Moon pack. Reports said they were last seen around Silent Moons Camp. So, we sent Aela, our best scout. Do you know what she found?"

Seeing Remus didn't intend to answer, he recounted with a sigh.

" _Corpses. Mangled. All of them._ Like they were attacked by some kind of… _beast_. Strange thing was, one corpse remained intact. _Thorvang himself._ A huge wound pierced through his chest, but his corpse remained intact."

Kodlak sat down and faced Remus, who's fists were still clenched. "This happened two years ago. Right after you left Jorrvaskr, after I told you that _he… was your father._ When you disappeared… not only from us, but from the rest of Skyrim…"

Remus gritted his teeth in anger.

"…So, boy… tell me… did you…"

 ** _Oh… you poor boy… you think you've won, haven't you? But, taking my life… you just fulfilled Lord Hircine's will…! And mine…_**

These words, along with a maniacal laughter echoed in Remus's head. With a deep breath and gritted teeth, Remus looked at the Harbinger right in the eye and said,

" _Yes… It was me._ "


	23. Author's Note 2

_Hello everyone!_

 _Let me start by saying that I'm very sorry for being inactive for the past three months. I've been really busy lately, but hey. At least I'm graduating from the university! Which means I can update more often :3_

 _Just to make things clear, I am definitely going to see this story finished no matter what happens. So don't worry about it having a dangling storyline. Some of my friends/reviewers were actually scared that I left it for good. :))_

 _As of the moment, I'm working on a new chapter update. To make it up to you, it'd be a long ass chapter (around two standard chapters long). It would be released in 2 weeks, max. Might be earlier than that. ;)_

 _I'm certain that I've lost a lot of readers, but I hope there are some left. If there are any of you out there, feel free to leave a comment/review so I'd see if there are any more. :))_

 _That's it. I'll see you guys!_


	24. Chapter XXI: Crimson

_A/N_

 _Hello friends, I'm sorry again for the late update! I hope you guys won't be too hard on me because it's been a loooong while since I last wrote. Also, I've only skimmed through the previous chapters, I didn't really read through all of it. Irresponsible, I know but I just don't have the time. I'm still busy. :))_

 _I hope I didn't write anything too lore-breaking. Please leave a review/comment to let me know how I did. I'd also like to thank the people who's been giving kind reviews/comments I've been receiving so far. You're my motivation to keep on writing this, seriously. T_T_

 _See you on the next update! (might be more regular since the graduation ceremony is in a week! I'm finally done!)_

* * *

Remus hung his head as he admitted the truth to the Harbinger of the Companions. He closed his eyes in humiliation.

Kodlak placed a comforting hand on Remus's shoulders, "Calm down, son. You can tell me everything what happened. I'm all ears." He paused. "…Of course, if you haven't chosen to forget it?"

Remus glanced at Kodlak. Even if it was a relief to hear, Remus couldn't bring himself to find _true_ comfort in the old man's words. Afterall, he was the one who hid all these secrets from him. He knew that Kodlak didn't mean any harm, but he once treated Kodlak as the father he never had. He might've forgiven the old man for what happened, but that doesn't mean remembering the past was easy.

It's been two years… but not once had he forgotten about that fateful night.

* * *

Remus walked back and forth as he looked on to Thorvang Blood-Moon on his knees and his hands on the ground, coughing up blood. His huge battle-axe laid beside him, away from his hands. The Blood-Moon pack, who were previously cheering and screaming at the top of their lungs for their leader along with other bandits, are now silent as they watched the duel about to come to an end in favor of the young Nord.

The Pack-Leader continued to cough up more blood, yet he couldn't stop laughing, "Who would've thought you would become _this strong?_ You were weak and sickly when you were born…" he spat more blood as he continued to snigger maniacally. "Even more pathetic when you grew as a boy… _you were supposed to be the child of the prophecy!_ "

Remus remained silent as he stared at the man in disgust. He paid no heed to his words. With just one swing of his sword, and he can easily end him. Yet, he wasn't sure why he couldn't do so.

In an instant, Thorvang picked up his battle axe once more and got back up. He swung his weapon towards Remus. He was considered legendary in using the weapon, which he'd used to cut down countless of his foes. But due to the wounds he sustained in their battle, it was fairly easy for Remus to dodge his onslaught.

Remus moved behind him and cut through the Pack-Leader's back. Thorvang stumbled down the dirt, heaving and helpless. Still, a demonic laughter escaped from his lips.

"My, my… you may have become strong… but I never knew you were a coward. Why won't you kill me?"

He stared down at Thorvang as he circled around him. The pack-leader started cackling vigorously, as if he'd never been hurt.

"I tried to get rid of you when you didn't get any better… remained the weakling you were... but, your _mother didn't agree._ " His crazed eyes met Remus's. _"Oh, how she cared for you…_ " Once more he hopped back on his feet and started his onslaught once more.

Remus gritted his teeth, as he dodged Thorvang's attacks. "What do you mean?!"

" _Oh… you know well what I mean!_ Why else would you be standing here?! She sent you away! Behind my back! _"_ Thorvang screamed as he raised the battle axe over his head. "You honestly thought it was just some henchman your mother trusted?!" He swung down fast and hard, but Remus parried with his sword. They now stared at each other face-to-face.

Remus's head started to ache. He couldn't... he couldn't remember. The days before he was left at the orphanage. But some of it he did. He remembered screaming, and the sounds of what seemed to be steel cutting through flesh.

"In this pack, no one… and I mean _NO ONE_ dares to disagree with me…!" the pack leader whispered with a sinister smile, barging into Remus's thoughts. "So, I did what had to be done..."

"No…"

Remus remembered the Kodlak's words the night of his departure from Jorrvaskr. The night he told him who _he_ truly was.

 _You may hate her all you want, boy. But… I'm the one to blame. I was the one who left you at the Honorhall Orphanage, not her. She cared for you… your mother._

He didn't bother to listen to the Kodlak's words. He just… hated them. _All of them._

He never felt the weight of his words… until now.

Remus stared right into Thorvang's eyes. They were intense and crazed.

The pack-leader moved his face closer to his.

 **" _YOUR MOTHER BLED LIKE A PIG!"_**

Remus's eyes widened with hatred. He screamed in anguish as he unleashed a barrage of attacks at Thorvang.

At that moment, Remus only knew one thing… _he wanted to make him pay._

With one powerful swing, he disarmed Thorvang. Upon seeing an opening, he drove his sword right through him without hesitation.

The crowd of bandits screamed and panicked once they saw the pack-leader's fall.

All of a sudden, Remus felt a strong grip on his shoulder.

 _"Oh… you poor boy… you think you've won, haven't you? But, taking my life… you just fulfilled Lord Hircine's will…! And mine…"_

The pack-leader gave his last breath before falling to his knees. He was no more.

Remus looked at the stunned crowd.

 ** _They are thieving murderers. All of them. Won't it be best if the world is rid of them?_**

Suddenly, a voice inside Remus's head spoke to him. At the same time, his vision started spinning and he started having trouble breathing.

 ** _Hunting them down… it would be the best discourse, is it not? Here… let me help you._**

He gazed skyward. The once cloudy sky has now cleared, revealing the two moons of Nirn.

Then, everything blacked out.

* * *

Remus clenched his fists as he dug the past from his memories.

"It was dusk when I came to my senses. I woke up in the middle of everything and that's when I saw… whatever Aela saw. The corpses. Thorvang. _Everything._ "

Kodlak remained silent.

Remus let out a huge sigh. He also released the tension from his fists. "What scared me was, for a moment… I felt relieved for killing all of them. Then I realized, I was regressing to who I was before… and it's something I wouldn't want to happen."

After a long period of silence, Kodlak stood up from his chair and placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "I'm sorry… It was because of me that all these things happened to you."

Remus raised his head and turned to the Harbinger. He gave him a weak smile. "Don't worry, it's not your fault at all. It was me. If I wasn't brash and rushed there… I… I wouldn't have…"

The old man gripped Remus's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. The young man heaved a deep breath.

"Still, I had a part to play in what you've become." Kodlak released Remus's shoulder and sat back down his chair. "It might not seem so to you but… _I never forgot, boy._ "

"I know. All's forgiven." Remus gave Kodlak a gentle smile. "I wouldn't have come here if it wasn't."

Surprised, Kodlak couldn't stop a smile emerging from his lips. "That is… a huge burden your words lifted from my heart." He couldn't stop smiling. "I was certain that you're going to resent me. After all the things that have transpired…"

Remus looked down at the wooden floors before heaving a deep sigh. "Well, I did. But it's not just you. I resented _everything._ Even myself. That's why I left." He sat back. "But that part of my life is over now. I think I've gotten over it."

Remus thought about it for a bit. "Maybe it's because I had plenty of time to think. I had 2 years."

The old man chuckled. "You've certainly changed. For the better."

Remus smiled. "I guess so, old man." He stood up. "I have to go. I won't be staying in Whiterun for long."

"Hm. All right. I'd have to ask you for something though…" he locked eyes with Remus.

"Do visit again, whenever you can. I might… be able to help you with something."

Puzzled, Remus stared back at Kodlak. "What do you mean… something?"

The Harbinger stood up and started walking towards Remus. The latter, out of instinct, took one step back. Still, his eyes were locked on to the old man's. The man may be old, but the look on his eyes were still sharp, and knowing. The Harbinger paused.

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure. Only _you_ know what I can help you with. I only have an inkling." He said ominously.

Remus didn't give an answer. With a short gulp, he turned his back and started walking towards the door. "We'll see… if I can come around."

"Good, good." Kodlak gave him a crooked smile. "I am really glad that being away for two years was a good thing for you."

Remus appeared to remember something before he snickered. "Well, someone told me… all of us has dark pasts that can't be undone." He paused. " _But that doesn't mean we can't be good people now and forth._ "

Kodlak gave out a hearty laughter. "Great, great!" You've truly grown. I am happy. Go on now."

Remus was already on the doorway when the old man added, "Oh, before you go, I heard from Aela… that you were with someone."

"Oh?" Remus turned back to Kodlak with a raised eyebrow. "What did she say?"

"Easy there, boy." He chuckled. "She only told me that she was… different. Among other things."

"Tch. That tattletale." Remus spat. The old man just laughed in response.

"Who is she anyway?"

Remus turned away and started walking towards the door, "She's… someone important."

Kodlak just smiled to himself as soon as Remus disappeared behind the door.

* * *

The encounter with the Harbinger had Remus on his guard, but an even greater trial is coming his way.

 _The drunken Companions must've sobered up by now._

That's what he thought to himself as he looked up to the door towards the Jorrvaskr Hall from the bottom of the staircase. He even thought about casting an _Invisibility_ spell just to get out of the bind he's in.

Hoping for the best, he walked up the stairs and opened the door to the hall.

Surely enough, his comrades started swarming around him like wasps.

"Well, well… if it isn't the big-shot." Njada Stone-Arm sneered at him. "I haven't given you a proper welcome since I was out when you last came here… when was it? Two years ago?"

"How was it?" Ria gushed with her questions. "How did you kill him? I heard you were badly injured?"

Newcomers he's never seen before also started asking questions and talking to him.

A loud sound of someone clearing his throat suddenly echoed in the room.

It was Vilkas. He just sat at the corner of the hall, tending to his drink.

"All of you should get out of his way." he said, with a commanding tone. "There must be some place he's got to be."

The companions looked at each other and went back to their seats.

"Come back soon." Ria whispered to Remus with a smile before she went back to her business.

Remus looked at Vilkas and gave him a nod before making his way to the exit. As he passed by his table, Vilkas held him up.

"Wait."

Remus stared down at him, and the latter met his gaze. Then, Vilkas started pouring a drink on another mug and offered it to him.

Confused by his actions, Remus still chose to take it.

"Don't even think about leaving Jorrvaskr without having a drink." Vilkas compelled with a serious look on his face. "I've heard about _what happened_." This caused Remus's brows to meet into a frown. But Vilkas continued. "Whatever that was, just… just forget it."

Remus raised a brow to which Vilkas responded with a sigh. "Whatever you've done wouldn't make me think less of you. Especially us in the Circle. You're a good man." Remus was about to laugh at how nauseating Vilkas is being, but the latter already predicted it and cut him off.

"Just… trust me. There are times that other people know you better than _you_ do." Vilkas continued.

Remus burst out laughing. "Yeah, I've already realized that a while back. I just can't believe nauseating things are coming out of your mouth right now. But… much appreciated." he teased, before chugging down the drink Vilkas just gave him.

He heard Vilkas growl under his breath that he almost spewed out his drink from laughter. "It was good. Thanks." Remus returned the mug back to Vilkas. "I'm going."

Remus was about to turn his back on him when Vilkas spoke. "You're always welcome around here. But just let me say…" with slight annoyance in his tone, _"Welcome back, brother."_

Those words rang through Remus's heart as much as he hates to admit it.

"You really make me want to puke." Remus mocked. "But, thank you." He turned towards the exit and closed the door behind him without looking back.

Vilkas slowly walked towards Aela's table and sat down a chair next to her.

"So…" Aela started. "You've noticed it too?"

Vilkas paused for a moment before he poured down more mead on his tankard. "Yeah." he chugged the drink in one go. "He was… different. And for some reason… I'm feeling uncomfortable."

"It gets better if you don't fight _it._ " Aela whispered. Vilkas gave him a stern look before she burst out into laughter. "Interesting, don't you think? It might've been the reason why _that_ happened two years ago." Aela commented. "Or maybe, the reason why he's different now is because… _that_ happened."

Vilkas glared at her. "That may be. But it's not worth mentioning it to him." He stared at the fire in the middle of the room.

"He's already been through a lot as is."

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Remus got back from Jorrvaskr.

"Welcome back." Serana greeted as Remus entered the house. "You seem to be in a better mood than I expect."

The man chuckled. "Why, what did you expect?"

"You, but with the mandatory frown on your face." Serana smirked as she laid back on her chair.

Remus's brows contorted into a frown. "What do you mean 'mandatory frown'?"

Serana burst out laughing.

"No… no, nevermind." she answered in between breaths. Confused, Remus raised a brow before settling down the chair beside Serana's.

"So, are you still up for the tour? Now's a good time, sun's about to set." Remus asked cheerily.

Serana's face lit up and looked at Remus. All of a sudden, her previous thoughts started coming back. The smile on her face slowly vanished.

"I'd love to… but… I guess we have better things to do." Serana stood up and started packing her things.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Serana answered shortly as she kept on packing up. "I just realized we shouldn't be tarrying." She lowered her voice and glanced at Remus. "We do have an Elder Scroll. We should keep moving."

"But… we still have time." Remus argued. "I mean, Isran didn't really set a time limit for us…"

"You shouldn't even be thinking that way." Serana replied abrasively before she started walking towards Remus. "First, we have to keep moving because we have a _very_ important thing with us, and we might've been followed. Second, for every second we tarry, the better the chances my father's going to get what he wants."

Remus just stared back at the vampiress' feline eyes. "I know, I know but…" before he could continue, he was cut off by Serana.

"No buts." Serana coldly responded. "It's just... we need one more scroll and I have no idea where we'd find it."

For a moment, Remus looked evasive before he replied, "How about we just hold off one day so we can catch a break then we continue back at Fort Dawnguard to discuss about the scroll."

"Why hold off one day?" Serana crossed her arms and stared straight into Remus's eyes.

The latter was taken aback. He couldn't possibly tell her that he wants to spend more time with her. He was about to feel blood rush to his cheeks but decided to shake it off. There were times he talked his way out of being arrested back in his thieving days. Surely, he can convince a woman to hold her reins for one day.

"I mean, think about it. We got fought our way through the Volkihar sewers to, unexpectedly, get to the Soul Cairn. Then, we get to the Soul Cairn and fought A LOT."

Serana was starting to realize just how many things has happened over the past week. Her face started softening up, to which Remus immediately took notice. He finally regained the upperhand.

"We fought weird undead, three keepers, and a surprisingly weak reaper." Remus continued. "Then we got to Solitude and then…"

"We attended a festival. So that counts as rest." Serana's crossed arms looked a little bit firmer. Remus cleared his throat.

"True. But we were attacked by vampires back then, so I didn't get much rest… what…?" Remus's counterargument was cut off because the vampiress suddenly turned around and walked back towards her things.

"Serana?"

"Fine, do what you want." Serana answered softly as she started putting away her things.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

Serana's hands trembled as she started to remember that night. It would be best if she just gave him what he wanted instead of risking the _talk_ to be brought up.

"Alright, I do hope so. But I think you shouldn't take out your stuff."

Serana paused. "Why?"

"Because if you won't be taking my tour, then let's get out of here. This place isn't maintained, dust and all. I wouldn't want you to rest your head in here."

"What do you mean? There are plenty of times we had to make camp and sleep around dirt. What are you talking about?"

"This time we have a choice though. Besides, it was _you_ who said that we have to keep moving. Let's stay at Heljarchen hall instead. We wouldn't have to travel that far."

Serana raised a brow. "You up to something?"

Remus answered with the straightest face he can muster. "No, nothing of the sort."

Dubious, Serana's eyebrow remained raised.

"Fine." Remus responded with a deep sigh. He doesn't know how she gets into his head. He'd crossed the most dangerous individuals of the Skyrim's individuals… Daedric Princes even. The fact that this woman doesn't need a lot of words to get in his head appalls him.

"Too many people know that I'm here. I don't like being the center of attention. Besides, it'll be dangerous for us."

Serana smiled. "There we go. I understand. Though I have a condition."

Remus scratched his head. "Fine. You won't let it go. If I disagreed."

"Damn right." Serana grinned. "It's no big deal, honestly."

"What is it?"

"I want you to train me how to properly wield weapons."

"Huh? What brought this up?" Remus asked.

"Nothing, really." Serana answered reluctantly. "I just felt… I had to learn how to."

There was a short pause before Remus answered. "All right. I don't think you're an amateur though. So, I'd say it won't be difficult."

Serana smiled. "Thanks. Now I'm starting to feel bad that I kind of forced you to show that mug of yours." She started putting back her things in her string sack.

"Well, I'm not showing it off like you want anymore." Remus annoyingly replied as he retrieved the scroll. "Other than it's uncomfortable, it could really be dangerous. I have no idea why you like the idea of me getting recognized anyway."

"That's because you're a hero. You deserve to be recognized." Serana softly replied. "You just can't keep on working behind the scenes. The people deserve to know that you're back."

"Hero, huh?" Remus let out an exasperated sigh. "I've wronged people in the past. It's just a debt I have to pay."

"I believe you've long paid that debt." Serana answered. "And I'm proud of you."

The woman's words resonated in his heart. He felt light and happy. But he also felt uncomfortable at the same time because he's never experienced these feelings before.

"I couldn't have done it without you by my side. I have you to thank." Remus answered warmly. All of a sudden, he felt Serana's heavy hand slap him on the back.

"All right, enough with the chit-chat. We have to go." Serana snickered as she made way for the door with Meeko trotting right behind her.

"Seriously, you should watch that monstrous strength of yours!"

* * *

It was night when the three arrived to Heljarchen Hall. Gregor happily greeted them while Jordis remained courteous but indifferent. Although she had a more visible reaction upon seeing Serana.

While Gregor played with Meeko, Jordis showed them to the main bedroom where they dropped of their things. After preparing to go to bed, Remus noticed that Serana remained on the corner of the room, reading as always.

"You're not going to sleep?" Remus asked.

"No, I'm good. You should, though." she smiled. "You'll need it."

Befuddled by Serana's words, Remus shrugged it off and went to sleep.

"Remus… Wake up!"

Remus felt a strong nudge on his arm. His eyes flashed open. It was Serana.

"What…?" he asked groggily, scrubbing his eyes.

"Get up. You promised to train me." she said excitedly as she got off the bed.

"What time is it even?" Remus shook his head as he tried to wake himself up.

"I'd say an hour or two after midnight."

"Excuse me? You woke me up this early just to train?" Remus muttered weakly as he sat right up. He looked up to Serana and immediately saw the prickly expression on her face.

"You promised." she annoyingly replied. "Now get ready before I drag you out of that bed." She went for the door and said, "I'll meet you outside." before she closed the door behind her.

Remus slowly put on his boots before trotting down the stairs. Once he opened the door, he immediately felt the cold night chill.

"It's cold… where is she even?" he mumbled to himself. "How can we even train if there are no lights—" His thoughts were cut short when he saw lanterns hanging from the trees behind the manor. They gave off a faint but warm light while Serana stood in the middle. Even more, the skies started to clear out and the moons provided all the light they'll ever need.

"Well, what do you know… lucky." Serana chuckled as she drew her sword. Remus found it alluring as she did. The light of the moons perfectly touched her pale skin. She stared right at him with her feline eyes.

"What are you waiting for? Grab a sword." Serana demanded.

" _Way to break into my thoughts"_ Remus thought to himself as he grabbed one sword from a nearby barrel and put on a stance.

"Ready?" he asked. Without even a single word, Serana lunged at him with a sword thrust with great speed. But this was easily parried by Remus.

"Hm. Bold." he commented snidely. With a simple stroke he easily disarmed her as the sword she gripped just a few moments ago, has gone flying to the other side of the clearing.

Serana glared at Remus, who just smiled shrewdly. "Well?" he rhetorically asked.

"Again." Serana picked her sword once more.

They kept on crossing swords for the past hour while Remus taught her some moves in between. However, all spars ended up with either two results: the vampiress disarmed, or her being planted on the ground.

At some point, Serana lost the cool on her head and started throwing out spells with her other hand, which wasn't so effective as Remus efficiently blocked off her attacks with wards. And, the results remained the same.

"In all my years of sparring, I never thought about beating a vampire princess." Remus teased as he playfully swung his sword.

Serana got back up. "Don't be so cocky, human." she shot back with a sinister look on her face.

Remus's eyes widened. "Whoa, easy there."

Serana chuckled. "Relax, I'm just trying to scare you… I think." she sneered.

He shrugged. "There you have it. I think you've learned a lot today." Remus sheathed his sword.

"Hey!" Serana cried. "I'm not yet done!"

"Well, I am." Remus stretched out his arms before pointing out at the horizon. "Sun's about to rise."

He was right. But Serana doesn't feel like stopping until she gets a good shot in.

"Heads up!" she called. With a quick sidestep, she swung her sword towards Remus. The man easily blocked off her attack with his scabbard.

But because of the relatively new move she tried, as well as the strength she put on her swing, she lost her balance.

"Stupid! Look out!" Remus dropped his sword and reached out to Serana. He held her by the waist to prevent her from falling, his other hand caught her by the arm.

They realized their faces were close to each other. Remus gazed straight through Serana's eyes, the latter being pensive.

A wave of thoughts suddenly raced in Serana's mind. Their faces were never this close ever since…

"What are you people up to?" a voice asked all of a sudden.

Both of their heads turned to see Gregor staring right at them. He was with Meeko, who just as Gregor did, stared right at the both of them.

None of them answered. Serana immediately regained her balance and pushed Remus away. She picked up her sword and Remus's and started to walk off towards the barrel.

"Uh… we were just sparring." Remus sheepishly explained.

"I heard Lady Serana talk about it last night." Gregor replied. "But that didn't seem like sparring to me."

Remus found no words coming out of his mouth to retort.

"Well, whatever." Gregor shrugged off as he checked on his bow. "You young'uns enjoy yourselves. Me and the good boy here is off to hunt." He motioned for Meeko to follow as he ran to the woods.

"You didn't have to catch me you know." he heard Serana comment from behind. "You've been beating me to the ground during training."

"Well I'm sorry for trying to help." Remus replied sarcastically.

Serana just gave him a weak smile. "Let's go back, I'm tired."

"'Sure." Remus went on ahead. Then he heard Serana ask another question.

"I know I've asked you before, but you really have to tell me… who trained you to be _that_ good?"

Remus looked skyward before responding. "I'm not sure myself. He never told me his name." Then he continued walking and didn't stop until he entered the manor.

* * *

After a plentiful rest during the day, the duo decided to take off for Fort Dawnguard that night. Remus decided to leave Meeko off to Gregor, who's become attached to the mutt. The dog was healthy, but he feared how Meeko would fare in the wilds again. He deserved a home.

Their travel was relatively fast as they arrived earlier than they expected. The fort's defenses were better, and more refugees made camp just within them.

"We're finally back." Remus remarked as both of them stood in front of the fort's doors. "Can't wait for Isran to talk my ear off." he muttered sardonically.

Serana looked back at the camps. "I must say, there are a lot more people around here."

"Yeah. We'd have to hear about it from Isran." he mumbled as he opened the doors.

Remus couldn't even find words to say as he witnessed Isran orienting several Dawnguard neophytes.

He made sure he stayed in the shadows until after Isran was done. The Redguard went up to them once he was finished with his remarks.

"You're back." Isran said in an unwelcoming tone.

"It's good to see you too." Remus answered snidely. "Care to explain how'd you have so many recruits?"

"We have you to thank for that. I heard that somehow, you came out of hiding." Isran scrutinized Remus once more. "But that might've been a thing of the past now, too since that hood and mask is back up.

"I was just caught up in the moment." Remus replied coldly.

"At least, people even knew you're currently working with the Dawnguard." Isran said impassively. "Well done."

Remus didn't respond.

"'Have you found the scrolls?" the Dawnguard leader was straight to the point.

"We found one. We're still looking for the other." Serana replied as she removed the Elder scroll off her back and gave it to him. Isran still looked at her with contempt before responding with a grunt.

"Actually, I know where the scroll is." Remus said indifferently. Bewildered, Serana looked at him in disbelief.

"Wha—"

"Where is it then?" Isran interrupted. "And why didn't you get it if you knew where it was?"

"Somewhere safe. I wouldn't risk two scrolls in one place." Remus said sharply. "I'd retrieve it soon."

"Good. Carry on. But, do your tasks as soon as possible." Isran instructed before walking back to the common room.

"Can you believe him?" Remus spat as he turned to Serana.

"Yes. It's you I can't believe." Serana responded harshly as she glared at him with piercing eyes.

Surprised at the vampiress' hostility, Remus asked, "What?"

"Here I was, wondering about the other scroll, and you've always known where it was?!" the woman rebuked. "Why didn't you tell me? Don't you trust me?"

"Look, it's not like that. I didn't tell you about the scroll because the information is too crucial, and the way back here is dangerous. I was going to tell you the moment we got here…" Remus tried to explain.

"You just made it lengthy." Serana replied with distaste. "Point is you don't trust me."

"Of course, I do! It's just…"

Serana crossed her arms as she waited for an explanation.

"…This is how I've always been, even from way back. I didn't want to risk the success of the mission. That's why I didn't tell you."

Serana felt a tinge of hurt. There was a short pause before she responded, "I understand. You always had a knack of doing things alone. I just… I just thought…" she shook her head. "Nevermind." she continued. "You know, I understand how the Dawnguard can never trust me, but even you? I thought you'd trust me with these kinds of things, however trivial."

"Did I… come at a bad time?" Sorine interrupted, with Agmaer standing behind her. He was ecstatic upon seeing Remus, but the latter was just not in the mood.

"Sure, this… it's nothing important." Serana replied.

Sorine cleared his throat. "Gunmar and I have been talking and, well, we're slightly worried. We both realized that if Isran's even allowed us in here, he must be really concerned. And if he's that concerned, the situation must be pretty bad. Make sense?"

"Yeah. Go on." Serana gestured.

"Gunmar and I agreed that we're going to need Florentius to help." she continued.

"Florentius?"

"He's a priest of Arkay. Well, he was. It's… it's complicated." Sorine reluctantly said. "He's a little eccentric, but we can trust him and we could definitely use his skills." she paused, "Gunmar and I have a lot of work to do here, especially with the new recruits coming in, so we were hoping you could track him down."

"After days of pestering Isran, we finally got him to agree. He told us that the last time he heard of him, he was aiding the Vigilants of Stendarr at Ruunvald. He may still be there." Agmaer added. "Although, we're lacking the manpower for expeditions. We can't take the new recruits with us because they lack training."

"What about the others?" Remus asked.

"The others are also moving on the front." Sorine answered. "We've been getting anonymous tips from someone about the vampire movements. It was sketchy, but Isran said it might be worth the risk. Turns out… it was worth it. We stopped a vampire movement at Refugees' Rest in Eastmarch. Because of these we managed to set up two outposts in the neighboring holds."

"Managed to discover who's sending these tips?" Remus followed up.

"No. We decided that as long as we're being provided good information, we'll let whoever sends them be. Besides, we don't have the men to do an investigation."

"Fair point."

"So, you guys up to finding Florentius?" Agmaer asked happily.

Remus apologized. "I'm sorry, but Serana and I are going to—"

"I'm going." Serana interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked with worry. "We have to go and retrieve the scroll from—"

"No, _you_ are going to retrieve the scroll _on your own_. _Like you've always had_." Serana coldly answered. She walked closer to Remus. "I understand that you've always worked alone in the past. But if you keep on living in it, then _I want no part of it._ " she paused before giving him a sad look. "Perhaps we should go on our own separate ways for a while."

She walked past the group before turning back and glaring at Agmaer. "Kid, are you coming or not?"

Spooked, Agmaer answered, "Y-y-yes. C-coming." He started to slowly walk behind the vampiress.

"You don't have to be _that_ afraid you know."

"Y-yes!"

Unable to do anything, Remus was watching them walk away when he suddenly heard Sorine clicking her tongue.

"I didn't take you for a coward, assassin."

"Yeah. Me too."

Deep inside, he thought that whatever Serana told him wasn't even the case. It was true that he didn't want to risk compromising the mission. But to him, there was nothing more important than the raven-haired vampiress. He didn't mean to hurt her, but somehow... he did.

* * *

Back in Jorrvaskr, Kodlak immersed himself in the old texts.

"You seem busy." Vilkas commented as he entered the Harbinger's quarters.

"Yes. Remus's recent visit got me thinking about what happened two years ago…" Kodlak replied without raising his head from the text he's currently reading.

"What are you even aiming for, elder?" Vilkas asked as he sat down on a vacant chair.

"To give him answers." he answered as he continued on reading.

"I've been meaning to tell you this… but, when I first saw Remus after two years, I felt something."

"Care to give me more details?"

"I felt… my blood going wild. The call of the beast blood grows even stronger."

"Tell me, boy, have you heard of _the Blood Moon prophecy?_ "

Vilkas pondered upon the question before he responded, "I may have heard some stories when I was a young boy. Care to remind me?"

"The _Blood Moon prophecy_ was an old Skaal legend. It foretells the Great Hunt of the Daedric Prince… _Hircine_. This is also where the Blood-Moon pack, followers of Hircine, obtained their name."

Vilkas remained silent as Kodlak continued to talk. "The Great Hunt happens every era, where Hircine enters Mundus. The last time this happened was around two hundred years ago."

"What does this have to do with Remus?" Vilkas queried. There was a long silence before Kodlak answered.

"The thing is, the _Blood Moon prophecy_ has not happened during this era, yet. Texts suggest that it's already a thing of the past. If it does happen, we have no idea if this occurs like how it did from the previous era for as far as I've searched these ancient texts, I found no records of the Great Hunt from the eras before the third." He proceeded to open a scroll and skimmed through it.

"When the Hunt occurred in Solstheim, it proceeded with four signs. The first was the appearance of Werewolves in the island. Followed by a pillar of fire which appeared on the surface of the frozen Lake Fjalding. Third was the 'Tide of Woe', where several dead horkers washed up along the island's northern coast." With a deep breath, Kodlak pressed on. "And finally, the _Blood Moon_ itself, where one of the moons turn crimson."

"We have nothing to fear, elder. None of these has happened here in Skyrim." Vilkas reassured him.

"That may be, boy. But recollecting things of the past, I've come to realize something…" Kodlak answered solemnly. "When Thorvang rose to power years ago, a number of werewolves joined him and formed the Blood-Moon pack. To signify this, he built a great, great fire…"

" _The biggest fire Skyrim's ever seen…"_ Vilkas continued as he's coming to have an inkling of where Kodlak is getting at.

The Harbinger nodded. "Next was his great feast… on which he deliberately killed Horkers and nothing else…"

"You're meaning to say…"

"What I've been meaning to say is those cultists of deliberately re-enacted the _Blood Moon prophecy._ "

Kodlak got up from his chair and opened his wineskin to have a drink. "When Remus was passed into my care, I've always found the boy… strange. His eyes were wide open, and he wouldn't speak. More so… his hair… crimson.

From time to time, I'll ask him his name and he'd say he doesn't remember. Then he'll forget the fact that we spoke at all.

But there was something in him… that awoke something within me. My beast blood was rampaging, and shortly after receiving him, I found it… unsettling. Fearing the worst, I left him at Honorhall."

"You've never told me the whole story… all I knew was Remus was in your care from way back…" Vilkas said uncomfortably. "What you're trying to say is—"

"I have a strong feeling… that Remus has a part to play in the _Blood Moon prophecy_. What I wish for is to cut off whatever connects him to this. He's suffered enough."

My mind may be all over the place, because of old age, but _Hircine might've come to Mundus in Remus's person two years ago._ Causing the call of beast-blood within us to be stronger…"

"With all due respect elder… that's insane."

The harbinger gave out a hearty laugh. "Or, I wouldn't go that far. One thing's for sure…"

Kodlak drank from his wineskin once more before finishing his sentence

 _There is a primordial being residing within him._


	25. Chapter XXII: Our Own Separate Ways

_"Perhaps we should go on our own separate ways for a while."_

Remus's heart sank as he remembered Serana say those words. The dejected look that came with them made it even worse.

It had always been like this. He always wanted to work alone. This way, there wasn't a risk that his companion would wind up dead. He should've been desensitized to the idea of death, being the part of the Dark Brotherhood. But after what transpired between him and the Emperor, he had placed a great deal of burden on himself: a debt to repay.

He murdered innocents in cold blood before. This is why he swore to repay this debt by saving as many innocents as he can. He engraved this so deep in his heart that whenever he fails to save someone, no matter the circumstances, it made him want to throw up.

This is why he was alone. A lone wolf.

Until, he met the Companions. But that one was also short lived.

Then he met Serana. When he first met her, he thought that the time they'd be together will only be for a while. All he had to do was to escort her back to her home, and that would be the end of it.

But, while on their travels, he found the vampiress… peculiar. For someone who was considered by many to be a creature with a cursed existence, she was kind and seemed to be someone who wouldn't just hurt anybody. In fact, he found her… pretty lonesome.

Just like himself.

It made him feel empty when he had to leave her at Castle Volkihar. Then, he was unreasonably happy when she found him at Fort Dawnguard.

They way he thought of her became better and better for each day they've been together. Eventually, she became someone… precious to him. Someone he wanted to protect.

He wanted to call her as he watched her walk away, but no words would come out of his mouth. Even he was confused on why he didn't tell her about the scroll.

 _"… I didn't want to risk the success of the mission."_

He wanted to kick himself upon remembering the things he said to her, just to get it over with.

But where did that even come from? Could she be right? Doesn't he trust her?

He doubts that's the case… but there was a tinge of truth in his words. But Serana… she's always been…

"Hey, are you even listening to me?" A voice suddenly erupted through his thoughts. It was Sorine.

He just remembered that she was briefing him through a mission while they sat at a table on the common room.

"Yeah, yeah." Remus aloofly responded.

"Really? Then what did I just say?"

"Dwarven things."

"Hmp. Lucky guess."

Remus didn't even know the answer, he just randomly spouted a word he's hearing from her in the background.

"You know, you can patch things up with your love-lass once she gets back. So it would be nice if you focused here for a bit.

Remus didn't respond. He even chose to ignore that "love-lass" comment of hers. Sorine continued to speak.

"Anyway, just to clarify things, I'd want you to check out certain locations and retrieve any crossbow and crossbow bolt schematics you can find."

"Schematics?" Remus asked distantly.

"I want to add some punch to our crossbow capabilities; I've done all I can on my own. I need a little inspiration." Sorine replied.

Remus stood up from his seat. "I'm sorry, I don't think I can. Besides I also have another scroll to retrieve…" he answered glumly. "I'm gonna go hit the sack."

"Hey, wait!" Sorine called, making Remus postpone his exit from the room.

"What?"

"Look, I know you're having a lot of trouble, but based on what I heard from your argument… didn't you just tell Serana that 'you didn't want to risk the success of the mission'?" Sorine recounted. "I know I'm dumb when it comes to social relationships and you didn't mean what you wanted to say back there but… there was a little bit of truth there, wasn't there?"

Remus paused. She might be right. The fact that Serana is no less important than the mission still stands but that doesn't make the mission not a priority.

Afterall, Serana came to Fort Dawnguard to stop her father. This was _their_ mission.

Although, going back, he didn't expect Sorine to say things like this.

"… Besides I've also drawn you a map of the possible locations of the schematics. All of them's relatively near here."

That's more like it.

"Fine." Remus obliged. "Hand it over." He sat back down.

Sorine beamed at Remus's response. She quickly got up and ran out of the room. A minute later, she was back and holding a roll of paper.

"That map is all marked." Sorine said, a little out of breath. Remus unrolled the paper and started scrutinizing it.

"What kind of places are these even?" he inquired.

A cold sweat broke from Sorine's forehead. "Uhm… nothing much… unexplored ruins… bandit strongholds… whatever…"

Remus placed a palm on his forehead. "Are you sure these are worth it?"

"They sure are!" Sorine responded enthusiastically. "I already have ideas… I'll just need a little more."

Remus slid the map in his bag.

"The scrolls?"

"They're already somewhere safe." Sorine smiled.

"Alright." with a little bit of hesitation, Remus spoke once more. "I have another… unrelated question."

"Shoot."

"Serana… she'll be fine, right?"

Sorine smirked. "You're too worried about her. But she's no little girl. She's a vampire too, for crying out loud. Besides she isn't alone."

Remus scratched his head in uncertainty. "Fine. I'll see you in a few days." he got up once more and started walking out of the room.

"Weren't you just about to sleep?"

Remus glanced at her for a moment. "I guess there's no point in dilly dallying. Besides I wouldn't even be able to sleep." he replied before exiting the room.

* * *

Serana trod on as she occasionally glanced at Agmaer as they travelled. The latter tried his hardest not to make eye contact. It was proving to be hard, especially because all the horses were used by the other members of the Dawnguard… even Serana's was taken while they were inside. This didn't bother the vampiress. But for Agmaer, it's a really big problem.

They had to travel by foot. Meaning… the time he's stuck with the woman would be longer.

The vampiress let out a big sigh.

"I told you, you don't have to be _that_ afraid." Serana stopped as she spoke to the man. Agmaer remained petrified.

"I- I'm sorry…" the young Nord cowered.

If Serana's eyes can roll out of their sockets, they probably would've. She's stuck on a mission with a stranger.

As they travelled, Serana found it hard to keep Remus out of her mind.

Where is he now? What is he doing? Did it at least bother him when she left?

Serana always knew that Remus was used to working alone. She did ask him before, back when she first arrived at Heljarchen Hall.

 _Do you… get lonely?_

 _I try not to rely to others._

 _Does it bother you that I'm here?_

 _No. As I've said before… I'm glad you're here with me._

When he answered her... she was sure that Remus wasn't lying. But the more she remembered his recent answer, the more she felt uncertain.

Surely, Remus didn't hate having her around. There were even times that she thinks he felt the other way around. Other times, she felt irrelevant. During their travels, she knew that Remus did most of the work. There were times she thought, she got on his way. That's why she wanted to become stronger… less dependent.

There were also times when Remus's actions became… confusing. When they first met, they were nothing but travel companions. Eventually, they became close friends. After the case of Morthal, it got even more confusing. She wasn't sure what they were anymore.

Serana may not be sure about what kind of relationship she and Remus have. But she is certain about her feelings. But this just further complicates things. She has no idea what to do with them. Afterall, Remus, despite his Dragonborn status, is mortal.

And she's… a vampire. An immortal. A cursed existence that shouldn't even be affiliated with mortals in the first place.

She was stuck in an endless loop of thought.

She planned on talking to him about it… about what happened back in Morthal. But the time just never seemed to be right.

She gritted her teeth as she remembered what Remus said in their previous encounter.

 _This is how I've always been, even from way back. I didn't want to risk the success of the mission. That's why I didn't tell you._

Those words resonated in Serana's heart. Hidden behind his words just might be the answer she's looking for.

Sure, they are friends. Close ones. He even promised to keep her safe from harm… and he delivered. It's just… deep inside her heart, she wanted something more between the both of them…

That was just her being selfish. It was a scum's wish.

"Hey, you're quiet?" Agmaer's voice suddenly barged in Serana's thoughts. She looked at the young Nord in distaste.

"Now you're suddenly talking?" she said with contempt.

Agmaer suddenly flinched back. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Serana closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "No, it's fine. I'm sorry, I'm just not feeling good. Maybe I'm just lashing out at you, kid."

"Oh… okay… I guess?" Agmaer replied in bewilderment. "I just shouldn't say anything."

"Yeah, maybe you shouldn't."

For a few minutes Agmaer stayed silent. But that silent was short-lived.

"What's wrong anyway? Is it about the thing before? With the Dragonborn?"

Serana shot Agmaer a stern look. "That doesn't concern you." They continued to walk on without stopping. After a few seconds, the young Nord gushed again.

"That was it, wasn't it?" Agmaer asked proudly.

Serana glared at him. How can a person switch from being someone who was so afraid of her that he couldn't even look at her in the eye, into someone so… annoying?

The vampiress let out an exasperated sigh. "Yes. So, can you please drop it?"

"Uhm. Okay."

They pressed on, but it wasn't even a minute until Agmaer started speaking again.

"Why were you guys even fighting?"

Serana didn't even bother looking back at the man walking behind her. "We weren't fighting."

Agmaer shrugged. "There were raised voices though."

"I still wouldn't call it fighting. Just… a little misunderstanding."

"About the scroll?"

Serana suddenly stopped. She turned towards Agmaer. "You know how I've been saying you shouldn't be afraid of me?"

A cold sweat broke from Agmaer's forehead as he instinctively stepped back. All of a sudden, an armored skeleton warrior was summoned behind the vampiress. It was making an aggressive rattling sound and its head was shifted towards him.

Little by little, it trod towards his general direction. Agmaer was starting to step back, but the closer skeleton got, the more he lost strength in his legs. Finally, the skeleton was close enough to Agmaer's face, and it made a loud rattling sound down his neck.

Agmaer slumped down the ground.

"I-I'm… please…"

"Oh, don't worry. It won't hurt you." Serana chuckled. "All I'm trying to say is… _You should be a little afraid._ "

With a snap of her fingers, the skeleton crumpled down to dust.

Agmaer's knees were shaking and he couldn't even muster to speak a single sentence.

"All right, fine. Sorry." Serana apologized, trying to hold in her laughter. "Just, drop the Remus… thing. Alright?"

She lent out her hand.

Hesitant at first, Agmaer took her hand as she helped him up his feet. "I'm sorry." he started to relax as he shook down the dirt and snow from his pants. "But can I just tell you something?"

"Better make it quick." Serana agreed abrasively.

"First off, I'm sorry for our eavesdropping… well just for a little bit… of what you guys were talking about back at Fort Dawnguard." the young man scratched his head.

Serana crossed her arms.

Agmaer continued. "Thing is… I don't think the Dragonborn doesn't trust you."

Serana raised her brow. "What makes you say that?"

"I first heard about the Dragonborn a few years back, when I was a boy. I've always spent my time at the inns, listening to the adventurers' stories about him." he paused. "Amongst the stories of his deeds, they all told me the same thing… he was always alone. Didn't want anyone joining him during his travels, or quests."

Agmaer chuckled. "Well except to the time he worked with the Companions… if I remember correctly." he paused for a moment. "And you."

Serana pursed her lips. As much as she wanted to believe him, she just… couldn't.

"I told you, you shouldn't bother thinking about things like that. Let's try to move on." Serana hoisted her sword properly on her belt before starting to walk again.

"Oh, and…" Agmaer started to follow her. "… Not all of us in the Dawnguard don't trust you. You have Sorine, me, and… I'd say Gunmar, but he hates vampires just as much as Isran. Just give him more time."

Serana paused for a bit and looked back at the man. "I know you're just trying to be nice. You don't have to be." she smiled. "You're good in my book, kid."

"I… I don't think you should be calling kid. I-I'm 18."

"Oh, kid. I am a lot older than you than you think."

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Agmaer panted as he lugged behind Serana.

"Weren't you supposed to be the guide?"

"Well, to be fair I only know where it's supposed to be… not where it actually is."

Serana suddenly stopped.

"What?" Agmaer tiringly inquired.

"I feel something. I think we're near."

They continued ascending the mountain until they've come across what looked like a mine. A camp was also established right outside it.

"I—I think we're here." Agmaer said in between breaths before plopping down the camp.

Serana grew uncomfortable. There was something eerie about the place. "I don't like this. What were the Vigilants doing here anyway?"

"I don't know, Isran didn't tell us more – hey what's this?" Agmaer suddenly picked up a small book within the camp. "It looks like a journal owned by… Volk?"

"Let me see." Serana snatched the journal from his hands and started perusing through it. "They were digging… for something. Mystical energies… a temple… Too vague." she dropped the journal down the barrel.

"Anyway, I do feel some kind of energy, or magic. But… it's sinister. And familiar…" Serana muttered. She turned towards Agmaer who was still resting. "Before we go inside, tell me what you do."

"What I do?"

"I mean, that crossbow. Do you really know how to use that or is it just for show?"

Agmaer shrugged before looking at his crossbow. "I- I know how to use it, I guess?"

"You guess?"

"I—I know how to use it!"

"How about the axe?"

"My pa's axe? Well, you just swing it at your enemies right?"

Serana placed a palm over her face real hard. He was a complete amateur. "This is how this'll work. I'll be at the front and you cover for me." she eyed Agmaer's crossbow. "And… try not to hit me with that."

They slowly entered the mine, Serana with her sword drawn and Agmaer just behind her.

"I don't really like this place." the vampiress commented.

Once they came across the wooden column that supports the outer part of the mine they spotted a vigilant on a distance. He stood on guard.

"Hey, a person!" Agmaer hollered. He sheathed his crossbow and called out to the Vigilant. "Hey!"

The Vigilant turned his head towards their direction before aggressively shouting. He started to run at them, mace drawn… and with an angry look on his face.

"Uh-oh. What did I do?!" Agmaer started to panic.

"Just draw your crossbow!" Serana instructed. The young man did as she said and mounted a bolt on his crossbow. All of a sudden, the vampiress sensed a drastic change in the man's breathing as he aimed at the berserk Vigilant. From heavy breathing, it quickly changed into calm… and steady.

Just as she did, Serana also realized that there was something wrong with the Vigilant. He looked similar to Dexion when they first encountered him. The Vigilant's eyes glowed red… and was frenzied.

"Wait!" Serana cried before she nudged Agmaer's crossbow upward, prompting him to miss. The bolt just missed the Vigilant just by a hair strand. If she didn't interrupt, Serana guessed the bolt would've hit him right between in the eyes.

Serana quickly casted a Spark spell with her off hand to disarm the Vigilant. As the Vigilant howled in pain, the vampiress quickly grabbed him by the neck and held him up while he was still distracted. After a few seconds, the Vigilant was dropped unconscious.

"I knew it." Serana whispered to herself.

"Know what? Why did—" Agmaer started to protest but was immediately cut off by Serana.

"This man was under the influence of magic… Vampire's seduction."

"S-s-seduction?"

Serana sighed. "It's not what you think it—well, it might be a little like that. It's a spell higher vampires use to bend weak-willed mortals to their will."

"What did you do to him?" Agmaer asked while pointing at the unconscious Vigilant.

"I just dispelled the magic."

"You can do that?"

"Actually, I didn't use to… but there was a time that this could've been a better choice." Flashes of her first encounter with Dexion ran through her mind. She could still remember Remus shouting at her.

Remus. Again.

Serana shook her head. "I took my time to learn it. Though, my skill's limited. I need to be in contact with the target for a certain duration before I can dispel the magic." She knelt down to scrutinize the man. "He's dehydrated and basing on complexion… close to starved. I hope they still have rations up there. Anymore being subject to the spell, and they would've been turned into thralls. "

She stood up and turned towards Agmaer. "So, here's what I think." Agmaer paused to listen. "We're still going on as planned, but you just might be useless in this mission."

"Useless?! W-why?!"

"I underestimated your skill with the crossbow. Too bad I decided that we're aiming zero casualties while we're still in here." she turned her gaze on the deeper part of the mine. "If I can remember correctly, the vampire seduction spell can only be consistent when the caster is near the target. Do you see any vampires here?"

Agmaer shook his head.

"My point exactly. Even this… is unusual." Serana gritted her teeth. "Though, I think I might know _who_ we're up against."

Serana sheathed her sword and started walking deeper into the mines. "If other Vigilants were also affected by the spell, this means…"

Surely enough, two more Vigilants were on their way as they got deeper into the mines. Both were armed with the standard mace.

"I can handle this." Serana told Agmaer as she gestured for him to stay back. With a burst of speed Serana ran towards the first Vigilant and disarmed him with a concentrated Spark spell on his weapon. Once disarmed, the vampiress placed a strong grip on the struggling Vigilant's head, pinning him down the ground.

While she was trying to dispel the the seduction from the Vigilant, she glanced at the other female Vigilant which was edging towards her. All of a sudden, a stream flame shot from the female Vigilant's offhand towards Serana. The vampiress set up a spell ward with her free hand, while trying to overwhelm the other Vigilant and dispel the magic at the same time with her other hand.

The female Vigilant is slowly creeping towards her, the flame spell still consistent.

"Just… just a little longer." Serana mumbled to herself as she kept the ward spell up. The vampiress was close to getting rid of the magic bound to the Vigilant when she saw the female Vigilant draw her mace using her main hand.

"Crap…" If Serana stopped now, she'll be back to square one in dispelling the magic. If she didn't, she'll be clobbered to death.

No… that's not the case. The vampiress already knew her next move so she continued on dispelling the magic.

The female Vigilant raised her mace. But before she could swing it on Serana, a bolt suddenly knocked the mace out of her hand.

"AHHHHH!" Agmaer screamed at the top of his lungs as he charged towards the female Vigilant, his axe at hand.

As Agmaer crossed weapons with the female vigilant, Serana was successful in casting away the Vampire Seduction spell holding the first vigilant.

With an obvious difference in skill, Agmaer was overwhelmed and was dropped to the ground. The female vigilant was ready to take her win when all of a sudden Serana appeared behind her and used a choke hold. In a few seconds, the woman was unconscious.

"You're welcome." Serana offered her hand out to Agmaer.

"Hey, I saved you first!" Agmaer cried as he took Serana's hand.

"No, I got it covered." Serana dismissed. "Good initiative though. Thanks." She proceeded to dispel the Vampire's Seduction on the second vigilant. "Anyway, I now know who we're up against." She looked at Agmaer. "I know no vampire who can cast a Vampire seduction spell of this caliber, not even my mother or my father." She paused. " _Except for one._ "

"W-w-who is it?"

" _Minorne._ "

* * *

 _A/N_

 _Hello again! I'm sorry for the late update. By the way, I didn't notice at first, but it has already been a year since this work was first released. Yey happy first year lol._

 _Anyway, the updates will be continuous but sadly, just at this pace. I'd be very busy for the next few weeks so I have less time to write. This update was even written through "coffee-induced writing extravaganza", so if you saw mistakes, I'd be fixing them... maybe in a week... :))_

 _I know that the quality is constantly dropping, but please bear with me. I'll try to make it up to you to the next few updates. Please keep on dropping them comments/reviews so I can see your opinions and thoughts._

 _See you next update!_


	26. Bonus Chapter: Never Forget

_A/N_

 _Oh wow, a surprise update! Well it might not be an update you're expecting since it's a bonus chapter I've been working on before Chapter XXII. Just had the time to finish it._

 _I hope you still accept this guys. :)) Leave a comment or review so I could see how I'm doing._

 _Next update will be on late August or September. See you!_

* * *

 _"STAY BACK, REMUS!"_

Rayla grunted as she fought off the men invading their tent, trying to get their hands on the boy.

Remus watched in horror as he watched dead bodies pile up at their doorway as the agressors were cut down by his mother.

One huge man swung his great sword at his mother, who immediately blocked the attack with her own sword.

The two of them clashed for a while and Rayla struggled against him. Midway, the brute disarmed Rayla with a big swing.

With a devilish grin, he raised his weapon. The woman refused to back down as she drew a dragger from her sleeve. With a war cry, she was about a lunge at the brute when all of a sudden, a sword protruded out of her opponent's chest. As it slid back, Remus saw a familiar face as the huge man dropped dead.

It was his aunt, Eisana.

"Thanks." Rayla nodded at her sister as she proceeded to pick up her sword.

"Rayla, what madness is this?" Eisana glowered as she looked out of the tent to see if there are any more aggressors.

"It's—It's Thorvang. To think that – " Rayla's explanation was cut short as she hesitantly looked at Remus. She then proceeded to go closer to Eisana to whisper… out of Remus's earshot.

After hearing her sister out, Eisana snapped in dismay. "The bastard! How… how can he even…?!" She stared at the boy's face. "He's his son! What is he thinking?!"

Rayla just shook her head. "Before anything else, we have to get him out of here. I've already asked for _his_ help. _He's_ due west." She relayed more details to Eisana while packing up. After properly hoisting a scabbard on her belt, she turned to Eisana. "Can you give me a moment?"

Eisana nodded in agreement before standing guard at the doorway, occasionally looking outside.

"Remus… listen. We're going to leave. Now. We're gonna go… find some place safe…" she softly whispered while stroking the boy's red hair.

"W-what—"

"Shhh…" Rayla hushed. "This is what's going to happen. Your aunt Eisana will take care of you. She'll take you somewhere safe."

"B-but…"

"Remus… you love mother, right?"

Shyly, the boy nodded in response.

"Then can you do me a favor?"

Seemingly hesitant, the boy nodded again. Rayla smiled.

"Can you cover your eyes until all of this is over?" she said, holding out a piece of cloth.

"Why?"

"Just… trust me." Rayla smiled once more, her blue eyes gleaming as she patted down the boy's head. "Nothing bad would happen if you did."

"You swear?"

"I swear." Rayla gave a short nod and indicated Remus to cover his eyes. Still uncertain, the boy did as he was told.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Rayla got back up and turned towards her sister before giving her a nod of confirmation. Eisana then walked towards Remus and stood beside him, an arm around his back.

"It's going to be fine, kid." Eisana reassured the boy.

Once they were out of the tent, they stealthily made their way through the edges of the huge camp, towards the nearest exit.

Unlucky sentinels who were on their way got their throats slit by Rayla.

Everything was going good for them so far. They were crouching behind some barrels as Rayla scouted Thorvang's sentinels patrolling the camp.

 _Just beyond them were the woods. They were close to freedom._

The moment of happiness was short-lived as they suddenly heard war horns blaring throughout the camp. The sentinels were alarmed and returned to their posts, blocking every exit possible.

Rayla smiled to herself. She whispered something to Eisana.

After she spoke to her, Eisana looked at her in disbelief and shook her head, gesturing her not to do whatever she plans to do.

But Rayla was resolved. She knelt down at Remus, who still has the cloth covering his eyes.

"Remus, you can remove it for a bit. Let me take a look at you."

Slowly, the boy complied.

Rayla stared at her son's face longingly. She took her time to etch his face on her memory. Looking at his son's blue eyes was like looking at her own on a mirror. She smiled once more, holding back her tears. She stroked the boy's forehead before kissing it.

Confused, Remus stared at his mother's face.

Rayla gave her son a soft smile, tears starting to well up her eyes.

" _Goodbye, Remus. I love you."_

Rayla swiftly got back up. Just as she did, Eisana strongly snatched Remus on one arm and ran towards the woods at full speed.

Three sentinels were ready to meet her, but Rayla's perfectly aimed throwing knives hit them right on their necks, granting Eisana a clear escape route.

"MOTHER!" Remus shouted as he watched his mother hold off more sentinels coming their way.

"DON'T LOOK BACK!" Eisana cried. "I'll go back for her!"

After making some distance, Eisana placed Remus down on the grass.

"Stay right here, I'll—"

Once she looked at the boy, she realized that he wasn't even listening. His eyes were still fixated behind her… back towards the camp, with a horrified look on his face.

When she turned around and looked at what the boy was looking at, she saw… _her._

 _Rayla's lifeless body was hanging over_ _Thorvang's battleaxe._

Remus dropped down to his knees and covered his ears. He started trembling before wailing in agony.

"NO!"

After hearing Remus scream, Eisana felt her blood leap. She felt… as if something was calling to her. A malignant presence… which was coming from the boy. She felt the beast-blood surge through her veins.

Tears streaming from his eyes, Remus was frenzied and started to continuously punch and pound the ground. Then, almost abruptly, he stopped.

He got back up to his feet and looked back at the riders which were starting to pool up near the camp entrance.

Eisana stared at Remus's face. The gentle blue eyes he's always had… gone. They were replaced with _sinister red ones_.

She couldn't believe it. She's never seen the him like this before.

Thinking quickly, she cast a calm spell on him before dragging him to cover. Surprisingly, the spell took effect rather quickly.

As the sentinels passed by, Eisana checked on to Remus. The effect of the spell was… a little different. Normally, when people are cast with the calm spell, they look dazed… or confused. But Remus… just looked so _hollow_.

His eyes were back to normal but somehow, Eisana felt that Remus himself wasn't.

Once the area was clear, the two went westward… where _Kodlak Whitemane_ was waiting for them.

* * *

"Eisana." Kodlak greeted the woman as soon as he saw him. The old man had a cloak over his shoulders and a hood over his head.

Eisana didn't utter a single word and just gave him a weak smile.

"Where's Rayla?" the old man inquired and shifted his looks behind them. Eisana just looked down at the boy while she held his hand, before giving the old man a dejected look and shaking her head.

"Did she…" he couldn't finish his sentence because Eisana started to break down in tears.

Pensively, Kodlak looked up to the heavens.

It was very ironic. Despite of the gruesome events that happened that night, the sky remained beautiful. There was no single sign of storm or blizzard. The sky lit up with stars.

"She was… a brave soul. May she rest in peace."

His gaze turned towards the boy. He was rather odd, in physical appearance and demeanor. The expression on the boy's face remained hollow.

Kodlak felt something inside of him… something he couldn't explain.

"Is he…"

"… Thorvang and Rayla's son."

Kodlak shuddered upon hearing the man's name. His former apprentice, now the most dangerous man in Skyrim. Even more dangerous than _Ulfric Stormcloak_ himself, the man who killed the High King.

Eisana gripped Kodlak's arm tightly. "Please. Take care of the boy."

"Where are you going?" the old man raised a brow.

"I'm going back there."

"Are you insane?!"

"I'm going to give Rayla the peace she deserves."

"Eisana… _do not do this_." Kodlak seemed to plead.

The woman just smiled at him before turning to Remus.

"Remus… I have to go. I will be back okay?" Eisana explained. "I'm going to leave you here… with _him_." she carefully directed the boy towards Kodlak. Remus remained expressionless.

Eisana stared back at the old man. "I have to tell you something…" she paused. "That boy is… different."

"Different how?"

"I-I'm not sure."

Kodlak placed an arm on the boy's back and shifted his look on to Eisana who was preparing to leave.

"Please… don't do this. It's suicide."

Eisana smiled. "I know. But there is no way I'm going to leave my sister in that place." The woman turned to leave but Kodlak grabbed her by the arm. She just gave him a weak smile and softly placed her hand above his.

"I'm… sorry. For everything." Eisana said. Dismayed, Kodlak slowly released her arm and watched her disappear into the woods.

He just couldn't stop her.

* * *

Kodlak drove the cart with Remus just beside him. Both were guised as peddlers as to not raise suspicion.

No one spoke a word and it was surprisingly getting awkward for the man. Occasionally Kodlak glanced at the boy. More so, upon his crimson red hair. It was the first time he's seen one… on the head of a male. He just paid it no heed and cleared his throat.

Even though he knew Remus's name, he asked him for the sake of conversation.

"What… was your name again?"

There was no answer. He was truly strange.

"Boy?" Kodlak nudged.

Without looking up to the old man, Remus apathetically replied, "I… no."

"No?"

"I… don't… know."

Kodlak's eyes widened by the boy's answer. What did he mean he doesn't know? What exactly is going on with him? Calmly, Kodlak answered, "Your name's Remus."

There was no response. The old man thought the child didn't want to talk so he just focused on maneuvering the cart.

After a while, they stopped for camp.

"Wait there. I'm going to get us some water." Kodlak instructed before giving Remus a look. "I'm sorry we couldn't get a fire started. Once the smoke rises, we'll be tracked right away."

Still, no response.

Heaving, Kodlak lifted himself up and made his way to the nearby water hole.

The old man took his time filling up his waterskin and a spare. He also drank a little from the source.

Then, _he felt a strong presence near him._

Kodlak shifted his eyes towards the presence's general direction and saw… the boy.

He just stood there, staring passively at him. But something felt different.

 _He felt as if he was a prey being stalked by the predator._

Suddenly, the Harbinger felt his chest tighten up. The more he stared back at the boy, the more he felt his blood leap.

 _The call of the beast-blood. The call of the Hunt._

Kodlak had always been prone to the call of his beast-blood. But he was chosen the Harbinger of the Companions, and that was a responsibility he's held on to for the past thirteen years.

Despite struggling, he knew he had to keep _it_ under… if he is to lead the Companions properly.

"You surprised me." Kodlak chuckled, but deep under, he was sweating and having trouble breathing. There was still no reaction from the boy.

"Come on, Remus. Let's go." Kodlak encouraged as he got up from the waterhole and was about to make his way to camp when all of a sudden, Remus spoke.

"Who's… Remus?"

Kodlak's eyes widened in shock. It was a simple question, but the way the boy said it was ominous… as if he'd already _lost himself_. Having realized this, the call of the beast-blood grew stronger.

"Why…" Kodlak answered in between breaths, "… it's you of course. You're Remus."

The boy just gave him a blank stare.

"Now come on, we have to be up early." the Harbinger called as he made his way back to camp. Being with the boy was too unsettling that he had to pick up his pace on the way back.

He gritted his teeth.

 _He knew he couldn't take the boy back to Jorrvaskr._

If he struggled with whatever presence the boy has, what more could happen if he took him back… with _the Companions?_

As much as his heart ached upon making up his mind, the next day, they shifted eastward towards Riften.

On the way, the presence the boy exuded was close to none, just like when he first met him. Therefore, Kodlak had no issues in starting small conversations with him from time to time. The boy never managed to remember his own name, much more the times they even spoke.

They arrived at Honorhall Orphanage where they were met by a young lady, Constance Michel, who responded to them very kindly… and even more so when Kodlak introduced himself as the Harbinger of the Companions.

He felt relieved for he knew what kind of woman Grelod was… he was lucky she wasn't there.

Explaining the situation and leaving the young lady with a huge bag of septims, he left the boy in her care.

Remus still remained indifferent. Although this time, he didn't even look back at Kodlak.

Before he left the orphanage, Kodlak gave Constance a word,

" _His name is Remus. No matter how much he forgets, always make him remember. If at some point he loses himself, the one thing he'll keep is his name."_


	27. Chapter XXIII: Bolstering the Ranks

**[Serana's POV]**

Once I've successfully dealt with the enthrallment gripping the female vigilant, I realized how deep in trouble we're currently in.

I only know one person who can do that spell at this level...

"Minorne? Who's Minorne?" I heard the boy Agmaer ask as he returned his crossbow on his back

I paused. "Let's just say she and I have a little bit of history..." I briefly answered.

But there was more to our history than just "a little bit".

Minorne was a former member of my father's court, even before our conversion. She wasn't one of us… the Daughters of Coldharbour. But, she was also turned... thanks to my father. She was Castle Volkihar's former Thrallmaster because of her exceptional skill in, well, enthrallment.

Until one day, she tried to usurp the seat of power, with all the thralls under her control. And as anyone may have already guessed, she failed. She was captured, and the verdict was imprisonment. For all eternity.

I never knew where they sent her, but if by destiny she was imprisoned here in Ruunvald... then we really are in deep trouble.

Minorne is dangerous. _Very dangerous._ We need to prepare as much as we can if my hunch is correct.

I looked around the area. There must be more clues out here. I need to know more.

Entering what seemed to be the taskmaster's quarters, I started rummaging through the shelves and drawers in hopes of finding something. Agmaer followed just behind.

Upon pulling the last drawer on one of the cabinets, I spotted a few bound notes titled _Discovering Ruunvald_. The notes were spread into four volumes and they were signed by a Moric Sidrey.

I turned my head to look at Agmaer. "Hey. Stand guard. Just give me a few minutes."

The young Nord was about to protest but I think he decided against it on the last second and just gave me a big sigh in reply.

Maybe he's still afraid of me. Maybe not.

I've always read books as a past-time, so I had no trouble in reading through the four volumes on a fast pace.

And just as I've feared, the name Minorne was mentioned by the third volume. It was quite indiscernible. By the fourth volume, it was just all praises to Minorne. Though, an excerpt in this that states that Minorne was the voice he's been hearing… the one that calls him towards the mountain.

With that, I shut the last volume.

"What did you find?" Agmaer asked.

"I was right." I stated pensively. "These vigilants were Minorne's victims. We need to stop her."

Agmaer shuddered. "W-what do you mean?"

"Earlier, Volk's journal described how a certain Moric Sidrey was talking about mystical energies near here..." I explained before gesturing about the room. "This is room is Moric Sidrey's. He's the taskmaster." I briefly pointed at the bound notes. "The ones I read were his journals."

I sighed. "Turns out, it was Minorne's magic he found. Poor guy. And he brought all these Vigilants along with him." Realizing something, I quickly shifted my eyes unto Agmaer.

"Wait... why aren't you affected? Don't you feel anything? Headaches?" I asked anxiously.

"Feel what?" Agmaer scratched his head in confusion. "And what headaches? Well... I am a little dizzy from all your explanations..."

"Those explanations weren't even much." I responded agitatedly. "That's strange though... are you sure you don't feel anything?"

Agmaer shook his head.

Huh. I guess it might be because of his lack of exposure to Minorne's spell. "Come now. We still have to find Florentius... if he's still himself."

Agmaer followed behind me and asked another question. "Uhm... you've been saying that this Minorne is very dangerous… right?"

"What of it?"

"Y-you think you can handle her?"

Upon hearing his question, I briefly turned her head to look at him, before proceeding to walk out of the room.

"Honestly, I'm not so sure. She's in a completely different league."

Maybe I couldn't. She has more experience when it comes to the arcane arts. Even if I've learned new things, taking her head on would be a huge risk. Then I was struck with an idea. I stared at Agmaer.

"W-what?" the kid stuttered as he instinctively backed off.

"It might work."

"Uhhh… what?"

I smiled darkly. "If we can't take her head on, then we should just… _assassinate her._ "

Agmaer visibly shuddered when I said the word "assassinate". "A-assassinate her? How would we do that?"

" _We?_ " I laughed. "It's not _we,_ but _you._ It will be _you_ who will assassinate her."

"What?! Me?! You're insane!" Agmaer objected. "How can I possibly do that?!"

"Whoa, sheesh. Calm down. You haven't even heard me out yet." I placated before pointing at his crossbow. "You're good with that. So, we're gonna use that to our advantage."

Agmaer's brows furrowed in confusion. "Huh?"

* * *

We've incapacitated more Vigilants along the way. I also had to cast calm spells on the dogs that they were keeping, just to turn off their aggression. Sooner, Agmaer and I stumbled upon the door leading to the deeper into Ruunvald. I calmly looked at him for affirmation. He stared back and gave off a big sigh before a nod.

Good. He's sticking with the plan.

Once we've opened the door, we saw that this level was a temple… of some sort. On the side, was a concrete base which looked like an altar as lit candles surround… another book.

Cautiously we walked closer to the altar and retrieved the book. It was another book, The Scripture of Minorne, written again by a Moric Sidrey. Once again, it was all praises for Minorne which was getting annoying.

But most importantly, a Florentius was mentioned.

"What is it?" Agmaer asked in a hushed voice.

"It's another outrageous writing from Moric. But, we're definitely on track. Florentius is somewhere here. It says here '… he still prays to Arkay, an absentee god who pales in comparison to Minorne.' It also looks like they have him caged." I answered in detail. "We should hurry."

Sneaking our way into the inner part of the temple, we saw three people staring down at a man lying inside a cage.

Surely enough, one of them was Minorne. Even if the notes were obvious, I still couldn't believe I'm seeing her with my own eyes.

The man inside the cage must be Florentius. He seemed unconscious. I hope we weren't too late.

We were on an upper level from where Minorne and her vigilants stood. I signaled Agmaer to stay put before I slowly walked down the stairs.

As soon as I did, Minorne's head turned towards my direction. So did the vigilants.

"Oh my... Look who it is…" Minorne smiled wickedly. She just stared right at me.

It's been a long time, but I still feel shudders running through my spine. I was never at ease with her even when I was a child. The twisted vibe she gives off was still the same.

"How dare you trespass here?!" one of the vigilants shouted as he drew his mace and the other one also followed his lead.

Minorne gestured for him to stop. "Please, Moric. That's not how we treat guests. Sheathe your weapons."

The vigilants did as she asked. "Yes, lady Minorne." Moric replied with a graceful bow.

Ugh, disgusting.

The woman faced me once more. "And here I was wondering, who was tampering with my subjects. Who would've guessed it would be Harkon's daughter?" she laughed.

I clicked my tongue in pique.

"Hah. Still miserable I see." She laughed once more. To be honest, she's starting to get on my nerves. "So I must ask, what are you doing here?"

"I… I'm here in behalf of the Dawnguard." I answered quite hesitantly.

"The Dawnguard? You mean the vampire hunters?" Her lips were already contorted into a smile.

"… Yes."

Minorne laughed once more. This time it was more maniacal… and mocking. I was very frightened and at unease with her before but now... well I still kind of feel the same way but with MUCH irritation. Plain annoying.

"That's quite the jest!" Minorne's laughing face suddenly contorted into an angry scowl. "Now, tell me why you're really here!"

I take it back. Now she's just plain weird. She must've snapped after being imprisoned here.

"Okay, I'm tired talking." I muttered as I prepared an ice spike spell with my left hand. "Time to end this."

Minorne responded with an evil grin as her vigilants drew their weapons once more. "I'd like to see you try girl."

I'm still confused why Minorne is still standing in front of me. I meant _alive._

I drew my breath in disbelief and annoyance. "I said… _TIME TO END THIS, you fool!_ " I shouted.

As soon as I said those words, a crossbow bolt suddenly flew on its way to Minorne's head. But, as it was close to connecting to its target, it suddenly fell short. As if it lost its mobility.

"Tough luck, child." Minorne cackled. "Setting up a ward just in case one of these humans suddenly snaps out of my spell… has proven to be useful." Her head jolted towards Agmaer who was roosting at the top level and sent a lightning bolt there. He was lucky to dodge out of the way. " _GET HIM!_ "

The vigilants started running towards the upper level in pursuit of Agmaer.

"I guess, I'll have to take care of you myself." Minorne said as she prepared spells on both her hands.

"Good luck with tha—" before I could even finish, a lightning bolt was already on my way. I quickly blocked it with a ward spell.

Even if I've successfully prevented myself from being turned into crisp, I still felt a slight singe. She's just as powerful as I've expected. I must use stronger wards.

An exchange of spells erupted between the two of us. Her lightning bolt spells proved to be too powerful. I had to hide behind walls just to not get hit.

"You foolish child! Come out and meet your inevitable doom!" she taunted as I hid behind a wall.

"I'm not going to die like this. I just woke up!" I sarcastically responded. I felt another lightning bolt striking just the other side of the wall I'm hiding.

"Found you!" I heard her scream upon hearing my voice. Her footsteps were getting closer and closer.

I have to think. Fast.

As soon as Minorne stepped into the seclusion of my hiding place, she bombarded it with lightning bolts… only to find I wasn't there.

Hanging from one of the lanterns, I jumped down at Minorne with my sword drawn. She quickly spun towards my location and caught me by both my sword arm and my other arm.

"A sword?! You're going to take things through savagery what you can't win through guile?! You're just like a Hagraven! Deplorable!" she bellowed with fangs bared.

I also bared my fangs in turn. "This is still pretty guileful if you ask me." I responded before freeing myself from her grasp with a kick to her body.

Minorne immediately prepared another lightning spell and shot it towards my direction. For a split-second, I saw the spell and managed to evade it.

Her spells are getting weaker and slower. _She's running out of magicka._

Grasping my sword, I ran towards her with a burst of speed. Firing lesser ice spells with my free hand, she casted wards to block off my spells.

She saw me coming closer and prepared a lightning bolt spell with her other hand as she casted a ward with another.

But she was too late. I severed one of her hands.

"AGHHHHH!" Minorne howled in pain and dropped down as she held her bleeding handless arm. "You fiend! What have you done?!" I walked slowly towards her. Seeing me getting closer, she started to crawl away while bleeding. "Stay away!"

Having no strength to crawl any longer, she turned her head towards me. "Just like your father… you are a monster!"

"Sure, I am." I replied. "But… don't lump me in with him." I grasped my sword tightly and drove it through her chest.

Minorne was no more.

I stared at my sword. It was dirty with blood.

I once thought I'd never use it. After all, it was my first gift after a _long_ time. And it was… from _him._ I shook my head before whisking it to the side to clean the blood before snatching the key hanging from Minorne's belt.

I have to take after Agmaer. Those vigilants might've finished him off.

* * *

I stumbled upon Agmaer and two unconscious vigilants once I walked back.

"What happened?" I asked as checked on to the vigilants.

"They suddenly dropped as soon as they cornered me here." Agmaer explained exhaustedly. "Did you win?"

"Yeah. I did." I answered briefly. "Come on, let's check on Florentius." I offered my hand to help him up.

Agmaer sticked his palm out as a 'no' and got up himself.

"You didn't shoot her immediately when I gave the signal." I reprimanded.

"I got confused! You said 'Time to end this' instead of ' _It's_ time to end this'!" Agmaer explained. "Besides it wouldn't have worked! You saw that right?!"

I placed a palm over my face because I was getting embarrassed how absurdly foolish this kid can be. "Sure, it wouldn't have. But what if it did work? Just… just nevermind. Stop talking."

We went back to the room where we originally found Minorne. Upon coming across Minorne's corpse, Agmaer reacted, "You did this? Wow… gross…"

"Well, you see here kid, when you go toe-to-toe against enemies… there will be blood." I sardonically explained. "Seriously… it's not like its your first missi—"

I was cut short when I saw Agmaer grow pale as he remained to mindlessly stare at Minorne's corpse.

"Wait, this is your first mission?"

Agmaer stared back at me and is obviously shaken. "Y-Yeah…" he answered with a forced smile.

I sighed. "Don't worry, kid. You did fine. You'll get used to it soon. Now stop staring at the dead and let's go."

I trod up to the cage with Agmaer just behind me and both of us saw Florentius lying on the floor… still unconscious.

"Florentius?" I called out.

No response. Is he…? No. I could hear his breathing.

Oh. I get it.

I pounded my fist repeatedly unto the cage, waking Florentius and making him sit right up in bewilderment.

Seriously, all that fighting earlier and he… just slept through it all?

"Who… who are you?" Florentius asked groggily.

"We're here to help you." I briefly answered.

"Help me? Where's Minorne?"

"Dead."

Florentius' eyes lit up. "I knew it! I knew Arkay would save me. I asked for help and he…" As soon as he made eye contact with me, his eyes widened. "You almost had me vampire! What are you doing here?! You're one of Minorne's allies?!" he started to shout as he prepared a spell on his right hand.

"Seriously? This is what I get for rescuing you?" I answered in a mocking tone. Tch. Another annoying person who'll eventually join in.

"Rescue me?! Hah! Lies! Stay back! Unlike them, you cannot control me! Arkay's here to help!" Florentius cried as he threatened to hit me with an unknown spell. It's emitting a light like the sun's though.

"No, no! Wait!" Agmaer interrupted. "She's… she's not an enemy!"

"A vampire?! Not our enemy?! You are mad! Like the rest of them!" Florentius squealed.

I was starting to lose my patience, so I inserted my arm between the cage bars and grabbed Florentius by his robe and pulled him towards the steel cage.

"Release me!" he screamed at the top of his lungs which annoyed me even more. He struggled but, of course, his strength is no match to mine.

"Alright, look here, _Florentius._ Do you see that?" I pointed at Minorne's corpse. The priest's face was basically stuck towards the cage so I think he can see what I'm looking at.

"I-is that...?"

"Yes. That's Minorne. I killed _her_ to _save you._ " I stated with emphasis. "We're from the Dawnguard."

"Oh, y-yeah. We're from the—" Agmaer started to explain himself but I quickly cut him off.

"Should've started with that." I gritted. The kid just scratched his head.

"T-the Dawnguard?" Florentius struggled to speak since his face are firmly squeezed upon the bars. I slowly released him.

"Yes. The Dawnguard. We're vampire hunters!" Agmaer said proudly.

"Vampire hunters? But you're…" he slowly pointed a finger at me. I sighed.

"I know how it looks. But sure, I'm on the Dawnguard's side." I remarked. "Let's just cut to the chase. Isran needs your help."

Upon hearing Isran's name, Florentius' face contorted into a frown. "Isran? My help?" he uttered in disgust. "Is this some kind of a joke? Did Arkay put you up to this?"

He kept on mentioning Arkay as if he's with him. Now I get what Sorine meant by "eccentric". Although, I could care less if he isn't right in the head.

"Isran's done nothing but mock me. He's never given me the respect I deserve." He continued.

"Please, Florentius. We really need your help. Also, Sorine and Gunmar asked to check on you." Agmaer chimed in.

"Hm. I certainly do remember them…" Florentius drew a big breath before giving us a long speech. "Look, I've just gotten myself out of quite a mess here, in case you haven't noticed, and while I appreciate your help, I…" he stopped before appearing frozen. He leaned his head to the side.

"What's that?" he curiously asked.

"Huh? What's what?" I responded. Florentius just glared back at me and put a finger up to keep me from talking. "No that's not what I…" the priest seemed to be talking to an invisible entity.

Agmaer shot me a confused look and I just shrugged my shoulders but gestured not to mention it.

"Yes, but… Are you sure?" Florentius kept on talking to… whoever he's talking to. "Really? Fine."

The priest turned to face us. "Arkay says it's a good idea for me to go. I don't agree, but he's not the sort of fellow you can just ignore."

"Well, thank Arkay for me then." I sarcastically responded. "But there's one thing you should do for me before I let you go."

"Oh, yes. Of course. The cursed creature remains true to its cursed self. What is it you want?"

I just shrugged my shoulders. I'm pretty used with the isolation of mortals. "Since you're a priest of Arkay, I've got to assume that you're skilled with Restoration spells, yes?"

"What is it to you?" he replied coldly.

"The vigilants are unconscious but I managed to free them from Minorne's grip."

"Wait, you mean they're safe?"

"Yeah." I tossed him the key to his cage. "Go check out on them before you go to Fort Dawnguard. Surely, _Arkay_ will show you the way."

I stepped back from the gaping priest and started to walk back to Ruunvald's entrance. I casually threw a firebolt spell at Minorne's body to light it on fire before making my exit. Agmaer trod behind me while giving me an odd look.

"What?" I inquired apathetically.

"N-no. Nothing. I just hope he would do something about these… vigilants."

I raised a brow before giving him a subtle smile.

"He would. I'm sure."

* * *

"What is this?! Didn't I tell you idiots I'm not to be disturbed?" the bandit chief screamed as he heard furious knocks on the door of his living quarters.

Upon opening the door, he was met by a pale-looking bandit.

"T-t-there's someone! He—he's…!" he stammered before being pushed into the room by a hooded figure behind him, clad in a black and dark red cuirass.

"Hey." the figure said casually, much to the bandit chief's confusion… and anger. The chief turned towards the bandit cowering at the corner of the quarters.

"Why did you bring a stranger in here?!" he angrily shouted. Yet, he didn't bother waiting for the man to answer. He turned back at the hooded figure. "Who the hell are you?!"

"That doesn't matter." the hooded man sat down a chair in the living quarters as if it's his own home. "Just tell me where the dwemer schematics are, then I will be on my way."

The bandit chief was shaking with anger. "How the hell do you know about that?! Where are my men?!"

"The-they're gone, boss! They… they ran!" the bandit breathed heavily.

"Useless fools! All of them!" he shouted in utter disbelief. He gripped his war hammer. "Fine, I'll bash his skull in myself!"

"Ohh? I wouldn't do that if I were you." the hooded figure warned.

"B-b-boss! Don't… don't fight him! He's…!" the bandit screamed at the far corner of the room.

"Shut your trap!" the chief rebuked before turning back to the hooded man. "And why not?! You aren't even armed!" he scoffed cockily. "That's a nice cuirass you have… I'll tear it off your corpse when I'm done with you!"

"Look here," the man stood up. "You did a nice work collecting all those schematics for me, but this is the end of the line. Just hand them over and let's… not do this the hard way."

"Can't wait to count on your coin!" the chief grinned but before he could even lift his Warhammer, the hooded figure already had a conjured sword pointed at his neck.

"Now, where are the schematics?" he calmly asked once more.

The chief gritted his teeth before taking a step back and lifting his hammer once more. But before he could, the man sliced his head clean off his body.

The bandit at the far corner of the room screamed in panic. The hooded figure turned towards him.

"Get out of here. If I ever see you again, doing things like this…" he stared down at the corpse. "You might just end up like him…"

With haste, the bandit nodded and ran out of the quarters as fast as he could. The man scoured the room and found a hidden safe box just behind a false cabinet.

As soon as he retrieved the dwemer schematics, he stopped by the bandit chief's corpse.

The man removed his hood, revealing his crimson red hair. He stared at the chief's headless body, then the head itself. The chief's expression was an expression of horror, and pain. What he felt the split-second before dying must've reflected on his face.

But the man who killed him, he… he felt nothing. The very same feeling he had from _way before._

When killing was just… _killing._ This feeling of nothingness never bothered him back then.

But the time's changed. Years after the darkest moments of his life, he managed to hold on to the little humanity he felt he had left. Sure, the killing didn't stop. It was part of the job. In this chaos, sometimes you have to kill to survive. But within him was empathy, no matter how little.

Then it became easier… with _her_ by his side. He realized no matter how much of a monster you are, it is what you _truly_ are underneath that matters. This was perfectly exemplified by _her._

Now that feeling of nothingness from before made him scared. What if just like what he felt, he was _nothing underneath?_ Not feeling again, right after murdering someone, does this mean he's a little less human?

The man shook his head, trying to free himself from his own thoughts.

He torched down the bandit camp before he took his leave.

* * *

 _A/N_

 _Hello guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Could've written more, but I remain busy. Please leave reviews/comments so I'd know what you guys think. Thanks for the continuous support and see you in a few weeks. :D_


	28. Chapter XXIV: An Old Friend

Remus wandered into a small village near Windstad Manor. He made sure his face was properly concealed and walked cautiously, but not so much as to not draw attention. Patrolling guards was wary of him, but fortunately, they didn't bother investigating him.

Workers were already leaving the mines and their hearty laughter echoed in the wind as they made their way to a nearby tavern to drink.

Remus stopped right in front one of the buildings. He took a deep breath before going in.

"Oh? Back so soon?" Valdimar greeted Remus as soon as the latter stepped inside the blacksmith quarters.

"Yeah. It was… settled quickly." Remus answered glumly. The housecarl watched the man slowly drag himself to a nearby chair in total silence.

"The blacksmith from Solitude did a decent job. Although, I'd have to make a few adjustments." Valdimar remarked as he scrutinized Remus's swords.

Remus responded with a small grunt. Valdimar looked behind his back and saw the man brooding in his chair, just behind a small table.

"Something wrong?" Valdimar asked as he cooled down the weapons on a nearby barrel of water.

Remus looked up at the Housecarl from the edge of his seat. He tried to say something but ultimately decided against it. "No, nothing."

"Hmp, you think I don't know you, boy?" the housecarl laughed as he approached a nearby larder to get a few bottles of Nord mead. "I'm sorry. I meant, _my thane._ " he joked, with an emphasis to the title.

"Gods, that's really nauseating." Remus briefly smiled.

The housecarl pulled a chair close to Remus and placed the bottles on the table. He quickly sat down on his own seat.

"You're hurting my feelings, boy. You show up suddenly, no stories or greetings even… you drop off your swords and you just… scurry off." Valdimar glowered as he opened a bottle of the Nord mead.

"We haven't even drunk anything and we're already talking about feelings?" Remus insinuated.

The old man pounded his fist on the table before bringing his face closer to Remus's face. "Oh, be careful when you talk to your elders, boy…" his brows were still contorted into a scowl.

Remus smiled nervously. "Geez, old man. Calm down!" Putting the old man into a foul mood made him uncomfortable. They weren't related and his status is definitely higher than his. But, this housecarl has become somewhat of a father-figure to him. Especially during the times in his self-exile.

Valdimar suddenly burst into laughter. "Hah! I'm just kidding! Though, I could still feel something unpleasant coming from you." He plopped down his chair. "So, what's up with you, boy? Why so sullen?"

Remus looked at the housecarl. His eyes were serious, and he seemed eager to listen. Telling him that he doesn't want to talk about it would just lead into another argument. An argument he knows he already lost. The old man can be _very persuasive._

The wise decision is to just tell him.

"I… I don't know where to start."

"Hm. Then let's start with where you just came from… before you got back here." Valdimar urged as he passed over a bottle of mead.

"I was at a bandit camp. Southwest of here." Remus responded.

"Still bounty hunting?"

"No, this was different. I was doing some work… for the Dawnguard." The young man explained as he drank a little.

Valdimar opened a bottle of his own and drank it clean as soon as he did. "I already know that. Word comes around. But we'll get to that. What were you doing there?"

"I was tasked to retrieve schematic designs for dwarven crossbows and bolts." Remus explained.

"Crossbows?" Valdimar's eyes lit up. The schematic designs piqued his interest as a blacksmith. "No, tell me later. Go on."

"I was going to retrieve those without bloodshed. Just… intimidate them and be on my way. But the chief was hard-headed."

"So, you ended up killing him? Hmp. Good riddance." Valdimar sniggered as he proceeded to open another bottle.

Remus remained silent. The housecarl noticed this and momentarily placed down his second bottle.

"All right. What is it about, boy?"

"When… when I killed him, I… I felt empty."

The housecarl raised a brow in confusion. "What about it?"

Hesitant, Remus replied, "You know what I was before, and that feeling from the past… I think it's creeping back in."

For a few moments, Valdimar placed Remus under scrutiny before proceeding to open the bottle of mead. "We've talked a lot about things similar to this, boy." he sighed. "Despite all the feats you've done… and all the people you've saved… you still couldn't forgive yourself because of something that's in the past."

Valdimar's eyes remained stuck at Remus as he drank another round of mead, while the latter's eyes was fixed at the table like some kid who'd just been scolded.

The housecarl continued to speak. "Did you appear in here like thin air?"

"Huh?"

"You walked in here right?" Valdimar's volume raised a little. "This quarters was something that was built because of your efforts. It's in the middle of the village _you_ brought to life. All the people who live here are leading good and honest lives, thanks to you! So, what the hell is your problem?!"

The housecarl was at the edge of shouting. Cold sweat broke from Remus's forehead.

"C-calm down, old man."

"Hells no!" he pounded his now-empty bottle on the table. "You treat yourself like you didn't do anything! If we're still going to talk about _how you lost your humanity_ , by the Divines I'm telling you…" The housecarl suddenly realized that he's borderline from making a commotion so he plopped down his chair.

"Seriously, you never give yourself the credit for all the work you've done." Valdimar glared.

Remus responded with a small smile. "That's too much, old man. But thank you." The young man's words seemed heartfelt that it managed to calm down the housecarl.

"You've always been saying you don't feel human anymore. Every time you came around in here…" he leaned on and stared right at Remus. "But tell you what, boy… you're the most human person I've ever met."

Remus couldn't remember how many times Valdimar pounded similar words in his head. But right now, he felt like he understood what the old man has been trying to say _for the first time_.

It was the same way with Serana. Despite being a vampire, and being subject to isolation and revulsion, she remained kind… and helpful. Though she still has that sharp tongue.

"What are you smiling about?" Valdimar interrupted. "Don't go soft on me now."

Huh? Was he smiling? "No, nothing." Remus responded as he drank from his bottle.

"Still… I want you to be proud of yourself, boy." Valdimar got up and looked out the window. "Look how much this place has grown 'cause of you. The fishery's thriving… and the workers were talking about striking a new ore vein inside the mines…"

"It's all in the people."

"You gave them a home, boy. You've made great changes for the good… changes not even the Jarls could do. Everything seems so long ago since you told me about your plans for this place."

"I just thought… I'll have a place for myself if I created a place for others." Remus said darkly. "Now here I am. Still feeling empty."

For a moment the room was silent, Remus was about to drink from his second bottle, and Valdimar remained looking out of the window.

"Hm." the housecarl suddenly smiled. "Remember when you first rescued that young brat Jordis from Wolfskull Cave?"

"Yeah. Why'd you ask?"

"How old was she then? 15?" the old Nord laughed. "I still can't believe she's now the the one serving you as housecarl when you gained Elisif's favor a few years ago. You knew she had a thing for you before, right?"

"Yeah, she's grown." Remus agreed, choosing to ignore his later remark.

"You see what I mean?" Valdimar walked back to the table to get another bottle of mead. "You've changed lives. If you didn't rescue her, she would've been sacrificed and assimilated that bitch Potema into this world."

Remus remained silent. It was funny how the housecarl is over-extending himself to make him feel better. But he's sure as hell he won't tell him that.

Though, he's thankful. Talking to him helped him cope. It always did.

"Don't bother much about feeling nothing when you kill someone. Skyrim is a terrible place." The old man's voice turned somber. "Killing's always here and there. Consider yourself lucky that you aren't part of the one's who's doing it for the pleasure of it."

He was starting to drink another bottle. "I still can't believe we're talking about this… again… how many times do I have to tell you everytime you draw your sword, it's always for a better Skyrim?" The housecarl might be on the edge of being drunk.

"I've seen you grow, boy. From that thin but nimble boy six years back into this… strong and capable warrior! I've never been prouder!" he exclaimed before booming out a hearty laugh. "Although, there's one thing you're missing."

"Missing? What is it?"

"You don't rely on others too much. You won't let us housecarls come with you!" The housecarl groggily responded. "Do you really think we're going to be a burden to you?! Heroes need companions too you know!"

"I- I didn't mean to…" suddenly Remus hit a blunt.

 _I understand that you've always worked alone in the past. But if you keep on living in it, then I want no part of it._

"I- I think I have someone to rely on. Well, until recently."

Suddenly, the sound of the bottle hitting the table suddenly echoed in the room. It came from Valdimar who cluelessly dropped the bottle and just stood there, gaping at Remus. The buzz from the mead seemingly wore off because of something he just said.

"W-what?" Remus stared back at him in confusion.

"Shor's bones… so it was true?" Valdimar asked in disbelief.

"What?"

"I… I heard about what happened at Morthal. I couldn't come to the city's aid because I had to protect this village…" Valdimar's eyes were still wide with shock. "I heard the Dragonborn protected the city… at first, I thought it was just another baseless rumour, but they said he cut down at least fifty vampires…"

"… Fifty? Seriously? Man, people always knew how to exaggerate."

"… and that he was with someone when he came."

Remus eyes widened. He turned towards the housecarl.

"Wait, who told you this?"

"Wh-what?"

Remus stood up and firmly held Valdimar's shoulder. "Who told you this?" he intently asked once more.

The housecarl gulped once before answering, "I-it was a trader from here! He said he just heard rumors circling Morthal."

"What rumors?"

"That you were traveling with someone… some said it was a woman." Valdimar explained. "Of course, I dismissed it immediately. There's no way you'd be… OHHHHH!"

Valdimar freed himself from Remus's grasp before accusingly pointing at him. "It's… it's true, isn't it?!"

Remus scratched his head before walking back to his seat. _Goodness. This is bad. It's just rumors but they might affect her… in a way._ The man placed a hand over his forehead. All those efforts to conceal his relation with her for naught.

"By Akatosh, child!" the housecarl gushed, much to the young man's surprise.

"What…?"

"The Divines must've answered my prayers!"

Remus watched in confusion as Valdimar went back to the larder to get a two more bottles of mead and placing them at their table.

These bottles weren't regular Nord mead. These were made by the Black-Briars.

Valdimar removed the cork from one of the bottles and handed it over to Remus. Still bewildered, the young man took the mead. The housecarl opened the remaining Black-Briar mead before offering to clink bottles with Remus.

The young man just stared at Valdimar in confusion.

The housecarl drew a big breath before loudly announcing, "Congratulations! You're sweet on a woman! I never thought I'd live to see this day! I can never be prouder!"

"What?!" Remus cried before placing the bottle back into the table. "I- It's not like that!"

"Goodness boy! Your cheeks are red like apples!" the housecarl haughtily laughed as he drank his mead. "There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Look, old man. It's nothing like that. It's… It's just…" Remus felt helpless as he found no words coming out of his mouth. He just sat down and accepted his defeat.

The housecarl was so happy and couldn't stop laughing. After a few minutes, things settled down.

"So, who is she?"

"Tch. I ain't talking."

"Come on boy… tell me her name." Valdimar implored, but with a big grin on his face.

"Serana."

"Ohhhh, wonderful. Her name sounds like she comes from royalty, doesn't it?" the housecarl teased.

"Sure, I guess."

"To think that you'd finally be sweet on a woman, the real end of the world must be near. The thing with the World-Eater almost three years ago must be a con!" he joked.

"I told you it's nothing like…"

"Hmp. You were even famous to the lasses back then. And I always wondered what's wrong with you." Valdimar remarked. Remus's eyes widened in surprise.

"That's not—"

"First, the younger Idgrod, the Jarl's daughter. You knew she has a thing for you, right? Was pesky too, always dropped around here to ask if you came back or not when you went off the grid."

"Wha—"

"Hmmm… I'd have to count that miner at Shor's stone? Remember, when we had to kill those spiders at Redbelly Mine? That one time you allowed me to come with you."

"Well, I'd have to allow each of the Housecarls come with me at least once…"

"Heh. You even done the lass a favor. Heading to Darkwater Crossing and back… surely it's because of her big—"

"…"

"Next is that fiery lass from Whiterun…" Valdimar went on without paying heed to Remus. "What was her name? The one with the red hair… Aera? Aela?"

The young man just placed a hand over his forehead in embarrassment.

"Counting Jordis… that's four! And those are the only ones I know… who knows how many more secretly admired ye! You sure are popular, boy!" the housecarl laughed again. "Now where is she?"

Remus went horribly silent. He became uneasy and his eyes darted across the room.

"So, a lovers' spat, eh?" Valdimar concluded. He laughed again. "It's written all over your face boy!"

"Alright, I'm out." Remus decided as he stood from his seat and started heading for the door.

"Oh, come on! I kid, I kid! Take your seat!" Valdimar protested.

"No, I have to retrieve something before I forget. The Dawnguard must be waiting." Remus turned his head back and gave Valdimar a smile. "I'll stay the night at the Manor. Then drop by in the morning."

A bit surprised, the housecarl asked. "Drop by? Why?"

Remus didn't answer before walking to a corner and taking off his plated cuirass. He looked around and donned the leather armor up for display. He then tossed the cuirass to the housecarl, who barely managed to catch it.

"Wha-"

"I need it repaired. And, modify its appearance a bit. People might recognize me because of its color."

"Goodness, boy. I thought you're back for good?"

"I am. But that doesn't mean I have to be recognized by the people from time to time. I'd rather carry on with the missions unhindered."

Valdimar gave out a big sigh. "As you wish."

Remus gave the old man a soft smile. "Thanks, old man. For everything."

"Boy, wait." The housecarl called out in a serious tone before rising from his seat and placing the cuirass on it. He slowly followed the young man to the door. He put a hand on his shoulder as he said, "I don't know who this… Serana is, and I doubt you'll tell me anything about her. All I know is, she must be brilliant if you stuck with her long enough."

Remus remained silent. The housecarl was right about not telling him about Serana. If Valdimar knew that Serana is actually a vampire, he wouldn't be saying kind things about her. Still, he is eager to listen to what he has to say.

The housecarl is overprotective of him. And he appreciated that.

"… If things can go better for the both of you, I suggest that you take the first step. You've been too reserved, boy. Even after all these years…" the old man looked directly at Remus's eyes. "If you ever have chance at happiness, alone or not, take it will you?"

Taken aback by the housecarl's sincerity, Remus turned towards the door. "I—I'll keep it in mind. I'll see you, old man." He donned on his hood and placed back his mask before walking out the door and gently closing the door behind him.

The housecarl just watched him do so, and upon the sound of the door closing, he slowly went back to the table to clean up.

"With all the things you've done to atone, Skyrim has forgiven you, boy. Maybe it's time you did the forgiving?"

* * *

Serana and Agmaer was arrived at Fort Dawnguard at night, several hours after the mission's success at Ruunvald.

Sorine was waiting for them right at the gates as she mingled with the refugees. Her face lit up as soon as she saw the two.

"You're back!" she exclaimed delightfully as she ran up to greet them. Though, it masked the apparent confusion when she saw there was only two of them. "Where's Florentius?"

"Dead." Serana said apathetically. Agmaer turned his head towards in surprise.

"Just kidding." Serana laughed softly. "He turned out fine. He's on his way over here."

"Why isn't he with you?" Sorine asked.

"Well, he's tending to some Vigilants. Maybe he'll bring them with him here." Agmaer answered. "We have to report this to Isran."

"That's not necessary." A deep voice suddenly spoke behind them. It was Isran himself. "So, Florentius turned out alive?"

"Yeah." Serana responded briefly.

Isran only responded with a grunt before turning his head to face Agmaer. "Well, done. Go get some rest for the day. Tomorrow you start a new mission. I'll see to Florentius' arrival." He talked as if he's only talking to him, ignoring Serana's presence.

"Sir, I—uh, didn't do much. It was mostly her." Agmaer answered as he gestured to Serana.

The Dawnguard leader gave Serana one cold look before proceeding to speak. "Get some rest. You'll be doing a whole lot tomorrow."

"What've we got?" Serana asked without hesitation. She doesn't need to rest. She needs to get things done. This way, she won't have to think about… other things.

Gritting his teeth, he turned to the vampiress. Heaving a big sigh, he forced himself to talk. "I don't know if anyone already told you this, but we've secured outposts in the neighboring holds. Thanks to the fact that recruits came rushing in, hearing that the Dragonborn's working with us."

"Yeah, heard of that." Serana replied darkly.

"So far, we've already established working outposts at Eastmarch and here in the Rift. The Jarl of Windhelm was strangely cooperative, and there were no issues with the Jarl of Riften. Winterhold is still dubious of the rumours, but they seem to have bolstered their defenses a bit. Besides, they have the College at their backs, despite their relationship, so it's not much of a concern."

Serana crossed her arms waiting for Isran to continue.

"… Though right now, we're having problems with the Jarl of Dawnstar. I thought you were going to talk to him."

"Well, I didn't... Remus did."

"Thought so." Isran said in a condescending tone. Serana knew he was just trying to piss her off, but… she wouldn't let him.

Sorine added, "Despite being on opposing sides in the war, messengers of Morthal came to Dawnstar, warning them of the vampire threat. The Jarl called it hogwash and accused them of trying to trick the people for the benefit of the empire. This makes the Dawnstar vulnerable to a vampire attack."

This made Serana think about the people at Heljarchen Hall. They might be okay. She trained with Jordis at a certain time. The woman was no joke. Besides, the manor is at the border of Whiterun. They should be safe.

She had no idea about Skald the Elder's response to the vampire threat before though.

"I was there when Remus talked to him. Might be the old man being forgetful 'cause of age."

"Just how old is he?" Sorine asked curiously.

"I don't know. Maybe he's as old as I am." Serana joked, making both Agmaer and Sorine giggle.

Isran cleared his throat. "I'd need you to patrol around areas in the Pale, see if there are any vampire movements. For now, no new information's coming in."

"Consider it done then." Serana replied before turning to walk back into the grove of Daylight Canyon.

"Where are you going?" Isran asked accusingly as he watched the vampiress walk away.

"Well, I have to feed."

Isran's face contorted into a scowl as he whispered to himself, "Abomination."

Serana wasn't supposed to hear this, but of course, she did.

She turned her head and stared back at Isran with her piercing feline eyes. "Why? Would you rather it be you?"

Isran stepped back instinctively in surprise, about to reach for his Warhammer. The two behind him were on the verge of laughing, seeing Isran threatened.

Serana chuckled. "Hm. Thought so."

The three of them watched the vampiress walk back into the grove before she disappeared into the darkness.

"You know, Isran…" Sorine muttered, "She's done so much for the Dawnguard. Why aren't you cutting her some slack? You haven't changed… not even a little bit."

Isran stared back at the Breton woman. But, he didn't utter a single word and instead made his way back inside the fort.

* * *

 _A/N (Please read)_

 _Hello again! Sorry if this took so long! I just finished writing this here at the airport (lul) on my way to vacation, so I know there are uncorrected errors in the chapter. I still hope that you guys enjoyed the update!_

 _Also, I have an important announcement._

 _I'll be rewriting/editing the earlier chapters of Through My Blood. I took some time to re-read my work and by all the gods I know, most of it is a freaking cringefest (I still don't know why you guys keep on reading this lol) so I decided to rewrite or edit some of the parts. I won't change much, my only objective is to add more detail and interactions between the characters._

 _I noticed that there are a LOT of missing details, especially about Remus's past and the interactions with the relationships he's built. The rewriting/editing will cover Chapters I to XXI. The changes won't be big, but they will certainly be noticeable. Just trying to make my work better, since the earlier parts just seem... rushed._

 _All this time, I'm only writing with content I thought of on the top of my head, but now, I took the time to actually create a timeline of the story including the events prior to Through My Blood, just so I won't be confused as I edit._ _I'm also doing a framework of the character relationships just in case._

 _I don't have internet connection while I'm on vacation which is until October 3rd, so I might have more time to write without distractions. The finished edit might be by the end of October though._

 _As usual, please leave a review/comment to tell me what you think about the recent update, and about the upcoming edit. Thank you so much for your support!_


	29. Chapter XXV: That's Not Him

**[Remus' POV]**

It's been around five days since I left Fort Dawnguard.

It's night here at Hjaalmarch. It was expected that the moons will be half full, but dark clouds loomed over the horizon. Everything's faint black. There might be a snowstorm coming. I better make this quick.

I stood before High Gate Ruins, just north of Windstad Manor. I've already cleared the area years ago and looted it clean. The Draugr, including the Dragon Priest who laid rest here, Vokun, had also been taken care of.

Iona and Valdimar were also instructed to inspect the entrance from time to time to check if there are presence of scavengers. Or anyone who'd dare go in.

I told them to do so. Afterall, this is where I hid it. The key to Alduin's demise.

 _The Elder Scroll._

I was going to sell it to Urag, the librarian at the College, after that whole thing with Alduin but… I don't know myself why I didn't.

I scrutinized the surroundings once I got inside. I hadn't been here for almost two years. Good thing no one dared to enter the old ruins, much more go all the way through. The traps I've set to safeguard the place were many. Just to make sure no one manages to touch the scroll.

Not only that. Something would be waiting for them at the end room.

I remembered where I put up the traps and how to get past them with ease which is why I eased my way through the ruins without activating any.

I carefully walked into the ruins' throne room. In the middle of it was an empty tomb, where Vokun used to lie. The final room was just ahead. I ascended the stairs to the right, leading to the next area.

Once I was there, I looked down at the table.

There it was. Where I left it two years ago.

Placed on its stand was the Elder Scroll. As I slowly approached it, a spectral figure suddenly emerged from the Dragon Wall. It wore a set of spectral armor similar to the armor made from a dragon's bones. As for its weapon, it wielded a huge battleaxe.

 _The Ancient Dragonborn._

It slowly approached me, its battleaxe raised.

Then it stopped. Its figure appeared to stare at me for a moment. Then, it gave me a simple nod before going back to fade away in its place on the Dragon Wall.

I carefully hoisted the Elder Scroll from its stand and slung it across my back.

It's been a while since I last had the scroll on my person, yet the feeling was still the same. The fear and anxiousness of what happens next.

But, things worked out for me the last time. I hope the same thing happens this time around.

For the sake of many. For Serana's.

I checked on the traps on my way out, just to make sure they'll function if ever someone tries to barge in. I may have taken the scroll, but this place… it's best left alone.

Once I'm outside of the ruins, I realized that everything just became even the darker and closer to pitch black. Snow had started falling.

I grabbed a torch then lit it up with a simple flame spell before walking back to Windstad Manor.

On my way, I couldn't help but notice the dim light emanating from the village. Now that I look at it from afar, it really had been a long way since its establishment. I'm really glad everything turned out alright.

Hjaalmarch had never been a safe place for most. It's covered with wetlands, marshes, swamps… who knows what kind of creatures are out there. It won't be bad if there's another haven for travelers to stay.

Better I get back to Fort Dawnguard tomorrow, in daylight. I could handle vampire ambushes but having the scroll with me, it's better safe than sorry.

I hope _she's_ there when I get back. She may not even speak to me… but that doesn't matter.

I'm going to make things right.

* * *

 **[Serana's POV]**

After hunting, I realized I was just in too much of a haste of doing things. Mortals need to rest of course. And I couldn't possibly do things alone, with this whole Dawnguard ordeal. I turned back and started walking back to Fort Dawnguard. It was a long one and being alone… it was a bad idea.

Being alone makes you think about a lot of things. I should know… I was quite the loner back when I was a kid.

When I got back, most of the Dawnguard members were asleep, except for the night watch.

So, he's gone. No sign of him. I didn't have to look. I've become pretty familiar with his smell.

What the hell, Serana? It hadn't been even a day since he left. I wanted to kick myself for thinking that... so I just proceeded to explore the Fort in an attempt to stave off lingering thoughts in my head. Then, I discovered stairs leading to one of the outlying towers.

The stairs lead me to the outside. The tower was, weirdly enough, filled with haybales and barrels. Other than that, it was spacious. Might be a decent place to stay. Isran never bothered to grant me a place to rest.

I sat down on one of the haybales. Seems like it wouldn't even be itchy so I eased up and lied down. It was oddly comfortable. The view of the night sky isn't bad either, the light coming from the two moons slightly illuminated the tower's surface.

The ambience was relaxing so I closed my eyes for a long time, attempting to sleep.

But, thanks to the fact that I'm a vampire that needs minimal sleep especially during the night, sleep proved to be elusive. I opened my eyes and just stared back at the night sky. I started counting the largest stars I could see just to distract myself. Then eventually my thoughts wandered to _him._

 _Damn it._

I wondered where he is right now. I kept on doing things to distract me from the fact that we're… not okay… but, tonight… being alone and having nothing to do… I couldn't help but think about him.

I hoped I could've just slept it off, but it doesn't work that way. So, while the other people in Fort Dawnguard are sleeping soundly right now, I stayed awake… clouded with my thoughts.

It was vexing. I knew he's strong and very capable, hell, he might even be the greatest warrior in Skyrim in this era. Still, I couldn't help but worry about him. Skillful as he is, he can be a little bit careless.

Was I… a little too harsh on him before? Maybe… I was just over-reacting. I knew he somewhat trusted me, but the fact that he didn't tell me he knew where the scroll was… what exactly was I expecting from him?

I reached my hand out to the stars. Then raised out my other hand. I stared at both of them for some time. Then, I remembered my encounter with Minorne earlier.

I still couldn't believe it. With these hands, I managed to defeat her, someone who I've always thought as several levels above me…

Wait, maybe that's the problem?

Remus told me he would protect me… and he delivered. Maybe a little bit too much…? Honestly there were even times I felt like I'm the one holding him back.

Still, however true that might be, I… I don't want to be separated from him.

But during that time, I just felt… hurt.

 _…This is how I've always been, even from way back. I didn't want to risk the success of the mission. That's why I didn't tell you._

I still remember his answer clear as day. I don't know how I'll interpret it now but… I may have been to rash.

So, what happens next? What happens when I meet him again?

 _Ugh. Damn it, Serana. You always kept to yourself as a kid, but why does it feel so different this time?_

I… I don't know what'll happen.

Irritated, I got up. This area seems spacious enough. I'll just train and… distract myself again.

* * *

It's morning. I don't feel the need to sleep, but I feel exhausted for some reason. I sat on an isolated corner in the fort as I waited for the other Dawnguard members to finish their breakfast at the mess hall. Sorine and the kid appeared relieved to see me at the fort and offered to join them as they ate, but I had to refuse and just say I wasn't hungry.

Well that's one reason… but my refusal stemmed from the fact that the other members of the Dawnguard still doesn't see me as one of them. I know they'd rather eat in peace than eat with someone they see as a monster. Or an enemy.

I just don't think about it much though. I'm getting accustomed to the isolation.

Still, it's good to know that other people has come to tolerate me, like Sorine and Agmaer. Maybe I shouldn't refer to it as acceptance since I still consider myself different from them. But, I'd rather have people who tolerate me than get disgusted looks all the time.

Right now, I have to take every mission I can get. I do this to stop my father from his preposterous plan. The Dawnguard's the best chance I have. Also, taking more missions will help me… take my mind off things.

A little bit later, a group of familiar people walked into Fort Dawnguard.

It was the Vigilants back in Ruunvald. I see… Florentius successfully tended to them and lead them here. The Vigilants seemed worn out… and I'm pretty sure I heard some of their stomachs growling from here.

"They're here!" I heard Agmaer shout as he ran up to them straight from the mess hall. Sorine just walked behind him.

"Florentius! It's been a while!" Sorine greeted the man.

"Oh, yes. It really has been a while, hasn't it?" Florentius answered, before suddenly moving his head to the side. "How long has it been, Arkay?"

Sorine gave him a forced smile before whispering to herself, "Eccentric as always..." She gave the group a quick look before turning to Florentius. "Wow, you brought a lot of people with you! Are you here to help us?"

"Absolutely!" the man answered with enthusiasm. He then leaned in to whisper, "Our… _mutual acquaintance_ … sent for us… if she really is telling the truth."

Like your whispering is gonna stop me from hearing.

"You meant Serana?" Sorine asked. "Yeah, she's at the back…"

"Damn it!" he moved his head to the side again. "You win this time, Arkay. But, she couldn't have really been part of the Dawnguard…"

"Well, she is." Sorine shrugged before taking another look at the group behind Florentius. "Looks like all of you guys are tired and hungry. I'd have Gunmar prepare beds for you. There's some food left at the mess hall, so if you can just…"

Sorine wasn't even able to finish her sentence when some of the Vigilants scrambled towards the mess hall. They must've been _really_ hungry.

"Pardon them, they've been really weak and were just recovering from Enthrallment…" Florentius apologized in their stead.

"Think nothing of it… you're we—" Sorine was suddenly interrupted by Isran's arrival. The Dawnguard leader took one look at Florentius before continuing to pass by him.

"Florentius." he grunted.

"Isran." the priest briefly responded.

Agmaer appeared relieved that despite the very unfriendly encounter, things ended up okay.

"Hey, there are Vigilants in there… and they're really going at it…" Celann, a senior in the Dawnguard, broke in as he just got out of the mess hall. "Oh, Florentius. It's been a while. Were you leading those guys?"

"I wasn't leading them, Celann. I'm merely part of the group."

"Can they fight?" Celann asked.

"Hmmm… Arkay thinks so. Poor sods want to avenge the burning of their Hall." the priest shook his head.

"I see… well, as long as they're able. I'm off to train the new recruits. Good luck." the senior waved them goodbye before exiting the fort.

"You better eat too, Florentius." Agmaer suggested.

"He's right." Sorine agreed. "Go on, I'd have Gunmar tend to you guys after you eat."

"Arkay and I thank you." Florentius slightly bowed before making way to the mess hall.

"Now…" Sorine faced Agmaer, "… where is she?"

"Yeah, I'm right here." I called from the corner.

"Whoa!" Agmaer almost jumped in surprise. "Don't scare us like that!"

I raised my brow. "I wasn't trying to. You're just overreacting." I turned to Sorine. "So, what is it?"

Sorine cleared her throat. "Well, since you kind of forced Isran to talk about your next mission last night, I don't think I need to brief you. Although, I'm wondering what you plan on doing next?"

I looked at her in confusion. "What _we_ plan on doing next? I thought we're supposed to receive orders?"

The Breton scratched her head. "Well…" she turned to face Agmaer who gave her a wide-eyed look. Sorine clicked her tongue in response before turning back to me, "… I guess you can now move on your own initiative?"

I'm no idiot. There's clearly something going on, and they just wouldn't tell me. I'd rather not delve into the details for now though. It's time to get to work.

"If the kid's ready to go, then it would be better if we go to Dawnstar now." I looked at Agmaer intently. "What do you think?"

"Well…"

I raised my brow.

"All right! Fine, fine. We're going to Dawnstar."

Sorine chuckled at our interaction. "Okay, okay. Though you must be careful, there's been reports of unusual activity."

"Unusual activity?" I crossed my arms. "Come on. Don't let me hanging. Get to the point."

"Err, well…" Sorine started hesitatingly, "… sometimes when the Dawnguard go out to check suspected vampire lairs or camps, they found them, well… dead. They've already been killed by someone."

"Couldn't that be the Dragonborn?" Agmaer asked.

"Unlikely. He just left." I answered. Who could that be? It might be a good sign… but I get why Sorine's trying to warn us.

Whoever cleared out the vampires must be a capable vampire-slayer. Not under the jurisdiction of the Dawnguard.

That would be bad news for me.

"Well, in any case, just be careful. I wish you good luck. Hopefully, you could reason with the Jarl."

"I hope so, too. By the way, is my horse back?" I asked. The last time, Agmaer and I had to walk because there were no horses.

"Oh, yes. We're very sorry about that. We already have the horses prepared for the two of you." Sorine reassured us.

Agmaer waved Sorine goodbye as we both walked towards the exit. I pulled over my hood before pushing the door open.

Ugh. The weather's clear.

"How long do you think we'll take before we get to Dawnstar?" Agmaer inquired as soon as we got out.

"I'd say less than a week… if we're lucky." I answered briefly.

The young man started to turn pale. "W-w-what do you mean 'if we're lucky'?"

I smiled sinisterly. There I suddenly realized it. The weather's clear and the sun's bright, but it won't necessarily be a boring trip.

"Well, for starters there are wild animals… bears, sabre cats, wolves… not to mention bandits…" I answered in a hushed tone. Strangely enough though, there may be the occasional wild animal but bandits were the least of my problems while traveling.

"W-w-well, i-i-t's nothing we can't handle, r-right?" the kid stammered, trying to compose himself.

"I guess. We'll see." I sneered before climbing up my horse. "You never been to Dawnstar before?"

"I've always been here in the Rift… I was a farm boy, remember?" Agmaer answered as he struggled to ride his horse.

"No, not really. I wasn't paying attention."

* * *

We've been traveling for six days and thankfully, our journey to Dawnstar was quiet. Must be because of the outposts established by the Dawnguard. We passed by a few on the way.

We haven't been attacked by anything… yet. During the first two days, Agmaer would struggle with the sleep schedule since he was used to sleeping for many hours a day. We needed to move continuously because I doubt we can defend ourselves in case of a vampire ambush.

Regardless, we kept on stopping because the kid gets tired easily.

Occasionally, he would start rambling and talk non-stop so I either threaten to eat him while he sleeps or scare him with stories of what we could possibly encounter just to stop him from speaking.

Both worked every time. Watching him squirm was also amusing. Two birds with one stone.

Everything was quiet and it seems like we're getting to Dawnstar safely. But then, the deeper we went to the Pale, the heavier the snow fell.

Then it was too quiet. The distant chirping of birds… gone.

"Is there something wrong?" Agmaer called out from behind.

"N-no. Nothing…" I answered. But, I'm really having a bad feeling about this. Still, we rode on. But after several minutes, I smelled something.

T-that smell… it's blood.

I-It may just be the blood of a dead animal or something but… my instincts were suddenly kicking in. A shiver suddenly went down my spine.

"We have to check something out…" I told Agmaer as I led the horse off the road and into the pine forest where the scent was coming from.

"Hey—wait!" Agmaer called out as he followed.

The deeper we went into the forest, the stronger the scent of blood became.

Arriving near the source, I pulled the reins to a stop. I hopped off my horse and walked closer to the source of the scent, underneath a crag.

T-this… this is…

"Hey where are you—" Agmaer shouted from behind. He prepared to get off his horse.

"Stay back!" I yelled. He- he doesn't have to see this.

"W-why?" Agmaer descended from his horse and started walking towards me.

"J-just don't look!"

"What is—" all of a sudden the sounds of his footsteps were put to a stop. I looked back and saw him stopping on his tracks, his eyes still locked on the vast space underneath the crag.

It was a bandit camp. The bandits, all of them, dead. The ground was soaked with blood.

Several bodies hang upside down from the crag through a rope.

They were lifeless, pale and cold.

Bitemarks can be seen on their necks. The males had their throats slit open. A naked body of a woman was laid down on a table, bite marks all over her body.

There were at least a dozen of them here, and there's also a camp atop the crag itself, but I'm yet to check it.

I heard Agmaer run to a nearby pine tree and vomit. I couldn't blame him. This… even for vampires, is too much.

While the kid was trying to recover, I ascended the terrain leading to the crag.

The camp above was even larger than what was below. I found several more bodies piled like garbage underneath the tree sheltering a part of the camp.

Blood was pooling underneath them. When I looked up, a sole male body was hanging upside down. His throat was cut like the rest of the male bodies I found earlier. The difference is, he was stripped of clothing and blood was still dripping off the cut.

He must be the chief. The vampires didn't bother drinking up his blood. He was put up there to suffer.

This—this is bad. A large camp of bandits… annihilated just like that. Some of them might've even been reanimated.

I quickly went down to check up on Agmaer. As much as I want to do something about the bodies, we're running out of time.

Tracks and a little bit of blood left behind were leading to Dawnstar's direction. There's a high chance the city is under attack right now.

I saw Agmaer sitting underneath a different tree. Shivering and pale.

I ran up to him and gave him a nudge

"Listen, kid!"

"N-n-no, we're gonna lose! We're gonna lose!" He panicked and stared back at me with dreadful eyes. "I-if I—I hadn't slowed us down… they would've…"

"No! Listen!"

Still, he refused to. He was trembling horribly and was on the verge of having an actual breakdown.

"Listen! Agmaer!" I shouted.

The kid stopped and looked at me for a moment. "Y-you called my—"

"There's no time for you to be moping around! It's not your fault! If we arrived earlier then we would be killed too!" I cried. "Look, I'm going to Dawnstar."

"N-no! No way! You're going to die!"

"Just shut up for a minute!" I shouted. "I'm going to Dawnstar. And you… you're going to the Dawnguard outpost. On the border of the Pale and Winterhold. Request for reinforcements."

"Y-you're going alone?!"

"I'm going to try and help the people of Dawnstar. They're… they're in danger…" I put both my hands on Agmaer's shoulders. "You have to calm down. Look, I won't die. And neither are you. Go to the outpost and make it quick! Maybe get some help along the way. Ride and don't look back."

"B-but…"

"No buts! Just get out of here. Dawnstar needs all the help it can get. Just make sure they get there!"

I gave Agmaer a soft kick to get him up the ground and pushed him up his horse. As soon as he's mounted, he looked back at me with a worried look on his face.

"Just go!" I gently tapped the horse's rear making it bolt off. I watched until the horse is nowhere in sight.

I mounted my own horse and lead it back to the road, towards Dawnstar.

Damn it. I hope the city's holding off. I hope the kid manages to bring reinforcements. If ever Dawnstar falls… at least there's a chance to take it back. We're not going down without a fight.

Suddenly, my shoulder was pierced by something and knocked me off my horse. I laid to the ground watching as my horse take off.

W-what the hell?

I got up and looked at my shoulder. A small bolt was lodged in it. Taking a deep breath, I quickly pulled the arrow off. The pain was almost unbearable. But I'll somehow manage to heal…

"I got someone." I heard someone speak. I quickly turned around and saw a man holding a crossbow. His eyes were golden in hue. A vampire. But, why does he have a crossbow? Where did he get that?

"Great shot. Still, why isn't it dead yet?" Another voice emerged from the trees. A woman suddenly appeared behind the trees.

"That's because _it_ isn't human." A third but familiar voice said. "Isn't that right? Lady Serana." I turn around once more and find a Redguard vampire. He… is a member of my father's court but I forgot his name. He proceeds to take a bow before exploding into maniacal laughter.

"W-who are you?"

"It is I, Namasur." the vampire replied.

"Lady Serana?" the vampire holding the crossbow repeated. "Then, Lord Harkon will certainly be pleased."

"Of course, he will be." the vampiress added.

My shoulder hurts. I can't believe I'm cornered.

But… I don't intend to go down. I drew my sword.

"Well, only one of us will get out of here alive. And I'm certain it won't be any of you." I chuckled nervously.

"Are you sure, my lady?" the Redguard vampire sneered.

What-? My vision was starting to get blurry. I kept blinking but it's just… it's just getting worse. I'm also losing strength in my legs.

I tried my hardest to look at my shoulder. The wound is starting to fester. I'm starting to feel… lightheaded.

Damn it. There… there was something in that bolt.

"W-what did you do to me?!" I cried weakly.

"Oh do not worry, my lady. You wouldn't die. Your blood wouldn't allow you to." Namasur said. "It's quite the potent poison, but in your case… it would just be temporary paralysis."

Subconsciously, my hand started to let go of my sword. I can't control my body. A few seconds later I found myself lying down the cold ground.

I watched as Namasur's feet come closer and closer. Then he stopped right infront of me.

"Ah, the plan to siege Dawnstar turned a better turn than I expected. I will definitely rise in rank with the lady in our custody." the court vampire snickered.

"I hope you don't forget who helped you with this, sire." the vampire sheathed his crossbow.

"Of course not. I am not one to forget favors."

Namasur bent his knee to take a closer look at me. "Now, what should we do with you?"

I tried my hardest to answer back and curse him… but I can't. The poison's starting to take toll, and my sight is struggling, becoming blurrier and blurrier by the second.

"I wonder how the blood granted by Lord Bal himself tastes…" Namasur muttered before laughing.

I could hear the vampiress smacking her lips, "Hmmm… do we take some?"

"Just a little bit. The poison's still potent."

So, this is it. I'm going to be violated by these animals before I'm taken back to the castle. Damn it…

I closed my eyes. Just when I was about to give up all hope, I heard a swing of a blade, making my eyes flash open. Namasur's head dropped from his body right in front of my face. Then I heard exploding spells of fire just right behind me. Then there was silence.

With all my strength, I tried to turn my head to look at what's going on.

Right above the lifeless bodies of the vampires earlier, stood a man clad in armor I haven't seen before. I couldn't exactly describe it because of my sight… He held a short sword, but there were two scabbards hanging around his waist.

R-Remus? Did he… did he come for me?

The man turned around and started approaching me.

I can't keep my eyes open anymore. Even my consciousness is seeping away.

But… based on this smell, I know.

That's not Remus.

That's… that's not him.

* * *

 _A/N_

 _Hello again. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! As usual, if there are any errors, I still haven't checked it so... :)) will do so sometime after it's posted. Next update might be released a little earlier. I just got back from vacation and there isn't much to do for the next few weeks._

 _Please leave a comment/review so I can tell what you're thinking. See you next chapter!_


	30. Chapter XXVI: Can't Help It

_A/N_

 _Wait, what? Did I really just post two chapters in one month? :)) Anyway I hope you like the new chapter! Next chapter will be a little late, I'd be working on the edits and will be busy irl. There still might be errors in this chapter but I read it once to edit, hopefully errors ain't that many. (Somebody asked, and yes English isn't my first language, thus the errors.)_

 _Please comment/review so I could see what you think. These really motivate me to work harder. :)_

* * *

 **[Remus' POV]**

It's morning. The rays of the sun emerging from the horizon is left to be seen. The sleep from last night was the longest I had in quite some time. Still wouldn't call it a good sleep though.

I could never have a good sleep.

I did a little bit of stretching before walking to Windstad village, to old man Valdimar's Blacksmith shop. As usual, I had a hood on provided by my cloak. I didn't bother wearing a mask, the chilly yet fresh air this early in the morning is too good to pass on.

I lowered my head and buried it deeper into my hood as I passed through the group of workers on their way to the mines. Fishermen were also preparing to head out into the deeper part of the river. I even overheard some of them would be venturing out close to the Sea of Ghosts to the north.

I looked left and right before entering the blacksmith shop and locking the door.

When I removed my hood, I saw the old man looking at me. His lips curled into an annoying sneer. "You're too paranoid. Ditched the mask?"

"I need fresh air in the morning. Besides, you have no idea what I had to go through back in Morthal." I replied with distaste as I removed my cloak and placed it on a chair. I walked over to the old man as he tended to the armor workbench.

"So, how is it?" I asked.

"It's almost done." The old man remarked. "It might take a while… but I'll finish before noon."

"Noon, huh…" I pondered. Wouldn't hurt to stay for just a couple of hours. "Yeah, that'll do."

"You should treat your armor properly, you brat." I heard the old man mutter.

"Hey… I don't sleep with armor on like I used to. Besides what's the use of armor if it wouldn't take any hits?" I defended. The old man didn't seem to care about the rebuttal. I leaned over to see what he's working on.

"I hope you like the color." he said. The black chainmail stayed as is, but the color of the cuirass switched from crimson red into a dark shade of grey. Corners of the cuirass were still painted with dark red.

"You should throw in the stupid scarf."

"What?"

Valdimar pointed at the tattered scarf around my neck.

"It had always been with you ever since, hasn't it? Hand it over."

I almost had to step back subconsciously because of my hesitation. But, the old man just gave me a warm smile.

"Just hand it over. I know how important it is to you. I'll fix it. I'd be careful, don't worry."

I gulped hard before slowly taking off my scarf. I carefully placed it to his hands. In turn, he carefully folded it and placed it unto a nearby barrel to the workbench.

He took one look at me before his face contorted into a scowl.

"What are you gawking at? Of course, I have to finish your armor first. The scarf comes later."

"What? Then why did you—" I was cut short with the pounding of the hammer at the workbench.

"Just take a hike, you brat. You're in the way of my work!" the old man yelled as he worked on the armor. "I'll have these delivered to the manor, along with your swords from yesterday. Iona would be picking up her sword later, too."

I just stood in confusion behind the old man, when the sounds of the hammer stopped. He turned around then raised his hammer, acting like he's going to throw it at me.

"Scram, boy!"

Grabbing my cowl, I immediately ran to the exit. He wouldn't have _actually_ thrown the hammer at me, but I can't say that hasn't happened before. I scratched my head as I stood outside the blacksmith's shop. The sun's already rising.

Now what am I going to do?

I wanted to check out what the village has to offer, but in just a few minutes, I found my feet walking towards Windstad Manor.

* * *

After a couple of hours, I heard Iona call from the lower level. I couldn't make out the rest of what she said before she went out again, but it seems like the armor's done.

I went down the stairs and noticed something wrapped in linen at a nearby end table. Opening it up, was my armor and my swords… all fixed up. My scarf had also been sewn back… like how it was supposed to look. I felt a warm feeling in my chest… the scarf in near-pristine state again.

I carefully wore the armor over my undershirt. It's… a perfect fit. The old man's skill is just scary. He didn't even get my measurements and yet… not only did he fix the armor, but he managed to craft it to a level it would serve me best.

It felt more comfortable moving in this. Next, I wrapped the short scarf around my neck. I was fixing up the swords on my back when I saw a short note fall off the parcel.

I knelt down to pick it up.

Huh? What's this?

I carefully opened it up and read,

" _Take good care of yourself, boy. It was nice seeing you again. I have work to do, so you best be on your way to Fort Dawnguard. Keep fighting the good fight."_

Folding up the paper, I felt my lips curve into a smile. Damn that old geezer, saying nauseating things like this. Still, I am very thankful… for him. Even for Iona. She seemed very busy with all the work here at Windstad, though. I got up and prepared my things, and of course, the scroll.

It's past noon. And it was unbelievably sunny. The snow from last night's storm was already starting to melt. I took a deep breath before whistling.

Sooner, Shadowmere was in sight, galloping towards my direction. He'd always been special. Wherever I am, as soon as I called for him… he was always there. I knew he was a work of dark magic, but I have no idea what kind.

I mounted the horse and gently caressed his mane before pondering on which path should I take.

I'd get to Fort Dawnguard faster if I took the road that passes through Whiterun, but I haven't been to the holds of Dawnstar and Winterhold. I've got to see how they're holding up.

* * *

The road to Dawnstar was… weirdly peaceful. Although, the further I traveled, the more clouds covered the sky. It's normal, while the cold is fierce in Hjaalmarch, I could say the same for the Pale. Snow begun to fall, and the roads were slowly getting whiter with it.

It's about two hours past sunset and I was relieved that I'd be able to reach Dawnstar before the snow fell too hard.

That was when I saw a man on horseback, hurriedly galloping towards my general direction. As soon as he came closer, I saw his profuse sweating… his eyes stricken with terror.

I immediately moved Shadowmere to block his path. The man pulled his reins too hard and fell off his horse.

I dismounted my own and approached the man.

"Where are you going?" I asked him as I tried to reach out.

"N-n-no! Are you going to rob me?!" the man screamed in panic as he started moving away.

"…What?"

"I—I don't have time for this! I have nothing valuable on me I swear! I just… I just want to live!" the man scrambled to his feet.

I raised both my hands in an attempt to pacify him. "I'm not going to rob you, just… tell me what's going on."

"D-D-Dawnstar… Dawnstar's… it's… under attack!" the man stuttered as he kept on breathing heavily. "The monsters… they're gonna kill them all! The vampires… the vampires!"

"What? How—" How the hell is Dawnstar going to be under attack? I talked to Skald about the vampires… he should've had it fortified by now!

I gritted my teeth.

"I—I don't have time for this! Just… just let me go!" the man suddenly ran, but I quickly got him by his shirt and refused to let go.

"You… you're going to do something for me. You're going to deliver a message."

"Why?! What's the point?! It's over!" the man screamed as he struggled from my grasp. He might even be willing to tear off his clothes just to escape. I pulled him towards me and grabbed him by his collar.

"Do you know where Windstad is?"

"T-t-the village?"

I didn't speak and just stared at him coldly. His eyes widened in horror.

"Yes… yes! I know where it is! Now can you please… please let me go…"

I eased up a little bit before letting him go. The man held his neck and slightly gasped for air. I reached out from my bag and gave him a few septims.

"When you go to Windstad, look for Valdimar… at the blacksmith shop. Then go to Morthal, to Jarl Idgrod. Tell both of them the same message. Ask for reinforcements to help Dawnstar."

The man just stared at the coins before starting to protest, "What's the point of reinforcements?! Dawnstar… Dawnstar's going to fall!"

"It might. But we'd be trying to take it back if it ever did." I climbed up on Shadowmere. "And once we take it back, we'll need reinforcements to defend it. I stirred my horse towards the man's direction.

"I'm trusting you with this. Tell them… the Dragonborn sent you."

* * *

 _I might die here._

This was what Jordis thought as she fought on what seemed to be endless hordes of vampires. She knew she was a skilled swordswoman and could easily overwhelm men hardened in combat. But, these vampires… they're something else. They're relatively stronger… and if you don't give them a killing blow, their wounds heal. They were also skilled with weapons… magic, even.

She was just supposed to handle documents in the capital when the vampires suddenly attacked, without even a warning.

The number of guards in Dawnstar are dwindling, while the enemies are just getting stronger. Jordis managed to kill a number of vampires, but that just doesn't seem enough. With just those encounters, she already felt her arms getting heavy. They're too strong.

She struggled as she crossed swords with another one of them, which was stronger and more skillful than the previous ones. Jordis felt fatigue taking over, and with just one mistake, the vampire managed to disarm her and give her a sharp kick, knocking her to the ground.

The vampire smacked his lips. "Just give up, little girl. I might even keep you as my pet. Don't worry… I'd be gentle." He cackled.

Jordis clicked her tongue in annoyance. "I'd rather die."

"Who said anything about dying?" a voice asked from behind the vampire. All of a sudden a sword pierced through the vampire's neck, splattering blood all over.

As the monster dropped dead, Jordis met the eyes of a hooded figure.

"Don't be so eager to die, Jordis." He said as he reached out his hand. That voice…

"My thane… what are you—"

"No time for questions. Pick up your sword." Remus said as he helped Jordis up. He turned his back on her before drawing his other sword.

"Don't worry, I'm here." Remus reassured Jordis as she looked on.

 _Don't worry, I'm here._

Those were the same words Jordis hear him say when they first met.

The housecarl smiled before picking up her sword.

"It's an honor… to fight alongside you, thane."

"Group with those who can still fight. From there, you'll know what to do."

"Yes, thane!"

Later in the night, the guards of Dawnstar saw the opportunity in driving the vampires back. One by one, they managed to bring the vampires down using small unit tactics as directed by Jordis to compromise their lack of proper weaponry against the night creatures.

Little by little, they managed to secure parts of the city.

Remus quickly disposed of the vampire hordes, ruthlessly cutting through the back lines at breakneck speed, increasing the chances of a successful defense. On top of one of the buildings, he spotted a vampire in different garb from the others.

He quickly recognized the clothing. A Volkihar vampire.

Disappearing into the shadows, he struck at the vampire commander before he could even take another breath.

Seeing the fight going on at the middle of the town, he dragged the vampire commander's corpse with him.

The vampires' onslaught stopped as they saw the lifeless corpse of their leader thrown at the ground before them. One by one, with shivering legs, they backed up towards the city's open road.

Then, they started to flee.

Remus wasted no time to pursue them, with no intent of leaving any of the vampire aggressors alive.

As soon as the vampires retreated, some of the guards collapsed in exhaustion.

"W-w-who… who was… that?" one of the conscious guards questioned Jordis.

The housecarl placed her sword back in its scabbard. She gave the guard a short smile but didn't answer.

* * *

Past midnight, it was declared that Dawnstar had successfully defended itself from the vampire attack. It was a bittersweet victory… there were major casualties. Some of the civilians didn't make it inside the haven of buildings in time and were preyed upon. Most of the guards who fought didn't stand a chance during the onset of the defense.

Remus, successful in hunting the fleeing vampires, arrived back in time to see the lifeless bodies of the victims being carried away… their families are still too scared to come out despite the declaration of victory.

He felt a strong twisting in his stomach. He cupped his hand over his mouth to prevent himself from throwing up.

Jordis noticed his figure going to a nearby tree and rather acting strangely. Slowly, she approached him and saw that he's trying to keep himself from retching.

She already knew what that meant.

This has happened before, when they were out on a quest to recover Pantea's flute. The flute was stolen by her student, Larina, and sold it to Necromancers.

They were too late to save the foolish girl.

They had to hear her screams as she was sacrificed as soon as they entered the necromancers' lair. This one death brought her thane great distraught, despite her and the others saying it wasn't his fault.

"My thane… are you alright?" the housecarl questioned him out of concern.

A little short out of breath, Remus answered, "Yeah… yeah… I'm fine…" he gave Jordis a weak smile but obviously avoided the sight of the victims being carried away.

The housecarl nodded. "I will see if there are any more survivors or injured. Please do not concern yourself with this. It was a battle. There will be times we can't… save everyone."

"I know, but… if I just arrived sooner…" Remus replied with regret, before shaking his head. "But… nevermind. Go on. I just… I just hope at least most of them made it..."

Jordis gave him a short bow before taking her leave. After recovery, Remus took a deep breath before walking around Dawnstar. He noticed that there wasn't even a single watch tower in the borders of the city. Gates weren't constructed, and it was the same open city… the way he left it.

He knelt to scrutinize one of the swords dropped by the guards of Dawnstar while the battle was ensuing.

Plain old steel. He looked over the other swords.

Same material. Not even a speck of silver.

He gripped the sword tightly as he shook with anger. Gritting his teeth, he stood up and started marching towards White Hall, the Jarl's residence.

* * *

"Is it over?" Jod, the guard captain, questioned the guards reporting in.

"Yes, sir. The defense was a success."

"B-but how?" Madena, the court wizard, asked. "Vampires can only be mortally wounded with fire… o-o-or silver… how did they…"

"Hah! I told you so! You underestimate the strength of my warriors! We don't need battle-mages or shiny silver!" Jarl Skald the Elder brandished.

The other guard added, "A-actually, my Jarl… we wouldn't have won without the help of… a stranger. We weren't sure who that was…"

The Jarl's brows furrowed, "What do you mean a 'stranger'?"

The guard hesitated before speaking up. "W-well, it was all so dark I really couldn't—"

Suddenly, the doors of White Hall burst open. The stranger who was just being described by the guard quickly walked inside.

"T-that… that's him! He saved Dawnstar!" the guard exclaimed. "Wel—"

Remus didn't even bother paying attention to everyone and paced towards the Skald the Elder, shoving both the reporting guards aside.

"W-wha—" the old man couldn't even finish what he was about to say when Remus immediately grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off the ground. The court wizard helplessly screamed in panic.

"Do you know what you've done?!" Remus shouted. The old man couldn't react. "That's right! You've done nothing!"

"I- I don't—" the Jarl struggled with his legs dangling in the air. The guards, along with their captain, immediately drew their swords in response.

"Before you think about attacking me, remember that I can break this old man's neck in just a second." Remus threatened as he glanced back to the guards.

"Stand down!" Jod commanded his guards to hold their weapons. He turned to Remus, "Let the Jarl go! If any harm comes upon him, you wouldn't leave Dawnstar alive!"

Remus slightly turned his head to where the guard-captain just spoke. "You know you're in no position to be making threats, Jod."

"…What…?"

Remus shoved the Jarl on his chair before turning towards the guards and lowering his hood and mask.

The guard captain's eyes widened with shock. "I-It's you… Remus…" he stammered. The guards of Dawnstar subconsciously lowered their weapons upon seeing the Dragonborn. All of a sudden, there was no sign of hostility from them, just… whispers.

"Y-y-you! You stepped over the line, brat!" Skald howled from his chair. Remus turned towards him once more before glaring at him.

"No… you're the one who stepped over the line, you worthless old garbage."

"W-w-what… Guards! Guards!" the old man screamed, but the guards only looked at each other, none of them were fully willing to answer his call. Even the guard-captain has his head down.

"You can forbid me from going in here again if you want. But do you know what just happened out there?!"

Skald couldn't answer. He was petrified by the piercing look from the young man's eyes.

"People… people died. Just because you didn't do what I told you…" His expressions softened up before looking at Skald. "Why?"

"I- I thought it was a ploy… of the Imperial dogs… to prevent me from sending my warriors to the frontlines… you've been awfully friendly with them."

"You… you cared more about the stupid civil war… more than your own people?!" Remus bellowed with clenching fist. He thought about hitting him… even just once… when he heard Jordis' voice.

"My thane!" Jordis called for him inside the White Hall, seemingly out of breath. "I- I've found you… you must come quickly!"

"What is it?" Remus replied with disinterest.

"Just please, come quickly!" Jordis quickly ran outside urging him to follow.

It must be important as he's never seen her like that. He glanced at the stunned Jarl before putting his hood back in place. "This isn't over, old man. Do whatever you want. But you better rule your hold properly. I could care less about Ulfric's stupid war. There are more important things to do. Let this night be a lesson for you… and carry the burden of the lives you could've saved… just like I have."

The old man stammered but couldn't even speak out a coherent sentence.

Remus slowly made his way out of White Hall, the stares from the guards following him. He stopped to where Jod was. The guard-captain's head remained lowered.

"I can't believe you allowed this." Remus said in great distaste before walking outside the hall.

"I'm… I'm sorry…" the guard-captain whispered once he was out of earshot.

Remus met with Jordis who was catching her breath right outside the Jarl's residence. "What is it Jordis? I was in the middle of—"

"It's… it's Lady Serana."

* * *

 **[Serana's POV]**

My body feels so weak… and heavy. I felt like I was being carried by… someone. Someone fast.

Then, I felt my body being lowered carefully on the cold snow.

 _He's here. Looks like my help isn't needed, after all._

A rough and unfamiliar voice suddenly spoke. Who… who was that? I tried to open my eyes, but they remained shut. I suddenly felt my wrist being held.

 _Oh, right. You're a vampire. Couldn't barely make out a heartbeat. But I believe you'd be fine… but out for quite some time._

Who… who was that?

Suddenly there was a sound of shifting snow.

 _Guess I'd be on my way… it would be bad if he…_

The voice suddenly faded away. Slowly, I opened my eyes.

What… what was that? And where am I?

I'm looking at… a familiar ceiling. I'm still quite out of it, but I figured I'm lying in some bed.

I carefully lifted myself up into a sitting position. Instantly, I felt dizzy.

Argh, my head. I tried cupping my head with my right hand, but I felt something gripping it tightly. I slowly moved my eyes towards it and saw… someone sitting on a chair just beside the bed. A man with dark red hair.

It's… it's… It couldn't possibly be…

Little by little, I'm finally coming into my senses. I'm in Heljarchen Hall. This scent… it's…

I slowly reached out to his head with my left hand and gently stroked his hair. He's just there… sleeping soundly as his hand clutched mine.

 _It's him… It's really him… Remus…_

I- I don't know what to do. I tried to speak… but what am I going to say?

"H-h-hey…"

That's it? A stuttering 'Hey'? Gods, why didn't I just die… wait… Dawnstar! Dawnstar is in danger!

I was about to move when all of a sudden, Remus' eyes slowly opened. He lifted his head from the bed yet he didn't even let go of my hand. He shook his head, trying to wake himself.

Then… our eyes met.

When they did, all my thoughts about Dawnstar was suddenly washed away.

It's been a while since I last looked at him. His eyes were round with shock, but they were as blue since I first and last saw them. I felt his hand slowly tighten its clutch unto mine.

I kept telling myself no, but I… I can't help it. I held his hand back.

"R-Remus… I—"

I couldn't even finish. In an instant, he pulled me into his arms and locked me in an embrace.

"Serana… I'm… I'm sorry… I'm glad… I'm really glad you're safe." he spoke so softly, but his whole body was trembling as he tightly held me in his arms.

Tears suddenly fell from my eyes.

 _I couldn't help it… I was happy… really, really happy._

 _I really missed him…_

Slowly, my arms reached out to hug him back… I held him as my hand stroke the back of his head.

 _"I'm sorry too… I'm glad you're here with me..."_


	31. Chapter XXVII: I've Decided

_A/N_

 _Hello again! I'm sorry again for the delay with the update. But, this is the longest chapter I've ever written (8000+ words according to FF word count). So, the next update might be delayed, too. Good news is, I'm planning to write a bonus chapter which would be released this December. Still, we'll see. Won't make any promises. :P_

 _Regarding the edit: I've already worked on the Prologue up to Chapter VII (?) iirc. Edit's target would be until Chapter XXIII. As I've said before, no major changes. Just added detail and interactions. :D_

 _I'm not sure if you guys would like this chapter but I had fun writing it so whatever. :)) I only read this chapter once for edit so I can't say it's thoroughly proofread. Still I hope you guys enjoy! Make sure to leave a review/comment so I'd know what you think. I also entertain questions via private messages. :)_

* * *

 **[Serana's POV]**

"Um, Remus…" I started as I shot the man a stern look.

"Hm?" Remus answered, still grinning as he continued to stroke my hair.

What's… up with him?

"Alright, seriously… can you stop doing that?" I said with conviction though, I really couldn't bring myself to cast his hand aside.

Remus paused before giving me a confused look. Then he grinned again. "I'm sorry, I just really missed you." He said as he continued stroking my hair.

I felt blood rush to my cheeks. "I—I missed you too… but you don't see me treating you like some docile animal, do you?"

Remus paid me no heed and carried on. With a sigh, I quickly grabbed his hand and put his wrist on lock.

"Ow! Ow- ow ow!" Remus blurted as he struggled to get his hand free. I laughed before letting him go.

"Where—Where'd you learn that?" Remus asked in disbelief, shaking his hand from the numbing pain. I only gave him a shrug.

I've been training by myself for the past week every time I had the chance. I can't even believe the lock even worked.

I glanced at him before poising myself properly on the bed.

"Still… I'm—I'm glad you found me."

Remus looked at me in surprise before his face softened up into a smile. "I didn't… Jordis did. You were lying down the snow… so, we took you back here. What were you doing at Dawnstar anyway?"

Huh… what was it…

"We were on a mission to talk with the Jarl of Dawnstar. I was with—"

Wait- Agmaer! I have to go!

I started to pick myself up, only to be stopped by Remus by gently pushing me back to bed.

"What's the hurry?" the man asked as he held me.

"I—Agmaer- He's going to come to Dawnstar. With reinforcements. I asked him to." I replied, a little agitated.

"If this is about the attack, then you don't have to worry. Dawnstar's safe. If the boy have reinforcements with him, then I'm sure he's fine. I left a message in the city." Remus reassured as he gently coaxed me back to bed.

"Left… a message?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "Looks like your side and I had the same idea. I had reinforcements from Morthal or Solitude come, just in case Dawnstar fell. I also had Gregor station at Dawnstar just in case."

"You were thinking it would fall?"

"No. But I can't be too sure."

"Smart, I guess." I agreed as I eased up on the bed. Then I noticed Remus staring at me. I couldn't make out the expression on his face.

"W-What?"

"What… happened, Serana? Why were you injured?" he asked with worry. "Your wound had already healed when we found you but… there were traces of blood on your clothes. Bolt damage." He gritted his teeth. "Someone… someone shot you."

I stared back at him. His face was truly worry-stricken. I think it really bothered him that he wasn't there. I smiled.

"Yeah… but that's okay. I'm fine now. I think I'm well rested enough, but you won't let me out of this damn bed."

"Well, of course. You need to rest some more." Remus stroked my head again.

"One more and I'll break your hand." I jokingly threatened him. He quickly withdrew his hand.

I laughed. He's always been kind to me, but right now, it's a little bit excessive. Not that I really mind though.

"How long was I out?" I inquired.

Remus paused for a bit. "This was supposed to be your second day."

"I see…" I pat down my shoulder. Obviously, the wound had already closed up. "I was lucky though… I wasn't sure I'd make it."

"What do you mean?" Remus questioned.

I hesitated for a bit but I guess there's no harm in telling him. "Agmaer and I were on the way to Dawnstar for the mission when we happened upon a slaughtered bandit camp…" I recollected as I stared at the room's ceiling. "The boy panicked hard so I had to calm him down and send him back to the last outpost to gather reinforcements for Dawnstar while I go on to defend the city."

"What?!" Remus stood from his chair, startling me a little. "That… that was dangerous! You should've gone back with him!"

"And leave the people of Dawnstar to die?" I asked with a brow raised. "There's no way I'm doing that. You don't have the right to call me out on this one because you did the exact same thing."

Taken aback, Remus sat back on his chair. Good. He knew I was right.

"Well… what happened next?"

I heaved a sigh. "Well, I was ambushed. Shot down from my horse. By other Volkihar vampires."

Once again, Remus' face looked disturbed.

"Come on. It wasn't that bad." I tried to alleviate him of worry. "Although… being shot is one thing but being poisoned is another. I couldn't move and my senses were dulled. I was pretty sure I was going to be taken helplessly back to the castle… but…" I paused for a moment as my eyes remained fixated on the ceiling.

"But…?" Remus continued, trying to urge me to continue.

"I was… saved. By someone." I continued, placing a hand over my forehead. "I'm not even sure who that was, but I think he was… insanely strong."

He did put down vampires from my clan, the strongest in Skyrim. Not only that. The man had a strong affinity with fire. That's what I felt when he saw him standing above the bodies of vampires he just burnt into crisp when he saved my life. The element of fire is the hardest to control among the three energies of Destruction.

Even the most experienced mages have a hard time handling them. So, natural affinity would be the intelligent guess. Or… he's just a high-tier mage.

I couldn't remember what he looked like, moreover, I also couldn't make out what kind of armor he was wearing.

Still, I couldn't even hear him coming. It could've been the effects of the poison, but the enemy vampires were just as surprised as I was.

The man was extra-ordinary. Definitely not an average mortal.

Just to add to my confusion, he had two short swords with him. I'm not so sure if he dual-wielded them like Remus did but, there's always a chance. I couldn't even take a good look at the swords… what they looked like.

I guess my "savior's" identity still remains in the dark.

Oh, well. It doesn't really matter. But, too bad I couldn't thank him.

"Serana." I heard my name being called. I shot Remus a look, wondering why he was calling me. Then, noticed that he had his arms crossed… with a huge scowl on his face.

"What?"

"I said, what did he look like?"

I clicked my tongue. "Sheesh, does it even matter? What matters is I'm safe, right?"

"Yeah, sure. But you didn't answer my question." Remus retorted, the scowl not leaving his face.

Seriously, the tact of this guy.

This went on for a while as he kept on badgering me about what my 'savior' looked like. Why would looks even matter? It's not like I saw. Finally fed up, I spoke.

"For the gods' sake Remus, just drop it. I told you I couldn't even make it out. I was poisoned, remember?" I waved my hand over my eyes to make a point. "Poisoooned. I couldn't see clearly. My senses were dulled."

He was about to retort again but I interrupted him, "… And don't you dare say I'm not giving you enough details when you've been hiding the scroll's location from me."

I've actually moved on from the scroll issue, but I think my words made him extremely guilty as he immediately went silent and sat back on his chair like a kid who'd just been scolded.

"… Wait here." Remus weakly said before going out of the room as I, confused, just watched him do so.

After a few minutes, he was carrying something on his back. It was the Elder Scroll.

He gently placed the artifact on the bed, just beside me.

"You got it." I smiled as I touched the Elder Scroll. "But why bring this here?"

"I… really didn't mean to hide it from you. To make up for it, you could carry it when we get back to Fort Dawnguard…" Remus replied as he scratched his head.

What? As soon as I was done processing what Remus just said, I burst out laughing. "Wait, you mean to tell me you plan of making it up to me by making me carry this heavy scroll?"

"Uhh… yes? I—I thought you wanted it."

"What?! No!" I was already grabbing her stomach from laughing. "I wanted you to stop from keeping secrets from me, not make me carry the damned scroll!" After a few moments I managed to calm down, I even managed to wipe off some tears from laughing too much.

"Look, Remus. The water's already under the bridge." I gave him a subtle smile. "Being mysterious and secretive is part of who you are and I just… overreacted. I'm sorry."

Remus seemed surprised. "W-wait no! It was me—I'm sorry. There is no way I didn't trust you—"

But before he could continue with his speech, I heard a subtle sound of someone clearing her throat.

It was Jordis standing at the doorway, carrying a bowl of food in her hands.

"I'm sorry to interrupt—but Lady Serana has to eat." She said as she carefully carried the bowl. Suddenly, a dog ran inside the room and pounced right into the bed, startling Remus and I.

"Meeko!" I cried, as I hugged the old dog. It hasn't been long but I did miss him. The dog gently licked my face, making me giggle.

"Get down, boy. You're bothering her." Remus scolded. The dog let out a whimper.

"Sheesh, you're bothering me more than he is."

"Why—"

"I'm kidding." I chuckled. I gave Jordis a look as she gently placed the soup near the bedside table.

"Thanks, Jordis." I smiled.

"You're very much welcome. Would you want me to feed you?"

"Come on, Jordis. You're pampering her too much." Remus laughed.

Jordis eyes suddenly shot Remus a cold look. "Oh, I'm sorry my Thane. I didn't know that feeding someone to recover may be considered as pampering. After flipping off and cursing the townspeople who wanted to see you because you wanted Lady Serana be taken back here immediately…"

"Wait—what—" all flustered, Remus started to protest but the housecarl wasn't just at a loss of words.

"Even threatening at the very people who were just trying to help you get her to safety…" Jordis cleared her throat before mimicking Remus' voice. _"Touch a hair in her head and I'll have your head in return!"_

Wow, she actually made quite the impression. Remus slammed his palm across his face in embarrassment. I wasn't sure if I'm supposed to laugh or to find his gesture sweet. I chose the former.

"… You won't even leave this room for a whole day, and I'm the one being accused of pampering."

"I—I get it, Jordis. I'm sorry."

Jordis didn't even bother giving him a response. She moved closer to the bed, scrutinizing me.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing better." I smiled. "The soup looks tasty, I'd eat it a little bit later."

"That's great to hear." Jordis smiled back. "Though, please eat up soon while it's still hot." She bowed her head. "I'm sorry I can't really give you better company…" she shot Remus a stern look. "I have things to do."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Remus snapped.

"No, it's okay." I replied, briefly giving Remus a look. "He'll do."

"Then I'd best be on my way. Please get well soon." Jordis bowed her head once again before leaving the room. Meeko followed after her.

"Man, she's becoming a real pain in the ass the older she gets." Remus moaned as he settled back in his chair.

"What? She's wonderful." I laughed before reaching the bowl of soup and had a few tastes. Remus just intently watched her do so.

"Look, Serana. I'm really sorry."

"What for?"

"About the scroll, I… I'm not exactly sure what I was thinking…"

"I figured as much." I briefly replied as I carried on with my soup.

"Sorry?"

I placed the spoon on the platter the soup was served with before looking at Remus. "I said, I figured as much. I told you, I might've… overreacted. But I think… I know my place now. And I kind of know that you trust me… if that still stands true."

Remus suddenly stood up. "Of course, it does!"

"Sheesh. You startled me. You're being overly-dramatic today…" I chuckled before continuing to eat my soup. "Just stay the way you are… I'm not much of an anybody that could just walk in your life and change what you are."

"That's not—"

"This soup's really delicious. Damn, I wish I could make something like this." I remarked as I placed the now empty bowl back on the bed-side table.

I stared at Remus. Little does he know, I've already realized that there are more important things than keeping secrets.

Right now, what matters to me most, is I'm beside him. I… aim to keep it that way.

I reached for his hand, much to his surprise. "Look, I'm really thankful… for you. I'm sorry for what transpired for the past week…"

He looked confused… and a little bit flustered.

I gently caressed his hand. "Don't worry. I'm content just being beside you. The only important thing right now is… I don't get you out of my sight."

Our eyes met. His dark blue eyes looked bewildered, still trying to comprehend what I'm trying to say. I hope he knew… that I meant every word I said.

"I—yeah. I don't want you out of my sight either." He replied, breaking eye contact and scratching his head. Still, his hand remained with mine.

I smiled before gently letting go.

"We should prepare for our trip to Fort Dawnguard." I said as I started to pick myself from the bed.

He looked to assist me but I gestured a polite refusal, "I'm really okay now. Thanks Remus. You better go prepare too."

"Y-yeah. I should. Be careful, you're still recovering."

"I got it." I smiled before shoo-ing him from the room. Once he exited the room, I got up from the bed and stretched out for a bit.

It's been almost two days, and everything felt stiff.

Subconsciously, I glanced at the door. After a few moments, I was smiling to myself.

I feel like an idiot but… I was really glad to see him again. I'm not sure if I've got my point across, but I do hope so.

He may not share everything with me, but I'm sure I can trust him. And… I think he trusts me too.

My feelings for him… they… don't matter.

As long as I'm with him, and we stay like this… I'm content.

* * *

 **[Remus' POV]**

Serana was rather ecstatic when she found her horse in the stables. Horses are smart. Somehow, they always knew where their owner would be.

But Serana's horse is keen even for its kind.

"Dumb question, have you ever tried summoning Arvak?" I asked all of a sudden.

"Wow. That really is… a dumb question." Serana laughed as she stroked her horse's mane. "Of course not. If I summoned him in Skyrim, how do you think the people would react?"

"I know, I know. Just… kinda beats the purpose of having the ability to summon him, doesn't it?"

"Not exactly. I'd use him in cases of emergency. Let's say, she ran off again…" she said, referring to the horse. "… then I'd have to summon Arvak."

"Right, right. Forget I asked." I scratched my head.

I'd like to say I'm pretty smart. But there really are times that I ask the dumbest of questions.

"Hmmm…" Serana stared at me intently.

"W-what?" Seriously, it's become really hard to predict her ever since we got separated. Not that it was any easier the first time around though. I meant… harder.

"I like the new color." Serana said as she pointed at my armor.

Oh, right. I had it made.

"Yeah. I had it repaired. Besides, the old color is becoming more and more familiar around Skyrim. I had to change it, just in case someone recognizes me."

After a short pause, Serana started laughing.

"What now?" I annoyingly asked.

"You really are a secretive fellow, aren't you?" she giggled. "That's why I said I like the new color. Kind of gives the dark and mysterious vibe."

"I'm sorry, alright?" I muttered. Pretty sure it was a jab about the scroll incident.

"It's not what you think." Serana objected, like she just read exactly what I was thinking. "Somehow, I kind of like the way you want to stay hidden… or alone, for that matter."

She walked closer towards me before moving her face closer to mine.

"Afterall, we're here together. Kind of makes me feel special… you know?"

H-her face… it's too close… I felt my face getting hot and I was… kind of getting sweaty. Smiling deviously, she pulled back and walked back to her horse.

"Let's go! We have a long road ahead of us." Serana called as she mounted her horse.

That was weird. And… direct.

Confused, I climbed on Shadowmere's back.

On the way back to Fort Dawnguard, we passed through Dawnstar instead of the usual Whiterun hold route. Serana suggested that we check on the city to make sure it's okay.

I noticed Serana seemed… a little bit different.

She seemed more cheerful… and she smiled more often. She got pretty talkative, too. Usually during our travels, she's more of gloomy… or quiet.

Something must've happened, but I do not feel obliged to ask. Although right now, it's a little bit… refreshing. I'm really happy seeing her like this.

It was past midnight when we arrived. It was less than 3 days since the vampires attacked but the city seemed like it was already recuperating. Even at this hour, the presence of guards is higher, and the walls seemed like they are currently being repaired… improved, rather.

Dawnguard members were also on talk with the guards. Seems like Agmaer did his part.

Serana had me apologize to the people who helped me when we found her. I also pitched in some coin to have them shut up about my visit.

She also heard about what happened between me and the Jarl from Jordis back at Heljarchen Hall. So, she urged me to make up with him.

But there's no way I'm doing that. Crazy old bastard. It was his damn fault.

We asked the Dawnguard members about Agmaer. They said he already went back to Fort Dawnguard to report along with other Dawnguard members.

They were also acting… weird as I talked to them.

Once we left the outpost, Serana asked me one last time to make up with the Jarl.

"I think you should make up with him. Making up with the Jarl would mean a friendlier Dawnstar to the Dawnguard. If that happens, we can protect more people." Serana suggested.

"No way. That old bastard is out of the line this time. If it wasn't for him…"

I still see the faces of those who died that night. Ironically, in a way, those lives were in my hands too. I know I'm just finding someone else to blame, but I strongly believe that we could've lost less people… if only he listened to me before.

Serana shook her head before giving me a small smile. "Fine, fine. Let's go. We need to get the scroll back to Fort Dawnguard." Serana shrugged before mounting on horseback.

I looked at her in bewilderment. She's… actually letting this slide? She's usually so… pushy.

With that, we made our way back to Fort Dawnguard.

* * *

"You guys… you guys are okay!" Agmaer cried happily once he saw Serana and I back at Fort Dawnguard. He attempted to pull us into a hug but my palm immediately met his face to a stop.

"Yeah, yeah. We're fine." Serana laughed at the very sight of us. "I was actually worried if you'd make it."

"Oh, believe me. I thought I wouldn't." Agmaer muttered. "I got lost on the way back at Winterhold. The snow was getting heavy so I was really cold. When I actually got back at the outpost, the Dawnguard wouldn't believe me. Called me insane even. Though, in the end I got them to come."

"Well? How did you do it?" Serana asked as she crossed her arms.

"All thanks to him!" Agmaer grinned as he pointed at me.

"What? I didn't do anything." I responded.

"Well, I told them that the Dragonborn is working with the Dawnguard and that he'd be fighting there too! It was a simple lie but. they were so excited they started getting ready immediately!" Agmaer told us ecstatically.

He… what?

Agmaer turned to face me, looking at me in awe. "But, wow… once we got to Dawnstar, I didn't think you'd actually been there. Too bad, you already left and we couldn't see you fight… that would've been awesome! Well, not so much for what happened to Dawnstar…"

I placed my palm across my face. It's true that I've got people to join the Dawnguard because of the Morthal incident… but I was just… caught up in the moment. I'm actually hoping for the rumors within the Dawnguard to die down but now that the kid suddenly blabbed and actually confirmed the rumors…

Then I heard Serana laugh. She was laughing so hard that she was gasping for air.

"Hahahaha! You really are something, kid!" Serana said as she continued laughing. She knew about how I felt when talked about. Or out in the open without my appearance concealed.

Agmaer just looked at her in confusion.

I stared at her for a few moments, then I realized I was smiling, too. She just looked so happy. Damn it.

"Ah. Forget about that." I interrupted. "Where's Dexion? We got the final scroll." I tapped the Elder Scroll strapped on my back.

Agmaer's mood suddenly changed.

"Oh… Dexion…" he muttered darkly. "He's upstairs… resting in his room. We… have a slight problem. But, I'd rather have him tell you…" the boy waved his hand as he made his way for the exit. "Good luck to you guys. I'm hitting the target range."

Once the door closed behind him, I shot Serana a look.

"What's with him?"

She shrugged. "Who knows? For now, let's go meet Dexion."

As soon as we entered Dexion's room, we noticed the moth priest sitting on a chair across a small table at the corner of the room.

His head moved towards the sound of the opening door.

"Who's… there?"

Serana looked at me with a complicated look on her face. I could only give her a bitter smile. I slowly closed the door behind us.

"Dexion, it's me. And Serana."

The old man smiled, "Oh, welcome back! Please have a seat!" The priest struggled to find a chair near to where he was sitting.

"It's okay. Remus got it." Serana said.

I placed two chairs beside Dexion where Serana and I sat.

"Yeah… we have the Elder Scrolls here at Fort Dawnguard…" I started. I glanced at Serana. She still has a sullen look on her face.

Afterall, Dexion… now has a covering on his eyes. It could only mean one thing.

"Dexion… that covering… are you –"

"Blind? Yes, I'm afraid so." Dexion sighed heavily.

"What… happened?" I asked with hesitation.

"It's my fault. In my haste to read the first scroll, I neglected the careful preparation required." He paused. "I thought I'd be able to allay the aftereffects, but I was wrong. Now I'm paying for it. I'm sorry, my friend. I can no longer be of use in this matter.""

"Forget about it. Can we do anything to help you?" I sincerely asked.

"No. It'll have to run its course, and there's always the chance I may never recover."

Then we're finished. Gods damn it.

"Although, there is another way." Dexion resumed as soon as I thought of that. "The question is, how much are you willing to risk finding Auriel's bow?"

I looked at Serana before I turned back to Dexion to answer. "Forget about the risks. What do I need to do?"

"Remus!"

Dexion's head hung low. "I can't guarantee you'd be free from harm. Becoming blind could be the least of your worries."

"Don't worry about that, just tell me."

I need that bow. To bring an end to this war before it could even start. So, Serana… could finally live in peace and be happy.

The priest took a deep breath before he explained. "Scattered across Tamriel are secluded locations known only as Ancestor Glades. There's one in Skyrim, in the Pine Forest."

"I know where that is. Please, continue." I said. The Pine Forest is situated in Falkreath Hold. The glade should be somewhere there.

"Performing the ritual of the Ancestor Moth within the glade should provide you the answers you seek."

"What kind of ritual?" Serana asked. She looked dubious and was giving me stern looks.

"It involves carefully removing the bark from a Canticle Tree which will in turn attract Ancestor Moths to you. Once enough of the moths are following, they'll provide you with the second sight needed to decipher the scrolls."

"Carefully remove the bark? How?" I inquired.

"In keeping with the tradition, you must use a specific tool in the Ancestor Glade, an implement known as a draw knife. Every moth priest is taught this ritual, but few ever get the chance to perform it…"

"Alright. Do I need to read the scrolls in any particular order?" I inquired once more.

"What do you mean—" Serana rebuked but I raised my palm to prevent her from speaking. She stopped, but with a click of her tongue.

"From what I saw in the vision, the Elder Scroll which foreshadows the defiance of the gods with the blood of mortals is key to the prophecy."

"Defiance of the gods… with the blood of mortals…" I repeated.

"I am truly sorry I couldn't be of any more help in this…" the moth priest apologized.

I smiled before placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. You've done enough. Thank you. We'll be taking our leave."

"I wish both of you good luck. I'll be here if you need me." The priest humbly responded.

Once we were out of the room, Serana punched me on the shoulder.

"Ow! That really hurt!" I cried as I stroked my shoulder and checked if it was starting to bruise. She's back to her old violent self, huh?

"Are you out of your mind?! You're going to read the scrolls?!" Serana glowered.

"What if I am?" I rebutted. Serana gritted her teeth, and her fangs were almost baring.

She's really pissed.

"Did you just see the priest? He went blind! What if you did too?" she scolded.

"Don't worry I won't go blind."

She balled up her fist and hit me in the head with it.

"OW! Hey! I told you you're stronger than you look!"

"You've really gone mad! How come you're so sure?!"

I held my head as I answered, "I… used to read an Elder Scroll. Well, back when… I was dealing with Alduin."

Serana's face softened up. She paused to stare at me for a few seconds before speaking up. "I… see. Fine… I'll trust you." she said. "You should go and take a rest, we'll go to Ancestor Glade tomorrow."

Then she started to walk ahead of me. "Good night, Remus."

I stared at her blankly until she went out of my sight.

What was that about? Talk about the duality...

I scratched my head before I made my way to talk to Isran to collect the scrolls in his keeping.

Three Elder Scrolls. I wonder what's in it for us.

* * *

The next day, Serana and I made our way to Falkreath Hold, which we reached within a few days. I'm quite sure it's her first time in the hold since we always took the northern route when going places. After reaching the hold, we traveled southwest of the capital, towards the Pine Forest.

The area, true to its name, is filled with pine trees and is covered with snow. Despite this, many wild animals trotted about.

"This area's rich with game." She commented. "Too bad, you didn't bring your bow."

"Well, we've got the Elder Scrolls with us." I replied as I tapped two Elder scrolls on my back. Serana carried the other one.

"Yeah. But there sure are a lot of animals here. Guess I won't go hungry for the time being." She remarked with a devilish grin.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't think about taking my blood." I chuckled.

Suddenly, Serana rode beside me. "Don't be a stranger though." She smiled suggestively.

I know she's teasing… but seriously… what's up with her?

Once we got to Pine Forest, we scouted the area for caves of some sort. For the first few tries, we stumbled upon a wild animal's nest.

Finally, upon climbing a pretty steep and snowy mountain, we happened upon another cave.

Serana was about to go in first, but I stopped her.

"Alright, I'm going to scout ahead so stay here." I instructed.

She raised a brow. "And why's that?"

"Cause in the last five caves we visited you've been waking up trolls, bears, sabre cats..." I teased with a huge grin on my face.

Serana scoffed, but she was obviously embarrassed. She fixed her hood and cloak before standing near the entrance. "Fine, fine. I get it. Do what you want."

I cupped my mouth in laughter before going inside the cave.

Hm. Aside from a few ferns and shrubs, nothing seems to be in this place. The soil inside the cave is ascending, so I sneaked further in to see the whole area.

Upon reaching the top, I saw a log that seems to serve as a bridge into a tunnel I didn't see from the entrance. It seemed to lead to another section of a cave

I slowly paced myself across the log into the tunnel. My instinct tells me that there's nothing to worry about, so I sheathed my sword back in its scabbard before walking on.

Strangely, I saw a faint light at the end of the tunnel. Upon reaching the edge, my mind completely went blank.

 _This… This is…_

Hurriedly, I ran back to the entrance. Serana… she has to see this!

"Serana!" I called out.

"What?" Serana responded irritatingly. "You're being loud. So, nothing? Another dead end?"

"I don't think so. I think it's the place." I said calmly. I was having a hard time to contain my excitement. I don't want to oversell it so… I have to act normal. "Let's go."

Once Serana and I entered the cave, she commented, "Hmmm. This is the place? Not very impressive, is it?"

Bear with it. Bear with it. Don't laugh. Act normal.

"I—believe so…" I briefly replied. "Come, let's go further."

I lead her towards the log bridge into the connecting tunnel.

Serana was starting to complain. "If this ends up being a wasted trip, your friend Dexion and I are going to have some words when we get back."

Don't laugh. Don't laugh. We're close.

"Yeah… well, I'm sorry…" I said slowly leading her at the end of the tunnel.

"Remus? What's wrong?" I heard Serana speak from behind me. "You're acting…" As soon as she reached the end of the tunnel, her words trailed off.

"… weird."

I looked back and saw her mouth agape. Her eyes started gleaming. She seemed like she was about to say something, but no words came out of her mouth.

Slowly, I reached for her hand. She didn't seem to mind as we walked down the stairs together

 _The Ancestor Glade._

It was beautiful. The snow was harsh outside, but here… it seemed like the season of spring was set in stone.

Natural light strangely bathed the whole place. It was quiet and peaceful. There were numerous kinds of trees below with breath-taking color. There was also a small waterfall, gently flowing into a vast steam pool. Moths also flew around in swarms.

"Wow…" Serana murmured as we slowly descended the stairs leading towards the center. "Look at this place… no one's been here in centuries."

"Looks like you won't be having that conversation with Dexion." I teased.

But, Serana didn't seem to care. She was totally absorbed with the view. "I doubt there's any other place like it in Skyrim. It's… beautiful.".

 _Actually, I know of another place._

But it didn't seem right to say that. It would seem I'm antagonizing her appreciation. The smile on her face grew brighter as she looked around. She looked so delighted as we wandered the glade.

Just looking at her… gave me a sense of peace.

Suddenly, she let go of my hand and ran towards the steam pools.

"Hey-!"

One by one, she quickly removed her boots then splashed around.

"Warm!" She laughed heartily. She continued playing around the steam pool until I caught up with her.

I just stood there… and watched her. Serana looked like a little kid as she splashed around the steam pool. It… gave my chest a very warm feeling.

Then, Serana paused. She looked at me and smiled.

I smiled back.

Then her gentle smile turned into a devious grin.

She poised her foot backward before kicking the steam water in my general direction.

And, now I'm soaked. This brat.

"So that's how you want to play…" I grinned. I removed my boots and chased after her.

For a time, we just kept at it… chasing, splashing, and playing.

 _When was the last time I felt this… free?_

* * *

I used a controlled fire spell to slowly dry ourselves.

"Fire magic? I thought you used lightning… you really are something." Serana said as she looked on.

"Well, it's the first kind of energy I learned… so there's that. Also, I guess I learned a little bit of this and that back at the college."

She stared at me intently for a few seconds before responding. "I see…"

Once we're done drying off, Serana placed a hand on my shoulder. "Thanks, Remus… I had fun."

"Yeah, me too."

We stared at each other for a good few seconds before I felt my cheeks feeling hot so I decided to break off.

"I-I think we need to explore the glade now, right?"

Serana chuckled. "Right."

We explored the glade. Not too long, at an elevated stone, we found a draw knife.

"That must be the one Dexion's talking about." Serana commented.

I slowly lifted the draw knife from the stone before attaching it to my belt.

"Well, you got the knife… now all we need is to scrape the bark off of one of those canticle trees." She pointed.

I nodded in reply before going near one of the canticle trees. I was a little hesitant at first… I've almost had a bad experience with trees just because I had the wrong idea…

Slowly but surely, I scraped off a piece of bark from the tree using the draw knife. After doing so, I showed the bark to Serana.

"Hope the moths like that bark as much as Dexion said they would…"

"Well, we'll never know until we try." I shrugged.

I slowly walked towards a number of moths and started to point out the canticle bark at their direction.

Hm. No difference.

I started to walk away but suddenly the moths flew around me. I was getting uncomfortable with all the sounds of flapping wings near my ear I started waving them away.

"Are you an idiot?" Serana laughed. "It's working! Stop shoo-ing them away!"

"Hey this isn't as fun as it looks!" I retorted.

"Well, I see that! They seem to have taken a liking to you… and well… unless I'm seeing things… I think you're starting to glow…"

"Glow?"

"Yeah. I guess we should've seen this coming… Moth Priest, moths… they're apparently related in some way. I can't believe your naming logic from the Soul Cairn actually works…"

"Naming those skeletons weren't that bad!"

"Sure, sure." Serana dismissed. "Couldn't hurt to gather more I suppose."

We walked around the glade. More and more moths surrounded me, and at the same time, made me feel VERY uncomfortable. The noises coming from their wings are very irritating.

Soon enough, we managed to attract enough moths that, as Serana described, enough "magical energy" surrounded me.

We proceeded at the center of the cavern at the column of light and prepared the scrolls. Once we're ready, I looked at Serana.

She was staring right back, her face stricken with worry. "Are you sure you're going to do this?"

"Yeah. I'm sure. Don't worry, this isn't my first time." I joked to lighten up the mood, but Serana's expression remained the same.

 _The Elder Scroll which foreshadows the defiance of the gods with the blood of mortals is key to the prophecy._

I picked up the Elder Scroll of Blood and slowly opened it.

From my vision, a bright light emanated from the scroll and it seemed like the knowledge hidden within naturally flowed through me.

I opened the rest of the scrolls. My vision altered as I read them one by one.

Is this… a map…? Somewhere… between Markarth and Solitude…

After that, there was a blinding light in my vision.

Then there was nothing.

"Remus? Remus!"

I heard Serana call out my name.

My eyes flashed open. I was lying down… on Serana's lap. The first thing I saw was her face, looking all distressed.

"Oh, thank goodness you're awake… you passed out." She sighed in relief. "Are you okay? Almost thought I lost you there… you went as white as the snow. Then you just… fell."

Then as if something hit her mind, she waved her hand right in front of me.

"You can still see, right?"

"Yeah, I can. I told you, this wasn't my first time." I laughed. Though I'd be lying if I said I wasn't even a little bit scared of being blind. "Thank the divines I got rid of those moths."

"That's what concerns you?" Serana chuckled, then her face went dark. "I never trusted those damn scrolls. Who knows what those thing could have done to you… just look at Dexion."

I laughed. She was really worried. "Though, I still feel a little dizzy. Mind if I stayed like this for a while?"

She looked a little surprised, but still, she smiled. "Sure."

I lied. I just wanted to stay there. For some reason, I kind of felt… warm.

We were both silent for a while. Then Serana decided to break the ice.

"So… what did the scroll tell you?"

"We need to go somewhere. A place called Darkfall cave. That's where we'll find the bow."

"I see…"

Silence again.

"Say, Remus… why are you risking so much, just for the bow?" she suddenly asked, taking me by surprise. "I mean you really could've gone blind."

How should I even answer?

I stared back at Serana. She still sat there waiting for my reply.

I'm not only risking things for the bow. It's not much of a risk if I'm doing it for her.

She's a person I care for… deeply. I will protect her… and make her happy. No matter what the cost.

 _I need that bow. I need to put an end to this war before it could even start and give you a chance to a normal life. I want you to be happy._

That really sounds awkward in my head. There's no way I could say that to her.

I looked up again to Serana as I figure out how I'm going to reply.

But, the expression on her face… her eyes were wide in shock. She seemed really surprised.

Did I just… say that out loud?

I immediately sat up.

"W-w-wait! That's not what I—"

Serana started to tremble. Tears were welling up her eyes then streaming down her cheek.

What… What is happening?!

"H-hey! Please don't cry! I didn't—"

All of a sudden, she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me in an embrace. She's still trembling.

"Serana… what…"

She shook her head. "I'm… I'm really happy… thank you…" she said. Then she started hitting my chest. "So unfair… just when I told myself I'm content being beside you… you say words like that…"

… What? I don't really get it…

I gently caressed her back to console her somehow.

She whispered, "You know, Remus… I've lived for a very long time… even before I was put to sleep. So, I've never given much thought into how much time goes by…" she paused to collect herself. "But ever since I met you, my—my heart began keeping track of time… especially for the past week that we weren't together..."

She then slowly pulled herself back to face me, her cheeks still wet with tears. "The times when you were next to me, I always thought 'Just a little bit more… just a little bit more…' but still, time went by very fast. But, during the times when I can't see you, I thought how time goes by so slow…"

What… what is she saying…

She wiped her face before trying her best to put up a strong expression, despite still looking like a little kid, "That's why I thought… I wouldn't mind. I wouldn't mind the smallest of things. I won't be concerned about the things you hide from me and let those separate me from you. The most important thing to me is… I'm right beside you… That's what matters…"

"S-Serana… what are you saying?"

Serana's pale face suddenly brimmed with color. She looked away shyly at first, but then she stared back at me with her feline eyes. They were glistening and looked like they're staring into my very soul. She moved her face closer to mine.

"W-what… I'm trying to say is… I—I…"

Then I felt it. A sharp pain on my side.

Serana's eyes moved to see what just happened. Then they no longer glimmered. I am now looking at the eyes filled with fear.

I looked at my side. A bolt of arrow was lodged through my body. It was very painful… more painful than a regular bolt. Then, two more bolts pierced me through the shoulder and another one to my side again.

Gods damn it… We were followed.

"REMUS!" Serana cried, as she looked on to the arrows lodged in. I looked up and sure enough… there were vampires. A whole lot of them. They tracked us down here. Some of them are reloading their crossbows.

For some reason, I'm starting to feel weak. What is happening?

Summoning my strength, I summoned two Storm Atronachs to keep them at bay. Then I cast an Illusion spell to provide me and Serana a narrow escape.

Not minding the pain, I lifted Serana and carried her to a small crevice at the corner of the cavern. Then I slumped down in another corner.

My head… it's getting…

"Remus! Talk to me!" Serana whispered so we won't be heard, but I sense the panic in her voice.

"Hahahaha! Too bad you weren't hit, Lady Serana!" A voice rang along with the lightning spells cast by the atronachs back at the caverns. "Though, you won't be that much of a challenge I suppose. Unlike that _Dragonborn_ you have with you!"

Glowering, Serana turned back to answer, but I pulled her back and raised my finger to be quiet.

Tears were starting to fall from her eyes again.

"Damn it, Serana… don't cry…"

"But… but… you're hurt!"

"No, you're getting out of here."

"No! I'm not leaving you here!" Serana retorted as she held my hand.

"These atronachs won't be much of a problem soon! Come out, come out wherever you are!" the vampire taunted again.

My body… it's starting to feel numb… I have to, I have to remove the arrows.

"I bet the Dragonborn can't move now?" Laughter erupted from the vampires outside. "Of course, they were laced by a paralysis poison. Soon enough, you won't even be able to feel anything!"

I have to pull them out… mustering the strength I have left, I reached for the arrows. But, despite feeling numb, I still feel the pain.

"Don't! Don't pull them out!" Serana warned as she stopped me from reaching the arrows. "Their tips… their tips are barbed... you'd bleed if you pulled them out…"

"Don't worry, Dragonborn." the vampire called out again. "You've always foiled our efforts… but you won't die here… you'd be brought before Lord Harkon. He has plans for you."

That was when Serana started trembling in fear.

I… I've gotta do something. But, I'm… I'm too weak. I even lost a lot of magicka from summoning those atronachs.

I reached out and touched Serana's cheek. She held my hand as I gently caressed her.

"Please… Serana… save yourself…"

Serana cried harder. The sounds of lightning bolts are now gone. My storm atronachs… they've been taken out. I looked back at Serana.

That was when I realized, she wasn't trembling in fear. She was trembling in anger.

"Serana…?"

Tears continued to roll from her feline eyes. Except the fact that the eyes I'm used to seeing… they're… changing.

Her cat-like eyes are slowly turning pitch black. Portions of her skin were starting to become… grey.

What… what is happening…

"Serana…"

I'm starting to have trouble talking... The poison is starting to take its toll...

"Remus." Even at this point, she still gave me a soft smile despite changes in her appearance. She still held my hand against her cheek. "You've never abandoned me… so I'll never… ever… abandon you. Please… don't die on me… I'll save you. I'll be right back."

"What are you…?"

She started to wipe the tears from her eyes, before donning her hood.

"I'll be back… we'll tend to your wounds… and you'd… you'd live… I won't let you die here…"

She stood up and started walking towards the crevice's exit.

I tried to stop her… but I couldn't speak anymore. I could barely even lift my arm. My vision was slowly starting to get blurry.

"Lady Serana. I take it you're ready to go home?"

The voice of the vampire from earlier…

Suddenly, a sinister laughter broke out.

It… It was Serana's.

"Ahhh… pathetic." Serana said as soon as she finished cackling. "What did you say earlier? _I won't be much of a problem?_ "

 _You call yourselves higher vampires just because you had a share of my father's blood. You're all just incomplete fools... weak... truly pitiful._

"Why you-" the vampire barely started speaking when the explosive sound of lightning echoed through the cavern... followed by the sound... of bursting flesh.

Then there was silence.

What's... happening out there?

 _You dare come inside this glade and desecrate its beauty with your wretched presence._

What's… Serana…

 _And you dare… you dare hurt him…! I'll show you… I'll show you wretched fools what it means to be a true-blooded vampire._

Everything's… going black… Serana…

Before I lost consciousness, I heard her say some twisted words.

 _I've decided. You're all going to die down here._


	32. Bonus Chapter: The Housecarls

_A/N_

 _Hello and Happy New Year! I hope you're all doing okay!_

 _I'm sorry again for the delayed update. This one's just a bonus chapter, but I hope you guys like it. I'm halfway done with the next update so hopefully I'd be able to post it this month!_

 _It took me so long to post because of real life things and... I wrote a later chapter (one that's close to the ending) because I was hit by inspiration and I just felt like I should write what went through my mind that time immediately :)) As usual, I only read this chapter once to check for mistakes. I hope you'd bear with mistakes I fail to correct!_

 _Please leave a review/comment if you're still reading my story! I also want to know your thoughts!_

* * *

"Oh, you guys are here. I guess I'm late." Argis sneered at his fellow housecarls as he entered the structure behind Valdimar's shop in Morthal. Soon as he did, the talking housecarls fell into a hush. "We're still missing people, huh? I thought I was the only one missing."

"… You're invited?" Rayya asked in a mocking tone.

"Of course, I am, redguard. What's the point of having this gathering if I ain't here?" Argis haughtily replied as he found himself a seat at the table.

Lydia looked at him in disgust. "You're still quite the prick, I see." she commented as she drank her ale. Gregor laughed in his seat.

"… And your tongue remains as sharp as your steel." Argis responded before snatching a tankard away from Calder's hands. The latter glared as the former poured mead over the tankard.

"So, why are we called?" Gregor asked.

"Who knows?" Argis was quick to reply. "I'm still wondering why the old man needed all of us. We don't need weaklings around here…" He then looked at the females disparagingly.

Rayya slammed her cup on the table and turned towards Argis. "You want to figh—"

All of a sudden, Gregor laughed heartily at Argis' remark, interrupting Rayya's supposed challenge.

"What's wrong old man? Senility got you?" the cocky housecarl smirked.

"Hey! I'm not even that old." Gregor chuckled. "It's just funny to hear that, coming from someone who was beat down by a teenage girl."

Argis almost dropped his tankard, his eyes were wide with surprise. The same could be said with the reaction of the other housecarls.

"How did—" the housecarl started to grit his teeth.

"Heard it from Valdimar." Gregor responded nonchalantly. "I couldn't believe Jordis could did you in like that… I guess that girl was talented enough. Ha!" he laughed again.

"Wait, Jordis… beat this guy?" Lydia inquired as he pointed at Argis. Her lips were curving into a smile as she tried to hold in her laughter.

"Yeah. Remember that expedition to Solstheim almost two years ago? When four of them searched for the Thane and left us out?" Gregor turned to Calder with a sardonic smile on his face.

"Don't look at me. I was based at Windhelm… it's not like I had a choice. Valdimar and the others were extremely worried and wanted to go to Solstheim as soon as possible." He paused. "I don't know why you're bringing this up… we've already settled about this last time we gathered, remember?"

"Sure, but I still can't believe you all left us like that. We were all worried about him, too…" Lydia replied as she crossed her arms.

"She's right. Even this brute was worried." Gregor scoffed as he looked at Argis who remained silent in his seat, still glaring at him.

Rayya sat back down. "No matter. Just tell us about how this man was beaten up by Jordis." she sniggered, placing her feet on the table.

"Right, right. So anyway, when we were drinking, Valdimar told me—"

"Shut up!" Argis shouted as he stood from his chair, glaring at Gregor. "Draw your sword and let's take this outside!"

Gregor chuckled once more. "I can't believe you." He held up both his hands as if being apprehended. "Come on! You're really going to fight me over this? You have to move on… our Jordis is just that good. Even I always get a beatdown when we spar." He shrugged. "She's just _that_ talented."

Then he smiled ear to ear. "Although, if we fight now, you can't possibly beat me. Maybe in a hundred years, kid."

"Why you…!"

Suddenly, the door swung open. Calder turned his head in curiosity before smiling. "Speak of the devil."

Jordis walked right in, not minding the commotion. She walked right past Argis and found herself a chair at the end of the table.

"Hey, Jordis. This guy was just looking for you." Gregor called out to the young woman. Jordis ignored him, filling her tankard with a drink.

This annoyed Argis even more. Completely forgetting his beef with Gregor, he approached Jordis.

"Oy, you. Get up. Let's fight."

Jordis briefly looked up at him, before tending to her drink once more. "Not interested."

"What, are you afraid?"

"Why would I be, you could barely hold your sword properly the last time we fought."

This time, Lydia couldn't help but giggle. Rayya on the other hand burst in laughter. The reserved Calder just shook his head.

Having his pride hurt, he suddenly grabbed Jordis arm. "You insolent—"

"What do you think you're doing, boy?" a voice rang in the room.

It was Valdimar. He was standing at the doorway along with Iona.

"I'm just going to teach this little brat a les—"

Argis barely finished his sentence when a small bolt of lightning suddenly struck the space between his feet. Sparks of lightning crackled from the tip of Valdimar's finger.

"Sit your ass down. I don't want your head rolling about until the real fight starts."

"Real fight?"

"Just sit down, you wretched brat."

Argis stared back at Valdimar. Without further violent reactions, he responded with a grunt and did as he's told.

Valdimar sat at the end of the table as he led the gathering of the housecarls.

"Let's start with news on your respective hold assignments."

First in line, Rayya spoke up. "Aside from the thinning down of bandit activity, no news in Falkreath. Lydia and I have Lakeview Manor covered."

"No news in Whiterun. There were reported vampire activities for the last two months, but heightened security dealt with these recently." Lydia added. "I received a letter from the Thane a few weeks ago. His orders were to ease my guard on the hold. He says he always passes by the city. Still, he instructed me to keep an eye and ear about vampires."

Rayya appeared surprised. "Oh, right. I forgot about the letter." She turned to Valdimar. "I also received a letter about those… vampires."

"What's with all this vampire news? Do you really believe those?" Argis scoffed.

Valdimar gave him a fierce look. "You have no idea what you're talking about don't you, boy? Now shut up… and listen. Before I kick you out."

The housecarl was about to retort but chose to comply in the end. He wouldn't want to mess with the old man.

Valdimar nodded at the two female housecarls to acknowledge their reports before looking at Calder.

"No news in Eastmarch. The Thane asked me to monitor Stormcloak activity, but they've been quiet so far."

"What about Solitude?" Valdimar asked Jordis.

"I've kept contact with the Steward since I was appointed as steward of Heljarchen Hall. Seems like there won't be any escalation in the Civil War… for now." the young woman reported.

"Good… good. Next." He raised a brow at Gregor, who in turn nodded his head.

The housecarl took a short moment to collect his thoughts. "I think all of you already know. There was a vampire attack on Dawnstar. The rumors are true."

The other housecarls started murmuring. Argis' eyes widened in shock.

Gregor continued, "The vampires were repelled thanks to the guards of Dawnstar. Our Jordis was also there to defend the city." He then paused; hesitation was written all over his face as he scratched his nose. "… and well, the Thane himself."

"What?!" Argis suddenly stood up, slamming his hand on the table and spilling his drink.

Valdimar quickly eyed the young man. Once the latter met eye-to-eye with the old housecarl, he had no choice but to sit back down.

"Jordis, you've really been hogging him." Lydia joked as she called out from the other side of the table. The young woman just gave her a short smile.

"I know, right? It's been a while since I last saw him in battle." Gregor agreed with a huge grin. "She wouldn't even tell me how it went with him… just another boring and formal report." Then Gregor's eyes widened as if he remembered something. "Oh, aside from the vampire attacks, there have been developments in Heljarchen Hall."

Upon hearing his words, Jordis quickly shot Gregor a threatening glare. The latter gulped down once he met the former's eyes.

"What about it?" Valdimar inquired.

"Uhhh… no. Just… uh… the preparations for building Heljarchen farm adjacent to the manor are coming along pretty well…" Gregor stuttered.

"Hmp. All right." Valdimar remarked as he turned his gaze upon Iona. Gregor kept his palms together and gestured an apology towards Jordis.

Iona stood up. "Besides the thieves guild's activity in Riften, there's nothing unusual to report."

"That's… no surprise. Given the fact that Maven Black-Briar's the Jarl. Noted." Valdimar scratched his head before turning to Argis. "Your turn. Stand up."

Argis scratched his head annoyingly before rising from his seat. "I… I have nothing to report."

"Really, nothing?"

Seemingly pissed, Argis slightly raised his voice. "If I said nothing then there's nothing, old man. Things at Markarth have been terribly quiet since the incident at Cidhna Mine." He sat back down. "This is why I can't believe there's been so much going on in the other holds… Vampires?" he scoffed. "I can't even believe it… that's why I just passed the letter to the Jarl's steward."

He slumped down back his seat.

Valdimar sighed. "You're starting to slack off, boy. But, still… you managed to pass the letter to the steward. It's the least you could do. I'll acknowledge it."

He gave Argis a nod before standing up and clearing his throat.

"Before the attack on Dawnstar, the city of Morthal had also been under attack." He started.

"So, we're just… confirming rumors here?" Rayya sardonically asked but was quickly shushed by Iona.

"It was an attack out of the dark. People believed that the vampire threat in Morthal was gone, along with Movarth's coven. We were wrong."

He paused. "Fortunately, our Thane was there to help."

"I thought so… I knew he was there, too." Rayya reacted. Lydia was quick to slap her arm.

"There were injured that night. But based on the reports, there were no deaths."

"What?! That's impossible!" Gregor cried. "Even our Jordis here had a hard time fighting off vampires at Dawnstar!"

The loud clicking of Argis' tongue was echoed in the room.

"Gunjar, one of the guards at Morthal, told me that the city was supposed to be surrounded. A large force of guards protected the northern part of the city while a small group lead by our Thane was tasked to defend south were majority of the vampire aggressors are coming from."

Valdimar scratched his head before he continued. "Gunjar was part of that small group. And apparently, they didn't even have to fight. The kid went off to fight the vampires himself and asked the small group to defend in case any of them got past him."

"Tch. He hasn't changed a bit. What a showoff." Argis scoffed with a brief smile before drinking from his tankard.

Suddenly, Jordis spoke up. "He did it to minimize potential casualties. He wasn't showing off."

"Huh?! I obviously know that! Who's asking you?!" Argis slammed his tankard on the table. "Stop talking like you know him better than us!"

As Jordis was about to respond, she was cut off by Valdimar.

"All right, no more arguments. It's true… that kid has… a problem. It's hard to explain." Valdimar briefly eyed the fireplace before he continued speaking.

"Now that we're done with your reports, let's move on to why I called a meeting this early."

There was silence among the housecarls as they readily lent their ear.

"Remus, our Thane, is working for the Dawnguard. I know some of you have already been aware of his presence in Skyrim but I thought you should know about this. He's taking the fight to the vampires. And if he did, then there's a lot more at stake besides these reports we just discussed." His expressions suddenly tightened up. "As usual, that little piece of…!"

Collecting himself, he cleared his throat. "… As usual, he refuses to ask for our help… to aid him in battle."

"Well, we really can't do anything, can we?" Lydia asked with worry. "Afterall, he's our Thane. We have to do his bidding."

"Tch, stop being a kiss-ass, Lydia." Argis scoffed.

"What—"

"You know Lydia, Argis is a literal piece of cow dung. But he's right. Stop being a kiss-ass. We can break rules from time to time." Rayya teased, causing an explosive laughter among the housecarls at Lydia's expense.

Flustered, Lydia cried. "Fine… Fine! What do we do?!"

Valdimar beamed with a huge grin. "I'm glad we are on the same page. Because… I've already established contact with the Dawnguard."

"Wait, you did?" Iona asked in disbelief.

Valdimar nodded. "Surprised?" He turned towards the other housecarls. "I already know about the efforts they're doing to deal with the vampire threat."

"So, do we have news about what the Thane is doing for them?" Iona questioned.

"Well… no. Isran wouldn't budge." Valdimar spat. The old housecarl's expression suddenly turned somber.

"Wait, what's the Dawnguard?" Argis suddenly asked.

"Why you little—you really don't know anything don't you?!" Valdimar glowered. "Long story short, the Dawnguard is a group of vampire hunters. Now shut yer trap and figure the rest yourself!"

"Fine!" Argis shouted back, staring daggers at him as he took a step back.

Valdimar turned to face the other housecarls, trying to regain his composure.

"The vampire threat is bigger than any of you think. This is why we have to help him… even if he doesn't ask us to. Keep an eye or ear for vampires? No! We're going an extra mile!"

"Cut the speeches, old man." Rayya complained. "We're in. Just tell us what to do."

Valdimar smiled. "Establish connections in your respective holds. Encourage people to join the Dawnguard. There are still some who refuse to believe the vampire threat."

"What?! The same old boring job?!" Argis bellowed. Suddenly, Valdimar held his fist against the young housecarl's chest.

"No, there's one more thing. When the Dawnguard calls for us…"

He turned towards the other housecarls.

 _"… we're going to respond."_

Upon hearing Valdimar's words, the faces of the housecarls exhibited mixed emotions of surprise and confusion.

The old housecarl grinned ear to ear. "But before that, we have to fit you with the right gear, eh?" he gestured the other housecarls to follow as he walked towards a door further at the back.

Upon entering the room, the housecarls were taken aback in amazement.

"Y-you… crazy old bastard… j-just what have you done?" Gregor stammered.

"Well, that boy kept on dumping all those _things_ in my care back then. I never cared for them, but as it turns out… _they were excellent material._

Lined up before them were suits of armor… _made from dragon bones_. Each set of armor was lined with silver. A variety of Dragonbone weapons also hung on the walls.

"I hope you're all ready. Because soon enough… _we're going to war._ "

* * *

 _A/N_

 _Just in case you're wondering about the ages of the Housecarls:  
Valdimar - 58, Calder - 37, Gregor - 33, Iona - 30, Rayya - 29, Lydia - 28, Argis - 25, Jordis - 18_

 _Send me a message if you have any more questions!_


	33. Chapter XXVIII: Darkness Rising

_A/N_

 _Hi! As promised, I'm releasing the new update this month! The next update would be around next month, but, you may never know. If you leave plenty comments/reviews, I just might release them earlier :P jk_

 _I hope you enjoy this one! Please, please... do leave some comments/reviews! I really love reading your reactions. The more I see, the more motivated I become to write faster._

 _Anyway, see you next update!_

* * *

One of the vampires gaped in horror as he saw the head of their leader blown into bits by a thunderbolt spell cast by Serana.

The other vampires were also taken aback as they stared down at the vampiress standing in the clearing. She had her hood on to conceal her face.

 _"You dare come inside this glade and desecrate its beauty with your wretched presence."_ Serana said as her hand crackled with electricity. " _And you dare… you dare hurt him…! I'll show you… I'll show you wretched fools what it means to be a true-blooded vampire."_

The vampires aimed with their crossbows while the others prepared their ward spells and conjured several gargoyles.

 _They felt it._ The extra-ordinary aura Serana was emanating. The vampiress is holding in an impressive amount of magicka.

She needs to be dealt with immediately.

Upon signal, three of the vampires fired at the vampiress.

But, the crossbow bolts bounced right off as an even more powerful ward spell protected Serana.

She slowly removed her hood. Her skin is now gray and scaly, similar to that of a gargoyle's. Her eyes are pitch black… and they throbbed with anger. Even her hands are slowly transforming into razor-sharp claws. Her fangs were bared… in a sinister smile.

It wasn't even a full transformation to being a vampire lord. But, the power she possessed had already increased exponentially.

With a snigger, she spoke again. _"I've decided… you're all going to die down here."_

In a blink of an eye, Serana assaulted the vampire closest to her with a burst of speed. She gripped him by his head, dangling him in the air. Another vampire swung her sword towards her, but to no avail because of her powerful ward.

With her other hand she blasted him with a lightning bolt, while squashing the head of the vampire like it was fruit within her grip.

The gargoyles were attacked her up front, but Serana easily dealt with them using her magic.

The wards prepared by the vampire mages were useless before her powerful destruction spells. The ambushers were either blasted off by powerful lightning or have their limbs forcefully torn off from their bodies by Serana's claws.

The glade's greenery is soiled, little by little, with the dark red blood of her enemies.

She didn't even have to cast multiple spells to put them down.

Doing that would be too easy.

She wanted to deal with these low-lives up close... and personal.

The surviving vampires stared, their weapons trembling in their hands. They knew it's a fight they couldn't win as they watched their comrades scream for help or for mercy.

Then there was a signal. The Elder Scrolls were retrieved by one of them while the vampiress was distracted.

It was time to go.

One by one, the vampires started to run. Most of them were killed by Serana in pursuit. The remaining few were able to escape.

Serana coquettishly called out. _"Where are you going? Get back here. I'm not done with you."_

All of a sudden, she was short of breath.

She slumped down the ground with labored breathing. Her greyish skin was starting to shed. Her claws were slowly turning back to how they used to be. The pitch-black color of her eyes started to fade, reverting to her feline ones.

Serana dropped down the ground as she slowly lost consciousness.

It wasn't long before the vampiress woke up. She sat right up, her palm supporting her throbbing head.

Then, she looked around… and her eyes widened in horror. Mangled corpses of vampires littered the glade. The clear waters from steam pools are tainted with dark red blood. Some of the torn body parts even hang from the canticle trees.

Serana was no stranger to blood and gore. But seeing all these vampires, all dead in the most horrendous way she could think of _by her hands_ , she wanted to cup her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from puking.

Her head throbbed with panic and everything in her mind was going into a chaotic swirl.

Then she remembered.

Remus.

She sprinted back towards the small crevice at the corner of the cavern. There she saw Remus slumped down, just the way she left him.

Serana felt uncomfortable. What… what if…

She quickly unbuckled Remus's armor before pressing her ear against his chest.

The vampiress let out a sigh of relief.

It was slow… but his heart's still beating. It must be because of the paralysis poison. Still, he looked pale and terrible. And that worries her.

Carefully, she hoisted Remus on her back. She was also feeling under the weather, but Remus's safety was the only thing she could think of.

She ran back to the glade clearing. Serana tried her hardest not to mind the gruesome setting. Her eyes darted toward the canticle tree, where they left the Elder Scrolls.

Gone.

She clicked her tongue in dismay. After a short pause, she shook her head. She strengthened her resolve to save Remus.

Right now, his safety is the only thing that matters.

With that in mind, she hurried for the glade's exit… without looking back.

* * *

 **[Remus' POV]**

 _Remember, Remus… you must acknowledge your weakness. Your blood is weak. Your body is weak. Everything about you is weak._

What's this…? A woman's voice…?

Those things… aren't very nice to say. I'm not that weak…

 _But… you WILL become strong one day. Keep on trying hard… that you'd be able to protect yourself. Maybe you can even be a hero!_

I felt a warm hand over my head. This… this sensation…

 _I believe in you, little Remus… my…_

The voice trailed off. Another weird dream.

"Please work… please work…"

He heard a familiar voice… Serana…?

I slowly opened my eyes.

Sure enough, I was lying on a bed. Serana sat on a chair next to me while she held a small flask. She was teary-eyed as she looked over me. Her lips… they're trembling.

She seemed surprise that I came to consciousness. Without a single thought, she dropped the flask and immediately wrapped her arms around me.

"T-thank… thank goodness… I was… I was… really worried…" she cried. She was trembling so hard. I must've worried her so much.

I smiled. I raised my right arm to embrace her back but then I felt a sudden jolt of pain.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

"Oh! Sorry!" Serana pulled back immediately. "I… I forgot your wounds haven't completely healed yet…" She wiped down her tears.

"No, no. It's okay." I forced a smile.

"It's a good thing though, you're starting to feel pain... and you're moving… I'm surprised how fast your body recovered from the poison…"

Right, we were attacked. I checked on my side and my shoulder. The bolts were removed, and both were patched up. I slowly looked around. We were in some sort of shelter. A pretty run-down one at that. Although, this place looks familiar…

"Where are we?" I asked as I turned to Serana.

"An… an abandoned house. I'm not even sure where we are exactly... But, I'm sure we're still in Falkreath hold." she hung her head. "I- I needed to get you out of there… I didn't have time to think. I just… ran." Serana replied weakly, squirming in her seat. "Are you feeling better? The poison might've relieved the pain but… when the bolts first hit you… it must've hurt…" she asked with a worry-stricken face.

"I'm feeling better… thanks." I briefly replied. I looked at my patched-up wounds again. "You really did a good job with this… I can't believe you managed to pull out those bolts…" Now, I can cast restoration spells later once I've recovered enough magicka.

"It… it was no big deal. Maybe I panicked so hard that I did a proper job." Serana smiled weakly.

"How did you do it?"

"I used an anticoagulant to stop you from bleeding so I could remove the bolts..."

"Anticoagulant? How? You brought some?"

"No. I made some… After arriving here, I left you for a while to gather some herbs and ingredients…"

"You left me here? Damn, that's cold-blooded!" I joked, but Serana seemed to be in no mood for those.

"… After all, I'm still an adept alchemist thanks to my mother…" Serana sighed. She is still trying to smile for a change but to no avail. I looked at the vial she just dropped.

"So, what was that?" I pointed.

"I made a health potion. Well, I tried. Health potions for vampires and humans are different so I have to sort things out…" she glanced at the flask. "That was the third one I made… I was so relieved that you woke up…"

"I see…" I reached for Serana's hand. "Thank you…"

She just gave me another forced smile. "It was nothing."

"How did we get out?"

Serana's eyes narrowed before turning away. She quickly withdrew her hand from mine and grasped her other arm. She was… shaking.

"Serana…? What's wrong?" I asked with worry.

She slowly looked at me, tears starting to well up in her eyes again. "Now… you've seen me like _that_ , huh..." she said darkly.

"Wha—"

Right. Before I passed out, Serana was acting… strange. Even how she looked was kind of different.

I remembered her eyes slowly turning pitch black, and some parts of her skin turning grey.

"You mean…" I started but Serana shifted her look away. I guess I shouldn't be too specific. "What… was that about?"

There was a long pause before Serana answered without even glancing at me. "I turned into a monster."

"A monster?"

No answer. Still pure silence.

I thought hard.

That's when I remembered my first visit at Castle Volkihar.

Harkon's display of power…

"Look, Serana… it's not that of a big deal."

"Stop lying." She said coldly. "Admit it, you hate me."

"What…? I don't—"

"Cut it out... Even I hate becoming turning into _that_ …" Serana laughed dryly, tears still streaming down her face. "I… I didn't mean to… I just… you were hurt and I…"

"Serana, I told you—" I tried to console her but she wasn't exactly stable.

"Everything just turned pitch black… and when I came to… I… I've killed them… not only that I… I…" she was trembling furiously, tears steadily streaming down her face. Her voice was starting to break. "It… It was i-inhumane… T-The bodies… I've—I've… desecrated the glade…!"

Serana…

I pulled her into an embrace, not minding the pain from injuries.

I gently caressed her back. She was shaking terribly. I… I don't know how I'd make her feel better.

That's when I remembered.

 _Blacking out… waking up in a garden of mangled corpses around me… the smell of blood and death…_

 _I once felt the same._

"I know how it feels."

Serana slightly pushed me away and shot me an angry look. "Remus, I'd appreciate it if you'd stop lying for my sake." She said aggressively.

"No, I'm serious."

I told her what happened.

About my dealings with the Companions… About the Blood-Moon pack… about how I barged into their camp to face… _him._ How I blacked out and… slaughtered everyone.

I omitted the fact about my… blood. That's something I… I'm not ready to tell her yet.

Telling my story is still painful. But, seeing her cry like this… I just… have to do something.

All through out, she just stared back at me. Her tears had stopped, and the guilt-racked look on her face was replaced with intrigue, and surprise. But the sadness in her eyes still remain.

"I… I didn't know." Was all she could say after finishing her story.

"Besides the fact that I hated acting on the whim of people who needed help, this was the greater the reason." I paused. "The reason why I ran away and hid. I was ashamed." I smiled bitterly. I reached out for her hand and stared right at her. "The difference between us is that, you killed them so you could protect me. Me, I… until now I don't know why I did it. Out of spite? Regardless, taking _his_ life was one thing, but slaughtering the uninvolved was needless."

The look on Serana's face softened up. Little by little she started to smile. "Still, they were bandits, right?"

"... And you fought vampires earlier. To save me. Now you get my point."

She chuckled softly. "Thank you… for telling me all these. I'm glad I got to know you better…" she gripped my hand tightly.

"Are you feeling better?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe…" she paused. "But don't expect me to forgive myself easily for committing something… inhumane." She slowly let go of my hand.

I just gazed at her. Speaking about how something could be humane or inhumane, despite being a vampire. She really is… kind. Time and time again, these words coming from her reminds me how I used to think vampires knew nothing but kill humans for blood.

To be honest, I'm having a hard time with this redemption thing. But seeing her try so hard to make things right, makes me want to do the same thing.

Serana slowly lifted her legs up the chair and rested her head on her knees. "So, tell me… about your mother…"

"My… mother?"

"You mentioned her earlier…"

"Honestly, I… I don't know about her. Up until now, I can't remember anything before I stayed at the orphanage…"

"Still, that's what triggered you to… blackout, right?"

"Well, I just…" I paused for a moment, collecting my thoughts. "… I remembered the Harbinger's words to me and I… I seriously can't remember." I looked at Serana. "I'm sorry… it's just… a memory I want to forget."

Serana sat properly once more. "Then… why tell me the story in the first place?"

"I hate seeing you cry."

I said that without hesitation. Her eyes widened in shock before turning her head away. "Seriously, this guy… this isn't good for us… especially me…"

"Isn't good for us?"

"No, nevermind." Serana gave me a short smile. "You should rest for a little bit more." She stood up from her seat.

"… Where are you going?" I asked, slightly raising myself from the bed.

"I'll just be right outside." Serana replied. "I just… need some time to think." She opened the door, and before leaving she glanced back at me and smiled. "… I'm really glad you're okay, Remus… I really am. Try to rest a little bit more, okay?"

Her tone was just… full of concern. Somehow, it was enough to make my heart beat faster.

"Okay…" I replied. She gave me one final smile before closing the door.

I stared at the closed door longingly, knowing Serana's just behind it.

I spaced out for quite a bit before looking over my bandage again. My magicka should suffice. I carefully stripped off the bandages.

My wounds… they still looked terrible even though they're healing.

I wonder what Serana felt… while she pulled out those barbed bolts…

I started casting restoration spells.

After treating my wounds, I just sat on the bed in silence. I looked around to check for the Elder Scrolls.

They were nowhere in sight.

Damn it... we might've lost them during the attack.

I don't even want to talk to Serana about it. She was already starting to feel better, I wouldn't dare befoul her mood again.

I stared at the lit fireplace.

 _I lost._

I clenched my fists in frustration. I was careless.

Moreover, I had to force her to fight. If only I wasn't shot then... she wouldn't be so disheartened right now...

I… I've got to be better. Stronger.

 ** _It's been a while since you last had strong desires for power._**

My eyes widened in shock. That voice… the one inside my head… it's him again.

 ** _Still unresponsive I see. Every time you desire power, I'll always be here._**

I chose to ignore it… _like I always did._

* * *

"Where is she?" Remus thought to himself as he moved restlessly on his bed. He couldn't sleep. Also, he couldn't help but think he's already been in this place before.

Finally, he decided to get up.

Wearing his undershirt, he went outside.

There, he saw Serana sitting on a bench made of uncut logs just outside of the house, her eyes widened in surprise as Remus stepped out of the house.

"… I told you to rest." Serana groused as she moved slightly from her seat.

"I couldn't." Remus responded as he sat down next to Serana.

There was an awkward silence. Remus thought it must be because the vampiress was still in no mood to talk. Regardless of coming to that conclusion, he still chose to break the ice.

"Ah. I thought so. I now know why this place looks so familiar."

Serana looked at him curiously. "Why's that?"

"I've been here before. This place is called Pinewatch."

"I see—"

"You brought me to a bandit hideout."

With a sudden movement, Serana gasped. "What?!"

"Hey, be careful! This thing isn't exactly stable you know." Remus laughed as he tapped on the makeshift bench. "Don't worry. I've already cleared it out years ago. There's a hidden switch near the bookcase leading to tunnels below this place."

"That's… actually pretty impressive."

"Knowing this place is still abandoned, I guess Siddgeir remains useless as Jarl." Remus sighed. "Could've set up another lumber mill around here…"

No response from Serana. Remus just stared at her as she continued to delve in her thoughts. He couldn't help but notice the melancholic expression on her face, her eyes staring blankly in space.

"Serana." Remus called out.

There was a long pause before Serana replied, "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

This time, Serana stared back at him with a forced smile on her face. "What for?"

"You had to fight, just because I was careless."

Serana heaved a sigh. "It's okay. Really. It was an ambush." She paused before letting out a forced chuckle. "What happened after that… it would take me some time to forget."

"I still promised, though."

"Huh?"

Remus' eyes widened in disbelief. "Hey! Don't tell me you already forgot?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"It was a night just like this." Remus recounted as he gestured towards himself and Serana. He also tapped the bench.

"Uhhh… what?"

Running out of patience, Remus grabbed Serana's hand and entwined his pinky with hers, pulling Serana completely out of her dark thoughts.

Remus spoke softly. "I promised I wouldn't die on you. But, today, I… I jeopardized that promise. I'm sorry."

Remembering that night flustered the woman. It was cheesy… and childish.

"I-I told you it was okay…" she stuttered as she didn't really know what to say.

"Actually, I've decided to promise again. But, I'd like to change something." He grasped Serana's hand and entwined their pinkies once more. He stared directly at her eyes before he spoke, "I promise… I'll do everything in my power to stay alive and not die on you."

Serana was completely mesmerized as she stared right back at Remus' dark blue eyes. She completely forgot about the brooding she's been doing earlier.

Remus continued with a cheerful smile on his face. "Although, I really can't guarantee I won't give up just about anything… aside from my life… just to keep you safe…"

Remus' voice sounded genuine to Serana's ears. The vampiress felt tearing up but this time she fought it back by blinking rapidly and looking the other way.

"Ah. You damned idiot."

"W-what?"

Serana turned back to Remus. "No… nothing. I guess I think I really can't change your mind about that last part." She giggled. "But I'll definitely hold you to your promise."

The vampiress gave him the sweetest smile she could muster.

Seeing Serana happy and smiling made Remus realize something. Whenever she smiles, the more her beauty is discerned.

After that, he realized the fact that his face is only a few inches away from hers.

His heart suddenly started beating faster and he felt his blood rushing to his cheeks.

Suddenly, Serana stopped smiling and stared at the young man.

"Hey…" she started. "… are you really sure you're okay? Your body heat suddenly shot up."

Feeling conscious, Remus noticed that his pinky was still entwined with Serana's. Panicking, he quickly pulled it back.

"Yeah… yeah. I'm fine. I'm just… uhhh—"

That was the longest 'uhhh' that came out of Remus' mouth before coming up with something to say.

"… I just wanted to… tell you that… I—uhmm, really thankful… for saving my life. I really do owe you one."

Serana clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"Seriously, I told you it was no big deal, you—"

"N-no! It really was… a big deal… I'd—I'd do anything to make it up to you."

Hearing his words, Serana's face softened up.

"A-anything?"

"Anything."

She clasped her hands together before shying away from the conversation.

"Well then…" the vampiress hung her head before planting both her hands on Remus' face.

"Serana wha—"

In a blink of an eye, Remus felt their lips touch. Stunned, his eyes remained open in surprise as Serana savored their kiss.

After a few seconds, the vampiress slowly pulled back. Remus stared right at her in bewilderment as Serana had mixed emotions her face. Still, her eyes expressed happiness.

She tried her hardest to grin, as if she just pulled a prank on him. "That's… revenge. For that thing you pulled on me back at Morthal. Now you owe me nothing."

She quickly got up and started walking towards the forested part of the area.

"H-Hey! W-Where are you going?!" Remus asked, his cheeks stil burning hot and his heart beating even faster.

"I'm hungry… and besides." She turned to look at him with a devious grin. She whispered to herself, "… I got what I wanted…" she called back to Remus. "I'll be back at sunrise. You better rest!"

She hurriedly sprinted into the woods, leaving the confused Remus behind.

Once she managed to do some distance, Serana hit herself in the head. She might've been showing a playful exterior, but she's feeling butterflies in her stomach.

"Damn it Serana, what were you thinking…"

She remembered she was about to tell Remus something before they were interrupted back in the glade.

She sighed.

 _After all of this is over… I'd… I'd tell him…_


	34. Chapter XXIX: Questions and Answers

_A/N (Please read!) - Dated Feb. 11, 2020_

 _Happy hearts month! This update was supposed to be released last week, but I was busy in continuing to edit the previous chapters and I wanted to be done with them before the release._

 _I just edited Chapters VIII to X, so feel free to check it out! I added more interactions between Serana and Remus, and improved any dumbass writing I could find. Just to make things clear, I edit because whenever I re-read, I always find story discrepancies and cringe parts so I had to fix them._

 _When I first wrote Through My Blood, I just wanted to write a Male DB x Serana fanfic lmao. But this time, I managed to finalize what I really wanted to do in this story including the timelines (like how Remus became a thief assassin bounty hunter adventurer/Dragonborn). This is why editing is a lot easier now._

 _Not sure if I'd be able to write a prequel once I finish writing this since I'd be busy with a job irl, but we'll see._

 _The following weeks would be a little tough for me because I'd have lesser time to write. I have so many silent readers so please, if you can, please leave a review/comment so I could read what you think about my progress/story. It really means a lot and gives me drive to write more._

 _I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! By the end of it, just know that I really tried..._ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

Slowly, Remus dragged himself back inside the cabin. He carefully closed the door behind him.

Briefly, he touched his lips.

 _That's… revenge. For that thing you pulled on me back in Morthal._

His heart was already throbbing fast but thinking about Serana's face as she said that made it beat even faster.

"What… was that?!" he suddenly screamed.

He also wondered why he couldn't stop smiling. His heart was pounding so fast, he even started to sweat.

 _What did he do in Morthal?_

He paused for a few moments, trying to remember.

Once he did, he shouted at the top of his lungs in embarrassment. Thinking about what he did flustered him even more.

Why did he do that?

 _Why did he kiss Serana back in Morthal?_

He walked towards the bed and sat down. For a full minute, he spaced out. All of a sudden, that kiss from earlier popped up once more in his head. He slapped himself to snap out of it.

 _Gods damn it… this is all her fault…_

He looked at the steel bowl placed on the nightstand beside him. He could clearly see his face subconsciously smiling again.

Remus voluntarily stopped his lips from curving and laid down the bed. His eyes were tired and weary but he just couldn't sleep.

At the moment, all his mind is capable of is think about Serana.

He always harbored strong feelings towards her. He didn't know when it started but all he knew was he cared for her deeply.

But, right now, he's confused. His heart is now speaking louder to him than it used to.

Once all of this is over, what would he do? Is he even going to be a part of the happy and normal life he wanted Serana to have?

Over that thought, his throbbing heart slowed down, yet he felt a numb ache for some reason.

After a several minutes of deep thought, he let his weariness take over him and lull him to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Remus shuffled out of bed. With eyes half closed, he looked around. He saw Serana sitting on a chair, her body slumped over on the table as she slept.

Remus wanted her to sleep comfortably, but he also didn't want to disturb her. He hovered over her and placed a blanket over her body. He knew that the woman was impervious to cold, but he did it anyway.

The room was silent, Remus could clearly hear Serana's light snores. He lowered himself and moved his head close to Serana's sleeping face.

She looked so defenseless and innocent, making Remus smile.

"It's a sleeping day for you, huh?" Remus softly whispered. "You could've slept on the bed."

Obviously, there was no response. Remus stared at the vampiress for a good few seconds before getting back up. He strapped his armor back to his body.

He donned his hood before looking at his mask placed at the end table.

He's not going to need it today. What he needs is a long walk to clear his head. Or maybe even visit his home nearby.

Remus summoned two familiars to stand guard for Serana. He also left a short note that he'd be back soon, just so the vampiress won't go out looking for him.

He glanced back once last time at the sleeping Serana.

"Sleep well, I'd be back soon." he uttered before closing the door behind him.

* * *

Lydia just finished doing all the chores she had to do at Lakeview Manor. It was two hours past noon. As she was walking back to the manor from the animal pen, she spotted a dark figure approaching the residence.

She immediately drew her sword.

"Stay right there, stranger!" she shouted. The dark figure stopped dead on his tracks. Seeing an unknown person stumble upon Lakeview Manor deep in the forest made Lydia uneasy.

Bandits occasionally came over to raid, but before they could even take a step anywhere remotely near the manor, they were easily dealt with by the housecarls, primarily because of Rayya's superb scouting skills.

But today, Rayya isn't around. She has some business she needed to attend to with the Jarl at Falkreath.

"This land is protected by the Thane of Falkreath, the _Dragonborn_ himself. Get lost!"

The unknown person stopped briefly and seemed to shake a little. Then he started walking toward her once more. Lydia's eyes narrowed in dismay.

"Then you leave me no choice!"

"Seriously? You're gonna kill me on my own land?" the mysterious figure suddenly spoke, in between laughter.

"Wha—"

Remus removed his hood so the housecarl could identify him before flashing her a grin.

The housecarl's face lit up upon recognizing Remus, but her expression changed back into a calmer demeanor.

She sheathed her sword and slightly bowed her head. "Honored to see you again, my Thane."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Seriously? We didn't see each other for a long time. You're literally my first housecarl, Lydia. Stop with the formalities." He grinned as he walked towards her.

"Well then…" Lydia paced herself to meet him halfway. As soon as they're close enough, she planted her fist right into the man's stomach.

Despite wearing armor, the housecarl's strength and the density of her gauntlet resonated through Remus' stomach as he crumpled down the ground.

"What was that for?!" he groaned as he squirmed on the ground, writhing in pain.

"You finally come back to Skyrim and you don't even visit as early as you can? You're unbelievable!" Lydia chided as she gave Remus a soft kick while he was on the ground.

"Did you just kick me?!"

"I heard about what happened at Ivarstead. I even checked out the dragon bones that were left, but I didn't tell anyone anything assuming you'd come visit… but now, here we are!"

The housecarl turned her back on him and started walking back to the manor. She glanced back briefly, "I'm going to have lunch. Come if you want to eat."

Remus picked himself up, gently stroking his stomach. He scratched his head as he mumbled to himself, "Tch, when others are present, she's a kiss-ass… but when no one's around… she's violent…"

"What did you just say?!"

"No, no! Nothing…!"

Once inside the manor, the entryway surprised Remus as its walls have been decorated with more trophy heads from hunts.

"Where's Rayya? She couldn't be here." Remus asked as he sat down on one of the in-home benches.

"She's at Falkreath, she has business with the Jarl. She won't be home for days at least." With an eyebrow raised, Lydia turned to face Remus. "How did you know she wasn't here?"

"If she was here you wouldn't even dare lift a finger on me." Remus nonchalantly answered as he relaxed on his seat. "I thought she'd be around since you greeted me nicely at first, but after that…"

"Shut up." Lydia chastised as she went further inside to prepare them something to eat.

"You should really just cut the honor and duty Nord-crap entirely. You finally became _normal_ after you were stuck with me—" Remus continued to tease but was immediately cut off when a steel fork was sent flying to his direction which he caught with ease.

"Hey!"

"I told you to shut up!"

"Fine!" Remus laughed as he placed the steel fork on a nearby stand. "Make the food edible at least!"

The housecarl didn't bother responding. Remus got up to explore the manor, after all, it's been a long time since he last visited. He'd like to see the changes his housecarls did.

Remus didn't really need all the manors and houses he had, but he thought that he needed a place to stay for every hold just in case he had things to see through.

He thought it would be a waste if he didn't spend the money he earned from adventuring, bounty hunting, and his work with darker affiliations. But most importantly, he wanted his housecarls a place to call home.

Once all houses and manors were ready, he wanted to completely turn over the ownership to his housecarls provided they give him shelter when necessary. Of course, the housecarls immediately refused (except Argis who had qualms) and they decided to compromise by the end of their discussion. The houses would remain Remus' properties but the housecarls can change how he initially furnished them however they liked.

Some housecarls didn't change much. But others, specifically Lakeview Manor, made use of that option.

"Wow, Rayya literally turned this house into a hunter's den… only fancier." Remus commented as he checked out the trophy room at the back.

"Well, you know her…" Lydia answered as she prepared their meal. "At least she manages to stop them from smelling…"

There was a brief silence as Remus looked around the house.

"So, what brings you here?" Lydia finally decided to ask.

"No, nothing really. Just passing by."

"You slew a dragon in Ivarstead almost a month ago and you're 'passing by' now?"

"Wow you're really holding that against me." Remus laughed.

"Of course, I am." Lydia replied. "It was you who told me we're friends, remember? Why wouldn't you visit your friend earlier?"

"Yeah, sorry." Remus chuckled. He dared not tell her that he's been roaming Skyrim and the closer provinces for the past few months before he learned about the Dawnguard. He just didn't have the time to visit Lakeview Manor, it being deep in the woods and another was that his quests in Skyrim were always up North.

Remus wanted to argue that the other housecarls didn't overreact like she did whenever he came by the holds because he'd always been scarce, but in the end, he decided against it.

He acknowledges what Lydia's been saying was no lie. It has been a long time for both of them.

"So, what brings you here? I know you're not here without a purpose." Lydia called out once more from the kitchen.

"I'm visiting you, _friend_." Remus said in a playful manner.

"Don't make me hit you again."

The man slowly approached the table in the main hall to sit down. "Well, really, I just came to visit and check things out. I just happened to be in the area." He sat down a chair as he waited for Lydia.

The housecarl peered at him from her cooking. "Okay, fine. Whatever. There ain't much to tell, though."

"Mhmm."

There was silence between the two as Lydia carried on with her cooking, while Remus continuously tapped on the table as if in deep thought.

"Lydia, mind if I ask you something?"

The housecarl didn't answer.

"I'm really dumb when it comes to understanding… women… so I was thinking—"

Remus has barely even started when he heard the loud clanking of the stirring spoon over the pot in the kitchen. Right after that, Lydia came rushing towards him.

She slightly slammed her hand against the table.

"Did you just say something about… understanding women…?"

"Well… yeah, I mean—"

Suddenly, Lydia slumped down her seat as she gave Remus a look of disbelief.

"I can't believe it… after all these years… you've finally gained interest in them, huh?" Lydia gaped. Suddenly, her eyes gleamed with curiosity. "Tell me, tell me! Is this your companion from the Dawnguard?"

Taken aback, Remus asked, "H-How did you know that?"

Lydia smiled haughtily. "I heard some news. Then did some digging myself."

"'Where'd you hear that from?"

"Does it matter?" Lydia replied sardonically. "Anyway, where is she?"

Remus quickly came up with an alibi. "I told her I needed to do something, so I left her back at… Whiterun."

"Mhm." Lydia crossed her arms. "So, what did you want to know?"

Remus had a question prepared earlier, but his mind completely went blank after seeing his housecarl so motivated to hear from him. Lydia's enthusiasm is throwing him off.

"I—uhh—"

"What? Don't spare any detail!" Lydia gushed.

"I'm… uhm… confused about…"

"Yeah, yeah! I know that already: You're. confused. about. women. Just tell me what happened. I'd get the gist by the end of it."

Remus scratched his head. Once more, he stared back at his housecarl.

Still full of ardor.

He heaved a big sigh before getting started.

"So, my friend met this woman—"

"You don't have any friends. By your friend, you mean you?"

"Shut up, Lydia."

"Seriously Remus, cut the crap. Let's not get through with this 'friend' thing."

"Fine! It's me!" Remus growled in frustration.

The housecarl just smiled nefariously. "Good. Now tell me what happens next."

"Anyway, I met this woman by coincidence when I was doing some work for the Dawnguard. She needed some help and—"

"Being the _white knight_ you are, you helped her."

Remus clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Anyway, after helping her… we were supposed to part ways but… it didn't quite end there. We saw each other again and eventually, we had to team up and do work for the Dawnguard. So, we've been travelling together for quite some time. And… surprisingly, we got along."

"Uh-huh." Lydia nodded in response, the grin on her face growing by the minute.

"As we continued to travel, I started feeling… things. I-I'm not really sure. It's just…" Flustered, Remus briefly glanced at Lydia before he continued. "We were… we were good friends. Really. So, I wanted to protect her."

Lydia crossed her arms before leaning back on her chair. "Psh. I thought I was finally going to hear something interesting from you… you're literally like that with everyone."

"What do you mean?"

"You've always been obsessed with the need to save everyone." Lydia explained. "Sometimes, you even seemed desperate…"

Lydia's words gave Remus' heart a small sting. He knew very well why he ended up this way.

Collecting himself, he waved his hand. "You might be right… but, I think this one's different."

"Different?" Lydia raised a brow. "Fine, continue then."

"Where was I…" Remus said, "… so we continued to travel and do work for the Dawnguard. Thing is, the more I become involved with her… the more I become confused. I… I'm starting to feel something inside that I can't quite understand. All I know is, I care for her… greatly."

There was a slight pause as Lydia just continued to stare in disbelief at the man as he told his story.

"Maybe I've always been confused, but it just got worse. I'm not sure if I'm just confused about myself or her actions recently…"

"Wait… 'her actions recently'? What do you mean?"

Remus suddenly felt blood rush up his face once the housecarl shot her question. He remembered what happened last night… everything was too vivid.

"I—I uh… I think I should go." Remus was about to stand up when Lydia's strong grip suddenly met his arm.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Lydia smiled sarcastically. "Take a seat, please. We're not yet done."

"I-I think this is a bad idea."

"You're not going anywhere." Lydia assured as she maintained her grip.

The man sighed before sitting back down to accept his fate. He poised himself as he started a story once again.

"Well, recently… we just finished a Dawnguard mission, and well… she kind of saved my life—"

"W-Wait! H-Hold on! What do you mean she saved your life?!" Lydia asked all of a sudden.

"What are you getting worked up for? How should I even explain 'she saved my life'?"

"I-I mean, whenever your housecarls, including I, join you for a quest… we always end up holding you back. So much for having us protect you, you always end up protecting us instead." Lydia paused. "Maybe, Jordis and Valdimar would be a different story but still…"

"Nonsense, you guys have been of great help—"

"Yeah, save it." Jordis interrupted as she shook her head. "I'm capable of assessing not only my own skills but the others' too. We're below your level." She paused. "If your companion could keep up with you, then she must be tremendously strong…"

Remus smiled remembering how Serana started off just relying on her spells, but now she's paving her way to become an excellent spell-sword. "Yeah, she is."

"Okay… what happened next?"

"Uhh—yeah. Of course, since she saved my life… I told her that I owe her a huge favor, and that I'd do anything to make it up to her."

"Aaaaand?"

"A-And… sh-she…" Remus stuttered, his face instantly turning bright red. The housecarl's expression was turning sour as she brought her face closer, urging him to just spit it out already.

"W-Well… sh-she… kind of…"

"For the divine's sake Remus, just spill it! And don't you dare lie!" Lydia shouted impatiently, standing up from her seat restlessly.

"Sh-sh-she kissed me!" Remus finally blurted out, surprised with his housecarl's temper.

Wide-eyed in disbelief, Lydia stared at him for a good few seconds. Then she slumped down her seat.

"B-By the gods…" the housecarl started. "… you've finally peaked, you dumb fool." Her remark was followed by a hearty laughter. Remus cluelessly stared at her as he thought how the housecarl might've lost her mind.

"Finally! I always knew there was something wrong with you, but this… this… changes things!"

"W-what…"

"When we first met, I always thought you were very uptight. You always refused when I offered you my help. After a while, I got you to agree to let me join you at least once. Then I discovered that you're actually a pretty decent person, just… distant. But then, there was that weird switch of yours when it comes to fighting…" Lydia gushed on.

"Wait, wait! Weird switch?" Remus interrupted.

"Uh-huh." Lydia nodded. "Don't you know? Whenever we had to fight, it's as if you suddenly switch your personality." The housecarl even gestured the turning of a switch with her hand.

"You were really cold-blooded back then if you ask me. But, that was years ago… around six? Maybe you've changed by now..." she paused for a second to breathe (much to Remus' surprise). "No matter… until now I've always thought you're weird and could never possibly be a normal person… even if I excluded your monstrous fighting capability."

"Wow, you really thought about me that way?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? We might've become friends in the end, but your weirdness just transcends this relationship." She laughed. "Although, with this situation you have…you might actually have a chance to be a normal person!"

Remus just looked at Lydia in bewilderment. Apart from the things he couldn't believe she's saying right now, he wondered how one woman can talk so much.

Lydia paused for a bit. "Although, why did she do it?"

Without thinking, Remus responded, "She said something along the lines of 'payback for what I did in Morthal'…"

"Morthal… do you mean Morthal's defense from the vampires?"

Hearing the housecarl's follow up question, Remus' eyes widened.

 _Now, he's really done it._

The housecarl noticed the expression on his face. "Why… what did you do…?"

"I-I… I…" Remus' face slowly turned bright red.

Upon seeing his face, Lydia smiled deviously. "Don't tell me you… kissed her?"

Briefly glancing up at the housecarl, Remus nodded.

Lydia's eyes widened in shock as she initially guessed it as a joke. Afterwards, she laughed hysterically. "You sly bastard! I never thought you could ever kiss a girl on your own!"

"Bastard? H-Hey… I'm still the Thane you know…"

Lydia didn't seem to absorb Remus' attempt to a threat. "But, why did you do it? You got hit in the head or something?"

"No? I was… I was just… caught up in the moment, I think?"

"You think? You don't seem so sure." Lydia eased up. "Seriously, think harder. Answer me properly. I won't laugh, I promise."

There was dead silence as Remus thought of an answer.

"That night, I wasn't certain if we'd make it out alive. Someone reported that dozens of men were massacred at a nearby guard post. The city was not prepared for a defense. But, seeing her… worried and all… I was determined to keep her safe."

He paused. "She wanted to go and join the defense, but I didn't want her to. In any way, I didn't want to lose her. I was going to leave her at a room inside the inn, but then I saw her face… she was already starting to tear up and… she was shaking. I really didn't know what else to do." He sighed. "I only thought of the last thing I wanted to do before I die… so I… I did it. That's all there is to it. Really."

Once Remus glanced up, Lydia was already close to being moved to tears. "Wow, our constant bickering aside… I really didn't know you'd come this far… emotionally. I'm really proud of you, Remus. Keep her close." She smiled. "You must've loved her deeply…"

"Love?"

"Uhmm… yes?" Lydia's tears were about to come into a halt because she feels Remus remains oblivious to the truth. "Don't you see? Your actions… your words… they say it all. You wanted to protect her and cared for her deeply. You're the one who said that she's 'different'."

Lydia looked at Remus and immediately noticed that the mixed emotions in his face was replaced by a dark expression.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I haven't had a single idea of how it feels to love since I was a kid. Basing from what I've heard from Constance's stories at the orphanage back then, I just always thought it's an emotion I don't deserve." Remus said darkly. "… And I still think the same. I'm sorry, Lydia. I've always thought highly of your assessment of things. I still do… but you may be wrong just this one time."

He suddenly stood up. "Thanks for hearing me out. I have to go. I'm afraid I'm not hungry anymore."

"Don't be ridiculous! I don't want to hear your excuses!" Lydia slammed her hand on the table. "I know deep inside, you wanted to be happy! You think I don't know about that locked up room at Heljarchen Hall?! A kids' bedroom! You even thought that far! I know deep down… there are things you want!"

"I only had it there because I wanted orphans a place they could call home. It was hard growing up at Honorhall." Remus grunted. "And maybe… maybe I do want something. Atonement. That's it. Nothing more." he paused. "I'm sorry. But I have to go."

He started walking towards the door when Lydia suddenly blurted out. "Stop running."

Remus stopped dead in his tracks, but he didn't look back.

"Up to this day, I have no idea what happened so bad in your past that you ended up being that way… but, normal or not, I always thought you also deserved to be happy… You've done Skyrim so much good… stop running away from all the good things that happen to you."

"Hm. You're starting to sound like the old man." Remus continued walking towards the exit. He glanced back one last time. "Thanks… for everything, Lydia. I'll be seeing you." Remus replied in a somber tone.

No response from the housecarl. Remus pulled up his hood before making his exit.

There were plenty more questions he wanted to ask as he sought for answers, but his visit just made him even more confused.

Remus might not have a proper notion of what love really is, but he believed Lydia was wrong. It's something he doesn't deserve.

Not after all what he's done.

* * *

It was sunset when Remus arrived back at the cabin. Remus found Serana sitting quietly in wait when he came back in the cabin. The vampiress' face immediately lit up once he saw him, but somehow this gave Remus' heart a numb ache.

Serana walked up towards him, giving his note back. "I don't know how long you meant by 'I won't be long' but I'm glad you're back. Where have you been?"

"Just took a walk and scouted the area. We're clear."

Serana crossed his arms with a dubious look on her face. "Took you quite a while."

"I covered a large area." Remus replied. "I didn't know it was your day of sleep today. I thought it'd be at least two days from now."

Serana just smiled weakly in response. Remus noticed something.

"Is there something wrong? You look tired and… kind of look… paler."

Serana gave out a forced laugh. "I've always been pale. I'm a vampire, remember?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Remus asked once more. Afterall, despite having sleep… Serana didn't look refreshed at all.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Serana briefly replied with a smile. "Maybe, I'm just a little hungry. I'll be hunting out for a bit."

"Be careful."

"Area's clear, right? You said it yourself." Serana chuckled. The vampiress pulled up her hood before walking towards the door. She glanced back. "That frown on your face better be gone when I get back. Even if you look annoying, I like it better when you smile."

Remus couldn't help but grin upon the vampiress' remark.

Serana beamed back in response. "That's much better."

"Tch. Just go out already. And be careful!"

Serana waved her hand goodbye before closing the door.

For a moment, Remus stared longingly at the door. Finally, he shook his head and decided to distract himself by planning out what they'll be doing for the succeeding days. He removed his armor and went to work.

After planning, he went on to scrutinize the leftover ingredients Serana used and went on to synthesize three small vials of anti-paralysis potion as a precautionary measure for future ambushes.

He also thought about going to Lakeview Manor with Serana to rest for tonight. Afterall, Pinewatch isn't exactly hospitable. He ultimately decided against it, remembering his encounter with Lydia earlier.

Lastly, he organized their belongings. Once he's all done, he sat on his bed and started meditating which he does every once in a while, since there is a certain skill he was hoping to unlock.

This time though, his focus was way off. Eventually, he gave up on the idea of meditation and tried going to sleep… extremely bothered by his earlier encounter with his housecarl.

* * *

 **[Remus POV]**

Ugh.

I must've fallen asleep. I slowly opened my eyes.

Once I did, I immediately saw Serana's face up close to mine.

That can't be right.

I rubbed my eyes vigorously before opening them again.

It's really her…!

She's wide awake and her feline eyes are just… staring at me intently.

"You startled me!" I gasped as I immediately sat up the bed, my back against the wall.

Without moving an inch, Serana continued to stare, her lips curled in an enigmatic smile.

Why am I getting a bad feeling about this?

"Oh, you're awake." Serana purred as she continued to stare. "You look cute when you sleep."

"S-Sorry?"

Serana chuckled as she sat up the bed before she slowly inching towards me. Then she pressed her finger against my chest. "You look so cute… I could just eat you right up…"

Instinctively, I pressed my back harder against the wall.

What's wrong with her?!

Gradually, she held my arm.

It felt… cold. Piercing cold.

I always knew Serana's temperature is different from an average human, but right now I'd say it's abnormal… even in her case.

"Say, Remus…" she cooed, "… I've always wondered what a Dragonborn's blood taste like…"

I swallowed thickly, don't tell me she…

"Mind giving me a taste?" she breathed into my ear. She moved even closer…

Suddenly, I felt something.

I am naturally resilient against magic for reasons unknown to me until now. I do have guesses though. Maybe it's because of my draconic heritage. Or because of my beast-blood. I'm not sure.

But… I'm sure Serana used magic just now.

Slowly, Serana let go of my arm as she sat back. She tittered softly. "As expected, even vampire's seduction doesn't work on you… really fascinating…" she paused as she leered at me.

"So… are you going to let me have a taste? After all… you… know me so well." She smacked her lips. "You even had a… glimpse… of me… in that form…"

She chuckled playfully again.

It was a few seconds before I realized I was gawking at her.

She… really looked beautiful.

Wait! Calm down, Remus! She's… she's definitely not herself right now.

But, this is seriously bad for my heart. I've only just recovered and now I'm dealing with this…

"Serana, I think—"

"Say… Remus…" Serana interrupted, "… do you want to know more… about me?"

"What do you—"

I barely finished my sentence when all of a sudden, Serana started taking off her top.

"Serana what the-!" I immediately turned the other way.

I heard Serana giggle. "My, what a gentleman. I'd allow you to peek, you know…"

"What the hell are you talking about?! Just get dressed!"

She didn't respond.

Is she putting her clothes back on? All I could feel is her shuffling behind my back.

After a while, she spoke. "Okay, Remus… you can turn around now…"

I slowly spun around, but soon as I did, I immediately turned my head back to the side.

"What are you doing?!" I chided.

I could feel blood rushing not only up my head but all throughout my body.

Her top is completely off, with just the blanket covering her… lady parts…

 _This is bad. Really bad._

Serana chuckled. "What's wrong? I never mistook you for someone shy." She said amorously. "I haven't shown _these_ to anyone… so… you should be thankful."

She started shuffling again.

I honestly wasn't looking. But basing on my peripheral vision, she's turned around.

I slowly looked back.

 _It wasn't what I expected._

As I've expected, her skin looked smooth and it was porcelain white.

 _But… her back… it's riddled with scars._

They were faint in color and they varied in form and size. Some of them looked like they came from a whipping, but the the others… were bigger. They looked like… she was struck by something large…

"Serana…"

"Wonder how I got these?" Serana asked teasingly. "They were from the ritual that turned us into the Daughters of Coldharbour."

I-I don't know what to say. My heart sank along with my worries in our situation once I saw her old wounds. This can't be…

"Although, I am a little bit different from the others…" Serana continued. "The females were supposed to engage into… acts… with Lord Molag Bal… but I wouldn't take it. So, I refused." She chuckled sardonically. "No matter how hard he tried, I wouldn't let him. That's why I was punished."

Punished? I wanted to ask. But my mouth refused to open to speak. I was in a total loss of words.

"I was beaten to death." she said darkly. "It was fortunate that my vampiric regeneration took care of my wounds when I was resurrected. At least, it doesn't look as awful. And now… here I am… a blood-starved vampire."

My hands balled into fists. Damn it… Molag Bal… Damn it all…

"A fascinating story is it not?" she replied as she faced me again. "Now that you know more about me…"

I didn't have time to react properly as Serana returned to providing distraction.

"Serana, wai—"

"I also want to know more about you…" she completely let go of the blanket wrapping her body as she crawled towards me. "So… let me have a taste…"

 _This is getting out of hand! I might not be affected by her vampiric magic but, this situation is no cakewalk for me either!_

I pressed my back against the wall again.

 _I have nowhere to go!_

"Wait, Serana—"

Suddenly, she gripped my arm. I tried to remove her grasp but her strength… she's too powerful!

Her other arm slowly wrapped around my back before she pulled me closer.

 _Oh, no._

I felt something soft pressing against my chest as she clung unto me.

 _"It's been a while, since I last tasted mortal blood…"_ Serana whispered unto my ear. I could feel her breathing down my neck.

All of a sudden, I remembered something. When I defended Morthal, I was bitten.

 _The vampire that bit me… that vampire was dead._

My eyes flashed wide open. "Serana, no—"

 _I was too late._

I felt her fangs sinking into my flesh, sending me into a state of euphoria.

 _What is… this…?_

 _I'm losing strength…_

Slowly, I lost my balance as I fell lying on the bed with Serana on top of me, the coldness of her body pierced through me as she indulged herself in my blood.

 _No… Serana… Serana would die…_

With little consciousness I've had left, I summoned every ounce of my strength to push her back.

She stared down at me, my blood still dripping from her fangs. She was breathing heavily, as if she wanted more.

Also… her eyes…

 _They were pitch-black just like then._

Weakly, I reached my hand out to caress her face.

"Serana, please… this… this isn't you…"

Steadily, her expression changed. Her eyes softened as they lost their pitch-black color, returning into her normal feline ones.

Tears started welling from her eyes as she stared at the bite on my neck. With an expression of great regret, she completely broke down into tears.

"No… Remus… I'm sorry…!" she cried, "I-I'm really sorry…! I-I didn't mean to...!" she slowly inched backwards.

I sat up and quickly grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her body before pulling her into an embrace. I gently stroked her back. She was shaking.

"I didn't want this…! Believe me, please…! I didn't'… I didn't want this…!" she said in between her sobs.

"I know, I know… it's okay." I comforted her as I continuously caressed her back.

She repeatedly said the same words all over for a while, until she lost consciousness in my arms.

Gently, I laid her down the bed. Tears were still streaming down her face as she continuously muttered " _I'm sorry"_ even in her sleep.

Hearing her apologize constantly despite being unconscious made my heart ache.

I found a piece of clean cloth and wiped down her tears before wiping the blood on my neck.

Then, I pulled up a chair next to the bed. My eyes were fixated on her as she remained in deep sleep.

 _Thank the Divines… she's alive._

I vaguely remembered what happened to the vampire who bit me back at Morthal. All I know is, there was something in my blood that was fatal to him.

But, why? Why didn't it affect Serana?

Maybe she did not drink much? I am not certain.

Still, I am apprehensive to the thought of providing my blood for her in the future.

I cannot risk her safety. Maybe we just got lucky today.

I reached out to move stray hair on her face. Her cries earlier suddenly rang through my head.

 _I didn't want this!_

Back in the Soul Cairn, Serana didn't say anything when I asked Valerica if she underwent the ritual willingly.

 _And now… I just got my answer._

* * *

Lydia heard continuous, but light knocking on Lakeview Manor's door deep in the night.

She unsheathed a dagger as she slowly walked towards it.

It just might be Rayya, but she must be prepared for the worst.

Steadily, she opened the door.

"Hey." Remus greeted. Lydia's eyes widened in surprise as she saw him carrying a person on his back.

Then her face lit up and started mouthing words as she pointed at her. "Is she-?"

"Wow, I was really expecting you to be angry. You change moods easily." Remus laughed softly as he walked in. "I guess Rayya's not here yet?"

"What happened? Why is she—"

"She's just sleeping. It's a long story." Remus briefly replied as he carried Serana to the master bedroom, Lydia following close behind.

Gently, Remus laid the vampiress down the bed. Lydia gawked at the very sight of the woman.

"By Dibella, where in oblivion did you find someone _that_ beautiful?!" Lydia whispered. Remus just replied with a smile.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Certainly. What is it?" Lydia asked.

"I'd… like us to be left in a while here in Lakeview Manor. You can join Rayya at Falkreath. Take the horse and don't tarry. Vampires might be about."

"As you wish. But—"

Remus looked back at Serana. Then, he pulled up a chair beside her and sat down.

"I take back what I said earlier."

"Which one?"

"Just the lot of what I said." He slightly glanced at his housecarl. "I came here because the _real fight_ starts tomorrow. We need to be prepared as much as we can."

"You can count on my sword if you need it." Lydia offered.

"No, this fight is ours. It's… it's hard to explain."

Remus fixated his eyes on Serana once more. "Right now, I can't stand the thought of being separated from her. I want to protect her… that no more harm may come near her again." He laughed softly. "I guess that's not possible for now, we're part of the Dawnguard after all. We're in constant danger."

"In the end… you were right…" Remus continued as she fixed the stray hair on Serana's face.

 _"I am irretrievably in love with her._ "

He chuckled as he heard himself admit his feelings out loud. "But, right now, I'm afraid I am not yet in the position to tell her how I feel."

Remus slowly reached out to touch Serana's face.

 _"But I promise… after all of these is over… I'll tell her… I'll tell her everything."_

With a sigh, he added,

 _"Also… you were right about another thing. There's one… one more thing I want aside from atonement."_

Remus gently stroked Serana's cheek,

 _After all is said and done…_

 _I'll ask her to marry me._


	35. Chapter XXX: Scum's Wish

**[Serana's POV]**

…Why is this bed so comfortable?

…Wait- _too comfortable._

I steadily got up, my eyes half-open, as I cupped my head with my hand. I wasn't exactly feeling unwell but for some reason my head kind of hurts. Maybe I'm still feeling groggy from my sleep.

I tried to recount what happened last night, but I was distracted.

There's something off with the place's smell.

I sniffed again.

This isn't the house back in Pinewatch.

Removing my hand, I looked around. I'm in a place I'm not familiar with. Although, it has a relatively better than the setting at Pinewatch.

Suddenly, the door opened as Remus entered the room.

Once he saw me sitting up on the bed, he gave me a warm smile.

"Oh, good. You're awake." He said as he walked towards where I'm at. He pulled up a chair near the bed and sat down. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah… I think…" I reluctantly replied. My eyes darted across the room once again. "Where are we?"

"At Lakeview Manor, here at Falkreath Hold." Remus replied. He stared at me for a few seconds. "Are you feeling fine now?"

"Yeah, a little bit." I answered. "I was having a headache earlier… but it's subsiding."

There was a short silence before Remus spoke up. He was a little fidgety.

"So… what happened?"

Since my headache was lesser by the minute, I started trying to remember again.

"Well… I was out hunting, right?" I explained, "Once I was done, I went back to Pinewatch. But- "

I tried to remember what happened next, "– before I was able to reach the door, I… I felt hungry… thirsty rather, which was strange because I just had my fill…"

I paused. "Last thing I remember was… passing out next to the door…"

I looked back at Remus. He was listening to me intently, like he was expecting me to say more. Then, he let out a big sigh, "Well, how are you feeling now? Still… thirsty?"

"Surprisingly, no." I answered, "I'm actually feeling fuller than I ever was since I woke up at that cave…"

Remus seemed a little surprised with my reply. Then his face softened up into a smile.

"That's good to hear." He reached out to pat my head. I couldn't help but smile as I felt the warmth of his hand.

"I was worried. I'm glad you're okay." he said before standing up. "I still think you should rest. There's food downstairs in case you need something to eat. There are books too if you want to read. I'll be outside."

"What are you going to do?"

Remus paused to think. "Well, you see… I've sent my housecarl away. So, there's only two of us here."

I swallowed thickly.

 _Just… the two of us?_

"But of course, there are things that need doing around here. I have to do the chores."

"Then let me—"

He raised his hand. "No. You said you had a subsiding headache, right? It's better if you just stay inside the house and rest until your headache's gone. It's near noon so going outside won't help you."

He walked towards the exit with a hand waving goodbye. "See you, later."

I just watched him disappear behind the door because I knew he was right. I slumped down back on the bed.

I have so many questions. Just what happened last night after I passed out?

Did he carry me here?

Why are we even here? Sure, this place is nicer, but Pinewatch is serving its purpose.

What's the next plan?

All I could do is think of those questions repeatedly because I forgot to ask them.

Remus seemed a little… strange.

This is the first time I saw him this serious for a while. Well, we haven't seen each other for a week before Ancestor Glade but still, it feels weird without the lame jokes and seeing that 'goofy' smile of his.

* * *

Staying inside the room was a little depressing so I decided to go down and check out the books Remus told me about. I looked around.

Like Heljarchen Hall, this manor was huge. So many hunting trophies decorated the walls. I even spied on a trophy room at the far end part of the house.

For a good few hours, I became absorbed to the one book I chose. Once I finished reading it, I returned it back to the shelf.

Remus was still nowhere inside the manor.

How long was I reading?

I strapped on my sword before going outside to check what's up.

It was already late in the afternoon. The sky had a red orange hue as the sun was preparing to set in the horizon.

The Manor was built on elevated ground in the middle of the forest. A nearby lake can also be clearly seen.

The scenery was… nice. I wonder what's going through his mind, deciding to build a manor out here.

I walked up to the stable to check on the horses. Somehow, Remus managed to get Shadowmere and my horse back with us. I remember having to leave them at the foot of the Ancestor Glade's mountain because I was too distressed.

After checking on the horses, I went to the back. I was surprised to see he owned a bee farm. Huh.

There were also farm animals beside the house earlier. So, when he meant "chores" he meant taking care of farm animals?

I smiled to myself. I stood at the edge of the manor's land. The sun's about to set and the colors left in the sky are just mesmerizing.

That's when I felt something familiar. I looked down the cliff.

There I saw Remus sitting atop small boulder, not moving an inch.

What is he doing? Meditation?

I slowly leapt down the crevices before landed on my feet as soft as possible so I wouldn't disturb him. I was sure there's still a slight sound even if I tried, but still, he remained in his zone.

Steadily, I approached him. His eyes remained shut while he sat upright.

Looking at him felt… a little strange. I wonder… what is he trying to do?

Unwittingly, my face moved closer to his.

At that moment, his eyes flashed open. I just stood there awkwardly as we're now staring at each other face to face.

He looked unfazed by the fact that my face is so close to his. His dark blue eyes remained solemn as they gazed back at mine.

Then they glistened as he smiled. "Feeling better?"

I felt my heart skip a beat. "Y-yeah." I answered as I instinctively stepped away from him.

He stood up and patted the dirt off his pants.

"What were you doing?" I asked.

"Meditation." he replied.

"First time I saw you doing it." I responded.

He smiled, "Well, I sort of forgot to continue doing it. I'm starting to make it more of a habit recently. I used to do it at least twice a week though."

"I see…" I trailed off.

There was silence. Now what?

I felt obliged to talk so I asked another question, "Why were you meditating?"

"Plenty of reasons." Remus had a finger pressed on his chin as if thinking, "I'm not exactly a talented mage but when I was in the college, I was quick to pick things up. I could do complicated spells, but I really can't sustain them."

He playfully summoned a bound dagger. "I meditate because I want to expand my magicka capacity. I shouldn't just rely on my fighting skills. In terms of magic, I shouldn't just rely on you." He allowed the bound dagger he's holding to dissipate in thin air.

His last statement struck a vein. Doesn't he like relying on me?

"Well, there was another reason… though I'm not sure if I'll be able to attain it." he sighed before he continued, "My master-"

I felt my ears perking up to listen. After all, this is a subject he rarely touches. I actually think he's trying to avoid talking about his teacher.

"- his conjuration was so advanced that he could summon things created from Nirn to and fro a plane of Oblivion."

Wait… I remember my mother saying something about this…!

If I remember correctly, to do this you must be a master of conjuration, have immense magicka reserves, and last and most important, an unrestricted access to a plane of oblivion.

While the other requirements are difficult to attain, achieving the last one… is even more complicated. The ways I know of is having the ability to manipulate daedric energy, which is technically impossible for any being in Nirn.

The other one would be gaining the favor of a higher daedric being.

Either way, whoever his teacher was, he must be a being of high status. A daedra who walks Nirn? A daedric follower? I have no idea.

Remus carried on, "I didn't really like meditating in the first place, but when I asked him about it he said something about 'tapping the inner self'. I don't really understand what that means, but I at least want to try and achieve his level."

It kind of made me sad how Remus remains hopeful, but his chances of actually doing it are small to none. But I suddenly remembered how he, a mortal being, slayed a literal god in the form of Alduin.

He just might make it happen…

"Why do you want to learn it anyway?"

Remus smirked, "Other than learning something new…" he lifted a finger up to make a point. "Convenience of course."

"Huh?"

"Well, it's a literal drag having to carry your things and weapons around."

Ah, there it is. The goofy and annoying grin I've been meaning to see. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"—Besides, we're about to retrieve Auriel's Bow, we can't afford to lose it as we travel."

Suddenly I experienced a pang of guilt. We lost the Elder scrolls because of my negligence.

"R-Remus… I'm—"

"Ah, you're about to apologize about the scrolls, aren't you?" he interrupted. "Don't worry about it. It's actually my fault that we lost them. I was the one who left them in the open."

But I was the one who wasn't injured during that time…

"I'm sorry…"

Remus looked at me for a brief moment before a soft smile escaped from his lips. He looked up the sky before turning towards me.

"It's sundown. Say, if you're feeling better… do you want to spar?"

"Uh, sorry?"

"A spar. A practice fight. Training."

"I know what spars are." I shot back sarcastically.

I felt my lips curling into a devious smile. This is a good chance to show him how much I've improved.

"I've actually never felt better." I responded.

It's true. Somehow, I felt like my senses are clearer and more reliable than before. I also feel like the distraction from being thirsty for blood won't be bothering me for days either. I have no idea what happened, but things are going in my favor.

"The rules?" I questioned.

"Same old. You can use spells now, though."

The last time Remus and I sparred, I lost horribly. I want to win… at least once.

"All right." I drew my sword. "What are you going to use, though?"

Remus summoned a bound sword into his hands. It looked similar to the one he used at the Soul Cairn. "Guess, I'd have to use this. I forgot my swords at the manor."

The two of us finally stood on opposite sides.

"Let's go." I exhaled. With a burst of speed, I lunged towards him. I saw him smirk a little. This was exactly how the last fight started.

But it'll be different this time.

I quickly flung an ice spike spell at him. He quickly casted a ward with his other hand. As he did, I sharply turned towards his blind spot and swung my sword.

Still, he managed to parry my attack with his main hand even if his off hand was still casting a ward.

Even a coordinated attack couldn't work. I quickly stepped back and prepared adept spells.

I can't hope to win against him in terms of close combat. I need to deprive him of magicka.

Spell after spell, I flung everything I could. Remus kept his wards up.

Then, I prepared a powerful lightning spell with my left hand and blasted it to Remus' direction. He had no choice but to dissipate his bound sword and use his main hand to cast another ward to block a spell of that intensity.

While unarmed, I managed to get into his vulnerable spot once more before swinging my sword. In a split-second, I saw him smirk again before flipping his body up the air to dodge.

While mid-air, he started conjuring another bound sword and slashed it towards me on a downward trajectory.

I was quick to parry, but now that I have… I couldn't get away. Every time I tried to step back, he kept engaging.

I'm at a disadvantage... I could feel myself being overwhelmed each time his sword hits mine. I need to do something.

Once I was able to deflect one of his attacks, I quickly conjured a bound dagger and thrusted it towards him. But he was too quick… he managed to disarm my attack with his knee before conjuring another sword on his offhand and holding it against my throat.

It's impossible. He could easily read me like a book.

"You… you've really improved." he commented before dispelling both of his swords. I also sheathed mine and shrugged at him in response.

Still can't beat him. I stepped back and shook my head.

"Wait, you're not going to fight anymore?"

"I've come to terms with it." I laughed. "I can't win."

"Even your temper… huh." Remus sat back down on the boulder. "I was fighting you seriously, though."

Puzzled, I stared at him. He was… fighting me for real?

No. Impossible. At most, he's just being polite.

He stretched out his arms, "Anyway, your magic clearly surpasses mine. So, I can only help you work on your swordsmanship."

Remus proceeded to tell me things he observed while we were fighting. I probably have more acute senses than him because I'm a vampire, but his keen battle sense is extraordinary.

As he explained things to me, I was amazed by how he managed to track even the slightest movement in that fight.

Maybe that time when I saved his leg back on our way to Windhelm was a farce.

It's no surprise though. After all, he is _the Dragonborn._

Remus wasn't even done but I couldn't help but ask.

"Why did you fight me anyway? We already knew that in the end… you'd always win."

I wasn't bitter. It was a serious question. I just couldn't see the point of us fighting.

Remus seemed surprised by my question as he stared at me for a moment. Then he smiled gently.

"Because I wanted to protect you." He looked up at the already darkish-blue sky. "Before, I wanted to protect you so badly… that I even told you that I'm willing to put my life on the line."

There was a pause.

"But… I was wrong. If I truly wanted to protect you, I have to rely on you more… if you get what I'm saying." he slightly chuckled. "Maybe you weren't meant to be protected anyway since you're so damn strong. Still, I want to do it anyway. And this is the only way I know how to do it properly… without disregarding you."

He looked at me sincerely. "You're important to me, Serana."

I felt my chest tightening up. This is bad.

I… I'd never really get tired of hearing those words from him.

My heart… why won't you be at ease?

Remus looked back at the sky before lying down the boulder.

"The story I told you the other night…" he hesitantly started.

The other night… does he mean that time when he told me about… _that_?

"—The moment I saw so much blood in my hands, after all those years trying to escape my past as an assassin, I just knew… that I'm just a murderer. That I had to disappear."

He exhaled. "So, I traveled from Skyrim, and somehow, I landed at Solstheim. While I was on my way, I even started thinking of taking my own life because of the pain… and guilt. But, I was scared to die."

There was silence for quite a moment. I really couldn't find anything to say to him. I just sat down the ground. All I could do for him is… listen. But, still, why is he telling me this now?

"At Solstheim, despite thinking that I'm not fit to do anything good anymore, I still felt the weight of responsibility on my shoulders. So, I continued to live. I went back to Skyrim."

He continued, "While I travelled, I helped in any way I can but… I just lived from one day to the next. I wasn't really expecting something in life. But recently, I think I found something to look forward to."

Something to look forward to?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Remus got up before giving me a bright smile. "The day we win." He looked straight at me before he continued, "Once all of this is dealt with once and for all… you could have a normal life."

I initially smiled at his response, but somehow this time, I kind of felt different.

I was starting to feel… scared.

I don't even know what kind of requirements we have to fulfill to end this prophecy thing.

But, there's a high chance that this will all end… with my father's death.

I swallowed thickly. Do I even have the strength to do that?

 _To kill my own father…_

That's not even the worst thing that scares me. All this time, he'd been talking about how he wants me to have a normal life after all of this. But…

 _"Just what… is normal…?"_ I said under my breath.

"What?"

"No… nothing."

Remus scratched his head and looked up the night sky. In turn, I stared at him.

It's funny how just looking at him made me feel at ease. It's like… being in the safest place I could possibly be.

But after that I realized what I've been really scared of.

After all this is over, we won't have any more reason to stay together. After all, what could a mortal like him possibly have anything to do with an immortal like me?

Just by the thought of it made me feel like my heart's being torn apart… little by little.

I clutched my chest and hung my head.

Remus must've noticed as he immediately asked, "What's wrong? Are you okay?" He stared at me with eyes filled with worry.

I gave him the most reassuring smile I could muster. "Yeah, I'm fine. Might be a little exhausted from earlier."

He responded with a grin, "You should rest for the night, too. We're making our way for Darkfall Cave starting tomorrow."

"A-Already?" I stuttered.

"Yeah. I thought about reporting to Isran first but, the Elder Scrolls were taken from us. We need to act… fast." He raised a brow. "Why? Are you not feeling well?"

"N-No… I'm fine…" I hesitantly replied. He's right. Just why am I being so difficult about this? I shook my head, "Let's go… tomorrow."

"Alright." Remus hopped off the boulder and started walking off. "Good job today. I'm going on ahead, I'll cook us dinner. You better get in soon, too."

I watched as he slowly disappeared in the distance.

I bit my lip. Why… why are things suddenly moving so fast?

Maybe this is fate giving me a reality check. Maybe fate wants me to accept it… that one way or another, things will come to an end for the both of us.

That even thinking about walking beside him after all of this… _is just a scum's wish._


	36. Chapter XXXI: Touching the Sky - Part 1

_A/N_

 _Hello! Sorry for the late update, I knew quarantine started days ago but I only found the small motivation to write recently. Took this long because I was also playing games but here it is._

 _Didn't really bother proofreading this one because I was bored out of my mind writing it. :))_

 _But good news is, since we all have nothing to do, my updates would be released in a 4-7 day interval (I think things will become a little bit interesting after this chapter so I'd be writing more). Please comment your thoughts since your reviews are what keeps me going tbh. :D_

 _Hope you enjoy it and stay safe!_

* * *

"We're here."

Serana stared at the gaping abyss that was Darkfall Cave.

After Dimhollow Crypt and Forebears' Holdout, she thought she had her fair share of caves already. Unfortunately for her, here's another one.

Aside from this, she would be lying if the thoughts she had from _that_ night wasn't lingering in her head. The travel did take her mind off it, but not entirely.

With these, she was in no mood to push through with this mission _at all._ Still, she knew that it's something she had to do.

"Let's just go." Serana muttered with a sigh as she walked on in, leaving Remus behind.

Remus confusedly watched as the vampiress is swallowed by the cave's darkness. It was a bright and sunny day, so he expected Serana would show more enthusiasm once they've arrived at a shelter.

Yet, if he thought about it, she hasn't been exactly talkative ever since they left Lakeview Manor. Sure, during their travel Serana didn't talk a lot, but she didn't outright ignore him either.

Determining there's no use in looking back, Remus followed behind her with a shrug.

The cave was relatively a little darker than what Remus was used to, but so far it posed no problem.

The duo went deeper into the cave with little to no resistance. They encountered one frostbite spider, but it wasn't big enough to even be considered as a threat. Serana dealt with it easily with a beginner ice spell.

Serana looked back at Remus. "Are you sure we're in the right cave? There's literally nothing in here."

"Of course, I'm sure. I saw this place in the Elder Scrolls. Let's just keep on moving. The Volkihar vampires might already be breathing down our necks so we've got no time to waste."

Remus' reply found its way and struck Serana's nerve.

"Got no time to waste, huh." Serana mumbled annoyingly.

"Sorry?"

"No, nothing. Let's get moving." Serana walked deeper into the cave, in an even faster pace. Scratching his head, Remus trod behind her, wondering what caused the vampiress to be so prickly.

After a few minutes, they happened upon a hanging bridge over some kind of pit.

"I told you. We're at the right place." Remus sneered as he lightly elbowed Serana.

The vampiress gave him a piercing look in turn. "Just because there's a bridge?" She clicked her tongue before crossing the bridge.

"Hey—Wait!" Remus called as he ran after her. Once both of them reached the other end of the bridge, they were surprised by the fact that they happened upon a dead end all concealed in darkness.

"Now, I'm really starting to wonder if we're at the right place. Let's just head back to the surface." Serana coldly said as she slightly bumped into Remus as she walked right past him.

Suddenly, she felt his hand grabbing hers.

"Wait." The annoying tone of Remus' voice that Serana was used to, suddenly dipped low in assertion. Her eyes slowly looked at the man and quickly shied out once she realized that he was staring at her with his dark blue eyes, all in seriousness.

"W-what?" she stammered.

"You've been acting… a little bit different. Is there something wrong?"

She didn't even have to look at him, judging by how his voice sounded, he was genuinely concerned. She pulled back her hand.

"What are you talking about? T-there's nothing wrong. Let's just… let's just get out of here." Serana hesitantly replied before making her way across the bridge.

All of a sudden, the hanging bridge broke down, leaving Serana helpless as she started to fall.

"N-no! W-wait!" Serana screamed as she fell.

"Serana!" Remus didn't even think twice as he jumped right after her. It was a long fall, but Remus managed to catch one of the vampiress' flailing arms.

He quickly pulled her close to his torso, his hand cupping her head.

 _If it's the last thing I'll do…_

He slightly turned his body below Serana's in an attempt to cushion her fall. But, soon as he did, their bodies plunged into an ice cold rapid-flowing stream.

Remus thrashed around the water, trying to find where Serana is. Once he did, he found her being in the same state of panic as she tried to keep her head above the water.

The rapids swiftly carried them deeper into the cave system, which seemed to be the longest of tunnels to them, until both were spat out at a small waterfall.

Once they've recovered, Serana was on her knees coughing out water.

"A-Are you okay?" Remus asked as he gently patted her back.

"I-I'll be fine." She replied as she looked up at the cavern's ceiling. "Better get ready, looks like we got company." Slowly, she pulled herself back up.

Countless frostbite spiders started dropping down the small stream where they were. They were nothing like the previous one they encountered. While the spider from earlier was small, these ones were huge even for the average size.

Sighing, Remus pulled a blade from his back. "Let's just get this over wi—"

"No. I have a better idea." Serana said. "Stay behind me."

"What? But—"

"Just do it, Remus."

The man didn't have a choice to do as she says. He stood behind Serana, but the grip on his blade remained firm.

The vampiress started to cast a lightning spell with both her hands before releasing it at one of the spiders. The lightning spell started arcing towards the nearest enemies as Remus watched in awe. Serana's spell was simultaneously frying the large crowd of spiders.

He quickly sheathed his blade and pulled out his bow and started shooting at the spiders further at the back to provide support.

After a while, they were able to kill the rest of the spiders. Remus strung his bow on his back as he glanced at Serana, "You've… really become strong."

The vampiress smiled deviously in return, "Well, I didn't want to be a burden in the long run."

Remus grinned. Looks like she's back to her usual self, even for a moment. He casted a small flame spell to dry themselves.

There was silence between them which was starting to become deafening as time passes. Remus thought about attempting to break it numerous times, but he felt like Serana didn't want to talk.

After drying themselves, Serana stood up. "Come on, we need to keep moving."

"Are you sure? We could rest for a while… I mean we just almost drowned…"

"We don't have time to waste. You did say that earlier, haven't you?" Serana replied callously. "Let's go. At least now we're not hindered by a dead end. Let's just find a way out of here."

Without waiting, Serana went on her way towards another section of the cave. Still bewildered by the vampiress' actions, Remus followed.

"There's a brighter light up ahead ahead." Serana remarked as they went on a discovered cave path with lit by torches. The light turned out to be a small pit fire of a small camp. Once they got closer, they were met with a dead Breton, sitting at the edge of the cave.

"… Why would anyone want to set up camp here?" Serana asked as she looked over the camp, then the dead Breton.

Remus knelt to examine the corpse. "He was mauled to death by… something. Just died recently." His eyes darted towards the Breton's hand.

He barely held a note.

Remus carefully removed it before he started reading,

 _Sister, I know that you'll come find me, but it will be too late. If you find this letter, get out of this forsaken cave as soon as possible. We were fools to think we could live so close to such creatures and live peacefully._

 _I should've headed back to camp with you after we placed the torches down here. I thought these trolls would be different, that they would somehow understand that we didn't want to hurt them._

 _I am now cornered and it's only a matter of time before one of the trolls decides to finish me off. I hope it is a quick death._

 _Farewell, my dear sister._

Remus looked towards another passage which would lead them further down the cave. "We have to be careful." he mumbled to Serana after reading the note.

The vampiress only responded with a nod.

Mindful of their steps, they threaded down the path and was led to another part of the cave.

Everything was pitch black.

Remus casted the _Detect Life_ spell. Once he did, he saw figures of blue light strolling around the unexplored section of the cave.

Then they stopped. The figures were unmoving for a few seconds.

Serana started to whisper, "Remus, we—"

He interrupted her with a shush.

Almost simultaneously, with a loud roar, the figures slowly made their way towards their direction.

"We need to go back, they're coming straight for us!" Remus blurted before grabbing the vampiress by the arm.

"But I can—"

"There's no time!" he shouted as he dragged Serana back up the tunnel. Once there's a little bit of light from the previous areas, he drew one of his swords. "Get ready." he stood on guard at the edge of the tunnel. Roars from trolls echoed as they approached closer.

Serana rolled her eyes before pushing Remus out of the way at the edge of the tunnel. She started casting spells at the passage before them. Lightning runes along with walls of lightning started to appear.

Once the trolls showed up, they immediately fell victims to Serana's spell traps. The remaining ones were dealt with her powerful lightning spells.

In under five minutes, all the trolls lie dead.

Serana glanced at Remus with a glorious smirk. "I guess it's easier to kill them this way, but you could've left them to me earlier. I was trying to tell you I could see clearly in the dark." Then her face contorted into a scowl before covering up her nose. "Nevermind, you _definitely_ should've left them to me earlier. Now, we're going to have to deal with this… smell."

"Right." Remus also shielded his nose from the burnt smell. "Sorry… I was being too cautious."

Without even looking at him, Serana replied. "Forget it."

Remus was hit by a pang of guilt when the vampiress said that. He wasn't used to pulling the team back.

Still covering her nose, she started to pass through the troll corpses with Remus lagging behind her, now with a torch in hand.

Serana was starting to feel relieved once she caught a glimpse of the tunnel's exit when all of a sudden, she felt something strong grip her leg. She looked down to see a troll, still conscious from the assault earlier.

She started to cast a spell but was interrupted when a flying dagger pierced through the troll's eye.

Hesitantly, Serana glanced back at Remus. "T-thanks…"

"No, it's nothing." The man glumly replied.

Once they got out, Remus realized his torch isn't enough to provide light in the darkness so they can explore the cave easily. He casted a magelight at the cave's ceiling.

The light shone brighter, revealing a huge cavern with a relatively shallow stream. The stream flowed slowly and steadily towards another part of the cavern.

"I think we should follow the downstream." Remus suggested picking his torch up once more.

"Agreed."

The stream flowed through multiple cave chambers. Remus casted Magelight every time the section was too big or dark.

At last, they saw light across the distance with a small dome-like structure.

Remus' eyes lit up as his feet paced faster but he was suddenly pulled by Serana behind a nearby rock.

"What is it?"

"There something… rather, _someone,_ up there. We should be careful." Serana answered.

"Someone?"

Suddenly, a voice rang out. "I sense you out there. Come forward. You have nothing to fear here."

Despite being uncertain, the two of them came out and walked towards the owner of the voice, a pale-looking man with snow white hair to match. An elf.

"Who are you?" Remus asked first.

"I am Knight-Paladin Gelebor. Welcome to the Great Chantry of Auri-El." He answered eloquently.

Auri-El? Auriel. They were at the right place.

"You mean, this place is a temple to… Auri-El?" Serana crossed her arms.

"That is right. Auriel, Auri-El, Alkosh, Akatosh... so many different names for the sovereign of the snow elves."

"Snow Elves? You mean… you're a Falmer?" Remus followed up. He knew there was something different with the elf but… a Falmer…

Gelebor's forehead slightly wrinkled at Remus' question. "I prefer snow elf. The name Falmer usually holds a negative meaning to most travelers. Those twisted creatures you call Falmer, I call the Betrayed."

"Wait, what does he mean by 'twisted creatures?'" Serana asked.

Right. After all their travels, Serana haven't seen the Falmer… or what they've become.

"I'll explain it to you later." Remus briefly replied.

Gelebor cleared his throat. "I imagine you're here for Auriel's bow."

"How did you know that?"

"Simply because I see no other reason for you to be here. For thousands of years I've served as the Chantry's sentinel, there hasn't been a single visitor here for any other reason. They request Auriel's Bow, and I request their assistance. It's been repeated so many times, I can't imagine it any other way." The snow elf replied. "I can help you get it, but first I must have your assistance."

Remus scratched his head before looking at Serana for input. The vampiress looked at him for one second before totally averting from his gaze. Remus then turned to Gelebor.

"Fine, if it'll take us to the bow. What kind of assistance do you need?"

Gelebor paused for a moment before answering, "I need you to kill Arch-curate Vyrthur… my brother."

Ordered to kill someone. Somehow this was a familiar feeling to Remus.

Almost suddenly, Serana spoke up. "We just met five minutes ago and now you're asking us to kill someone for you? Absurd."

"H-hey, Serana—"

The vampiress ignored Remus and turned to Gelebor. "Tell me, why should we?"

"The kinship between us is gone. I don't understand what he's become, but he's no longer the brother I once knew." Gelebor appeared to be shaken. "It was the Betrayed... they did something to him, I just don't know why Auri-El would allow this to happen."

"What exactly did the Betrayed do?" Remus asked.

"They swept into the Chantry without warning and began killing everyone without pause." he recollected.

"You didn't fight back?" Serana questioned in turn.

"The Chantry was a place of peaceful worship. I led a small group of paladins, but we were no match for the Betrayed's sheer numbers. They slaughtered everyone and stormed the Inner Sanctum where I believe they corrupted Vyrthur."

"You don't even know if he's still alive." Serana sharply replied.

"He's alive. I've seen him. But something's wrong. He never looks as though he's in pain or under duress. He just... stands there and watches, as though waiting…" the Knight-Paladin's voice trailed off.

"That's… strange…" Serana thought out loud. "Haven't you tried going there yourself?"

"Leaving the wayshrines unguarded would be violating my sacred duty as a Knight-Paladin of Auriel. And an assault on the Betrayed guarding the Inner Sanctum would only end with my death."

"I'm sorry… Wayshrine?" Remus inquired.

"Yes. Let me show you."

He approached the dome-like structure they've seen before and casted a spell. Soon as he did, the top which looked similar to the sun, lit up and the structure started rising from the ground.

"So, this is snow elf magic… incredible." Serana marveled, but as soon as she saw Remus smiling her way, her expression reverted to its stoic state.

"This structure is known as a wayshrine. They were used for meditation and for transport when the Chantry was a place of enlightenment. Prelates of these shrines were charged with teaching the mantras of Auri-El to our Initiates." Gelebor explained.

An intrigued Serana slowly walked up the Wayshrine and inspected what's inside. "What's that basin in the center signify?"

"Once the Initiate completed his mantras, he'd dip a ceremonial ewer in the basin at the wayshrine's center and proceed to the next wayshrine."

"So, these Initiates had to lug around a heavy pitcher of water. Marvelous."

Gelebor's brow raised at the vampiress' reaction. As soon as Remus noticed this, he called to Serana,

"H-hey…"

"How long would they have to do that?" Serana asked, cutting Remus off.

"Well, once the Initiate's enlightenment was complete, he'd bring the ewer to the Chantry's Inner Sanctum. Pouring the contents of the ewer into the sacred basin of the Sanctum would allow him to enter for an audience with the Arch-Curate himself."

"All that just to end up dumping it. Makes no sense to me."

"Serana—"

"It's symbolic. I don't expect you to understand." Gelebor responded in a rather serious tone.

Serana hopped off the Wayshrine before crossing her arms. "So, let's get this straight. We need to do all that nonsense to get into the temple, so we can kill your brother and claim Auriel's Bow?"

Gelebor sighed. "I know how it all sounds, but if there was another way, I'd have done it long ago."."

The Knight-Paladin then turned to Remus. "The only way to get to my brother is by following in the Initiates' footsteps and traveling from wayshrine to wayshrine just as they did. The first lay at the end of Darkfall Passage, a cavern that represents the absence of enlightenment. There are five wayshrines in total, spread far apart across the Chantry."

"These caves must be massive then." Remus remarked.

"Caves? Oh, no. The Chantry encompasses far more than a few caves, as you'll soon discover. But before I send you on your way, you'll need the Initiate's Ewer."

Gelebor went to a small camp he set up near the wayshrine and retrieved a white ewer before handing it to Remus.

"Once you've located a wayshrine, there will be a spectral Prelate tending to it. They will allow you to draw the waters from the shrine's basin as if you've been enlightened." The Knight-Paladin looked at Remus intently. "This may be the last time we're able to converse. If you have any questions before you leave, I suggest you ask them. Otherwise, all I can do now is grant you my hopes for a safe journey."

"Then… who are these spectral prelates?"

"They're ghosts of the snow elf priests that tended the wayshrines before being slaughtered by the Betrayed. Through the grace of Auri-El they were restored to their spectral form to enable them to continue their duties."

"That's good then. We might get some information with the way around." Serana commented.

Gelebor sighed. "I'm afraid in their current form, they still believe the Chantry to be an active center of worship. They won't respond to you in any way other than believing that you're an Initiate and you're undertaking the journey to the Inner Sanctum."

"So, they're useless. Fantastic." Serana laughed sarcastically.

Remus shot the vampiress a look before talking to Gelebor. "We're off. We'll try to see what's up."

"Of course, just pass through the portal in the wayshrine and you will be transferred to another section of the Chantry. Auri-El guide you."

"Wait… we have to pass through… that?" Serana swallowed thickly.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go." Remus took Serana's arm before pulling her as he walked through.

Hopeful, the Knight-Paladin watched the two disappear through the Wayshrine Portal.


	37. Chapter XXXII: Touching the Sky - Part 2

_A/N_

 _Hello again! Here's the new update! Anyway, I'm sorry if I'm not writing it as good as I did before since I'm also playing other games while writing (Should be playing Skyrim : Dawnguard to get more motivation to write but nah). I'll be trying to finish this arc before our quarantine ends (April 14th), so maybe you can expect frequent updates. :D Please leave a comment as much as you can regarding your thoughts!_

 _Stay safe and I hope you enjoy this one!_

* * *

 **[Serana's POV]**

With my eyes closed, Remus and I passed through the portal inside the wayshrine.

That… wasn't as unpleasant as I thought it would be. Kind of soothing actually… I feel… a little warmer.

This new cave section was dark but glowing mushrooms lit up a path.

I looked at Remus. I'm not sure if he's wearing a stern face because I talked a bit too much earlier or he's just squinting because he couldn't see.

I wanted to ask him if he needed help in carrying the ewer, but I decided against it. Somehow, his remark from earlier still ticked me off.

I trust his judgment more than anyone else… and it was sound and logical, but his actions is just giving me an impression that… he wants to get rid of me.

What irritates me is the fact that I'm sure it wasn't his purpose at all.

 _I'm the problem._

 _I'm just too scared._

 _Too scared to be cast aside once all of this is over._

I shook my head. It's too painful thinking about what the future may hold… I'd better focus at the present.

"Are you okay?" I heard Remus' voice resound over my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine what's it to you?" I replied sharply.

Damn it, I let my mouth run again! I didn't mean to say that!

I briefly glanced at Remus. He still had that serious look on his face as we walked on. I felt my blood pumping nervously.

What if he hates me if I keep this up?

"Wait, there's something ahead. Can you take a look for me?" Remus requested. "Still, do it silently. I'm not sure what it is… I can't see clearly."

Nevermind, he's still oblivious.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

Alright Serana. Just focus on the task at hand for now.

I slowly paced ahead of Remus to see what he's talking about. Once in position, I looked on ahead.

Just… what is that _thing_? I snuck back to Remus before reporting, "It looks like a sac… of some sort."

Remus clicked his tongue. "Looks like you'd be seeing the twisted Falmer sooner than expected."

"What do you mean?"

"That _sac_ you're talking about… It's an insect pod of a chaurus." Remus explained.

"C-Chaurus?" I stuttered. I read about them from a book about huge insects once as a kid. There were also depictions of what the Chaurus looked like.

And they were nowhere near pretty. I felt the hairs stand at the back of my neck just thinking about them.

"Yeah. They're usually domesticated by the Falmer. If the Chaurus are here, then we're probably on Falmer territory."

"W-Wait." I held my hand up. "If they're Falmer, they're close to what Gelebor looks like… right?"

For a second, I saw a cheeky grin across Remus' face before he replied, "Yeah… I guess they're pretty close…"

"I-I see…"

Still, why am I getting a bad feeling about this?

"Although," Remus placed down the ewer before equipping his bow, "The Falmer are blind, but to make up with that disadvantage, they have a stronger sense of hearing and smell than many other creatures." He passed the ewer to me.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm handling this." he replied. "No use in trying to hide, they'd sense us after all."

I didn't want to fight the Chaurus but still, I protested. "But, surely I can handle them especially in tunnels as narrow as these right? Besides I don't want to be the one lugging this thing around."

"I'm more than sure you can. But I'm handling this. I'm used to dealing with them." Then he gave me a reassuring smile. "Besides, you need to conserve your magicka. If what Gelebor says is true, then these caves aren't the only ones encompassing the Chantry. Once we're more familiar with this place or it's a little bit safer, I'll be taking that ewer back. I'll need your strength later on. So, trust me on this one."

I felt a little bit relieved and happy because he's relying on me more compared from before. Guess he wasn't lying back at Lakeview Manor.

Still, there's no way I'm showing him how much I appreciate that.

I sighed. "Fine." I took the ewer from his hands.

Remus only responded with a nod before he started running and casting Magelight ahead of us to reveal the insect pod. I immediately kept up behind him.

He unleashed three arrows at the insect pod, which suddenly exploded with impact. Crawling out of the pod was a dying mantis-like insect covered in the disgusting substance it was held with.

He continued to cast Magelight ahead of us to reveal the surroundings. He pointed upwards as we ran, "You see those holes? They're pods where Falmers occasionally come out to ambush intruders. Be wary of them."

Suddenly three figures jumped out of the tunnels ahead of us. They lacked hair, and their skins were all wrinkly. But, their pale white skin and long ears remained prominent.

"W-What are those?" I huffed at Remus.

"Those are the Betrayed, as Gelebor calls them."

"You said they looked exactly like he did!"

"I was obviously joking! And it really doesn't matter, right?" Remus laughed before pausing to draw arrows. Three arrows almost simultaneously struck the Falmers right between where their eyes are supposed to be.

As we ran past their dead bodies, I quickly reanimated two of them.

"What was that for?" Remus asked.

"I'm leaving them as guard, just in case we get ambushed from the back."

"Good thinking." Remus chuckled before slowing down after a brief moment. "There's a huge chamber up ahead. You stay here for a bit, I'll be scouting ahead. I'll tell you when we're clear."

I nodded in response, my eyes darting across the perimeter for potential traps or ambush.

Once Remus reached the chamber ahead, I heard the clashing of swords together and spells being casted. After a few seconds, he came out of the chamber, sheathing back his sword.

"All clear." he nonchalantly announced.

"That's nowhere near scouting." I darkly replied with a raised brow.

He snickered. "It's been dealt with. Come on."

I entered the chamber just to see three Falmer dead along with two chaurus. One of the chaurus looked similar to the one from the insect pod before, just… bigger in size.

Remus seemed to notice that I was carefully eyeing the specific corpse. "That's a Chaurus Hunter."

"Chaurus Hunter?"

"The Chaurus have different life stages, of course they'll start with an egg. Then a Chaurus would hatch. After a while, it would either start dying then enclose itself in a cocoon then hatch into a Hunter, or it'll grow even bigger to become a Chaurus Reaper."

"C-Chaurus… Reaper?"

"An even bigger Chaurus. They're the ones who lay eggs." Remus continued.

I looked at the dead Chaurus.

They can still grow bigger than this? I looked at Remus briefly as he was scavenging from the corpses' remains. He really does know how to deal with them.

I learned something new, these ones weren't mentioned in the book I read.

We ran through the cave, implementing the same strategy over and over again. It worked just fine, and I didn't have to fight against the Chaurus directly, so I was relieved. We managed to clear small camps of as we went on our way.

"These creatures coat their weapons with chaurus poison. Be careful you don't get hit."

"It's not like—"

I was cut abruptly when an arrow suddenly came flying towards my face. Good thing my reflexes improved; I instinctively tilted my head to the side to dodge, the arrow's tip slightly grazing my cheek.

Remus suddenly casted a fireball spell and flung it towards the Falmer, before pulling me by the arm to retreat.

"Damn it, I just told you to be careful!" Remus gritted as we ran. I couldn't help but stare… he really looked pissed.

Making sure we weren't followed, he gently pushed me near some glowing mushrooms so he could see my face better.

"W-Wait, w-what are you—" I couldn't even finish because he suddenly brought his face close to mine.

"Hold still, you might've been poisoned."

Actually, I have been. I could feel my cheek burning up.

But being poisoned is the least of my concern.

I could feel my heart beating faster and faster by the second.

No matter how much I wanted to look away, my eyes remained fixated on his face which was stricken with worry.

Damn it, it's getting hard to breathe. Remus' face got even closer as he inspected the small wound on my cheek.

W-w-wait. His mouth… I could feel his breathing on my ear.

" _Hnn._ "

Remus was taken aback by surprise. With a puzzled look, on his face he uttered, "What was that?"

For five seconds, it felt like time had stopped, just as much as my breathing.

 _Did I just whimper?!_

I lifted my leg and before giving him a light kick on his chest. "Just… get off!"

Remus stumbled back, still with the same idiotic expression on his face.

"I-It's just…" Think, Serana, think! "D-Don't blow this scratch up. Besides, my vampiric blood can easily take care of this grade of poison."

I wasn't lying. The sharp pain on my cheek was already starting to subside.

Remus watched in awe as the scratch started to close up.

"S-See?"

"I-I guess. Sorry if I was rash. It's just… the first time I was poisoned, I had to endure so much. But maybe it's because I sustained injuries under their weapons." Remus sat straight. "Still, what was that sound?"

I need to think of something, quick!

"I-It just felt painful when the poison's effects were subsiding, so I winced a bit, okay?! Just get up so we can go… wherever we're going!" I stood right up and dusted off my clothes.

I remained behind Remus, but I didn't dare look at him. I wouldn't.

 _That's so embarrassing… I just want to kill myself already._

I exhaled tiringly.

 _Just save yourself from further heartache, Serana._

* * *

After dealing with several Falmer, and a Chaurus nest, both of us were sneaking unto the next chamber. Before us, just might be the largest Falmer camp we've ever encountered. Just behind the camp, I could hear the gushing of a waterfall.

"This might be a good chance." Remus commented as he strung up his bow and pulling out his dagger. "You could smell it too, right?"

"Smell what? You mean the salt-water?"

"Yeah. The smell could mask us, along with the sound of that large waterfall." Remus turned at the corner of the chamber to observe once more. "There's too many of them. I have to silently take care of them one by one. Their sheer numbers can overwhelm us. But I'll need backup, in case I fail."

"How would you even be able to see them?"

"I think that glow or light behind the waterfall is enough. Besides, I have the _Detect Life_ spell. I'll be fine." Remus gripped his dagger tightly before saying, "If you don't have any more to say, I'm off—"

I quickly pulled his arm, taking him by surprise. "Wait."

"What is it?"

I peeked at the next chamber before I continued, "Avoid the center for now and wait for me."

"Why? What did you see?"

"There's… a Falmer wearing some sort of heavy armor sitting at the middle. I'm not sure but… he's giving me a bad vibe."

Upon hearing what I said, Remus gave off a deep sigh and placed a palm over his face. "Just our luck… that might be a Falmer Warmonger."

"Warmonger?"

"Well, the other adventurers branded it that. They're pretty rare… I've only encountered a Warmonger once." He scratched his head. "All I can say is… they're different… than the others _._ I almost died that time, pretty sure I had to run."

"What do you mean by different?"

"They're hard to deal with. Resilient… and unbelievably strong. Good thing you spotted it immediately." Remus stretched out his arms. "Well, I'm off."

"W-Wait! What about—" I called in the lowest voice I could muster. Seems like he couldn't hear me as he slowly approached his targets.

Once he reached his first target, he quickly dealt with it without making a sound. How… is that even possible? The same thing happened with his next target, and the next. One by one he dealt with them with ease.

It was only after a matter of time when I realized that I'm witnessing the closest thing Remus might've been doing during an assassination.

Every kill was… clean. No sounds, not even the mess of blood.

The Falmer had no idea who they're mingling with.

Finally, the only one left was the Falmer Warmonger. I unsheathed my blade and prepared to join Remus, when my eye suddenly caught him slowly inching towards the Falmer.

What the hell is that idiot doing?!

Dagger in hand, Remus pounced for the kill only to have his main hand caught midair by the Falmer.

I rushed towards his position, but saw Remus let go of his dagger and catching it with his free arm before stabbing it on the Falmer's side.

The Warmonger snarled in pain and let go of Remus. I quickly casted an ice spike spell and flung it at its direction before it could recover.

But almost instantly, the Warmonger lifted its shield up to block my spell.

 _That's ridiculous! I thought Falmers were blind? Did it predict my spell by sound?_

I was just about to draw my sword when I heard a slash, and the loud thump of the Warmonger's head dropping on the ground.

"Wait… that's not how it's supposed to go…" I heard Remus say to himself.

I slowly walked up to him and said, "Humble-bragging?"

"I caught it off guard thanks to your spell… but I was expecting something a little more out of it."

…What?

"Wait, when you said you almost died when you encountered one… when was it?" I asked.

"I'm not sure… about four years ago?"

I… can't even. He only slew the World-Eater around two years ago… of course, he's exponentially stronger now than he was four years ago!

I was worried for nothing!

"S-Serana? Where are you going?"

"Let's just go." I answered grumpily. "And I'd really appreciate it if you didn't say any more while we look for the next wayshrine."

"I'm just as surprised as you are, you know…"

"Yeah, yeah."

We discovered a path that let us cross the waterfall into another cave tunnel. After traversing the said tunnel, we came upon two rope releases.

Throughout our way, we were able to dodge or disable traps. This one screams trap like the others.

Still, it doesn't seem like a trap made for us. The trap mechanisms were far ahead, closer to what seemed like another dead end.

Remus was about to go closer, but I quickly put my arm on his way.

There were holes near the supposed dead end, while there's a giant iron claw hanging on the ceiling. But it's facing our opposite direction.

 _Now I get it._

The traps weren't really made for us… and that is no dead end. One of these switches will open it up. The other switch will activate the traps.

I also have a bad feeling… _I think something's lurking behind that wall._

I turned to Remus and explained to him the situation. I ended the discussion with, "Whatever's on the other side of this, the Falmer wanted to keep it there."

"Alright, I'll leave it to you then." Remus agreed.

I gave him a nod before looking at the rope releases. I have no clue which one is for the trap and which is for opening the way. It would be in our favor if we found the wall release, so we can activate the traps should danger be on the other side.

 _I hope I'm picking the right one._

I pulled the rope release to the right. To my dismay, poison darts suddenly started flinging out of the holes near the wall before the iron claw on the ceiling drops quickly then retracts.

I tried pulling the same release again, but the traps won't activate anymore.

"Ah, damn it." I turned to Remus. "Let's just get ready."

Remus drew one of his swords before giving me a nod of affirmation. I pulled the remaining rope release and quickly prepared a spell with my free hand.

As soon as the wall moved downwards, we were startled by a huge black cat with glowing purple spots pouncing on us, already mid-air. Remus immediately stepped forward and thrusted his sword through its heart as soon as it was about to land.

Dispatching the great cat to his side, he looked over its dead body. "The Falmer were avoiding this? It's nowhere as big as the Sabre cats. But—" he started prodding on its teeth, "Their teeth's pretty much the same… but look at the coat too… the spots were glowing earlier, right?"

"Uhh… Remus?"

"I wonder how much gold its hide would fetch…"

Annoyed, I slightly raised my voice. "Remus, let's go." He doesn't even need gold.

"Wait for me for a bit, I'll just skin this one and –"

"Suit yourself. I'm going." Without looking back, I went on to the other side. I heard Remus scramble up from the dead cat's corpse before catching up with me.

Upon reaching the other side, my jaw dropped by the sight that greeted us.

This area was by far the biggest cavern we've found. There was a huge waterfall in the middle while glowing mushrooms of whitish blue color lit up the place… some were even bigger than buildings! Almost every vegetation was glowing… mosses… plants…

"It almost… doesn't look real…" I subconsciously muttered. Surprised with what I just said, I turned to Remus.

He was staring at me with a soft smile on his face. The glow emanating from the area reflected in his eyes… _making them even more mesmerizing to look at._

I couldn't help but find myself staring at him back. I swallowed thickly, before my senses shortly came over me.

"W-What?"

Remus just remained smiling. "No, nothing. Let's go." Then he briefly turned around, "Oh, you can give me the ewer now."

Without thinking much, I complied.

"Thanks." He smiled before he started walking down the path. My heart's still pounding, and I could feel my face is all flustered.

I-I really should keep myself from being distracted.

The two of us walked around the waterfall as we made our way down to the other side. On our way, Remus was distracted by the sight of a deer with the same spots with the cat earlier, but I talked him out of hunting it down.

A few moments later, I managed to see our objective up ahead.

"I think that's another wayshrine up there. Let's go."

Upon reaching the wayshrine, a spectral figure approached us and faced Remus, "Welcome, Initiate. This is the Wayshrine of Illumination. I am Prelate Sidanyis."

"Uh… yeah." Remus answered, "I'm Remus and this here's Serana—"

"Are you prepared to honor the mantras of Auri-El and fill your vessel with His enlightenment?"

Remus turned to me before mouthing, "He sees you, right?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Must be because you're holding the Ewer."

"Right." he faced the Prelate and cleared his throat, "Yes."

"Then behold Auri-El's gift, my child. May it light your path as you seek tranquility within the Inner Sanctum." the priest approached the Wayshrine and casted the same magic Gelebor did.

Surely enough, the Wayshrine rose from the ground. Remus stepped inside and carefully drew water from the basin at the center. After he did, a portal appeared inside.

"I think this portal will get us out of here." Remus remarked. I stepped inside and looked at another open portal.

"Then where would this take us?" I asked while pointing at the second portal.

"Based on the reflection, it would take us back to the first wayshrine were Gelebor is. These wayshrines might be connected somehow."

"Alright." I sighed. "You ready to go?"

"Whenever you are."

* * *

After passing through the second wayshrine portal, we were transferred in another cave chamber. It wasn't as dark as the previous one.

Actually…

"I hear wind." I said with my head lifted up. "It's coming from up there." I pointed at the winding passage above us. "I'm sure there's some kind of exit."

Both of us started ascending the passage and surprisingly enough, there weren't any aggressors. Once we've reached the top, we found the exit.

As soon as we've emerged from the cave hole, we were greeted by an icy wind chill gently hitting our faces.

With regards to where we're at…

"This is incredible… it's like a whole other other world…" I marveled.

I couldn't help it. Being locked up for several years… and being kept at the castle even before that… I will never get tired of seeing new places.

"We're still in Skyrim… right?"

"I'm not very sure." Remus answered while he looked at the snowy mountain range ahead. "Maybe we are, but we're further up North."

I could feel my mouth aching for smiling too much. I really can't help but do it. It was the same feeling I had when we first came to the Ancestor Glade.

Then I remembered what happened back there. Little by little, my mood was turning dark and my smile slowly vanished.

Remus must've noticed as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. We've learned a lot. Nothing bad will happen while we're out here."

Did he just… read my mind?

Still, he sounded very reassuring with that warm smile. For the first time since we entered Darkfall Cave, I responded with a smile of my own. "Yeah… let's get that bow."

As we descended from the hillside cave, I was fully absorbed with the view. The light from the setting sun warmly touched the pine trees. The streams below were frozen as deer trampled about.

It was… truly peaceful.

Once we're down the valley, Remus looked around and found a space beneath the crag.

"Guess that's a good area to set up camp. Wait there." Remus instructed.

I raised a brow. "Where are you going?"

"Getting us dinner."

"We brought food with us Remus." I crossed my arms.

He was silent for a moment. "I-I'm scouting up ahead."

That's… not a bad idea. But, still.

"I'm pretty sure you'd just be out hunting those creatures."

"I—Alright, Fine. I won't be hunting out too much. I'm making scouting my priority." His expression briefly changed. "Besides, I have something else to do. I won't take long."

 _What was that?_

I cleared my head with all thoughts. "Fine, whatever floats your boat."

"You can handle yourself, right?"

"Of course, I can. Just go. I'll have the fire up by the time you come back." I made my way below the crag without looking back at him.

He didn't say it loudly, but thanks to my enhanced hearing I just heard him say, "Thanks, Serana."

By the time I glanced back, he was already nowhere my sight.

I became a little worried.

 _Just what is he up to?_

After an hour of hiking and defending himself from aggressors, the Vale Sabre Cats in particular, Remus finally came upon a huge open space in the valley.

"This seems to be a good place."

Drawing a deep breath, he uttered _his_ name.

 _DUR… NEH VIIR!_

The air twisted around him, as a huge purple spectre took form before his very being.

Massive spikes protruded from his back. His flesh was greatly decayed, and the same thing could be said with his wings.

The great dragon _Durnehviir._

The ground shook once Durnehviir has been summoned.

" _Ah! The free air of Vus at long last!_ " the great dragon roared before taking flight.

Remus was taken aback at first, but he quickly became at ease as he watched the old dragon enjoy his flight in Nirn once more.

After a few moments, Durnehviir landed right in front of Remus.

" _I must apologize, Qahnariin. It has been a while since I was in Vus. This old dragon could not help himself."_

"No, that's fine."

The dragon tilted its head as he loomed over the mortal. " _The air around you seem… different from before, Qahnariin."_

"What do you mean?"

" _You're not the same as we last met. I sense… a greater purpose._ "

Remus eyes widened for a moment in surprise before scoffing. "You might be right. I did realize a lot of things before coming here. But, that's not what I wanted to discuss."

 _"Of course. As promised, I will now teach you my Thu'um. the first word of Soul Tearing: Rii._ "

Before Remus could react, he found himself resonating with the word of power he was just taught. After a moment, he managed to collect himself.

"Ah, I totally forgot about that. Thanks."

" _You are most welcome, Qahnariin. Now, where are the enemies you want me to put down_?"

"Enemies?"

" _You didn't summon me to fight?_ "

"No. At least, not this time. I almost forgot about this, and now I thought this is the best time to call you. Besides…" Remus drew a deep breath and stared directly at the old dragon's eyes before speaking once more,

"I needed to ask you something."


End file.
